


The Picture In My Heart

by CapsfavGirl



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DCU, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Barry may have a biting fetish, Bottom Barry, Cocky Hal Jordan, Dating, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Oliver Queen, Scott would rather get tortured than betray, Top Oliver Queen, Torture, dark oliver
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-02-17 03:40:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 38
Words: 91,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13068348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapsfavGirl/pseuds/CapsfavGirl
Summary: A birthday request for a picture opens a whole world of happiness and complications





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic, as well as my first ever public work. Hoping this will get me through my writer's block. Being very liberal with Arrow/ Flash storylines cause I can lol

Barry looked timidly at Oliver waiting for his reply.

The older man cocked an eyebrow "Are you serious, Barry?" He searched the earnest green eyes of the man standing before him. He set his jaw to hide the smile that wanted to break at the request. Still, he knew the request was something that could be dangerous.

Before Oliver could completely shut him down, Barry began an outpouring of his reasoning and promise to be extremely careful, finishing with a plea, "Please, Ollie?"

The leather of the green suit creaked slightly as it brushed against the red of Barry's suit where Oliver rested his hand on his shoulder. "Look, Barry, I'm not saying no..." he trailed off for a moment "I just don't want a picture of either of us in our costumes sans hood or masks lying around. It could cost someone their life if ever it was found."

"I know that but see I have a picture of Joe, Iris and I. That's who they really are my family. I have a picture a Caitlyn, Cisco, Felicity and I at S.T.A.R. labs thats who they really are my friends who watch my back, my team. I just wanted a picture of you and I as we really are yes we're the Arrow and the Flash but we're also Oliver and Barry and we can count on each other in either identity." he finished breathily.

Oliver surveyed the anxious but firm face in front of him. The puppy eyes beseeching but accepting. He knew Barry would accept whatever decision he made. He gave a quick laugh it lit up his face turning his cold blue eyes warm. "Billions of dollars at my disposal to get you whatever birthday gift you want and all you ask for is a photograph." 

A goofy smile broke across Barry's face as he raised his eyebrows. He knew the older man well enough to know he was going to get what he asked for. "So that's a yes," he grinned up at him. 

He just nodded letting out feigned sigh of exasperation before returning Barry's smile. His face suddenly became serious again as he said, "I'm trusting you with more than my life by allowing this," he reminded him.

A sheepish grin stole over the speedster's face as he ran a finger over the bolt on his suit, which opened up a small compartment. "Only I can open this using the right vibration frequency," he promised. "In case you agreed to this, I had Cisco make it. No one will even know its here except you and me," he said proudly.

Something about how he said the last part sent a thrill through Oliver he immediately stamped down. The feelings that washed over him were hard to define when he was with Barry. Every time he was with him it was like daybreak after the darkest coldest night. He didn't want to reveal feelings that he couldn't explain to himself to his friend. So he kept them in check and simply basked in the light that was Barry Allen. 

"Okay, so I'm just going to set up the camera on a timer to take five shots. Iris always says take at least five pictures in case someone is making a face or something," he said hurriedly setting up. He stopped when he saw the archer stand with his jaw and shoulders squared and his hands clasped tightly in front of himself. Barry smiled inwardly unsurprised at the serious pose Oliver chose.

Barry stood beside Oliver, wrapping his arms around his waist leaning his head on his shoulder before smiling brightly. What he wasn't expecting was for Oliver to rest his head atop his own.

Oliver took in a deep breath as a serene smile touched his face. He closed his eyes allowing himself to get lost in the peaceful bliss of his speedster's hug. He realized how badly he wanted Barry to be his, this embrace to be for him and only him. He wanted Barry and he wanted to take him now. This all came to him before the first shutter click.

He opened his eyes as Barry moved his cheek closer to his, arms still firmly around him. he cocked an eyebrow as he glanced sideways, taking in the sunny smile beside him. A second shutter click snapped.

Oliver turned and kissed him firmly placing both hands on his ass as he pulled the younger man toward him. His mouth covered, dominated, consumed Barry's. He ran the blade of his tongue over Barry's bottom lip before biting it gently. The third shutter clicked

At first, Barry didn't know what was happening let alone how to react to this. He smiled uncertainly, pulling his head back slightly. Then Oliver bit his lip sending a shiver of pleasure through his body. "Oliver," he whispered against the older man's mouth. Their foreheads touching, lips kissably close. The fourth shutter clicked

When Barry paused it caused Oliver to search his eyes. He saw the speedster's eyes dilated with lust. The tickle of Barry's whisper against his lips was enough to let him know this was the right choice. He gripped Barry by his ass lifting him into his kiss. The fifth shutter clicked as the archer raked his teeth up his long neck before whispering in his ear, "God, Barry I want you so fucking bad." 

He ground his hard length into Barry as he said this driving his point, eliciting a moan as the speedster leaned his head back. Oliver began biting and sucking on his neck to mark, Barry, to claim him. 

Barry unzipped Oliver's green leather costume he ran his hand over the soft fabric of his undershirt able to feel the well sculpted, chest and stomach before moving to the string of his pants, while Oliver carried him to the small bedroom in the Arrow Cave. All the while kissing each other hungrily. Pulling off clothes as the went.

Oliver threw him down on the bed as his red top fell to the floor, standing between his legs he pulled his pants off fiercely, before pausing as he saw uncertainty. "Are you sure you want to do this," he asked through gritted teeth forcing himself into restraint.

"Um its just that I've n-n-never been with a g-g-guy..." he stuttered "I still want to," he said as he pulled Oliver into a kiss. He grabbed the archer desperate for him to continue despite his fear. He wasn't sure he was ready, but as he ran his hands over Oliver's battle scarred body he knew those weren't the only scars he carried and he wanted to take all that hurt from him. 

A smirk crossed Oliver's face as he looked into Barry's eyes. "Neither have I, Bear, I just know I want you," he growled, placing a hungry kiss on his lips. He continued to kiss down Barry's slender well muscled, body before taking him into his mouth.

A moan was drawn from Barry even as he placed his hands on Oliver's head to stop him. Instead, Oliver grabbed his wrists firmly as he locked eyes with the younger man, not stopping as he slowly worked up and down. He loved the way Barry kept crying out his name achingly as he gently rocked his hips upward, causing him to harden even more. "Oh god Oliver, oh god. I can't...," he cried out as he came hard in the archer's mouth. A small shuddering cry escaped his lips as he watched Oliver drink him down. 

Oliver slid back up to Barry's wet lips taking his mouth and allowing him to taste himself. he pushed away from Barry as he reached into the bedside stand to get some lube. "I want you to stroke yourself for me," he growled. "slowly," he commanded.

Once Barry had begun Oliver slicked himself up and lifted Barry's legs, pressing against the pristine ring of muscle. He knew it was going to be tight but he wasn't prepared for how tight Barry was.

"Ollie I can't," he cried as he felt the pressure of Oliver's hard tip demanding entrance into his virgin hole. "You're too big Oliver," he whimpered, pushing his hands against Oliver's hips.

"Yes, you can Barry," he responded as he began caressing Barry from base to tip slowly. "Relax and let me take you Bear," he growled out trying to fight the urge to just plow into him taking what he desperately wanted. He tightened his grip on Barry making him focus on the pleasure. 

Barry threw his head back and cried out loudly when Oliver thrust completely inside of him with his own primal grunt of pleasure. Barry yelled out his name as he began thrusting into him adjusting until he felt Barry tighten his legs around him and sob out his name pleadingly. Once he knew he was hitting the right spot he began hammering into Barry his restraint spent. 

It was amazing how Barry's body responded to him almost forcing him to come. He slowed his thrusts knowing he was nowhere near ready to finish. While he claimed Barry's mouth, before biting down on Barry's shoulder. He bucked his hips into Barry trying to get as deep as he could. The harder he thrusted the louder Barry called out his name, driving him so close to the edge.

"Godammit Barry you feel so fucking amazing," he yelled aloud as he shifted them so Barry was atop him. Both of their bodies were glistening with sweat as Oliver lifted him up and down on his hard shaft moving until he was angled perfectly against Barry's prostate. 

"Uh...ah... ah OLIVER," Barry screamed out as he came in hard shuddering waves. His come had painted across Oliver's stomach and chest. He looked slightly embarrassed as he followed the trail. When he saw the smirk on Oliver's face, he thought the older man looked obscenely sexy.

Looking up at Barry's slick body and face as he closed his eyes throwing his head back as he whispered his name, Oliver was overcome with a dark possessive desire. "I don't want anyone else to hear you moaning out their name ever again," he growled out as he began slamming Barry down onto him. 

He slowed his rhythm to stay his own impending release. He began focusing on leaving a deep red love mark on Barry's chest. He moved up his neck and claimed his mouth again, loving how responsive the soft lips were to his domination of them. He lifted Barry and set him back onto the bed. He entered him gently as he sought out the sweet spot inside Barry again. Then he leaned forward so Barry was being rubbed between their stomachs his own come acting as lubricant. 

Barry was making whimpering moans into Oliver's neck as he raked scratches down his back. His body tightening around Oliver as he came again. His hips thrusting toward Oliver.

That drove him over the edge and he yelled loudly as his climax was ripped out of him and filled Barry.

It was the first time in awhile that he couldn't hold back but being inside Barry had been the most sexually charged experience of his life. He and Barry just lay there panting looking at one another a smile slowly spreading across both their faces as Barry tilted his head up for a kiss.

"That was intense," Barry laughed softly, "I need some serious rest."

Oliver held his face for a moment before nodding in agreement. He eased out of him and grabbed the first shirt he found off the floor. He slowly wiped the warm seed from his stomach his eyes on Barry who swallowed and raised his brow. "You like me covered in your come," Oliver said, it wasn't a question. His eyes dark and predatory, as he waited for his reply.

Barry shyly nodded before looking away.

"Uh uh," Oliver commanded "I want you to look at me and tell me,"

After a swallow, Barry raised his eyes, cleared his throat and said quietly, "I like seeing you covered in my come," 

Oliver looked extremely satisfied with Barry's quiet admission. He crawled back into the bed with Barry placing a hungry kiss on his lips as he pulled Barry atop him. allowing Barry to rest his head on his chest and run his hand up and down his stomach slowly. Oliver caressing his back as they lay together forgetting everything but each other's embrace.

"Um Oliver," Barry asked with apprehension, long after Oliver had thought Barry asleep.

Oliver had been absently running his fingertips up and down Barry's back causing goosebumps, deep in his own troubled thoughts about where they went from here. "Hmmm?" he asked invitingly. 

Barry couldn't meet his eyes as he spoke his anxious mind. "I don't know how to do casual sex, I'm not built that way," he said, fearful of what he would get in answer.

The archer tipped Barry's chin up meeting his glistening green eyes with soft blue ones. "Did you think I was joking when I said I only want you calling out my name?" he asked in a soft growl. The thought of anyone touching Barry was enough to incite a jealous anger he didn't anticipate.

"Well, its just that, I um... know you aren't into the whole relationship thing," Barry stammered out. 

"I'm not going to pretend I know how this will work between us, Bear. I have to be a CEO by day and Arrow by night in a city 600 miles away from where you need to be a CSI and a hero. But I can tell you I don't want anyone else but you," he started honestly, his eyes never leaving Barry's.

"I know Ollie, I don't want you with anyone and I don't want to be with anyone but there's just a lot of you know, stuff that I can't figure out about this," 

Oliver pulled Barry closer to him until their lips pressed together. "I'm good with exclusivity between us while we try to figure this out," he said searching the green eyes in front of him for the right words. "I just ask that we both keep this to ourselves until we decide how to make this work. I want to keep you safe and I have too many enemies. I need to know they won't think to come after you otherwise I will be too distracted to do either job I have taken on. So labels aside I'm all yours and yours alone, Barry."

Barry beamed at him a moment before looking directly into his eyes, "I can agree to secrecy... for now anyway. But I need to know this is a real boyfriend/ boyfriend relationship," he looked nervous as he said this. He knew Oliver wasn't much for compromise.

"Okay, Barry. If that's what you need," he smiled softly as he ran his thumb over Barry's cheek. He didn't know what he had done be lucky enough for Barry to want him as a boyfriend. He did know he wasn't about to let it slip from his grasp even if it might only be temporary.

"Hey, why'd you have to use my shirt to clean up?" Barry complained, a smile on his face.

Oliver looked at him darkly before growling in his ear, "So you would have to wear my shirt, with my scent on it,"

Barry could only swallow hard, eyes filled with desire.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So just a quick chapter with a bit of drama hope you all enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long the story is developing in my mind faster than I can put in on paper or type it. Thanks for sticking with it. I'm planning on posting again within the next day or two so stay tuned :)

A few days later Barry was having coffee with Iris at Jitters when his phone vibrated loudly on the table. She raised her eyes at the goofy smile that spread shamelessly across his face when he read the simple text "Hope you're doing good... I miss you,"

"Who is it?" she asked trying not to sounds jealous. It had been long enough after losing Eddie that she realized she might have feelings for Barry.

Barry was texting back with his sappy sweet smile still covering his face. "I would be better if I was with you, Ollie. I miss you more," before he even realized Iris had spoken. He looked sheepishly at her before lying, horribly. "Oh, no one really," he answered.

"You have always been a horrible liar, Barr," she retorted stiffly before giving him a smile. "C'mon Barr you can tell me,"

He grinned at her but shrugged noncommittally "Just someone I met in Starling when I was over there,"

She eyed him with surprise trying not to spit her coffee out. "Barr, that was only four days ago and you already have this goofy adorable puppy love grin on your face," she sputtered. She regained her composure. "So what is the lucky girl's name?"

His phone vibrated again in reply and he took the opportune distraction as he read, "I'm free for an early dinner tomorrow evening if you want. I really want to see you even if its only for an hour or so," "Clover," He answered Iris convincingly knowing how important it was to keep this secret. He felt this didn't taste entirely like a lie, especially since he felt like Oliver was his lucky green clover. He then replied to the text. "I would speed 600 miles just to see you for 15 minutes, of course, I'll see you tomorrow." 

Iris was at a loss with how to proceed. "Did Oliver take you to a strip club or something?"

This response was met with a surprising amount of hostility by Barry. "Why would you ask that?" he snapped irritably.

Before she could respond Barry's phone alarm chimed. "I gotta get back to work," he said rushing out. All the while Iris was still trying to process how Barry could be so defensive and harsh.

 

Later that night Barry was looking for an acceptable shirt for dinner the following evening. He heard a gentle tap on the door, "Come in," he called absently. Debating on a red dress shirt he knew fit him well and a grey dress shirt Oliver had complimented once.

"Hot date," she asked with a smile.

He turned to her with a smile "Tomorrow night, I just won't have time to pick anything out before I head over to Starling," he replied, still looking at the mirror. "I'm just gonna have to try it on," he sighed.

Iris debated for a minute telling him how crazy it was for him to run 600 miles for a date. Then Barry was pulling off his shirt and she paused. She enjoyed how the red shirt, hugged his body. "The red one hugs your body well, shows off those lighting muscles," she smiled.

He gave a bashful grin as he turned as red as his shirt. "That's kinda what I was thinking, but I heard the grey shirt brings out my eyes before... from Felicity," he added quickly.

She walked closer to him, resting a hand on his arm. "I'm sorry about what I said at Jitters."

"I'm sorry too. It's just that this per... one is special," he shrugged with a warm smile.

"If she makes you happy, then I'm happy for you," she replied noticing his slip.

Barry reached out and pulled her into a tight hug "Thanks, Iris," he said into her shoulder.

She smiled into his neck before placing a kiss behind his jaw. It was just a brush of her lips but she noticed him stiffen all the same. She pulled back and looked into his eyes which were surprised and confused, not at all the reaction she was expecting.

"Um," he said with a furrowed brow "Um, I think I'm going to go with the grey shirt," he withdrew from her touch entirely before his phone rang with a video call. "I gotta take this it's Oliver," he mumbled.

Iris felt completely embarrassed as she rushed out of his room.

Barry accepted the call and saw Oliver decked in his Arrow gear complete with the mask he had given him.

Before Barry could even offer a greeting Oliver was immediately on edge. "Bear, what's wrong," he demanded. His voice sounded dangerous and edged with concern.

"Nothing, Why are you doing video chat while in costume," he tried to distract him.

"I know how much you like seeing me like this. Now tell me what's wrong or I'll fly down there and find out for myself," He threatened.

Barry knew better than to believe Oliver was bluffing. He blew out an exasperated sigh "It's really nothing for you to rush down here for, Ollie, honest. Iris just kinda kissed me," he paused for a moment when he realized the blue eyes went ice cold behind the mask. "It wasn't even a kiss on the lips, Ollie, calm down," he soothed when he saw the archer's jaw tighten.

"Did you enjoy it," Oliver asked through gritted teeth. It wouldn't do to give away his position by yelling. Still, the amount of control it took was almost too great even for his discipline.

Barry fixed him with a look "I'm dating you, Oliver," he snapped. He was trying to keep his voice level so the whole house couldn't hear them.

"That is a dodge not an answer," the older man said coldly. "I have to go, we'll discuss this later," he snarled before disconnecting. It was still enough time to see the injured look on Barry's face.

"Shit," Oliver murmured to himself. He placed the comm back in his ear activating it. "Digg, Felicity, I need to go to Central City the Flash... Barry needs me," he said definitively. He didn't wait for a reply just got moving.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver comes to make things right like only he knows how

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here as promised the next chapter which is basically smut but its fun smut. More drama will ensue as I hope to bring another couple chapters in the following week. Enjoy

When Barry came back into his room after running he threw himself down on his bed in frustration. "Dammit, Ollie," he sighed. He hoped Oliver would listen to him when he went over tomorrow. He was upset they hadn't even been together a week and Oliver's lack of trust was clearly evident, which hurt Barry enough to cause tears to sting his eyes.

"Did you like the kiss," The Arrow asked quietly, sitting in the window.

Barry fell out of his bed as he tried to jump up and walk at the same time. No one would ever accuse him of being graceful at the best of times. "Ollie" he yelled in surprise. He stood up waiting for Oliver to say something or come into the room. The silence between them was painfully loud. 

Oliver looked at Barry, he was furious with how uncertain he felt. He was angry he left himself open to this sort of weakness. Despite every ounce of that seething anger, it was all directed at himself he couldn't find it in him to be angry with the speedster in front of him. They hadn't even lasted a week before Barry realized he wasn't worth a relationship. He waited for Barry to tell him that he was leaving to be with the woman he had been waiting his whole life for. He knew the younger man would be afraid of hurting him. However, another part of him, the instinctual primitive part said Barry was his. He had staked his claim. In the end, Oliver was all instinct it was what he knew and trusted, as he stalked across the room.

"Ollie," Barry said softly fear in his eyes. He didn't know what to expect he was afraid of where this left them. He stood rooted in place, prepared for a goodbye, a punch, anything except being swept into the strong arms pulling him into a bruising kiss hard enough to draw blood.

"You're mine, Barry Allen," he growled into his mouth. He picked him up and deepened the kiss. His hands were kneading the firm ass of the younger man. He laid him down on the bed as he ran his gloved fingertip up Barry's shirt causing him to moan softly. He ripped the younger man's shirt from his body hungrily. The leather encased fingers ran a path down Barry's stomach, drinking in the gasping breaths.

"Oliver," he keened quietly.

Without a word, the archer laid his leather clad body atop his bare chest. He crushed his mouth against Barry's, teeth raking against his soft lips. He ran his tongue in and out of his lover's mouth, swallowing the moan it drew out.

Barry was looking disheveled and completely wrecked with desire. He could only manage to grab desperately onto the man he was certain he had lost. Needing to show him what he couldn't say.

Oliver shuddered at that need as he growled out his own desperation, causing Barry to arch his body, hands sliding to Oliver's ass as he rutted against him.

"Please Ollie, please... I need you, I... I need to feel you," he begged shamelessly.

He stood over the slender form writhing on the bed tearing his clothing from his own body, eyes never leaving Barry's. He was searching those green eyes for any doubt but all he saw was raw, need and ... was that love? "No," he thought, "Barry could never love you," The aching want was enough for him. "Tell me what you want, Bear," he growled as he ran his hands over his own erection before gripping firmly.

"You Oliver, I want, I need you," he pleaded.

Oliver continued to stroke his own length slowly in front of Barry still not touching him. "Tell me who you belong to first, then show me," he commanded, his blue eyes dark with possessiveness.

Barry sat up on his bed eyes shining and blown with unabashed desire. He tentatively reached for Oliver's rock hard member. "I belong to you Oliver, only you," he murmured before taking him fully into his mouth not stopping even as his gag reflex fought him. He vibrated his throat to accommodate the intrusion.

"God. Fuck. Yes," Oliver shouted "I'm going to make every part of you, mine, Barry. Fuck you so hard you will never doubt you're mine,"

The younger man pulled off of him with a slurping pop before begging again "Yes, Ollie please," he punctuated his plea with a firm stroke with his hand. "I want you to make me yours to...to fuck me," he said with a blush. His whole body was vibrating with aching lust.

The archer pressed Barry back down onto the bed, laying skin to skin. He began biting a deep love mark into Barry's collarbone as he lifted his legs around his hips. It was intoxicating how eager his speedster was his vibrating body sending small shocks through his own body. "Calm down, Bear," he whispered as he pulled away from him for a moment to regain his self-control. 

Barry let out a whimper at the loss of contact. An evil smile spread across Oliver's face. "I want you to open yourself up for me, Bear," he said in a low demanding rumble. "Do you want to do that for me," he asked.

At first, his only response was an eager nod. "Then will you please fuck me," he cried in his vibrating voice, "Will you make me come," he asked his eyes glassy with lust.

"Get the lube and we'll find out," he smirked in reply.

Barry didn't move instead he slipped two of his fingers into his own mouth making a show of sucking and licking them for his archer. 

"Holy fuck, Barry," Olliver choked "You're going to destroy me, aren't you," he breathed.

The only reply from the younger man was to slip a finger into himself. His lithe body arching toward his own touch. He worked his second finger into himself moaning loudly. He began scissoring his fingers to open himself more. He tried to keep eye contact with his lover but soon he was rocking onto his own touch and his eyes fell shut in ecstasy. 

It was too much for the older man as his control was eaten away by what he saw. He grabbed onto Barry's thighs sliding himself in between Barry's spread fingers. He slid between the open fingers, then moaned loudly as the slender fingers ran down the shaft before caressing his sack. "Shit, Barry this isn't going to feel too great for you. Please get some lube," he groaned. Even in his state, the last thing he wanted to do was hurt his boyfriend.

Barry locked eyes with him as he returned his fingers to his mouth slicking them before wrapping them around Oliver. 

"God fucking dammit Barry, are you trying to kill me." he cried out. He sheathed himself fully in Barry's hot tightness. He began slamming straight into the sweet spot within just from memory, he was an archer after all and did not often miss his target.

"I can't anymore Ollie," Barry sobbed out as he dug his nails deep into the broad shoulder blades he was clinging too. 

The words Oliver growled in reply were almost indiscernible from his other animalistic noises. "Come for me, Bear,". He hammered his hips harder into the soft flesh he knew he was probably hurting Barry but he couldn't pull himself back anymore. Part of him knowing Barry needed it just like this. He kept his pace as he demanded Barry tell him who he belonged to.

"You Ollie, always you forever," he kept repeating as another climax was pulled out of him. He was a sweating mewling mess as he was relentlessly pounded into his protesting bed. Something inside him screaming for Oliver to finish and keep going all at the same time. He licked his lips as he went to kiss the glistening shoulder before he felt himself rapidly pushed over the edge for the third time and he accidentally bit down hard enough to break skin.

"Fuck Barry," he grunted shooting his release into Barry. He felt electricity running from the slender body beneath him coursing through him almost painfully as he came down. He looked down into the soft green eyes still glazed over. He kissed gently on the soft lips taking in the beautiful sight of his lover. "You are so stunning right now,"

Barry looked at the bite mark sobering slightly. A lazy smile played across his lips. "I guess you're mine too," he smirked finger running over the wound. 

"Always," Oliver smiled as he rolled to the side on the bed pulling the lax body onto his. He couldn't be bothered by the mess they were in. 

They fell asleep holding one another sticky, sweaty and completely sated. 

 

It was a few hours later that both phones went off blaring loudly. Oliver caught Barry before he fell off the bed. He reached for his phone off the floor enjoying the press of Barry's body as he crossed over him to grab his from the dresser beside his bed. 

"Hello," they said in unison smiling at one another.

"Oliver is Barry okay," Digg's voice sounded slightly worried but more annoyed. "We have been waiting for hours for you to check in," 

Barry seemed to be having a similar conversation with someone from Team Flash. "I'm fine, really. I'm sorry if Felicity gave you guys a scare," he said smiling as Oliver wrapped his arm around his waist kissing his shoulder. "Oliver just came over to give me a pep talk and some much-needed training," he smiled with a cocked eyebrow. 

"You hear that Digg, Barry's fine, I'm fine, I got here just in time," he said running his hand up the pale back. 

"Learn to pick up a damn phone Oliver," Digg shot at him angrily before hanging up.

Barry said a friendly goodbye to Cisco as snuggled back up to Oliver's chest. "Well at least we know our teams coordinate," he giggled. 

"Mmmhmm," Oliver hummed as he placed a kiss on Barry's head. "Ready for round two," he growled. 

Barry looked at him with his adorably goofy grin, "Maybe after a shower and some food," he sighed with a stretch. Then his eyes widened in horror at the realization of how loud they had been. "Oh god what if Iris heard us," he said.

Oliver looked at him with the faintest hint of sadness before he hardened his look. "You aren't worried about Joe hearing us just Iris," he said flatly.

Barry looked at him annoyed at first but then he gave the archer a brilliant smile as he held back a laugh. "Joe is at work and I'm perfectly okay with her hearing us, it's you that wants to keep this a secret remember,"

Oliver studied his lover carefully, hand held to his face as he caressed a gentle circle on his cheek. "She wasn't home when I got here," he smiled back, "I checked," 

Barry pressed his lips to the stubble covered cheek and said, "I'm glad my boyfriend can break into my house, make sure the coast is clear and then fuck my brains out," 

Oliver gave one of his few genuine laughs at that. His whole face lit up as the warmth of Barry's words filled him. He pressed a kiss onto the soft lips before him. "I'm sorry, Bear," he whispered against them.

"I'm not. That was some extremely hot makeup sex or fight sex or whatever it was just hot,"

"So round two then," Oliver breathed against Barry's mouth. Eyes piercing and demanding.

"Sure," Barry answered in a seductive tone running his hand down Oliver's stomach. "After a shower and food," He burst out laughing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As promised lots of drama. Barry gets a full emotional plate.

In an elegant restaurant seated in a private high backed booth, Oliver smiled over his wine glass at the man across from him. "I like that shirt. It brings out your eyes,"

A shy smile spread across Barry's face, which he promptly hid behind his menu. That turned out was a mistake. "Ollie" He balked at the prices. "Is there anything here that's reasonably priced," 

A calloused hand reached out and took his gently as he placed a kiss on the back of it. "Don't worry, Bear. I picked the place and I'm going to pay," he ran his lips over the area he just kissed. 

Barry gave him a blinding smile and laughed in spite of himself. "I never in a million years would've thought I'd be on a date in a five-star restaurant with Oliver Fucking Queen," he giggled nervously.

"Jonas, not Fucking, though considering our start I can see how you would be confused," he laughed. He released the hand as he grabbed his own menu before the waiter approached.

It was a subtle move but it did not go unnoticed by the speedster. He furrowed his brow ever so slightly. He knew the deal it didn't mean he had to like it though it still had a biting edge to it. He smiled up at the waiter as he asked what they would like. His eyes then fell to the man across from him. A guilty blush dusted his cheeks when he realized Oliver knew what he was thinking.

Oliver's knowing gaze and soft smile pierced through his insecurity. He then told the waiter what they wanted and thanked him as he handed him the menus. "I hope you don't mind that I ordered for you, since you seemed a bit lost in thought there, Bear,"

The younger man was about to say something when a dark-haired woman in an elegant backless dress that hugged her body in the best ways, was calling out to Oliver in an excited voice her accent was exotic and hard to place.

"Mr. Queen it is a pleasure to see you again," she beamed giving Barry a dismissive glance. "I am looking forward to our companies joint venture," she continued an implication on her red glistening lips. 

Barry had to admit she was an amazingly beautiful woman. A dull jealous fire began in his chest. He supposed this was something like what Oliver felt yesterday. Her dismissal of him was even more of a blow because he really felt inadequate next to her. 

"Yes, Ms. Amari. I'm looking forward to working with you and your father," he smiled. It was his fake charming smile, his shark smile, Barry was happy to note. Only the people who knew him well knew it was the smile he gave to people he was annoyed with but had to tolerate. Still, he hated the way she played her well-manicured hand over his boyfriend's jacket.

"I was hoping we could discuss some of the details now that I have you," she said as she placed herself close beside him in the booth.

Oliver cleared his throat as he looked apologetically toward Barry, "I'm actually in the middle of dinner with a very important friend," he began. 

Just then the waiter came by with their food. "Can I get you something, Madam," he asked politely.

"A vodka rocks please, Dear," she smiled.

"As I was saying this is an important dinner and I would be happy to discuss the matter at a more opportune time," he said taking her hand gently in his own. 

Barry's phone went off as she was about to say something, "Hey Barr, we need you back here," Cisco's voice was anxious. Barry let out a sigh giving his agreement. "I gotta go,"

"It looks like you're free after all Mr. Queen, what wonderful kismet," she grinned.

Barry stood there for a moment expectantly, he was crestfallen when all he got from Oliver was, "I'll talk to you later, Bear,".

 

He had sped toward Central City listening to Cisco give him the run down. "So the Ferris auxiliary airstrip was attacked by a Meta who used some kind of acid or something putting a security guard in the hospital with a melted face. The CCPD has her cornered in a hangar right now." Cisco paused and cursed under his breath scaring Barry. "Barr you better hurry Joe was just hit with an acid blast," he said nervously. 

The news caused Barry to put on an extra burst of speed. This night was turning out to be a nightmare Barry just wanted to wake from. "Please be okay, Joe," he thought. Surprising even himself with how quickly he got to the hangar. There were shots being fired but all Barry could see was a flurry of movement as several cops were thrown aside. It was then he saw the yellowish green fluid flying into the air about to hit an officer fully in the face. He pushed the man out of the way in time to see it hit the aluminum wall leaving a chemical smell at it began to be eaten away. He saw his stepfather on the floor and sped him out of the building to the waiting ambulance. He could see Joe's vest was gone and a large patch of raw flesh was visible. He sped back to the building intent on revenge but all he saw were puzzled police officers. 

"What the hell was that," they all kept saying. "Does anyone know how, West is doing," The ambulance siren blared as they sped away. His phone rang again as Singh called and told him to meet himself and another detective at the crime scene. 

He quickly changed and walked onto the crime scene. Other cops offered their comfort and encouragement to him regarding his stepfather. "Thanks," he said weakly. 

"Allen, I'm surprised you got here so fast," Singh called to him. "I'm sorry about Joe but we need to know what the hell happened here," 

Barry took in the scene processing all the information. He noticed a hole eaten into the floor of the hangar by the entrance it was unlike all the other spots this was deeper and much more concentrated. He took out a plastic baggie, collecting a sample of the corroded concrete. "Captain Singh, I believe that whatever the suspect was looking for was buried here," he called out.

A black helicopter touched down. "Ollie," was his first thought but then a slender black haired woman in a sharp grey business suit stepped out. She strode confidently over to Barry's Captain seeming to know he was in charge after one sweep of the scene with her eyes. "I'm Carol Ferris, do we know what happened," she spoke clearly. "How are the officer and security guard doing," she asked with genuine concern.

"Our CSI believes that whatever the suspect was after was buried underground over here any idea as to what that was," he asked his own question, notebook out.

She looked slightly thrown for a moment. Barry recognized the look in her eyes as one of calculation. "We did have some top secret equipment here a few months ago but it was removed and taken to our main airfield in Coast City," she said steadily. 

"Top secret, huh," the captain replied.

She looked at him levelly before asking "Do you have a Q Clearance, I'm not aware of Captain," 

It was faint but Barry swore he heard something shifting across the floor. He turned and examined the almost empty hangar. That's when he heard the call over the radio for him to get to the hospital immediately. Before anyone could find him he had sped himself to Joe's hospital room. The rush of hospital staff in and out of the room caused Barry to freeze. He saw Iris crying on one of the chairs right outside the door. He ran to her holding her close, "Do they know whats going on," he asked softly.

Her tear streaked eyes were painful for him to look at. "They were just able to stop the burning before he went into some kind of toxic shock. They said they have to fly in some kind of antivenom, so, for now, he's in an induced coma," she sobbed almost hysterically, "What the hell happened to him, Barry,". 

He rubbed a comforting circle on her back, speaking in a soothing voice. "Don't worry Iris, you and I both know how strong Joe is," he said around a lump in his throat. He fought his own tears knowing she needed him to be strong for both of them. Still, he wished Oliver was here so he could be the solid one for them to lean on.

After what felt like forever a doctor stepped out, clearing his throat. "Your father is in critical condition but we have been able to stabilize him. He seems to have been exposed to some highly concentrated venom our tox screens were able to narrow down the venom so we are able to send for the antivenom now it's just a matter of getting it to him in time. You can both go in for a few minutes just to say goodnight but that's all," he said not unkindly.

Barry tried calling Oliver only for it to go unanswered. He sighed wishing again for his boyfriend's strong presence. Right before he walked into Joe's room the lobby television revealed a heartwrenching sight. It was tuned to a news channel showing Oliver leaving the restaurant with that woman holding his arm the red of her lipstick still smeared on his mouth. He loosed a frustrated cry as he walked into the room. 

Iris looked at him, assuming his outburst stemmed from the events of the night. "You did everything you could, Barr," she reassured. 

They both walked into the room standing close to their unconscious father. Barry felt completely defeated by this evening. There was a gentle knock on the door drawing him out of himself. The woman named Carol had peeked in before apologizing quietly. "I just wanted to check in on him. I'm so sorry for what has happened to your father," she whispered closing the door behind her.

They both looked at one another, then to Joe. Iris pressed a kiss to his forehead then headed out. Barry looked sadly at his stepfather "I wish you were awake to tell me what I should do," he said quietly before placing his own kiss on the warm forehead of the man who had raised him. He followed his sister out into the lobby. 

He and Iris paused just outside the door shocked to see Carol pacing the hall while on the phone. "I want that antivenom flown here immediately, do you hear me?! I don't care if you have to get it on an F-18 or a Goddamned Harrier am I making myself clear," she ordered not having to shout. Her voice was commanding enough in speaking volume.

"Thank you," Iris said tearfully.

"I'm sorry again that antivenom will be here within the next half hour," She responded her voice filled with kindness and sympathy. "If there's anything else I can do feel free to ask," she said offering them her business card.

"Ms. Ferris do you know how the security guard is doing," Barry asked.

She looked at him biting her bottom lip for a moment before answering him, "He passed away shortly after he arrived," 

Her phone interrupted anything else Barry was about to say. "Yes, I understand we have one of the most secure buildings in the country. I want security doubled and everyone wearing tactical gear. Dad, we just had a major security breach that cost one of our guards their life. I'm not going to argue this with you. No, Dad, I told you Hal is handling business for me overseas," she sighed pinching the bridge of her nose. "Yes, Dad I ordered an F-18 pilot to pick up a package and fly it to Central City. I have to go there are still things that need to be handled here tighten security, please," she gave a brief goodbye. 

"So you think the suspect will go after the equipment up there," Barry asked in what he hoped was a casual voice.

"Well I know for a fact they didn't get what they were after and they really shouldn't even have known it was there so yeah I'd say there's a good chance they will try again," she admitted. 

Roughly fifteen minutes later a young man in a grey jumpsuit came running up to her as doctors brushed passed the group into Joe's room. "I just wanted you to know I got the cargo here, Ms. Ferris," he said breathily. He turned to Barry and Iris with a kind smile, "I hope your dad pulls through,"


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some back and forth from each of our hero's perspectives. Some more drama and introducing Hal Jordan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there isn't ant sexy times just yet but there will be more to come in the next chapter or two I promise. Enjoy the drama though and thanks so much for the comments they are always appreciated

He had been home with Iris for about an hour when his phone went off. He growled in frustration as he prepared to ignore the fifth call from Oliver. His eyes widened in surprise when he saw it was Captian Singh, fear crept into his heart as he thought it would be about Joe. "Hello," he answered with trepidation.

"Allen, I just got a call from Ms. Ferris asking for us to loan her our resident CSI as her airbase was just attacked. Normally I'd say no but these are DOD people," he told Barry, "You have a helicopter waiting for you at the airstrip if you want to go. I can understand if you would prefer to stay close to Joe," 

"I'll be right there," he replied quickly. He then proceeded to call Cisco and Catlin telling them he was planning on catching this Meta before she could do any more damage. He then asked that they come by to help out Iris.

"Of course, Bro you just go catch Princess Poison," Cisco assured. 

In less than ten minutes he found himself at the airstrip but what was waiting for him was not a helicopter but a jet, correction a fighter jet. He stood there uncertain as the same pilot from before was walking up to him with a relieved smile. Barry read his name tag as "Scottish"

"Oh good you just have the one backpack then," he asked hopefully. 

"Is your last name really Scottish," was all Barry could reply the situation seemed odd even for him.

The young man gave an easy smile, "No, it's Scott, Alex Scott but everyone just calls me Scottish since that's where I hail from," he answered. "We really need to get going now, Detective Allen. Ms. Ferris said it was extremely important we take off as soon as you were here," 

"In a jet," he asked incredulously. It didn't even occur to Barry to correct the man as to his title. 

"It's faster than a helicopter," the pilot shrugged.

At the moment Barry had to admit the idea of going fast appealed to him greatly. "How fast can you actually get us there in this Hornet," he challenged.

"It's a Super Hornet," he said proudly "And considering Ms. Ferris cleared us a path it will take roughly twenty to thirty minutes depending on what you can handle," he smirked securing the surprisingly heavy backpack. 

 

Meanwhile, Oliver was bursting into the Bunker absolutely livid. He was enraged with himself for not saying goodbye to Barry properly, he was furious with Ms. Amari for interrupting his date and had enough anger left over for Cisco for taking Barry away. He slammed into the room where the Arrow suit was held, swinging the case open hard enough to crack the glass.

Felicity jumped at the sound before looking toward Digg. "I guess he heard," she squeaked. Digg however, wasn't sure that's what was bothering him. 

"Ol, you're late, are you okay," Digg asked as the archer stalked back into the room. 

"Has anyone heard from Team Flash," he demanded ignoring the question.

"Not since Cisco told us Joe had stabilized and they got the antivenom to him in time," Felicity said.

"What happened to Joe? Is Barry okay," He shouted, "Why didn't anyone call me," he turned his anger on Felicity. 

Whilst she was familiar with these outbursts it still sent a trickle of fear down her back. His murderous stare was watered down with concern. She glared at him to mask her own fear. "We did call you when you were late. Speedy and Roy already went to stop the bank heist you were supposed to," she shot at him.

He checked his phone and realized the ringer had been silenced. He saw he had missed a call from Barry, probably needing to be comforted. He tried calling only for it to go to voicemail after only a couple rings. He tried over and over again feeling more frustrated with each greeting of "Hey this is Barry leave a message," Finally he hurled his phone across the room. He had failed Barry again, "I'm heading over there," he said making his way to the door. 

This time Digg stood in front of him. "Oliver I know Barry is like a kid brother to you, but he is also The Flash he has been keeping his city safe just fine for the most part without you. In the past few days however you have been neglecting your city, your mission," he said firmly. He ignored the dangerous glare he was receiving from the archer, he stood his ground waiting to see what his friend would do next.

Oliver's shoulders sagged in defeat. He turned to Felicity to ask her to find out if Barry was at least okay. He slowly walked over to his phone forcing himself to calm with each step. "I'm going to go on patrol," he said calmly. He turned slowly, looking directly into Digg's eyes as he said "If you find out Barry is hurt, I'm going to Central City," he growled.  
Digg only nodded before replying "Fair enough,"

 

"You sure you're ready for this," Scott asked Barry laughing. He knew he was going to do it anyway regardless of the response. 

Barry laughed just as hard, "Oh hell yeah," he affirmed. 

The pilot jerked his arms to the side causing the bird to flip into a roll. He stopped while they were upside down. A smug smile as Barry gasped in delight. He was happy to hear the quiet marveling going on behind him. After the shit day this guy had, it made him feel good to help him forget for a few moments. 

They both looked at the city lights sprawling beneath them. Scott righted them as he slowed. He was probably going to get flak from the big boss for this but he knew it had been worth it when he heard Barry exclaim "That was amazing," Too soon they were touching down a with a sigh.

"I can see why you guys are heroes to people," Barry said thankfully as he climbed out of the cockpit. 

The easy smile on the pilot's mouth was wiped quickly as a man in important looking military dress stormed up to him. "What in the blue fucking hell were you thinking, Scott," he shouted to the man who had snapped into a salute. 

Barry looked angrily at the commanding officer. He cleared his throat and said as apologetically as possible, "It was my fault, I asked him to do it," 

"He does not take orders from civilians," the man shot back.

"No, but he does take orders from me," Carol snapped as she strode over to them. "And according to General Mckinnon so do you. I asked him to bring CCPD's best CSI and help cheer him up on the way," she finished her eyes never leaving the angry C.O. "Scott, take Mr. Allen to Mr. Jordan's office to assess the crime scene please,"

"Right, uh c'mon," he gestured for Barry to follow. Walking away quickly before the laugh that shook his shoulders got him into trouble. Barry giggled beside him. They both walked companionably to the large glass building where the pilot swiped his keycard. There was a heavy shuffling sound on the floor above them. "Shit, do you have a gun," Scott asked as he drew his.

Barry just shook his head knowing full well he wouldn't need a gun but couldn't exactly blow his cover. When the pilot stepped in front of him, asking him to stay back, he felt a strange mixture of guilt and admiration that this man with no superpowers was willing to stand between someone he had just met and danger. "Just like Ollie," he thought but that only brought up the painful memory of his boyfriend with that woman's lipstick on his mouth.

It was the thunderous sound of a gunshot that brought him back. He saw a woman? No it was a snake, he really couldn't tell. The bullet had hit her in the stomach as she shot fluid from her fangs before he could speed them out of there he felt a shoulder in his own stomach pushing his feet out from beneath him. 

In the time it took Barry to regain control of his body, the Meta was gone and Scott was leaning on him heavily. 

"Are you okay," the pilot wheezed.

Barry looked in horror as he saw the patch of melting cloth and skin on the young man's back. He sped him to the door as Carol and guards in tactical armor came rushing in. "Help, he got hit," he cried out as two guards took Scott from his arms. Barry could clearly see parts of the scapula peeking through.

 

After patrol Oliver couldn't fight the need to hear Barry's voice he called and left a voicemail. "I'm sorry, Bear. I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye like I should have. I'm sorry about what happened to Joe and I'm painfully sorry I wasn't there when you needed me. Please, please call me so I know you're okay," 

He then drew a breath in from his nose, making another call he really dreaded. The phone rang a few times before he got a sleepy "Hello," He cleared his throat and asked Cisco if he knew where Barry was. 

"Dude he's in Coast City to take down the Meta that attacked Joe," he replied in a half asleep state. "If that's all I'm gonna crash it was a late night," 

"Goddammit Barry," he growled out at the recklessness. He was not looking forward to having to trudge through all the business at Queen Consolidated to tomorrow. He knew two things before he called it a night, first if he didn't hear from Barry by morning he was flying down to Coast City and second he was going to have to reiterate how you don't go into a situation blind to Barry.

 

Barry watched from the glass corridor as the doctors worked. He was listening to Carol and her father argue a few feet from him. It was a nice distraction from the fact that this guy was probably going to die because he had been too distracted. His phone vibrated loudly from his pocket. He looked at it and saw it was Oliver, he slid to ignore. Much to his surprise a few moments later a voicemail chimed. "Ollie never left voicemails," he thought. 

"If Hal could be bothered to show up for work maybe we could know what that idiot brought here that was worth stealing," Mr. Ferris shouted loud enough to cause Barry to jump. 

"Well don't hold back on my account," a sarcastic voice called from behind Barry making him jump again. A tall man with thick brown mane and cool green eyes shot Barry an apologetic smile. "Sorry for scaring you, kid,". He tucked a pair of aviator glasses into a beaten leather bomber jacket. 

Carol had enough and raised her hands to both of them. "We have a pilot who may not make it through the night, this little pissing contest can wait,".

Barry had ducked away to listen to his voicemail. In spite of everything the gravelly voice made him smile. "Ollie," he thought warmly. He was about to call him back when he heard the quiet plea in the corridor.

"Don't die, kid," Hal murmured. "Don't die because I was stupid," 

Barry gave a small cough, bringing Hal out of himself. "I'm the reason he got hurt, he was protecting me. I couldn't pull him out of the way fast enough," he said quietly. 

"Scott is a Marine, he would always put himself in harm's way to protect others, even from monsters" Hal reassured. "If I hadn't left my...my equipment here neither of you would've been in danger," he sighed regrettably.

Suddenly Barry needed to hear Oliver's voice. He excused himself while ducking around the corner again. He smiled when the phone connected almost immediately. "Ollie," He began sounding relieved. His smile wilted when all he got was silence, "Oliver," he asked.

"Are you okay, Bear," the archer asked in a stern voice. He kept it steady, he didn't want Barry to hear the immense relief in his voice. "What were you thinking rushing to Coast City to fight an enemy you had no information on," he said with an edge.

"I was thinking of stopping her before she could do any more harm. I was thinking I needed to do something since my boyfriend was busy kissing a fellow billionaire when I needed him most," Barry spat with tears in his eyes.

Oliver paused for a moment wondering how Barry knew about her pressing her lips to him right before they left the restaurant. "Bear," he started softly. "I didn't...she kissed me I didn't kiss her back," he tried to find the words to make Barry understand. "I couldn't exactly throw her off of me. The company needs funding for our project," he was cut off.

"Oh so its okay for the great and powerful Mr. Queen to get jealous when I get a kiss on the cheek, but I'm supposed to just be okay with him whoring himself out for his company. I'm sorry it doesn't work that way in this relationship," Barry was practically shouting at this point. He was so angry he hung up and turned off his phone. It took him a minute to realize Hal was standing there looking at him. A blush overtook his entire face.

"So you and Oliver Queen huh," was all he said.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hal rises to the occasion for a sad Barry. Oliver shows up and there is an alpha male moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I fully intended to squeeze some sexytimes in here but I feel like this chapter needed to be fully fleshed out with dialogue so we get a good feel for Hal. stay tuned for more as my brain churns it out. Also sorry this one is so short

Hal walked over to the younger man gently placing a hand on his shaking shoulder. He was no expert with emotionally tense situations with a tendency to act or react without thought. Still, he regretted blurting out his next comment, "I always knew Queen was gay,"

Barry looked at him turning even redder. "Please, don't tell anyone we're kinda keeping it a secret until we figure things out," Barry pleaded he was emotionally strung out and on the verge of tears. 

"Hey, hey it's okay kid," Hal soothed pulling him into a tight hug. The older man began stroking the back of his head while he sobbed into his shoulder. It was only after a few moments he realized the sobs were actually words as Barry began an outpouring of everything that was burdening him from how Joe was injured, how Oliver and he were already in a rocky relationship and how a good man was probably going to die all because he wasn't good enough. Throughout all of it, Hal had held him close his head resting atop the younger man's.

"Hal, can you head up to your office, please," Carol's voice called over the intercom.

He didn't let go of Barry until the speedster relaxed his grip. Hal crouched slightly to look into Barry's red-rimmed eyes. "Look uh I don't actually know your name," he realized.

"Barry Allen, I'm the CSI they brought in from Central City," he sniffed feeling comforted as well as slightly ashamed of breaking down on a total stranger. The shame was erased when he saw the older man's eyes filled not with pity only kind concern.

"Sorry about your boyfriend being a cheating douche," Hal offered with a smart grin, before heading down to his office.

The bold comment left Barry speechless.

A few minutes later while Barry was watching the doctors work he heard his own name called over the intercom to meet Hal in his office. He placed a hand on the glass hoping they would be able to save the brave Marine. He took his time determined not to cry again. 

Hal was sitting at his desk wearing a look of deep concentration when Barry entered. There was a similar eaten away patch on the wall he observed as he glanced around the room. Hal looked at him intently before asking "Did you know there are cameras in every corner of this building recording at all times," he paused to gauge the reaction of the man standing in his doorway, "And last night they caught more than just footage of the Naga that tried to steal from my office," he said through the tented fingers in front of his face.

Barry cautiously approached the desk, glad the door was closed. "Did they catch something important to the case," he tried noncommittally.

Hal looked at him with a broad smile his brilliant teeth in contrast with his tan skin. "You Barry Allen are the Flash," He smiled even bigger impressed with the man standing before him.

A look of horror passed over Barry's face. He literally had no secrets from the man sitting at the desk. It was fleeting though, for reasons he couldn't understand he trusted Hal Jordan. He knew with unfailing certainty that Hal would keep his secrets. 

"Now that I know your deep darks it's only fair I share mine," Hal grinned as he stood pressing a keypad on his desk. The wall opened to reveal a glowing green object Barry couldn't quite identify. Hal strode over to it and began saying something quietly before exploding with the phrase "Green Lantern's light," 

Barry stood in awe at the Lantern standing in front of him wearing a smug smile. He was glowing and floating a few inches off the ground. "Wow," Barry marveled as he touched the sleeve. "You're the Green Lantern," Barry exclaimed. "That's so...uhgn," Barry began before passing out.

Barry's eyes fluttered to the words "Hey, kid you okay,". He nodded telling Hal he had forgotten to eat and it was essential to speedster metabolism. "I might need some sleep too," he admitted.

So that was how Barry ended up asleep on the couch in Hal's office, covered with the warm leather bomber jacket. After eating the entire case of protein bars Hal stashed in his desk he had passed out. Hal had deleted the footage that only Carol and himself had seen. A few hours later, he was still looking over the cameras when he saw Oliver Queen walk into the main glass doors of the lobby. His lips turned up with a smirk as an idea came to him. 

 

Oliver had called Barry's phone repeatedly until the sky turned gray with the breaking of day. He hadn't changed out of the Arrow suit, let alone slept. His mind was made up as he spoke to Thea. "I need to go," he said with agitation his hand shaking as it raked through his short hair. "I need you to handle things in the office today...maybe for a few days," he exhaled with a shudder. 

In all their time together she had never seen her usually stoic brother in such a state. It made her afraid for him. "Oliver, what's wrong," she asked a hand on his arm to still the shaking.

"I can't...I can't be here when I know I need to be somewhere else," he said through gritted teeth as he hit the doorframe. "I need you to cover for me at work and with the team, please," he beseeched.

"Only if you promise me you aren't running into something dangerous that you're trying to handle on your own," she answered biting her lip.

He gave her a relieved smile as he promised, he even promised to call and check in with her. He took off to his own room already on the phone to get his flight arranged. He packed in record time, jumped on his bike and was at the airstrip in a time that would've impressed his lighting quick boyfriend.

As he walked into the building he was unable to shake all of the various unknown scenarios his dark mind had conjured on his flight. His need to see his brunette speedster was painfully great. His arms physically ached to hold the slender body to his. He thought of what would happen if he caught whatever had done harm to that which was his and his eyes became deadly cold.

They were cold enough to erase the smile from the pretty receptionist who had to swallow a lump before asking if she could help him.

"Yes, I'm Oliver Queen and it has been brought to my attention that there was some sort of security breach last night. I wanted to come and confirm my company's assets are intact," he lied grateful that the family had the good fortune of contracting Ferris for their helicopters. 

She swallowed again, "Of course Mr. Queen let me just page Mr. Jordan as both Mr. and Ms. Ferris are out," before she could even lift the phone Hal had stepped off the elevator. 

Hal gave Oliver an appraising look before shaking his hand squeezing much harder than necessary. "Mr. Queen, what a surprise," he said even though it was quite apparent this was anything but. "I've had the pleasure of working with a friend of yours Mr. Allen," he smiled as they were both still firmly gripping each other's hands. 

Oliver glared at Hal, giving him his famously fake smile as he answered, "Yes, I heard he was here". His blue eyes flashed hatred, "He is MY very close friend," he challenged staking his claim.

Hal turned to the receptionist who was watching this play out with wide eyes, "Susan, would you please go up to my office and retrieve Mr. Allen," he gave her a meltingly warm smile that caused her to blush. "Also if you could remind him to bring his notes from off my desk please, Doll," he asked with a wink.

Oliver decided he really wanted to break this cocky asshole's hand. Hal Jordan's smile and teasing tone implied he and Barry had spent more time than Oliver cared to think about alone in his office. A low growl crept from the archer's throat at that thought. He threw the other man's hand from his grasp.

With a cocked eyebrow, Hal smiled cooly before he laughed "Down boy," 

Barry was following the receptionist down confused as to why Hal left him a note telling him to put on the bomber jacket. He froze as he saw Oliver mentally shooting an entire quiverfull of arrows into Hal. His frigid stare warmed immediately as his eyes fell on his boyfriend. 

Oliver brushed passed Hal as he stepped up to Barry hugging him tightly. "Bear, I was...Thank God...You have no idea...," he stammered at a loss for words. His eyes went from warm to almost misty. He hugged him tighter turning them in a small circle to help alleviate some of his pent-up energy. The same serene smile cut across his face he had the first time he was in Barry's arms. Upon opening his eyes he saw the other man observing them, his eyes turned primal as he mouthed to Hal "Mine, he's mine," 

This did not wipe the smug look on the other man as he purposely glanced down at Barry's shoulder then back up to Oliver, his grin widening.  
It was then that Oliver noticed the smell on Barry was that of faded leather with a hint aftershave. This asshole's jacket and more importantly his smell was on HIS boyfriend.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexytimes! Lots of dialogue. Also, Hal calls 'em like he sees 'em and there are some end feels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for everyone who has stuck with my crazy brains churn out. I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Oliver pressed his lips into a tight line as he looked away from Hal, closing his eyes slowly. His hold on Barry tightened momentarily, before releasing his boyfriend. The challenge never leaving his eyes as his fist clenched onto the sleeve of the jacket. "I'm glad you're safe, Bear," he ground out, failing to sound casual.

"Ollie," Barry said curiously. It was alarming to hear Oliver using his Arrow voice and if Barry was being honest a bit of a turn on. The younger man shook that thought from his head realizing this wasn't the time or place. For being a speedster it took him a few beats to catch up to the tension between the two older men. He looked from Hal who stood with his arms crossed in front of his chest wearing a hubristic smile eyes locked on Oliver, who still had his lips pressed into a tight line with a clenched jaw his eyes burning with deep animosity. Barry's own eyes widened as he realized his boyfriend looked utterly feral and dangerous like he had never seen him in all the times they had fought side by side.

"Oliver," he asked again fearfully gently placing his hand on the one clamped to the soft leather sleeve.

It was the soft tentative touch that brought the archer back to himself. Taking the warm hand in his, he smiled reassuringly at Barry. "I really am glad that you're okay," he whispered. "Is there somewhere we can talk," he asked.

"Please feel free to use my office," Hal offered in a calm tone. He was slightly disappointed he wouldn't have a chance to beat the pretty rich boy senseless for hurting Barry. Still, he was unable to resist the parting shot, "Barry knows the way," 

Oliver had to fight the urge to turn around to punch the smug son of a bitch with every fiber of his being. He allowed Barry to lead him back to the elevator. He realized the grip on his hand tightened significantly as they passed the spiraled ramp that led to the same floors. Oliver returned the grip, running his thumb over the practically white knuckles. 

Once they were in the office he instantly noticed the corrosive burn on the wall. "Bear, what happened here? And who is that arrogant bastard Jordan," he demanded the rage rising to the surface again. It was brief, extinguished by the pained look on his partner's face. Gently he took the soft face into his calloused hand caressing his cheek. "Barry, talk to me please," he pleaded desparingly.

Barry raised his green eyes welling with tears to meet the concerned blue ones. "I may have gotten a man killed," he sobbed pressing himself into Oliver's firm chest. He clung to his boyfriend calming only after being held tightly for several minutes. "After Joe was attacked I saw you on the news with that Amari woman her lipstick all over your face," he held a hand up as Oliver tried to explain. "I wanted to get something right out of the night so when Singh called and said I was called over here I jumped at the chance. There was this pilot waiting for me, he's the one I almost got killed, because when the time came for me to do something all I could think about was you kissing that woman," he admitted tearfully.

Oliver looked at him his own face awash with guilt. "I...I'm so, so sorry, Bear," he sighed holding Barry closer caressing his hair. "I left shortly after you did. It pissed me off the way she looked at you as I was leaving she kissed me," he began eyes imploring Barry to understand to believe him. "I promise as long as I live Barry, I will never, not be there for you again when you need me," he promised with a tender kiss. 

The kiss between them deepened as Oliver held Barry's hips firmly to his. His own body reacting instantly to the firm press against his groin. With as much control as he could muster he pulled the jacket from Barry's shoulders, throwing it as far from them as he could. His mouth never leaving the younger man's as their tongues slid across each other. "Barry," he growled out hungrily.

Barry pulled away briefly licking his own lips as he looked at his boyfriend before dropping his eyes, "Tell me you want me," he whispered urgently.

Lifting Barry, Oliver kissed him again harder before growling against his mouth "I don't just want you, I fucking need you, Barry,". Grinding into Barry's own hardened length with his causing both of them to moan with need. "Right fucking now," he demanded before dropping Barry on the couch, pulling the shirt from the pale body beneath him. He slid down atop the lean body beneath him running his tongue up the long neck before he began leaving a deep mark on it. 

Barry pulled Oliver's dress shirt out of his belt playing his hands over the hardened muscles underneath. He gasped loudly as Oliver ground against him. Sliding his hands lower, Barry pulled at the belt before reaching for the hard length. He could feel the pre-come dripping from Oliver as he gripped him tightly.

"Fuck, I need to be inside you," Oliver gritted through clenched teeth. He pulled off his pants unconcerned with the tearing sound he heard as Barry completely undressed. He dipped down onto Barry's dripping erection and began swallowing him down. Tugging at his dress shirt to feel as much of his boyfriend's skin against his own. Still, he sucked hard caressing the tightened sack.

Barry was gasping and moaning feeling completely undone by Oliver's ministrations. "God, god, Ollie," he moaned as he felt himself come hard in the older man's mouth.   
Oliver grinned at Barry keeping eye contact with him as he used the spent seed to lubricate Barry's tight, pulsing hole. This earned him a whimpering gasp, which made him smile wider. "You're mine Bear," he grunted as he slid a finger into him. 

"Yes Oliver, god yes," he cried out, pushing himself down onto the finger. 

The archer sat Barry's legs onto his hips, lining himself up. He looked into the blown green eyes, loving the sight of him in this state, knowing it was him that got Barry into this state. "Do I need to remind you who you belong to, do I need to show everyone else that you're mine, Bear," he asked in his Arrow voice.

"Yes, show everyone, please. Show me," he panted achingly trying to bury Oliver into himself. He whined at the hands holding him back from impaling himself. "PLEASE," he shouted shamelessly.

Satisfied Oliver thrust harshly into the warm tightness that was his and his alone. He began hammering into him, grunting as Barry was crying out his name. He held the slim wrists overhead as he continued to thrust roughly listening to the sounds of pleasure coming from the man beneath him. He angled himself to hit the sweet spot within Barry which would drive him over the edge, and over he went pleading for Oliver to never stop.

When Barry shot his warm load over Oliver's stomach he realized the older man was losing his rhythm. He knew Oliver would be coming soon after, he pulled his boyfriend down on top of him as he whispered into his ear, "Yours, Oliver all yours," he smiled as he heard Oliver shout felt his body tighten and release his warmth within Barry.

"You are going to ruin me one day, Barry Allen," he panted pressing a hard kiss to the younger man. 

The speedster gave a gentle smile in reply. His eyes trailed to the mess covering the well-sculpted body above him. "I don't think that'd be such a bad thing," he smiled brightly before kissing Oliver again.

Their kissing was interrupted by a voice on the intercom. "If you two are done, I'm coming up to my office," Hal announced. 

"Shit," Barry cursed as he sped them clean and dressed.

"That was weird," the archer admitting looking at his own clothed body.

Just then there was a rap at the door. "Is it all clear," Hal asked cautiously.

"Uh yea," Barry blushed. 

Hal walked into his office his eyes jumping around for a few moments before landing on Barry's marked neck. "You know if you're trying to have a secret relationship it's probably not smart to leave hickeys all over your secret boyfriend," he commented unable to stop himself from laughing. 

Barry just blushed deeper red as Oliver moved closer to his boyfriend. "What makes you think this is a secret," he demanded

Hal simply raised his hands in a "Hey, I don't care," gesture. "I'm just going off what Barry told me," he shrugged. "Speaking of which I came up here to tell you, Scottish is awake and looks like he's going to pull through," he informed the younger man. "You were the first person he asked about actually," he said with a genuine smile.

 

While Barry was in the glassed off hospital room talking to the pilot, Oliver and Hal stood side by side looking through the window. 

"He almost died trying to keep Bear safe," Oliver said with quiet gratitude.

The man standing beside him just nodded looking serious. "He knew Barry was worth it," he said letting the implication hang in the air. His eyes never moved from the smiling speedster.

Oliver raised an eyebrow "Want to just spit out whatever your thinking," he said harshly.

"Whatever you two are doing it's not a relationship," Hal sighed.

Oliver glared at him "I supposed you think you could do better for him," he snarled. His body tensed as he turned fully toward the man beside him.

Still, the lantern looked into the window. "No. I'm not into guys," he replied calmly. "But I know a screwed up relationship when I see one," he continued finally facing the enraged man.

Oliver's eyes still burned with anger as they locked onto Hal's "Whatever it is you need to say, spit it the fuck out or shut the fuck up," he insisted his voice shaking with the withheld shout.

"Have you two even been on a real date," he shot the question then just as rapidly fired another, "No, am I right you just meet up and screw, right? On top of that this "Not" relationship is a secret. It works for you but it won't work forever with Barry," He spoke sadly pulling from his own experience.

Oliver actually had to take a stunned step back as Hal laid the situation out for him. He quickly regained his composure his eyes hardening again. "Whatever experience you've had does not mean you understand anything about myself or Barry," he stated coldly.

Calm green eyes never left the cold blue ones as he responded, "As much as I hate to admit this to an asshole like you, that kid in there loves you and unless you do something grand pretty fucking soon you two will be in a constant up and down until you break that kid," Hal paused as his own eyes hardened, to take in a deep breath. "And I can promise you that I will be damned before I let you break him.The world needs lights like him in it," he said through a clenched jaw.

Oliver appraised the man before him. Ordinarily, anyone who threatened him would be a memory. However, Hal was threatening him to protect Barry and as much as Oliver hated to admit it he had hurt Barry often in the few days since they began this messy relationship. He simply nodded "I hope you can fight half as well as you talk if ever you plan on coming for me," he muttered as Barry came out of the room wearing a sad smile.

"He'll never be able to fly again will he," he asked Hal.

All three of them looked into the window at the young man who had worn a smile throughout his conversation with Barry. They saw the one working shoulder drop along with his head. As he hurled his water glass across the room Oliver had to restrain Barry from rushing back into the room.

"He needs to be alone," Him and Hal said in unison. They gave one another a knowing look.

Hal sighed as he answered Barry, "The venom ate away all the muscle tissue on his right side of his torso and they still aren't sure as to the extent of the nerve damage. He'll never fly again and once he's healed up he'll be discharged," he said regret thick in his voice.

Oliver looked over at the weary Marine in the window. He stepped away from them, walking into the hospital room.

Scott looked up for a moment confused as to who this man in a business suit was. "Uh can I help you," he asked.

Oliver walked up to the bed, "You..." he swallowed a lump in his throat. "I want to thank you for saving Barry. I'm going to do everything I can to get you back into a bird," he promised.

The young man gave a cold laugh, "Yea right. I'm done being a Marine let alone a pilot," he spat in disgust. His eyes softened in quiet defeat, "Still I'm glad that Barry is okay," after a few beats he realized who he was talking to "Shit, you're Oliver Queen," he said somewhat awed.

Oliver nodded with a smirk. "I survived five years on an island and I know a survivor, a fighter when I see one. You're not done kid and I promise I'll do what I can to make sure you don't quit till your ass is back in a jet. It's the least I can do," he said heading back out the door.

"Wait, are you dating Detective Allen," the pilot asked. 

Oliver looked at him with a smile, before looking back out the window and nodding. "Yea I am


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some fluff and smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologizing in advance if this is a messy chapter the need to write has been warring with the need to sleep and this kept me up until 3 a.m. Hope you enjoy the chapter. I'm hoping to get another one out within the week. As always thanks for sticking with me and comments always appreciated.

A week later Oliver was sitting at his desk headphones in his ears a look of concentration on his face. He was working on his computer working out a proposal as he skipped to another song. Suddenly his eyes brightened, a soft smile played across his lips. "Found it," he said aloud.

"Found what," Thea asked as she walked into the room. She was happy to see him in such a good humor. "Ollie," she asked louder waving a greeting.

"Hi Speedy," he answered pulling the earbuds out. "How is our charity benefit looking," 

She rolled her eyes "I hate being all businessy. What did you find, Ollie," she asked again.

He raised his eyebrows questioning, "Hmmm,". He continued to type when his phone vibrated pulling a fond smile across his cheeks as he read "Hey Ollie thanks for the pizza. You have been spoiling me all week with food. I miss you lots," 

"Ok Oliver who are you dating and why is it such a big secret," she demanded hands on hips. 

"How is the charity benefit coming along," he asked again his face going neutral. "It can't be any later than the end of this month," he informed her. He replied to the text, "I know you forget to take care of yourself when you're busy taking care of everyone else,".

"Uh uh you're not gonna dodge me, Oliver," Thea insisted. She stared at him not quite able to pierce him with her eyes. "Oliver last week you were a mess I had to cover for and now you...," she paused debating her next words, "well you're happy," she admitted somewhat shocked by the realization.

Oliver just gave her a patient look, "When have I ever succumbed to interrogation," he asked. "Thea, please answer my question," he asked again impatiently.

"Everything can be ready in two weeks, Oliver, depending on who from your guest list absolutely has to be there," she glared before storming out.

Satisfied she was gone he replaced his earbuds with the song on repeat. It paused as he received a text. "Guess I'm just a lucky guy to have you to take care of me," with a picture of a large green teddybear holding a single rose. Oliver smiled as a small laugh escaped him. 

"Glad you liked your, bear. Now you have someone to cuddle when we're not together," he replied. As an afterthought, he added "I miss you very much, Bear,"  


"First I have to get it to smell like you, so I guess I have to see you again soon," Barry answered.

At the mansion, Oliver was playing the piano when Thea came up to sit beside him. she rested her head on his shoulder for a moment then asked, "Do you trust me,". 

He nodded as he continued to play. He looked at her before telling her he wasn't ready to discuss his relationship with anyone. He kept a steady gaze on her his hands still on the keys as he smiled. "You know the life we've chosen is dangerous, I don't want that danger too spill over into my personal life,".

She nodded humming along to the song, "Your Song by Elton John," she questioned incredulously. "You must be in squishy love," she giggled.

He shrugged as he sang along with her softly. 

 

Six hundred miles away at the Cortex, Cisco was marveling at what Barry had brought in. "Dude we have to run some tests on this, please just a few," he begged. He was jumping animatedly around the glowing green object when Caitlin entered the room with a "Do I even ask" look on her face. 

"Bar, what is that," she asked cautiously approaching the lantern.

Cisco shouted "It's Green Lantern's freaking lantern! Barry knows the Green Lantern and Arrow, man we need to start a superhero club," he hopped up and down at the thought. He then began pestering Barry for hints as to the identity of the newest hero. His eyes still on the luminous green light. 

"So you went to Coast City to grab a meta and came back with a lantern," Caitlin asked confused.

A goofy, proud smile spread across Barry's face. He picked up the lantern as he headed back to one of the holding cells. He was still welling with pride that Hal had trusted him enough to keep this safe. He reflected on how troubled the older man was when his ring pulsed calling him away, he didn't want to leave the people at Ferris in danger. Barry had offered to take the lantern back with him and secure it within the Cortex. Who better to keep it safe than the Flash?

After he had locked it away and re-entered the lab Caitlin looked at him with a questioning smile, holding his teddy.  
The blush that overtook his face was instant as he shuffled over to her. "Um yeah that's mine," he grabbed the bear unable to hide the enormous smile. "I didn't get a chance to stop by my house after work,".

Her and Cisco shared their own smile at their friend's happiness. "The note was super cute. When do we get to meet her," she grinned.  
Just then the computer chimed to alert the team of a fire in downtown. Barry sped away relieved to avoid that conversation.

 

Three nights later Barry found himself outside the Queen's mansion door. He ran a nervous hand through his hair. He wasn't really sure why he felt so anxious as he rang the bell. His anxiety fled the moment he saw Oliver's cool blue eyes and warm welcoming smile. "This feels like coming home," he thought to himself with his own brilliant smile. He waved the green bear in front of himself "I brought the bear for you to get all covered in Eau de Ollie," he smiled softly.

Oliver grabbed his speedster by the shirt pulling him into a crushing kiss. "I missed you so much,".

Barry smiled against his lips, running his hands down Oliver's back, pressing their bodies together. He let out a small whine when Oliver pulled away. His brow furrowed in confusion, "What's wrong," he asked.

Oliver kissed the pouting lips in front of him releasing a quiet chuckle, "Nothing I just thought we'd try having a real date tonight,". He stepped aside his heart swelling with the sight of a happy speedster. "I thought we'd watch a couple movies and eat some pizza," he offered.

Barry's eyes lit up at the idea before furrowing again, "What about Thea,".

The older man just took him by the hand leading him into the living room where Singing In the Rain was playing the title screen on the massive television. It was deeply satisfying to see Barry laugh with rapture at seeing one of his favorite musicals. He pressed a soft kiss on his boyfriend. "I hope you like the movies I picked, Iris kinda helped," he admitted.

It was the second movie that surprised Barry even more as Oliver put on Moulin Rouge. He blushed when he realized that Oliver now knew his second favorite movie was a blatant chick flick. He couldn't meet Oliver's eyes as he sat back down. "I don't know how much you'll like this movie," he mumbled.

Oliver just pulled him into his arms placing a kiss on his temple. He whispered "I will love it because you do," with a smile. 

The whisper caused a shiver of desire to run down Barry's spine. While he loved the idea of an actual date night he found himself slightly frustrated at Oliver's discipline to hold off from anything else. The sweetness of the gesture is the only thing that kept Barry from climbing onto his boyfriend's lap and grinding with abandon knowing that would certainly break the Arrow's discipline. So he contented himself with being in his Ollie's arms watching his favorite modern musical. 

Then came the part that had Satine rolling around on the floor. It took a few seconds for him to realize Oliver was singing along. Barry looked up to see the gorgeous blue eyes focused on him as he sang "Your Song" to him. Overwhelmed, with emotion he reached up kissing the older man. Barry sat himself on Oliver's lap kissing passionately, he drew back and breathed "I love you, Oliver," against his lips.

They both froze for a moment, Oliver swallowed. He knew how he felt, now he knew for sure how Barry felt. He was scared for a moment where this would lead them. What this could bring down on his partner. "I love you too Barry," he whispered back looking into the scared green eyes. 

"Show me, Ollie," Barry said against the older man's ear. Then he ran his tongue down his neck, lips connecting with the skin just above his collarbone. He began leaving a sucking mark as he ground down in the archer's groin.

Oliver moaned out as he picked up Barry intending to carry him to his bedroom. That was before Barry moved up his neck leaving another mark. Instead, Oliver slammed him against the wall. "Fuck Barry," he yelled. "At least let me get us upstairs," he groaned.

"Well you better hurry Mr. Queen," he teased nuzzling the purplish red mark he'd left on Oliver's neck. 

Oliver carried both of them up the stairs slamming open his bedroom door before throwing Barry onto his bed. He kicked his door closed tearing off his shirt. "Strip" he growled out as he threw his pants carelessly to the floor. Eyes never leaving Barry even as he became a blur of flying clothes. He soaked up the image of the lithe, pale body vibrating with anticipation. "Why are you so damned perfect," he asked climbing onto his lover. 

When Barry looked to the side a shy smile on his face,"Uh, uh look at me Bear," he demanded, which Barry did with obedience. "Tell me what you want," Oliver ground out as he rubbed their hard dripping erections together. 

"I...ah...I" Barry tried to reply but then Oliver was stroking him in fast firm pulls.

"I want you to come for me Barry," he commanded attaching his mouth the Barrys pale neck sucking hard leaving a deep mark.

"Ollie," he gasped as he shot his hot load into the calloused hand. "Oh god," he moaned loudly as the archer slipped one of his come coated fingers int Barry's tight channel. 

"I want to see how many times I can make you come," the older man whispered in a feral voice. He worked another finger into his vibrating speedster brushing against his prostate. Oliver was savoring the gasping whimpers coming from Barry. "That's right, Bear," he coaxed as he ran his tongue in a strip up Barry's already hard member. 

"O...O...Oli..ver," he shuddered, bucking his hips and trying to press down on the fingers at the same time. "P...PLEASE...YES," he cried out as the pressure on his prostate increased showering his own stomach with his seed. 

Oliver drew in a deep breath as he squeezed his neglected member to alleviate some pressure. He licked up the muscled stomach drawing the seed slowly into his mouth loving how Barry's eye widened at the sight. "Do you want more Bear," he grinned.

"Yes," he exhaled s a third finger pushed past his tight rim. "F...f...f...Fuck," he whined out as Oliver began licking up Barry's shaft. 

Oliver smiled in satisfaction as he felt Barry harden beneath him a third time. He took him completely into his mouth working his head up and down. He smiled around Barry when he felt the slender fingers play into the short hair. He drank in the aching sobs from above him. Once he felt Barry tighten around his fingers he pulled off with a pop shifting up slightly. He felt Barry's hot spray on wash over his throat, coating his chest. 

Barry clutched a hand into his own hair, his throat working as he tried to speak. "Fuck me, Oliver," he pled achingly. 

Oliver smiled darkly knowing he could listen to that all day. "What do you want Barry," he asked looking into the sweating pleasure filled face beneath him. "You know I won't touch you unless you tell me," he growled out, slowly drawing his fingers out of Barry.

Barry looked distraught at the loss of sensation. He looked into the hungry eyes of his lover trying to form a coherent thought. "I want your dick inside me now," he sobbed out.

Oliver couldn't resist that demand he turned them over so Barry was astride him. "Lower yourself onto me," he ordered. 

The younger man complied, quickly impaling himself on Oliver, pulling a hiss out of the older man. 

"Dammit," he cried in surprised pleasure. He gripped Barry's hips tightly and began slamming into him, lifting him up just to bring him back down hard. His hips were digging into the firm flesh of Barry's ass with each thrust. 

Barry called out his name over and over.

Each time Oliver heard it he gripped Barry tighter. He buried himself deeper inside his boyfriend whose whole body was vibrating. 

"I won't last much longer if you keep vibrating, Babe," Oliver growled. He shifted himself so his tip was sliding over the sweet spot inside Barry. 

"Good, cause I'm about to...hmmm," he came on Oliver again, his body tightening around Oliver.

"Shit," Oliver swore loudly as he came.

 

They had just finished their shower and were snuggled together. Despite Oliver's grumbling, the bear was in bed with them. Barry has his head on Oliver's chest humming with contentment as Oliver held him tightly.

"You called me, Babe," Barry smirked looking up.

"Yeah I did," Oliver agreed comfortably, "Did you not like it," he inquired.

Barry shook his head as he answered, "I did,". He yawned snuggling back into the scared chest. "I love you, Ollie," he murmured.

Placing a kiss on the brown hair Oliver smiled "I love you too, Bear,".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for those of you who haven't seen Moulin Rouge it's not imperative to the story but I totally think Ewan McGregor does a great job of singing Your song. give it a listen.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry surprises Oliver, Oliver screws up cause you know...Oliver

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter I'm hoping to get more out later today

Oliver walked into his office two days later, surprised to find Barry waiting for him with coffee from his favorite shop in Central City. He closed his office door before giving his boyfriend an enthusiastic kiss. "How long have you been waiting," Oliver asked taking the offered coffee.

Barry just gave his shy smile as he said "I just got here and Thea said it was okay to wait in your office," He placed a sandwich bag on Oliver's desk from his favorite shop in his own city. "I brought you your favorites and thought we could have lunch together," he shrugged.

"Thanks, Bear," he smiled placing another kiss on the speedster's lips. Then he sat on his desk beside his boyfriend as they ate quietly enjoying each other's company. 

Barry told him how much he enjoyed their date. He placed a kiss just behind Oliver's jaw. "I love you, Ollie," he whispered. His heart beat faster every time he said it sending a thrill through him.

Oliver's blue eyes met his green ones, he held Barry's face in his hand, "I love you too, Babe," he said against Barry's lips. He loved the way that pet name made Barry's eyes brighten. The kiss he planted became heated as he ran his tongue over Barry's lips. Barry in turn lightly bit his bottom lip pulling gently, causing Oliver to let out a quiet groan. 

"Mr. Queen, Mr. Amari is awaiting your video conference," he secretary interrupted over the phone.

"Dammit," Oliver growled. "I gotta work, Bear," he kissed. He sat at his desk, adjusting the tie Barry had been pulling on. 

Barry gave a mischevious grin as he dropped on all fours crawling between his legs. His eyebrows raised.

Oliver gave a swallow as he prepared to object to the painfully hot act. At that moment though his computer screen chirped. He turned to the screen trying not to be distracted by the fact that Barry ran his hands up Oliver's thighs.

"Mr. Queen I wanted to thank you for sending us an invitation to your benefit. I read over your proposal and have some minor changes to it," the man on the screen began.

The archer cleared his throat as his boyfriend began softly rubbing his inner thighs. He gripped the wrists firmly, only for Barry to mouth over his growing erection through his pants.

The move caused Oliver to force a cough to hide his groan. "I would like to hear the changes," Oliver asked the man on screen. He tightened his jaw struggling to control the moan that wanted to escape him when Barry unzipped his pants. He fisted a handful of brown hair before shoving the warm mouth down onto himself.

The next ten minutes were a wonderful blend of pleasure and the torture of self-discipline. "Thank you, Mr. Queen my daughter and I look forward to seeing you at the benefit,". Oliver thanked the man as he disconnected. He then turned his full attention the green eyes looking up at him smiling around his girth. "Now I'm going to make you pay for that," he growled pulling Barry up. He slammed him over his desk as he reached beneath his boyfriend to tug off the jeans. 

Barry smiled as he spread himself for the older man with the same devilish smile. 

"Fuck, Barry," Oliver groaned aloud before lining himself up, he wasn't gentle as he shoved into the tight entrance. 

"Oliver," Barry cried out his eyes clenched.

Oliver knew he didn't have a lot of time so he slammed into his boyfriend hard hitting his prostate every time. He pulled out to the tip only to shove himself fully back in. He gripped Barry's erection stroking with each thrust. 

"Oh god," the younger man sobbed as he released his come under Oliver's desk. 

His archer followed inside of him. As he slid out he growled a command into Barry's ear, "I'm going to pull out but you aren't allowed to clean up. Do you understand me,". He slipped out grabbed some tissue to clean himself up. Barry stood splayed over his desk waiting for Olver to allow him up. The older man simply pulled up Barry's jeans fastening the belt.

Barry stood up flushed kissing Oliver. "When can I clean up," he asked.

Oliver placed a biting kiss on his neck giving his answer, "I want you to keep me inside you all day," he grunted. He nipped Barry's earlobe "Now I have to get back to work," he smiled kissing him as he fixed his own pants. "Love you, Bear,". 

"I'll see you later, Ollie," Barry whispered. "I love you, too,". 

 

Later in the Bunker, Oliver was sitting at the computers with Felicity adjusting the cameras he had planted into the walls of a massive container warehouse. They were referencing a blueprint of the building to ensure he hadn't left any blind spots. "Wow, Oliver you were thorough," she admitted. 

He nodded before asking "You thought I wouldn't be,".

She smiled knowing he was pleased with how well he's done. Still, the night was going to be a great deal more dangerous than Team Arrow was used to. "Do you think we should ask Team Flash for backup," she worried.

They had gotten wind of an attempt to wipe out the Arrow once and for all, from Oliver's Bratva connections. He had been summoned to a meeting earlier in the week to speak with them as well as some other crime bosses and a few local gang leaders. Oliver, of course had taken the opportunity to acquire a whole slew of new scumbags to put out of commission.

He shook his head, "It's a group of non-meta gang members. Between Speedy, Roy and myself we can handle this,". 

Just then Digg walked into the room, "Oliver you got a minute,".

The archer turned in his chair with a nod, "Whats up,".

Digg motioned toward the training area, before heading over there. "I'm glad you've found someone who makes you happy, Oliver," Digg started.

This statement was met with a confused look from the younger man. He opened his mouth to reply but was cut off.

"Thea told me we needed to give you a bit of space so you could see someone. I just have a couple of things to say as your friend. Firstly, if you're so concerned with this girl's safety it would be better if we knew who she was to keep her safe. I can see she's gotten through at least a few of your walls. I'm happy for you but eventually you will have to bring her in closer or you will lose her," he advised.

"This was important, now," Oliver asked gesturing to the computers with raised brows. 

"Yea," the older man nodded with a smile, "It will hopefully keep you from doing something dangerously stupid," he laughed gripping his friend's shoulder.

 

Barry was standing beside the pulsing lantern somewhat surprised. Hal's voice was carried over it. When he had entered the Cortex, Cisco informed him that the cell holding the lantern was "Going nuclear" as he put it. The video showed it pulsing with enough light to illuminate the entire room outside the glass window.

"Flash," can you hear me," Hal called out again. He had been trying off and on all day to get ahold of the speedster. Mostly he just wanted to know everything was okay but had little hope of contact, for all he knew Barry had stored it somewhere he couldn't hear it. Still, it wasn't like he could just fly over there considering he was expecting a massive battle in a few hours.

"Uh, how do I talk into this thing," he heard Barry mutter to himself. 

Hal laughed "Its good to hear your voice Flash," he grinned.

"Oh wow so you can just hear me," Barry started both surprised and impressed. "So how are you doing in space, Ha...Uh I mean, Lantern,"   
"Okay, just making sure you were doing okay with my lantern," he smiled.

"Oh Ollie is holding a fundraising event in a little over a week on the 25th for research for Scottish," Barry informed him happily. "You and Carol are invited of course, are you gonna make it," he asked hopefully.

Hal smiled bigger thinking to himself "This is like a letter from home" he found that comforting. "Um I'll try my best its not like we have Earth calendars here and things are kind of messy," he said hating to disappoint this kid.

"Oh...yeah I guess that's true," Barry sighed. "Well don't worry about your lantern I have it stored in a place that dampens it energy signature making it harder to find," he said proudly. Barry missed the older man feeling an instant kinship with him so he added "It would be really great if you could make it but I get it if you can't," 

The Lantern felt the same tug at his heart his nephew gave him when he had to leave again. However, just then there was a call to arms and he quickly said his goodbyes to Barry.

Barry just smiled fondly as he closed the holding cell again this time closing the steel door to it as well. Cisco was waiting outside expectantly. His excitement only growing, when Barry informed him that the lantern also worked as a two-way radio. They enjoyed discussing the different ways this was possible. 

 

Back in Starling Oliver had just shot an arrow from atop the shipping container he was perched on. Speedy was asking Felicity to alert SCPD that they needed some help. The number of gang members was significantly more than they were anticipating but once they heard their plan was to wreak havoc on Starling to draw out the Arrow there was no discussion of pulling back.

"Speedy get down," Oliver shouted as someone shot a rocket launcher. He got his sister down, but the blast threw him from the container. He slammed into the edge of another container before landing painfully on his shoulder. "Shit," he wheezed, pulling himself to his feet. Roy was beside him throwing a smoke grenade to offer them some cover. They climbed a container angled with the best vantage point for the three of them to defend, backs to one another. 

Oliver saw a man aiming a rocket launcher again, he took aim ignoring the screaming pain in his shoulder. Then he saw it the red streak throwing electricity with the force with which it was moving. It hit the man with full force. 

"Is that Barry," Thea squinted noticing only after the man was knocked off his feet. Her eyes had not been trained like he had trained his to look for the Flash. He couldn't fight the smile on his face. 

A few minute later they could hear sirens outside scattering the few remaining thugs. After Barry rounded them up he stood on the container giving them his best dazzling smile. His eyes landed on Oliver changing his smile to a look of concern. 

"We need to get out of here," Oliver clenched. 

"Barry can you help Ollie, please. He's pretty hurt," Thea asked knowing he wasn't climbing out the same way they came in.

I'm fine," he gritted. Before he could say anything else he was off his feet and back at the Bunker. 

Digg looked relieved to see Oliver. "We could hear the crunch when you landed over the damn radio Oliver," he snapped. 

After some painful maneuvering, Oliver was shirtless revealing an angry purplish black bruise covering his left side and a semi-dislocated right shoulder. Barry looked physically pained to see his boyfriend so hurt. He winced as Digg helped Oliver relocate his shoulder, even though the archer simply gritted his teeth. 

Oliver looked up when he heard Barry wince. It occurred to him it was hurting Barry to see him like that. He became angry with himself for hurting Barry then even more aggravated because he couldn't afford to think like that. His anger whipped out of him in a snarl, "What the hell are you doing here, Barry,".

The younger man was shocked as he stammered out a reply. "I-I-I came to t-talk to you and then Digg told me where you were,". He looked hurt by the archer's tone. He took a few steps towards his boyfriend reaching out. 

"Get out of here Barry," he shouted in a voice that boomed around the bunker.

Thea looked stunned as she walked into the room then glanced at her brother. The room was stilled in silence. No one really knew what to say. 

Barry placed a hand on Oliver's arm looking down at the welt on his side again. "Ollie,".

"GET OUT," he yelled. 

"Oliver," Thea shouted at him, surprised by his cruel attitude. She saw the wounded look on Barry's face and felt a surge of sympathy.

Barry took one quick look around the room, tears in his eyes, then quickly sped away.

Everyone stared at Oliver as he watched the spot where Barry was a few seconds ago. Thea and Felicity glared at him, Roy looked away uncertainly. Digg, however, gave him a contemplative look, his hand resting on his chin. 

"What," he snapped at him.

Digg just shook his head dismissively walking away from him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Flash gets to meet the Green Lantern. Other drama ensues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with my little story sorry about the two short chapters hope you all enjoy them anyway.

Barry had run to Star Labs but wanted to avoid the questions he knew he would get from his team. Instead, he sat on the roof tears silently running down his cheeks. He hated being an emotional mess but it seemed he spent a great deal of time that way lately. He had buried his face in his hands when he felt a reassuring hand on his shoulder. He looked up expecting to see Cisco but was surprised by a warm glowing green light.

"What did that asshole do now," Hal asked sitting next to him. He wrapped an arm around the shuddering red shoulders. Hal now knew it was an inevitability that he and Oliver Queen were going to come to blows. 

Barry gave a shrug then said, "I wasn't expecting to see you till next week if at all,". He leaned against his friend feeling his comforting warmth. "How come you always see me when I'm crying," he asked. It was then he noticed there were rips in the lantern suit as well as the flesh below, some rather deep. He cried out in horror before asking what happened.

The older man grinned "Nothing really just a small interstellar war,".

Barry's eyes widened in astonishment. "And I thought wrangling a metahuman every now and then was tough,".

"Oh, I'm sure it is," the lantern admired. "Don't belittle what you do, Bear. We do the same exact thing I just happen to do it in outer space," he smiled. 

"So how did you manage to sneak away from a war, albeit a small one," he giggled. 

"The Blue Lantern Corps showed up to lend a hand," he answered leaning back."I came by to charge up and saw you crying on the roof," he finished looking at Barry with piercing green eyes. The unanswered question hung between them.

"Oh I have a friend downstairs who's dying to meet you," the younger man offered awkwardly.

Hal just nodded before hooking an arm around Barry's neck giving him a tight hug. "You know if Queen keeps it up, I may have to go knock some sense into that spoiled rich boy head, don't you," Hal teased playfully. His clenched fist unnoticed by the speedster.

When they walked into the Cortex they were greeted by "Oh no freaking way," as Cisco ran up to them. Caitlin looked from Barry to Hal before her eyes rested on the wounds in the older man's abdomen. 

Hal looked at her with his signature cocky grin, "I know its hard not to look at the abs, Sugar but trust me they look better without anything on,".

She blushed before moving her eyes as her two friends laughed at her reaction. "Uh no, sorry," she said pointing a finger at his injuries, "I was going to offer to patch you up. I'm Dr. Caitlin Snow," she offered her hand. 

He gave her a guilty smile as he took her hand. "Nice to meet you, I'm Hal Jordan," he shook her hand.

Barry was stunned that he just gave his identity. "Uh, do you just tell everyone," he queried.

Hal just shook his head, "They're your friends you trust them, I trust you. They obviously know how to keep a secret," he replied matter of factly.

"Sweet, Green Lantern is part of Team Flash! I'm Cisco Ramon," Cisco offered his hand as well.

"Sorry the Lantern Corps is my team," he laughed when he failed to look serious. The group laughed with him. They sat around exchanging stories, telling jokes and having a good time. After awhile Cisco and Caitlin both decided to call it a night.

"Are you going back to Coast City tonight," Barry asked when he realized it was already three in the morning. He was about to offer to let Hal stay with him when his cell phone rang. Barry knew it was Oliver but he wasn't ready to talk. He closed his eyes slowly to stop the tears that wanted to flow. 

Hal nudged him offering a gentle smile. "I was wondering if it'd be okay for me to crash here since it has a bed," he said gesturing to the hospital bed.

"No that's crazy I gotta place you can stay," Barry offered. We just gotta be careful not to wake my stepdad since he's still recovering,".

 

At the West house, Barry and Hal were taking in his room quietly. "You know Oliver isn't as bad as you think. It's just hard for him, I know,".

"Yeah that's what battered women say too, Bear," Hal said shaking his head.

Barry sighed laying back on his bed holding his green bear, "He made it a point to make a romantic date, sent food cause he knows I forget to eat or just can't afford it sometimes. Plus he told me he loves me,". 

Hal looked at the teddy then at Barry, "Maybe I don't give your boy enough credit," he admitted doubtfully. "But you need to set limits and stand up for yourself... or I'll have to stand up for you," he advised. 

Barry nodded, "Oliver isn't just a rich pushover you know he is more dangerous then you seem to think,".

The older man just smirked, "Be that as it may, I still think you need to give you both some time. If you miss him and he misses you then you have something to build on," he offered.

 

The next day Oliver was reading the text from Barry over and over. "If it's an emergency have Team Arrow give me a call otherwise I need some time,". He pressed the phone to his temple, exhaling. That was the only reply he got after texting his apology. He walked into his board meeting, frustrated. He knew it was going to be awhile before he could go to see Barry. It didn't help that both Thea and Felicity were giving him cold angry stares and short answers. Team Arrow was obviously unhappy with how he had acted toward Barry. "Nice Oliver, nice," he thought.

 

Barry had introduced Hal to Joe and Iris. They warmed up to the man easily and he to them. So for the next few days, he was free to come and go in the West household as he pleased, buying groceries and helping around the house especially with Joe. He and Joe discussed the life of law enforcement officers, bonding, granted Hal was an intergalactic police officer.

He went to visit Barry after driving Joe to work to catch up on some old paperwork considering he was relegated to a desk for a while. Bringing food since he knew that Barry wouldn't eat what Oliver sent. 

The archer walked into the police station noticing two officers eating the Chinese takeout he'd had delivered to Barry. He sighed his eyes widening as Joe walked up to him. "Hi Joe, how are you feeling," Oliver asked.

"Hey Oliver," Joe greeted. "You here to see Barry," he asked. Joe still didn't trust Oliver and suspected he never would. Still, he knew that he and his son were always going to be good friends so he attempted a cordial demeanor. 

"Yea some mutual business. Are you and Iris going to make it to the benefit in Starling," he answered knowing the relationship between Joe and him would be even more hostile if he knew they were dating, especially seeing as they always seemed to be fighting.

"He's upstairs in his lab," Joe told him. "I'm not sure if I'll be up to it but Iris and Barry are going,".

Oliver slowed as he approached the open lab door. He recognized Barry's laugh which made him smile. However, he also recognized the voice of Hal Jordan. He leaned against the wall just enough to see inside the lab. Hal was leaning on Barry's desk as they were eating sushi laughing. Barry was sitting on his chair swiveling back and forth a mouth full of Vegas roll. 

Hal noticed the archer standing just outside the door. He looked at him from the corner of his eye. He excused himself from Barry saying he needed to use the bathroom. He walked out and caught up to Oliver with a few quick strides. "Hey Queen,".

Oliver turned to look at Hal his eyes a storm of emotions. "What," he glared.

"Give the kid some space," Hal warned, "Before you fuck things up even more,".

"Yea, okay," Oliver gritted as he turned away. He had to remind himself they were in a police station. He left the station his body shaking as he climbed on his motorcycle. He put on his helmet fighting the tears he refused to admit were threatening. He could see Barry was happier without him. It was more painful than the two broken ribs he was suffering from.

 

It was the night of the benefit and Oliver kept watching the door as he greeted guests. He smiled and thanked Carol for showing up asking if Hal was with her. He didn't hear her response as he saw Barry walk in with the rest of Team Flash plus Hal Jordan. He walked across the room away from the group. 

"So Barry is here," Digg said walking up to him. 

He nodded without comment. He pretended to be looking over the notes for his speech. His eyes kept traveling back to the smiling speedster. 

"Guess he's gotten over your outburst," he offered, watching his friend closely.

"Guess so," Oliver replied indifferently. It was then he noticed Hal stiffen up when he saw Carol. He looked at the hard stare she gave him, then at the injured look, Hal had when she looked away. It recalled what the other man had told him about his knowledge of screwed up relationships. He had a feeling Hal was speaking from the perspective of the person doing the screwing up.

Barry walked over to the duo smiling tentatively. "Hi Ollie, hey Digg," he offered softly.

"Hey Barry," Digg smiled, happy to see the speedster. He enjoyed his sunny demeanor as much as everyone else. He stepped away to let Oliver apologize.

"How are you doing Ollie," Barry asked quietly.

Oliver just looked at him, "I missed you," he answered honestly. "How've you been,". He fought the urge to ask what Hal was doing in his office. He looked over Barry dressed in his suit appreciatively.

Barry ran a hand through his hair before smiling nervously. "I missed you too," he looked sadly at Oliver. "I wish I knew what I did to make you so upset," he said in a shaking voice.

The shamed look in his boyfriend's eyes crushed him. "I did it, it was my fault Barry. I couldn't stand seeing you hurting," he sighed. "It just occurred to me I can't think like that and do what I need to be the Arrow,".

The younger man gave an exasperated smile. "Ollie we get hurt it comes with what we do. If I got hurt, like really hurt how would you feel," he asked knowing the answer. "It's always going to hurt to see you in pain that comes with me loving you,".

Oliver smiled at his own personal ray of sunshine. "I love you, too. If you got hurt I'd go shoot an arrow into the heart of whoever dared bring you harm," he agreed. 

Just then a familiar voice hailed Barry. They both turned to see Scott sitting in his wheelchair smiling. They both walked up to talk to him happy to see him. After a few minutes, Oliver excused himself to go make his speech. "You two look happy," Scott smiled. Barry only nodded as he followed Oliver with his eyes.

Cisco rushed up to Barry "Uh Barr, we have a problem at the Cortex," he told him looking at his cell phone. Barry looked at the phone showing a security breach on the fence. He turned to find Hal already making his way to the door. 

Oliver could see the worry crease Barry's face when Cisco rushed up to him. He tried to act natural continuing his speech. He watched as Barry made his way to the door. He rushed the ending thanking everyone for their contribution and recognizing the pilot. Then he walked over to Caitlin and Cisco asking what had happened. 

"Something melted the electric fence around the Cortex," Cisco told Oliver. 

"The same something that melted Joe's vest," Oliver demanded.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fight a real fight! Hal and Oliver come to blows and the secret is out! Oliver reveals what a softy he can be. A fluff filled end to this chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm hoping you enjoy this chapter. I tried not to make the fight scene too long so it didn't get boring.

Hal had taken flight as soon as he was clear he saw the streak that was Barry emerge from the Queen Consolidated building. "Don't go too far ahead of me Bear," he urged, but Barry had bolted knowing the Naga was back and he wanted it trapped for everything it had done. Hal focused his energy pushing himself as fast as the power in his ring would allow. 

Despite everyone's objections because he was still healing, Oliver was on a private jet with Team Flash and Digg. Thea had been left to make the excuses while Felicity went to the Bunker to coordinate. He was on his bike before everyone could even finish deplaning and off to the Cortex. His eyes were hardened, he was intent on killing the thing that had almost killed the pilot, almost hurt his boyfriend.

He had arrived in full Arrow regalia to see the Green Lantern make a construct over the still red form on the ground. He looked with horror as he saw the raw patch eaten into Barry's chest. Hal was too focused on keeping Barry covered to see that the female Naga was not the only threat, there were two males slithering up the side of the building he was hovering next to rapidly. 

Oliver took aim and fired an arrow which only glanced off the scaly flesh of one of them. They both loosed agitated cries as they rushed toward Oliver. Hal shouted to Oliver, "Hit the gems," Oliver saw there was a ruby in the head of one of the males and an amber looking stone at the center of the chest of the other. He fired hitting the ruby which gave way under the arrow. Before he could fire his second arrow he had to roll to avoid the venom his broken ribs protested painfully. 

Another stream of venom made its way to him only to be blocked by a green brick wall. He saw Hal protecting Barry, himself and making a shower of raining green darts hit the female. It was in that moment he saw a glittering black bolt flying toward the lantern. He shot an arrow throwing it off course. He then shot another one into the amber centered in the Naga in front of him. 

The archer was lifted by a glowing green rope to the cement floor of the Star Labs parking lot. He rushed over to Barry who was lying lifeless on the ground. He could see all of the muscle and sinew that should have been covered in skin. It was then he noticed the lantern held protectively in Barry's arm. "You're the reason he got hurt," Oliver snarled. 

A black SUV pulled up as Caitlin and Cisco came rushing to Barry's side. They heard Oliver's accusation. Barry's ability to speed healing seemed to be losing the battle with the venom. "We need to get him inside," Caitlin said in a worried tone. 

Hal made a stretcher under Barry as Cisco grabbed the lantern. Digg held Oliver who was straining and swearing at Hal. "Oliver this isn't helping Barry right now," Digg asserted. "Barry needs you calm and at his side,".

Once everyone was inside Digg was helping Caitlin hook up IVs and pump him with antivenom they had stored away in case there was another attack in Central City. The Arrow paced with barely contained agitation. Hal stood leaning against the doorway looking worried. Cisco finally asked, "Why do those things keep trying to steal this," He lifted the lantern, "And more importantly how did they know it was here,".

At this point Oliver stopped his pacing he was perfectly still as he awaited a reply. Hal sighed, "They are Naga they can pick up energy vibrations from almost anywhere. They probably felt it when I charged my ring," he pressed his fingers to his eyes, "I don't know why they're after it,".

"Who the hell are you and why did Barry have that damn thing," Oliver demanded standing toe to toe with the man. It was as he looked into the whitish-blue eyes of the man before him he picked up the scent of worn leather and aftershave. That was when his fist tightened. 

Caitlin came out of the room biting her bottom lip. "So, Barry's speed healing is keeping him alive but the burn isn't healing fast enough. We just have to wait and give him time to fight it out,".

Hal hung his head "Shit, kid,".

"Hal, this is your god damned fault," Oliver bellowed. "How the hell could you let him get hurt,".

Hal looked at him the mask vanished as he glared at the archer, "I asked him to wait for me," he gritted. 

"If he hadn't had your damn lantern he wouldn't be hurt now you stupid son of a bitch," Oliver clenched.

Digg had begun telling Oliver to calm down when Hal exploded, "You really want to talk to me about hurting Barry. That's all you've been doing to him since you two started dating,".

The revelation left the room in stunned silence. No one knew what to say. Hal, however, wasn't done He reminded him of the past few weeks where Barry was left a mess. "Thanks to you being a selfish piece of shit Barry has been a wreck. I should've beat some sense into you the first time you hurt him,".

Oliver glowered at him, "You're lucky you have that damn ring,".

Hal slipped the ring from his hand shoving into Oliver's shoulder. "I don't need it Rich Boy,".

Oliver didn't hesitate his fist connected with Hal's jaw. 

Hal grabbed the extended arm jerking his opponent into his own elbow making contact with Oliver's nose. 

The archer kept his grip on Hal's arm shaking the blood from his face as he turned throwing the man over his shoulder ignoring the pain in his ribs, splintering a desk with Hal's body.

As he stood, Hal wiped blood from his mouth. He smirked spitting to the side, eyes never leaving Oliver's. He feigned a swing closing the distance between them. 

Oliver stepped to the side to avoid the swing blood still running from his nose the wind knocked from him as Hal dove into his middle. 

They both hit the ground, Hal crushing into Olivers already broken ribs taking out a few more with his shoulder.

That's when Digg pulled Hal off of him. Cisco and Caitlin stood between Oliver and the restrained man. "That's enough now, dammit," Digg shouted. 

Oliver stood on shaky legs his body screaming at him to sit. Instead, he walked over to Barry falling to his knees holding the speedster's hand. "I'm sorry I wasn't here when you needed me. I'm sorry I broke my promise,". He looked at Barry with tears in his eyes. 

He felt a squeeze in reply and a grainy "Ollie,".

The older man smiled kissing the back of his boyfriend's hand. "I love you, Barry,".

The group standing outside the doorway could clearly hear the declaration. It was a shock to everyone who was wondering how long this had been going on. Digg was a bit hurt seeing as Hal knew more than everyone else who had known the pair much longer. 

"Barry," Caitlin smiled as she walked in to check on him. "How are you feeling," she asked reading his vitals.

He smiled weakly giving her a thumbs up. His eyes traveled to the Flash suit laying on a chair. He jumped up, releasing a painful shriek as the raw tissue shifted. 

Oliver returned the grip that had the bones in his hand popping, he pressed his head against the bed to still the ache in his heart that came with the scream Barry loosed. "What is it, Babe," he asked in a soothing voice. 

There was a broken look on the younger man's face. "I lost my picture," he cried.

The admission had everyone else confused. However, Oliver was wearing a soft smile. "We have plenty of time for more pictures, Bear," he placed a kiss on Barry's forehead. 

"But that was our first," Barry sighed dejectedly.

Oliver unzipped his Arrow jacket, pulling the photo of him resting his head on Barry's from a pocket close to his own heart. He showed it to Barry with the smile still on his lips. "You can have mine,". He kissed the soft pink lips of his boyfriend. 

It was a few moments before they realized everyone was watching them. Not that either really cared. Both the members of Team Flash had fond grins on their face. Even Digg was wearing a small smile. Hal looked extremely satisfied, he knew, now things between them could move forward easier. 

"Do you guys want us to give you some privacy," Hal offered.

"No, no privacy, Barry needs rest," Caitlin ordered. 

Barry realized that both Oliver and Hal had blood on them. "Did we lose the lantern," he asked wiping the drying blood from his boyfriend's face.

"No more like these two lost their cool over you," Digg replied with a pointed look.

Barry looked from Hal to Oliver with a disapproving look. He just shook his head with a smile. He knew they were both hotheaded that this fight was probably overdue. "I never thought I'd live to see the day when two guys would fight over me," he laughed.

 

Later the archer was sitting on the exam table shirtless as Caitlin finished looking him over. "It looks like you now have four broken ribs instead of two," she rolled her eyes. "Why didn't you guys tell anyone," she asked taking off her gloves. 

"I don't want Barry to get hurt, you all know I have a great many enemies," he sighed. 

She nodded giving him a sympathetic look. 

He was watching Hal talk to Barry a flare of jealousy at the smile on his boyfriend's face. There was something about their easy closeness that made him envious of them. He knew Hal would never hurt Barry emotionally. He had the broken ribs and nose to prove that Hal would not allow anyone else to break Barry's heart. But these were all things Oliver knew he should have been doing for his speedster. Still, when Barry's eyes landed on him all he saw was unconstrained love for him and him alone. He smiled and tipped a wave to him.

"Love you," Barry mouthed. 

 

They sat quietly while Oliver was running his hands through Barry's hair. Even though Barry had objected Oliver was laying on the small hospital bed with Barry resting his head on the older man's chest. Oliver began running his hand along the bare flesh of his boyfriend's side carefully avoiding the gauze. Everyone else had gone except Hal who was asleep on a couch in the lab. "This can't feel great for your ribs," the younger man muttered.

While Oliver was in a significant amount of pain he still uttered "There's no better feeling than having you in my arms," with sincerity. He tipped the chin of his boyfriend up to plant a loving kiss. He knew that if Barry was healed this would heat up in spite of his own injuries. So he fought the urge to lick those warm soft lips.

"Mmmm," Barry hummed in contentment. "Are you okay with everyone knowing about us," he asked in a worried tone. 

"Yea," he smiled, "It makes things easier, Not that I'll ever admit that to Hal," he said with contempt. 

Barry chuckled against his chest "Ollie you're sexy when you're jealous,".

Oliver tipped Barry's head up again "Mine," he growled out as he kissed him harder. His eyes dark and possessive.

After swallowing thickly Barry smiled seductively "Always,". He ran his hand down Oliver's stomach. A whine escaped his throat when the older man gripped his wrist. 

"Uh uh, you need to heal up," Oliver laughed at the frustrated whimper. "Good thing you heal fast," he murmured into the soft brown hair. "Now shut up and get some rest,"


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver having non Arrow related problems but its still fixed by a team up. Barry knows how to calm and angry Oliver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this work which I started to help with my novel's writer's block is now suffering from writer's block. Bear with me while I overcome as always thanks for sticking with it and I love hearing what you all think.

"Come on. Ollie we're going to be late," Barry huffed in frustration. It was their first date in quite awhile and Oliver was glued to his laptop. "Oliver," he demanded.

Oliver was reading over the progress report of the project with Amari Inc. A frown of concentration on his face. He knew things were not going well and was trying to find where they were having trouble before his partner pulled out. 

Barry just threw up his hands in an embittered motion, throwing himself onto the couch. He knew Oliver was busy trying to run his family's company, in fact, that's why they hadn't seen much of each other in the past month, but this was the one date night they had managed to buckle down. He had been understanding when Oliver canceled on two previous dates, now Barry was at his wit's end. A devilish grin broke across his face as an idea came to him. "Come on Ollie. This is the only night we can do this, Hal will be back tomorrow and he's staying at least a week," he said with a fond smile on his lips.

Oliver's eyes shot up his brow creasing even more so. He hated the idea of Barry with that asinine lantern for a whole week. "When did he tell you this," he queried.

Barry wore a sarcastic smile as he uttered "Oh so you can hear me when I talk about Hal, I see,".

The archer's frown smoothed, "I'm sorry Bear. Things are crazy with the company right now," he repented. He stood taking his boyfriend's hand in his placing a kiss on the slender wrist. He rubbed his stubble on the spot knowing it sent tingles through his speedster.

With a shiver, Barry exhaled, "Yea I know Ollie, it's all I keep hearing," he sulked. "I was just hoping that for one night for just a few hours...nevermind," he shrugged in defeat. "It's not important,".

After pulling Barry closer he held him by the waist, Oliver cupped his cheek, eyes never leaving the green ones. He kissed Barry softly assuring him, "You ARE important to me, Bear. You are the reason I can deal with all of this," he nodded to his laptop. "Not just for a few hours or a night, always,".

A blush flowered on Barry's face along with a bright smile. It didn't surprise him that Oliver could practically read his thoughts just by surveying his face. He brought his arms around Oliver's neck pulling him in for a slow passionate kiss. "I love you, Ollie,". Then he looked sadly at the clock, he knew they were missing the last movie of the night at the theater. He hated going to a movie once it had already started.

Oliver slid a hand to Barry's hip while taking his hand in the other. Then he began swaying with him humming what had become their song. His heart warmed at the sight of Barry's frustration melting away. 

Barry leaned against his chest as they swayed. "Sing it to me, please," he asked in a hushed tone. The speedster loved when his boyfriend was romantic, he knew it was something Oliver had been working hard on for him. After so long being cold and closed off from everyone he had warmed to and welcomed Barry into his heart. That knowledge filled the younger man with fierce burning pride, causing him to hold his love tighter.

Oliver sang to Barry softly savoring the momentary peace. He had meant it when he said Barry made the hard parts of his life livable because no matter what he dealt with as either Oliver Queen or the Arrow he had Barry at the end of the day, his bright glowing light. 

That close it was apparent to Barry that his boyfriend was exhausted. Not that Oliver would admit it. It struck the speedster that he would rather spend hours with Barry than catch up on much-needed sleep. "Ollie," he said quietly "When's the last time you slept,"

The older man frowned as he looked away from Barry. "I'm fine Babe," he consoled with a smile, running his thumb over the younger man's cheek. He was mentally cursing himself. He had ruined their date, on top of which Barry was now worried.

"I know you have been benched until your ribs heal, so its work that's keeping you awake," he observed. He knew Oliver almost as well as the older man knew him. "Tell me whats going on maybe I can help," Barry offered.

It annoyed the archer slightly that Barry had not acknowledged the pet name which usually never failed to brightened up the green eyes before, "I can handle it, Bear." he insisted, not clarifying whether it was the lack of sleep or company business he was referring to.

Barry ran his fingertips over the purple-hued flesh under the older man's eyes. "Jesus... Oliver, Honey you look exhausted," Barry observed, concern etched across his face. Only after the fact did he realize he had never used a pet name for his archer. Frozen he carefully watched the blue eyes for an indication as to how he would react to it.

Oliver's face softened at the name "I still like the way "Ollie" sounds on your lips better, Bear,". Suddenly he crushed his lips against his tentative lover. It warmed and broke his heart simultaneously how careful Barry tried to be around him. Like he was afraid he would push Oliver away with a few words trying not to trigger him. 

"I'm sorry I'm so hard to love," he breathed resting his forehead against Barry's. Later he will blame the exhaustion but right now he was afraid. Afraid of how long Barry could, would handle having to dance around him.

Barry just gave him his brilliant goofy smile raising his eyebrows. He dragged them both to the couch Oliver's head on his chest. "You must be tired because you're talking nonsense, Ollie," he responded placing a kiss on the short blond hair. "Loving you is as easy as breathing," he assured. 

"Be careful you don't choke then," he sighed.

Wrapping his arms tightly around his boyfriend he shook his head, "Shut up Ollie," he smiled. They sat there together in the quiet living room the steady sounds of breathing until Oliver fell asleep. Barry holding him the whole time. He only moved once to raise a finger to his lips as Thea entered the room. 

The next morning they were both at Queen Consolidated pouring over all the paperwork concerning the project. Barry's insistence to help outlasted Oliver's refusal. "Come on Ollie my brain is basically a super-computer now," he had pressed. So far they had uncovered that several small things had set off a domino effect delaying time while increasing costs. 

Oliver held a hand to his chin his face one of concentration again. He saw it and knew Barry did as well. "Someone is trying to fuck this up," he rumbled.

Barry looked at him nervously, he knew that tone well Oliver was dangerous when he was calm. When he was furious he could be deadly. "Ollie, let me look into it I can speak to a few people on the site to find out who's doing it," he offered. 

"Mr. Queen, Mr. Amari is requesting a video conference with you...he is very insistent," his secretary interrupted. 

"Put him through," Oliver gritted. 

Barry quietly read over papers ready to stop Oliver from snapping if the need arose, or at least try to stop him. Barry knew that his anger was sometimes more powerful than a force of nature. 

"Mr. Queen thank you for taking my call," Mr. Amari began. "It has been brought to my attention by Ms. Rochev that there have been an alarming amount of delays and costs on our project. While she was very contrite in her email, I cannot say I'm pleased," he rebuked.

Oliver tightened his jaw pulling in a long breath through his nose. "I am aware of the issues and have begun taking steps towards remedying the matter personally. My project assistant Mr. Allen has just been tasked with finding the most cost-effective manner to reverse the problems," he stated firmly. 

"I hope you come to a resolution soon, I told my daughter I had my doubts about you running your company. Living like an animal on an island shows an incredible ability to survive but not really a quality necessary for running a billion-dollar company," the older man flung at him. "I'll need some proof of your commitment to our joint venture soon, Mr. Queen," he finished disconnecting.

There was a loud snap as the keyboard shelf on Oliver's desk broke beneath his grip. He was shaking with pent-up anger before he cursed loudly, overturning his entire desk. His secretary peeked in only to shut the door just as quickly. 

Barry edged toward him quietly "Ollie," he approached. His hand touched the shaking shoulder of the archer, then began running up and down his back in a soothing motion. Barry took encouragement that Oliver didn't flinch from the touch wrapping his arms around his waist, pressing himself against the older man's tautly muscled back.

Oliver turned to Barry, "I'm sorry Bear," he clenched. "My company needs this asshole's money. The research team for Scott needs his money,".

"You can do this Oliver," Barry affirmed looking into his eyes with unfailing conviction. "You know the problems I'll go talk to who I can to see where the mistakes are being made. If the Flash and the Arrow can take down metahumans we can certainly put that douche bag in his place by proving him wrong about you," he smiled. 

When Oliver only nodded Barry felt more drastic action needed to be taken. He leaned into the other man's neck kissing just below the jawbone. "Good thing you didn't break your couch," he whispered huskily. Then he proceeded to roll his hips against his boyfriend drawing out a groan. "Make me yours, Ollie,".

Oliver scooped Barry up hands firmly planted in the flesh of his tight ass. He kissed hungrily at the soft lips his teeth grazing over them in the way that always drew out a quiet moan. He growled into the kiss "You're always mine Barry,". 

"Show me," the speedster pleaded still rolling his hips onto the hardening erection.

That was all the encouragement Oliver needed holding his lover with one arm he began pulling his tie loose. In a few moments they were both undressed Oliver threw Barry onto the couch, grabbing lube from a drawer in the overturned desk. He pulled Barry's legs over his shoulders. Without hesitation, he sheathed himself fully within his boyfriend causing him to cry out. 

Oliver covered his mouth with his own to muffle the moans, slamming into him with the hard smack of their bodies connecting and stifled moans being the only sounds in the office. After a few more rough thrusts he angled for the soft spot that would push Barry over the edge. He hammered into it relentlessly breaking his kiss eyes locking with the speedster's in an unspoken command to stay quiet. 

Barry had never been taken quite this harshly by Oliver before. His eyes closed as he struggled to swallow his moaning cries. It was painful in all the best ways he had never felt before driving him to his release. He knew the pleasure was too great for him to stifle his cry so he bit savagely down on Oliver again where his neck met his collarbone. This earned him a loud growling noise from deep in his lover's throat as they finished together.

"Fuck, Babe what is with you biting me," he panted looking anything but displeased.

Deep crimson consumed Barry's face as he shrugged, "I - I couldn't help it," as he then noticed the scar of teeth marks from the last time he bit him. 

Oliver gave him a smug smile, "I think you like marking me," he growled against his lips with a kiss. 

"There is that," Barry conceded "I just don't know what to do with all that pleasure I guess," he blushed again. 

"Well, I'm all yours, Bear. Still, if you feel the need to mark me, by all means. Because I plan on claiming you every way I can," he growled out pressing his body to the man beneath him. 

There was a knock on the door "Oliver," Thea called opening the door which was shoved back. "What the hell, Oliver," she shouted. 

"Sorry, Thea," he apologized breathlessly from the crack in the door, not budging when she pushed on it again.

She noticed the bleeding bite mark on his shoulder with widening eyes, "Oh Barry's with you," she exclaimed. "Uh, your secretary came running into my office saying she heard you cursing and breaking furniture. Jeeze, Ollie you guys need to do that at home," she admonished.

The icy glare he gave her stopped her mid scolding. "I was pissed about a phone call and...can we discuss this later," he flared. 

"Okay," she said raising her hands, abruptly turning way.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drama, romance and secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my writer's block has broken and my story is moving along. I hope you enjoy my brain's churn out I look forward to hearing what you think. Thanks for sticking with it guys.

Three nights later the Arrow landed on the street in front of two muggers with a thud. He took a defensive stance as they turned their attention to him. He used his bow to sweep the legs out from underneath the one closest to him causing his head to knock against the hard asphalt. As the other man threw his knife the archer easily avoided it. He stalked over to the thug who threw a punch, allowing him to grab the extended arm twisting it. He slammed the man into the brick wall knocking him unconscious. "Felicity, call Lance and let him know he's got a pickup on 19th and Carpenter," he spoke into the comm.

"Okay, Oliver. I can see you're happy to be back," she grinned "If you don't slow down you won't have anything else to do tomorrow night,".

He smirked from the rooftop he had grappled to, "That's the plan, isn't it. Make criminals afraid to come to Starling,".

He was on patrol alone tonight as Thea and Roy had been covering for him while he healed. It reminded him of when he did this alone before Digg even knew, he was happy to not have to fight this battle alone. He was no longer alone in many ways, the feeling was foreign to him and while he was happy he distrusted the happiness too.

A shriek pulled him out of himself as he surveyed the area for the source. He heard it again and followed the sound, he drew an arrow from the quiver readying himself. At the edge of the roof, he saw a girl laughing as her boyfriend picked her up. She gave another shrill cry when he tickled her legs. Oliver just shook his head taking leave to patrol the rest of his city.

He had to admit while it was nice having a team he still loved having moments where it was just him and his city, it cleared his thoughts. 

 

The following evening Barry was finishing his email of who was responsible for which screw ups on Oliver's project and the comments were the same, they were following directions from the big bosses. Some were even under the impression Oliver himself had given the directions. Barry had clarified with everyone that from here on out if something didn't add up they were to call Oliver and ask for clarification. The speedster was very proud of himself. "Hell I should go be a CEO for Ollie," he giggled. 

All about him were strewn boxes half unpacked. He had decided to move into his own apartment shortly after both teams had learned about Oliver and him dating. It was partly so he could have a place where Oliver could spend nights, partly so Joe wouldn't find out he was dating Oliver Queen the one man he hated above almost all others. So Barry had decided it best to move out.

Cisco walked up to him asking how things were going. "Dude it's been so quiet lately. We are going to start having to resort to saving kittens from trees soon," he teased.

"Well we have to leave something for the cops and firefighters," Barry grinned. 

Caitlin came in with a crumpled newspaper, "Maybe criminals are just scared to be in a city where the Flash and Green Lantern are on patrol," she offered the paper. It showed an edited picture of Flash standing and Green Lantern flying through the air that someone caught. The article went on to speculate what the team up meant for Central City. "How is Hal doing," Caitlin asked.

"It's been a little over a month since we heard from him," Cisco agreed.

"A month and two weeks," Barry corrected. "I guess patroling a whole quadrant of space takes more time," he shrugged.

Caitlin smiled up from a box she was unpacking, "So you miss him that much huh,".

He nodded "Hal is like a big brother. He always seems to show up right when I need him to build me back up and he's so he's willing to fight for me," he said with a shake of his head. He began unpacking some drinkware from a box in the kitchen, nervously biting his lip. He didn't really know how Hal was doing since the lantern was moved a third time to the Arrow Cave, he would always call it that despite what Oliver said, in an energy absorbing box Cisco had invented. He worried his lip some more when his hand vibrated involuntarily shattering the glass.

"Dude, how does the Flash drop a glass," Cisco teased.

Caitlin just laughed throwing a pillow at him, "You could grab a vacuum and be useful,". The smile faded as she noticed Barry's expression, asking if he was okay.

He looked at her sheepishly, "Just worried about, Hal," he lied. He felt bad lying to her but was didn't really want to end up stuck in the lab when Oliver needed his help. So he brushed off the incident and cleaned up the mess.

His phone buzzed as he opened a text with a grin, "Hope you have a tux, Babe. Tell Cait and Cisco they are invited to the Starling City Annual Gala too,".

"What's Oliver saying...wait maybe we don't wanna know," Cisco retracted, making everyone laugh.

An easy blush filled Barry's cheeks, "Actually he invited us to the Starling Annual Gala," he informed them. Then he began to text his reply, "Ugh I hate wearing a tux," he complained halfheartedly. 

"I can't wait to see you in one," Oliver replied. 

Barry pictured Oliver in a tux knowing how good he looked in one. "I'll suffer just to see you looking good in one," he responded. 

His phone rang then as Oliver called, his deep voice rubbing goosebumps up the younger man's skin. Oliver knew what the Arrow voice did to him, using it everytime they were on the phone. "I miss you, Bear," he rumbled, "And I bet you look damn sexy in a tux," his growling voice continued.

A breathy sigh escaped the speedster's lips. "So thanks to Caitlin and Cisco my place is coming along. We have been unpacking all night," he smiled trying not to fall apart to the voice on the phone.

"Hmmmm, so I guess I don't get to hear you come for me tonight," his gruff voice sounding predatory.

Barry's whole face flushed crimson a guilty smile spread across his face. "Um," he coughed to hide his small moan, "When is the Gala again," he squeaked.

A dark chuckle from his archer and then he answered "It's in a week," sounding just like Ollie again, which in Barry's opinion was still very sexy. "I was wondering if you guys had eaten yet," he asked. Even though Barry objected Oliver still insisted on sending over food.

After Barry took a vote the group decided on Chinese delivery. "Thanks, I love you, Ollie," he sighed. He missed his boyfriend, he missed his brother something in him ached for both of them like it knew he needed them. His heart swelled when he heard Ollie whisper his love in return. 

 

Iris smiled at Barry who was fighting with his tie, "I hate getting dressed up like this," he grumbled. 

She laughed at him as she slid off his bed. "You look handsome, Barr. Oliver won't be able to keep his eyes off you," she complimented as she centered his bowtie.

"Shhhh," he hissed. "Joe is going to hear you,".

She fixed him with a stern look, "While I know Dad isn't going to be thrilled, it's not like he's going to go shoot Oliver," she said. "You're going to have to tell him eventually,".

He just made a hushing motion again with a pleading look on his face. "I know, I'm just waiting for the right time," he exhaled. "Thanks for helping me get ready for this," he added gratefully. Both Cisco and Caitlin had declined the offer and he was at a loss as to how to ready himself. He was a bundle of nerves wanting to look amazing for his boyfriend.

There was a knock at the door that made him jump. "Who could that be," he wondered.

They heard Joe answer the door then call up to Barry. He looked at Iris in nervous confusion before walking down the stairs. At the door, he saw Digg also dressed to the nines smiling. Joe looked at his son and had a flashback, remembering Barry going to prom. A question arose on his lips but he couldn't bring himself to ask it. 

"Uh Hey Digg," he waved slightly perplexed by the bodyguard's presence. 

"Hey Bear," Oliver smiled looking up at the handsome young man. "We had a business meeting in town and I thought we'd offer you a lift," he beamed.

Barry gaped slightly noting a silk tie which was a brilliant red. The silence became uncomfortable as the two men looked at one another. It was Digg who coughed into his hand saying something about being late. Once again Joe wanted to say something but was interrupted by Iris wishing them goodnight.

The moment they were in the black SUV with the divider window up Oliver pulled Barry to him. "God damn you look amazing Bear," he said in a guttural tone. He kissed Barry exploring his mouth with his tongue. 

Barry's hands were exploring the older man's body digging eagerly through the soft fabric of his clothes. His teeth flashed brilliantly as he whispered "You're looking pretty sexy yourself, Mr. Queen," as he ran a finger down the silk tie, "I love your tie," he nipped at the bottom lip in front of him.

Oliver caught the wrist rubbing his lips against it grazing it slightly with his stubble. His eyes darkened with the gasp it drew out of the man atop him. "I could use it to tie you up later," he growled against the wrist. A predatory smile appeared when he saw Barry swallow thickly with wide eyes. "Would you like that," he asked with a cocked eyebrow.

Before they could go much further the brakes jarred as Digg called to the back that they were at the airport.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst lots of angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoping to get another chapter out tomorrow so hope you all enjoy and I apologize for the delay. Thanks for all the comments everyone :)

There was a massive crowd of well-dressed people as they pulled up to the Gala. Thea and Felicity giggling over the champagne that had splashed. Barry looked out with hesitation as Digg stepped out first holding the door. Oliver leaned in close to his ear, whispering "You look amazing Bear, I won't be able to keep my eyes off you all night," he reassured.

The younger man brightened immediately. "Yours are the only ones I care about,", He gave Oliver a quick kiss while Felicity blocked the view. 

It was a buzz of pictures and friendly greetings toward Oliver, then the group was through the doors in a posh atmosphere. Barry felt the room go fuzzy as his eyes began to vibrate involuntarily, he reached out a hand to Felicity who he knew was close. 

"Bear," she examined him closely. She could see small snaps of electricity firing in his eyes. "Shoot, we gotta get you outta here, Bear," she cursed pulling his hand.  
"N-n-n-no, p-p-p-please," his voice vibrated too. "It'll pass in a m-m-m-m-minute,". He waited with her hand on his shoulder praying that Oliver wasn't watching this. Just as quickly as it had happened it passed. The first thing he saw was Felicity's concerned face close to his. The second thing he saw was Mr. Amari and his daughter speaking with Oliver. He noted the coldness in his eyes, the clenched jaw. Barry walked briskly toward them.

"Hold on Barr," Digg said stepping between them. They were both standing close enough to hear the conversation. 

"Mr. Queen it has been made clear to me by Ms. Rochev that she is far more capable of handling your business than you are. I wanted assurance from you of your ability and you failed. Unless you can assure me of your commitment to our joint venture I will pull out and I know for a fact it will bankrupt your company," the older man threatened. 

The archer stared into his eyes undaunted by his threats. "What assurance do you suggest I make," he glowered.

Ms. Amari smiled enticingly, "Your pilot friend's tissue regeneration research is at risk,". She pressed herself closer when she noticed his glare falter slightly. "My father knows I can run a company and our partnership on this would be very beneficial to both of us," she offered running her hand up his suit. 

Oliver's eyes looked hard but Barry could read the trapped expression in them. He hadn't realized just how much was at stake the night he was whining for attention. This whole time Oliver had been carrying this burden, the fate of his company and never let Barry know. He couldn't hide the hurt expression on his own face.

"Don't read too much into it, Barr," Digg squeezed his shoulder. "You're where Oliver goes to get away from all that bull,".

"Oliver doesn't have a choice here," Barry cried out in a broken voice. He knew Oliver was the kind of person who would always do what he had to, to protect as many people as possible. If his company went under thousands of people would lose jobs and Scott would never fly again. 

As Oliver turned his gaze the last thing he saw was the wounded tear-filled eyes of his boyfriend before he sped out of there. With every ounce of his discipline, he gripped her hand firmly before it touched his tie. He gave the other man a chilling stare filled with hate. "You really overestimated your hold on me. Now you need to get the hell away from me," he snarled. 

Digg was beside him in an instant hand on his chest, "I know where your head is at Ol, but right now you need to go,".

"Good luck with your failed company," Mr. Amari sneered.

 

"Shit, shit, FUCKING SHIT," Oliver screamed as he slammed himself into the seat back. The private jet wasn't moving fast enough. He had called Iris, Cisco and Caitlin none of which had heard from Barry much less seen him. He realized that in a single evening he had lost everything he had been so working hard for. 

For the second time in less than two months, Oliver was on his bike racing to find Barry. He was cursing how this night had turned south so quickly. His relationship with Barry was toxic and now he knew it. The number of times Barry had been pushed to tears seemed to outmatch the number of times he'd seen him smile. He was killing his sunrise with his wintery darkness. 

Skidding to a halt in front of Barry's apartment rushing up the stairs by twos, Oliver hoped with every fiber of his being that Barry was here. He could taste coppery fear rise up in his throat when he saw Barry's door ajar. Before he had even entered the room his instincts were screaming something was wrong. With tented fingers, he pushed the door completely open.

At first, it appeared that Barry was huddled against his counter crying. When Oliver stepped closer he could see that Barry appeared fuzzy, blurry. "Bear," he reached out a hand only to have the friction be too much after just a short touch inflicting a burn in his palm.

"Dammit," With his burned hand he took out his phone calling Caitlin. With the one, he still had clad in the motorcycle glove he reached over and held Barry close to his leather jacket. "Barry, Babe can you hear me," he murmured in a soothing tone. Mentally he was falling apart knowing in his heart this was his fault.

"Hey Ol, what's up," she chirped. Her face became serious as she heard him explain what had happened. She asked if he could get him to the Cortex, listened some more and finally told him she and Cisco would be there soon with the van. "Try to get him talking, Oliver," she suggested.

Half an hour later the rest of Team Flash rushed into the room to see Oliver holding Barry tightly. He had laid his other glove between his face and Barry's head. He was speaking softly to his speedster rocking both of them. There was a smell of branded leather in the room. 

Cisco looked unnerved at the sight of the Arrow on the verge of tears. He gently crouched observing Barry's vibrating body. "Oliver you have to let us help him," he urged when the older man pulled Barry closer to him. Joined by Caitlin they decided the best thing to do was put power dampening cuffs on Barry.

From far away Barry had heard Oliver talking to him it seemed both far away and close at the same time. In a confused span of time, his voice was joined by Cisco and Caitlin's. He desperately wanted to run to Oliver's pleading voice but no matter how fast he ran he was stuck in the Speed Force. Part of him knew he was half in and half out and that's why he couldn't move he was tapped into it but it was also tapping into him. With a harsh almost painful snap he was jerked back into the world of his friends.

Everyone watched him carefully. He could smell burning beside him jerking to see the source. His eyes widened as he saw the padded leather of Oliver's jacket had worn to a soft thin layer. Taking in the full scene he saw a burn on Oliver's jawline, marring the flesh with a raw angry look, on his hand, there was a similar burn. When he tried to reach out to him he realized he was cuffed.

"Barry do you remember what happened," Caitlin asked taking his vitals. She was checking and rechecking before coming to the conclusion it was safe to move him to the Cortex.

"I was in the Speed Force but it was different, I was here too," he looked exhausted as he gave his reply. "It's happened a few times but this was the first time I couldn't pull myself back," he admitted. 

"What the fuck! You didn't think it might be important to mention this, Barry," Oliver demanded. "How long have you been keeping this from us...from me," his voice shook.

Barry looked at him with tired eyes as he sighed "I don't know Oliver. How long have you been keeping the fact that your company was in danger of going under from me,". He just shook his head asking when they could head over to the Cortex.

A heavy silence fell broken when Caitlin finally said, "Oliver let me check out those burns,".

"I'm fine," he dismissed. He looked at Barry, his eyes still shiny but the rest of his expression unreadable, before sighing resignedly. "Let me know what you find out at the Cortex,". With that, he left them to stare after him shocked. 

Barry listened as the motorcycle roared to life outside his apartment. Later he would be stunned by Oliver's ability to abandon him but right now he was just too tired to care, "Whatever," he grumbled to the silence. 

"Uh Barr, he literally...," Cisco began before Caitlin shook her head. Now was not the time to stress the speedster out when they didn't know what was wrong. "Nevermind," he retracted.

 

Back in Starling Team Arrow was at the Queen mansion reeling from the events of the night. Thea and Roy were discussing the shaky fate of the company. Digg's phone chimed a text which he relayed, "Oliver said not to expect him home for awhile,". He sent a reply before tossing his phone on the coffee table. 

"I hope Bear is okay," Felicity worried, chewing her bottom lip. "Did he say what they're gonna do to help him," she questioned pulling out her laptop in hope of researching something useful.

Thea was the one who got the text from Caitlin telling her to make sure Oliver got his burns treated. "He's not with Barry," she gasped. 

Everyone looked at her, an unasked question hanging in the air. Roy took her hand reassuringly as he pulled out his own phone, "Hey Ol, I'm here if you need to talk Man. Don't shut everyone out," he texted.

The only reply he got was "Okay,". That was the last everyone heard from him for a while.

 

It was a week later that Thea found out what her brother had been up to. His phone had been disconnected and the Arrow phone was the only way to get ahold of him but whenever anyone called he would simply answer then hang up. She had just seen the front page of the Starling Star, which showed a picture of Oliver shaking hands Bruce Wayne titled "New Partnership on the Horizon,". She slammed the paper onto the counter.

Meanwhile, Barry was still confined to the Cortex, listening to the prerecorded message telling him Oliver's phone had been turned off. It brought tears to his eyes he had trouble wiping away because of the stupid cuffs. He couldn't take them off or he would blur back into the Speed Force. He knew that no one had heard from Oliver, but the fact that even he had been cut out was heart-wrenching. Barry had really believed that he had managed to find his way through Oliver's walls. Considering all that his boyfriend had kept from him he felt Oliver had seen no difference between him and everyone else he closed off from.

 

The Arrow slammed his fist into the face of a thief who was running from the gas station. He grabbed the man by the throat as he threw him into a nearby wall. He took off looking for someone else to take down. His night consisted of shooting arrows into some gang members who had been following a woman home from work, taking down a purse snatcher rather violently, stopping an attempted liquor store hold up and then breaking the arm of some drunken man who was slapping his girlfriend outside of a bar. He had been extremely aggressive doing as much harm as he could without killing them. 

As the sky was turning grey he shook as he choked back a sob. He hated watching the sunrise now. All his actions seem to have pushed Barry to the point where he was no longer in control of his powers. The vacuous darkness within him had managed to consume the light that was Barry Allen. 

So he had done what he needed to, he walked out of the speedsters life. Regardless of the ache that wrecked his heart he knew it was best to leave while Barry still had a chance to heal. Pain was something he was familiar with he could add it to the scars already adorning his body, his soul. Until the Flash was back in action he would protect his city then he would fade into the darkness he had created, the one he deserved. 

He knew he should be headed toward the airstrip so he could fly back to Gotham. There were still things that needed to be worked out with Wayne Corp. Right now he just allowed tears to roll down his cheeks shaking as the day broke.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of dialogue, lots of feels. Hal shows up for Barry and spends a lot of time frustrated. Also, he has a secret knowledge of Care Bears. Oliver comes to a realization.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, on one hand, I'm back on track with my novel on the other I will likely only be able to update once a week. Thanks so much for the comments and constructive criticism. I promise there is plenty more to this story and thanks as always for sticking with me.

Barry nuzzled into the soft short hair of his boyfriend breathing in his scent. A soft smile played across his lips. "Hmmm, Ollie,", he contentedly sighed. When he went to run his hand over the sculpted plane of the body he knew so well he was jarred to find empty space. Snapping his eyes open he saw he was still in the Cortex and still cuffed. 

It had been Cisco's turn to spend the night with Barry. He woke to the sounds of panic. He could hear his friend's frantic pleas to take the cuffs off before he had even entered the room. When he saw Barry clutching the green teddy and hyperventilating he tried to calm him. "It's okay Barr," he soothed. "C'mon Bro just breath it'll be okay,".

"No, I have to get out of these, I-I-I need to get out of here," he shouted back. "It's been two weeks and you can't find anything wrong," he snapped.

After he realized he was getting no closer to calming Barry Cisco texted the only person he could think of that would calm Barry. He just prayed that he would come through. 

 

Just as Arrow had finished hanging some foolish thief by his ankle, it occurred to him how quickly Central City's criminal element resurfaced when the Flash disappeared. The Arrow phone chimed a text. He read it cursing under his breath. Grappling to a rooftop he took off at a full sprint once he hit the flat surface. Knowing time was essential he debated his course of action for a moment, still, he kept moving.

 

Caitlin, Cisco, and Joe were all trying to calm Barry before he hurt himself. His arm wore an angry red mark where he had slammed it trying to remove the cuffs. "I want these fucking things off NOW," he screamed. Every time someone tried to near him he would edge away, his breathing erratic sobs. "I want to see Ollie," he cried.

Right as he was preparing to slam his cuffs against the glass-topped desk a strong pair of arms grabbed him tightly. "Shhh. Shhhh I got ya, I got ya. Hey, kid calm down," a voice soothed. Still shaking Barry relaxed into the body behind him, turning to see the green eyes of his friend.

Hal looked tired with a bruise painted across his jaw, but he smiled the moment he looked into Barry's eyes. "C'mon Bear lets get out of here," he offered. Before anyone could object Hal flew them both out of the building. Once outside they continued to ascend higher speeding past clouds into outer space. Hal made a construct to protect Barry as he marveled at the sight.

"So what's going on," Hal asked as he removed the cuffs. Noticing Barry begin to vibrate he focused his will to hold the younger man steady. It took a great deal of energy but all of his constructs remained strong. 

"I'm not sure I keep kinda getting pulled into the Speed Force," he sighed running a hand through his hair. "Oliver broke up with me to save his company or maybe because I didn't tell him what was happening, or maybe it was just an excuse to get out," he poured out in a shaking voice. "I just want to see him, I don't want this to be over," he breathed hands still clutching in his hair. 

Hal noticed the more he focused on Oliver the harder it became to hold him steady in this world. The older man ordered the ring to scan Barry to see exactly was going on. Hal squeezed around the shaking shoulders of his friend. "Look Care Bear, look at the stars," he suggested. With faith, his construct would make it possible he showed Barry how the sun seemed to be peeking over the Earth's edge. A brilliant firey orange sliver over the blue-green marble. 

"Amazing," Barry admired. He remembered how Scott had worked to distract him a few months ago. "You military men really know how to put on a show," he grinned, sadness still touching his eyes. He froze when he glimpsed the frown on Hal's face, taken aback by the furious light in the lantern's eyes. "Hal,"

Giving a brilliant smile Hal hugged Barry tightly to himself. The green mask back in place, "Tell you what, you go back to the Cortex and I promise I'll go find your idiot boyfriend and bring him back to apologize for being such a moronic asshole,". Holding Barry at arm's length searching his green eyes with wintery blue ones. "Gonna have to put these back on you before he pulls you back," he regretfully replaced the cuffs.

"He who," Barry asked jerking his hands back.

"Do you trust me," Hal asked in return. "I promise I'll tell you but my constructs are weakening and I need to recharge so can we please go back,"

After a moment of deliberation, the speedster conceded. "Ollie's not my boyfriend anymore," he whispered when Hal replaced the cuffs.

The raw hurt in that voice nearly shattered Hal's heart causing his constructs to waver. Placing his hand on the brown hair before giving it a ruffle he reassured Barry things were not over between them. "He's stupid but he's not stupid enough to let you go, Kiddo,"

Anyone else constantly calling Barry a kid would have aggravated him to no end, but when Hal said it there was so much affection in his voice Barry couldn't help but smile fondly. He had a big brother in Hal someone he could run to, trust and never feel ashamed of his mistakes. Hal would see his mistakes dust him off and set him on his path again. Blushing Barry admitted something deep in his heart "I trust you, Hal, cause I love you," he wasn't sure how the older man would take the admission.

"I know, Kid," the lantern gave his cocky smile. "How could you not," he teased. 

They were touching down on the Cortex parking lot when Hal gripped Barry again. His embrace protective as he exhaled deeply. "I can count on one hand how many friends I have two are Lanterns and then there's you so don't fall apart on me Care Bear," he implored. 

Barry laughed "Why do you keep calling me that,"

"Cause you're red and act just like Tenderheart Bear, helping people like your ass clown boyfriend realized their feelings," he shrugged. "God, I am old," he shook his head.

His expression crumbled when he muttered, "I told you, Ollie doesn't want me... we're not together anymore,"

Hal just pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration, hating how broken Barry sounded. His fists shook at his sides wishing like mad that Oliver was here to punch. "Please go back inside and I'll go find him so you can at least talk to him," he grumbled.

 

Observing from the rooftop Oliver was watching three men following a slender young man who had just exited a local bar displaying a rainbow flag. He stalked along as they called obscenities to the man, who nervously ran a hand through his dark hair. Once they gave chase into a closed alleyway Oliver dropped down. He grabbed a man by the back of his head running it into the dumpster with a loud clang. The other two attackers stared in shock as he growled for the young man to run, which he did. Oliver watched the man run before turning fully toward the pair. "Now let's teach you what happens when you try to attack an innocent man," he growled out taking both of them on at once. After delivering quite a deal of damage he just managed to stop himself because this was Barry's city and Barry hated killing. 

It wasn't until he was back on the rooftop adrenaline bleeding away he realized he'd been stabbed. Looking at the wound he decided that it was treatable with gauze and tape right where he was. He unzipped his Arrow jacket revealing several other bandaged areas. He knew he was getting careless. If his team had seen him they might accuse him of having a death wish. In reality, he just embraced the pain, it made the other much larger pain bearable. 

"Damn and here I thought a mummy had stolen the Arrow's jacket," Hal landed beside him, in spite of his jest, his tone and face were both serious. "I would've figured after two broken ribs complete with a matching nose you would've learned not to hurt Barry," he lamented. 

Oliver tensed immediately turning on the man, "I let him go! What more do you want from me," he demanded, "I get it," his voice cracked slightly, "I...I managed to put out the Sun," 

Rubbing his exhausted eyes Hal watched Oliver, "So you called me to come fix Barry. Yet, here you are in his city watching over it, staying close," he raised his eyebrow crossing his arms. "Can you please explain to me how you go from total certainty in your relationship to running away from it," a knowing look on the lantern's face. "Before you try lying know the ring allows me to have telepathy,"

"I was going to leave once he got better," he mumbled taping the gauze in place. "You can heal Barry," he whispered the statement full of meaning. 

Sitting beside the archer Hal groaned "How many times do I have to tell you I don't see Barry that way," 

With an incredulous glare, Oliver simply said, "If you didn't love him why did you rush over here it sounded like you were in the thick of it,"

"Have you ever met anyone who knows Barry that doesn't love him," Hal shot back. "I'm always in the thick of it unless I'm here. But if you really insist on me taking the kid out for a spin I might just have to take you up on it," he tried a different tactic.

The look of murderous rage on the archer's face was all the answer Hal needed. He smirked, "Barry wants you Oliver Queen, not me, not anyone else over there, you," he impressed upon the man beside him.

Oliver just stared at him remorsefully, "I've hurt him more than I've been able to make him happy," he resigned.

"True you are an asshole of astronomical proportions, but you're his asshole. The kid was made with a soft spot for you though," He smiled fondly. "He needs you, believe me, he's going to need you worse in a bit," Hal added fearfully.

"Why," Oliver demanded, panic rising.

Hal reached in Oliver's jacket into the seam that no one was supposed to know was a pocket, pulling out the other picture Oliver had kept. It was the fourth one where their foreheads were touching lips hovering closely. Hal ignored the other thing he felt in that pocket as he uttered "If you really love him you won't run from him, that's the easy way out, if you really love him you'll work through the mess, trust me," he sighed looking at the picture.

Oliver plucked the photo back drawing in every detail. "What is happening with Barry is my fault," he gritted.

Hal just shook his head throwing it up in exasperation, "No it is being done to him but you're not there to support him through it," standing he watched Oliver expectantly "This is the last time I'm going to tell you to get off your ass and be the man he deserves, I'm not a damn Violet Lantern after all," 

The comment left Oliver perplexed "Violet Lantern, Christ how many colors are there," he stared. 

The question earned him a strained look from Hal who only told him they needed to get to Barry. Not waiting for a reply he flew them to the Cortex as quickly as he could. 

When they touched down Oliver walked in sync with Hal giving him a sidelong glance. "I'm pretty good at avoiding difficult topics and now isn't the time but eventually I am going to ask you about that look," he warned. "Barry needs you too so don't go getting into something that will leave him hurt either or I will figure out how to get an arrow through that glowing suit of yours,"

"Fair enough, you break Barry's heart again and I'll throw you out into space," he returned. "you're not the only one willing to kill for him," he grinned. 

"You willing to die for him," he shot back in challenge.

"Yep, you willing to live for him," Hal studied him, "Cause that's what he needs,"

 

 

The answer to that question came to Oliver the moment he stepped into the Cortex. His eyes were filled with one sight Barry holding his green bear despair rolling off of him. Wordlessly, Oliver stepped passed everyone else scooping him into his arms. "Bear," he whispered his vision going blurry with tears. Softly he pressed a kiss to Barry's lips, it was careful, "Never again," he promised, holding him tighter. 

"Ollie, I'm sorry I didn't... I was just trying to...," he was at a loss for words. "Please don't leave me again," he cried.

"Shhh, Bear, it was my fault, I'm not going anywhere ever again. I'm here for as long as you want me here, Babe," he smoothed the younger man's hair. They just sat there holding each other. Barry only moved to push back the hood, slipping the mask off as he pulled his restrained hands back. 

"I love you, Barry, always," he professed.

Looking into his boyfriend's eyes he affirmed, "I love you too, Oliver,"

The moment was broken by a loud cough. They both looked up to see a furious Joe glaring at them. "Just when were you planning on telling me you were dating Oliver Fucking Queen," he bellowed.

"Jonas," Barry corrected with a small smile.

Hal had to stifle a laugh but flashed an approving grin his way. Oliver was smart enough to turn to hide his own smile looking right at the man he loved. He gave the speedster a quick wink as he turned back to Joe.

"Uhhh, I think we're gonna skip out on the awkward family moment," Caitlin blushed pushing Cisco out the door. 

"Did everyone but me know," Joe huffed.

Hal being the helpful individual he was answered, "Pretty much, Well I mean the public doesn't know yet, so there's that," he offered.

Oliver was staring daggers at Hal, "Thanks for your help, Hal how about you try shutting up now," he clenched.

"Dammit Barry I thought you were smarter than this," Joe shook his head, "This is why you're a mess, you let someone like him in and it destroys you, Barr," he accused. Throwing his arms up in disgust he stormed out of the room. 

Looking from the couple, to the doorway Hal rolled his eyes, "What is with this family," starting for the door he called over his shoulder, "I'll handle Joe, Bear. You handle your boy,"

Barry could see how Joe's words had struck his boyfriend. "Ollie," he asked gently taking his shaking hand. He took in the man before him seeing the dark circles under his eyes like he hadn't slept the entire two weeks they were apart. He noticed multiple tears in his jacket, some of which had been quickly stitched. He reached out taking the stubble covered face in his hand, watching the turbulent storm of emotions in those blue eyes he loved so much. "Oliver, look at me," he urged.

With brows knit in pain he looked at Barry, "He's right you know," he was unable to meet Barry's loving gaze, feeling unworthy of that love.

The younger man still held his face with his cuffed hands planting a kiss on his forehead. "Hal says someone is trying to pull me into the Speed Force, Ollie. While I know how awesomely powerful you can be, even you can't do that,". He ran his hands down to the zipper of the jacket as he whispered his reassurances, not wanting to see what was underneath but needing to. 

Oliver caught his hands before he could undo it. "Don't Bear," he keened. "Please don't,"

Barry was afraid of what he would see because Oliver Queen did not plead like that, still, he had to look. "It'll be okay Ollie, let me in, let me see," he soothed expecting more resistance. Finding himself more afraid when the firm grip fell away completely. Drawing down the zipper his throat caught, he could already see multiple bandages underneath the A-shirt he was wearing. As he pushed the leather jacket away entirely he gasped. "Oh, Ollie,"

The entire time Barry's hands ran over the tears and bandages Oliver refused to look at him. Shutting his eyes, flinching at every new sharp gasp. He knew this would hurt Barry, his carelessness causing his boyfriend more pain he didn't need right now. "Bear, please stop," he begged, grabbing his jacket from off the floor.

"Oliver you're bleeding," Barry worried his bottom lip, "Please have Caitlin patch you up correctly," he pressed. He knew Oliver was more than capable of doing most of that himself which was what he found so troubling. It meant Oliver was allowing himself to be harmed without caring enough to fix it. "Please do it for me, Oliver,".

He just acquiesced wordlessly.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver helps Barry using his kink skills. The Green heroes agree to a team up to save their beloved speedster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy the chapter with some mini smut cause it's about that time. Not too much in the way of action just yet. Thanks for the feedback everyone I always appreciate comments and definitely appreciate you staying with it :)

"Seven puncture wounds, two bullet wounds granted they are grazes and nine cuts some of which badly needed stitches awhile ago Oliver," Caitlin reproached. "Not counting the fact that you are extremely sleep deprived which probably explains how you got hurt so often. What were you thinking Oliver," she shook her head bewildered.

He just grunted an unintelligible reply. When she gave him a full spectrum antibiotic shot he just sat unmoving. "What are we going to do about Barry," he asked.

She shrugged as they both watched Hal explaining something to Cisco who was working at the computer. His ring had displayed some elaborate algorithm they were working out. "Felicity should be here to help them," he muttered.

"Hal had us call Team Arrow while you and Barry were talking, they are on their way," Caitlin told him. "They were a little surprised to hear from us," she admitted. 

He just jumped off the table, "Am I done," he barked at her.

"Everyone missed you, Oliver," she said quietly. 

He gave her shoulder a squeeze unsure what else to say to that. "I'm going to go sit with Barry," he walked out. Coming up behind Barry who was occasionally interjecting between Hal and Cisco, resting his head on the speedster's shoulder, "Come lay down with me, Babe," he nudged.

Hal just nodded in approval as Oliver led Barry away to one of the spare rooms which had been turned into a bedroom. He knew Barry was going to need to be well rested when they put this theory to the test. He debated calling another lantern for back up on this but felt this wasn't something the Guardians would approve of. While Barry was more important than his intergalactic duties to him, the powers on Oa would not agree. "We're gonna need to make sure my ring is fully charged which may draw out another attack," he warned.

"Which is why Team Arrow will have your back," Digg responded walking into the room with the rest of the team. "Now where's Oliver," he searched the room. 

Caitlin told him she had ordered Oliver to sleep since he had been awake for the majority of the two weeks he had been missing. "He and Barry need some time," she challenged arms crossed

"I'm not stupid enough to argue with a doctor's orders," Digg said.

Hal introduced himself to the team as they had never properly met. He was shrugging on his bomber jacket as he shook Digg's hand. "I know there's a lot of other shit going on between you guys and Oliver but right now we need to focus on Barry, agreed," he took charge immediately. Selfish as it may be his only concern was helping his friend through this. 

"Of course," Felicity quickly agreed. "What do we know," she took a seat next to Cisco looking over the algorithm. "How did you come up with this," she wondered.

Hal waved his ring at her, "I'm more than just a pretty face, Honey," giving her one of his meltingly smooth smiles. Slowly he stood feeling his own fatigue hit him, "So you're the big brain behind Team Arrow," he rested his head on his hand inquiringly.

Felicity couldn't help but blush speechless at Hal's boldness. "Uh well, I guess," she shrugged. "I mean Oliver usually comes to pick my brain when he needs something, info, hacking but you know..." she trailed off looking away from the handsome older man's penetrating stare. 

"I didn't realize the Green Lantern was such a shameless flirt," Thea smiled elbowing Felicity. They laughed when he feigned offense. 

"Hey I am merely getting acquainted with Team Arrow since I already know and love Team Flash," he squeezed Cisco's shoulder, throwing Caitlin a wink. 

The two teams fell into an easy comfort with Hal. He was charming them making sure to put everyone at ease. He knew that the next few days they would all have to work together, he wanted everyone to be at ease with him. It was only after drawing in a somewhat ragged breath that Digg asked him when the last time he slept was.

"No offense but you look like you've been put through it," Digg observed knowing what a battle-weary man looked like. He wondered briefly what exactly Hal went through.

Hal gave an easy shrug, smirking "I'm sure I do. I can just power up with the lantern though," he reassured. As exhausted as he was he would willingly forego the much-missed comfort of sleeping on a soft surface to get things rolling for Barry. "We have a lot to work out,"

Thea placed her hands on her hips giving him a hard stare. "If Ollie and Barry can sleep you can too," she insisted. "Don't make me put you to bed like a toddler," she said in a stern voice. 

The smart retort died on his lips when he realized how much she reminded him of Carol. He played off his nostalgia with a loud yawn. "You're the boss," he grinned, "Or so I hear,"

"Oh she is definitely the boss," Roy agreed, "The Queens are a bossy family," he teased taking her hand in his. 

"Hardheaded too," Digg nodded.

Hal laughed, "Yea I got that one. I'm going to crash before Ms. Thea Queen gives me the "Mom" voice again," he waved following Caitlin to the only other spare room. Upon passing the room Oliver and Barry had laid down in, he glimpsed Oliver still awake with Barry propped against his chest through the small crack in the door. "Get to sleep, Queen," he thought, feeling his ring pulse.

Oliver looked up at the sound of Hal's voice confused by the fact it had seemed to come from within his own head. Shaking his head he wrapped his arms around Barry firmly, breathing in his scent from the soft brown hair. They were laying in the only comfortable position that allowed Barry to be held in handcuffs. Hearing the deep sigh from the younger man he asked, "What are you thinking, Bear,"

"I have been in these stupid handcuffs for two weeks. I just want to hold you, Ollie," he complained. He sat up turning to take in the sight of the man beside him. His eyes wandered over all the injuries he had endured. "You're going to have more scars, Ollie," he mourned.

Taking the speedster's chin in his hand he smiled, "I can live with scars, Bear. I even have a couple I really enjoy looking at," as he pointed out the teeth marks Barry had left on two separate occasions. His voice took in a more guttural note as he said, "I was hoping I'd get you in handcuffs,". He played his stubble over the encased wrist before planting a kiss.

Eyes widening the younger man swallowed thickly. He knew Oliver must have been exhausted but he was finding it hard to heed his voice of reason as the archer ran Barry's cuffed hands down his sculpted stomach stopping just above the waistline of his pants. Barry tried to slip his fingers underneath. 

The older man pulled his hands away savoring the low whine that followed. "Of course I always planned on having you blindfolded too," he considered. "Guess you're just going to have to behave yourself and keep your eyes closed for me," his voice taking on a commanding growl. "Can you be good for me, Babe,"

Nodding enthusiastically Barry's eyes fell shut. He bit back the whimper that wanted to escape his lips, feeling the calloused hands run over his ribs pulling his shirt upward. Feeling Oliver close but not knowing what he was doing was such delicious torture. "Ollie," he moaned quietly as he felt lips graze the plain of his abs. 

The archer smirked at the desperate control Barry displayed. Pushing himself entirely from the bed he paused to see if Barry would open his eyes. A satisfied grunt loosed from his throat watching the speedster squeeze his eyes tighter, while Oliver shut the door completely. Pulling out his phone to play some music in case Barry's control faltered. 

Anticipation rolled off of Barry, waiting for another touch not knowing what to expect. A small cry flew past his lips feeling Oliver brush his tongue across his nipple caressing the other with the pad of his roughened thumb. A shock of pleasure went through his body as teeth dragged gently over the hard nub. "Oliver, please," his beg a hushed whisper in response to the unspoken command from his boyfriend.

Blue eyes flicked up to see the speedster's now tightly shut "Such a good, beautiful boy, Bear," he murmured. Although he was willing to draw this out longer his goal of putting the younger man at ease had been achieved and they both needed rest. Just yet, however, Oliver was unwilling to relinquish his control, "Put your arms over your head so I can be sure you won't be touching anything without my permission, Babe," he purred. Once his order had been followed Oliver began kissing a trail down. He slipped his fingers under the waistband tugging the fabric down with a painfully slow pace. 

"Oh, please, oh please, Ollie, please," his voice pitched slightly with the last syllable. 

"Shhh, Bear," he soothed. "Show me how good you can be so we can do this again when we are alone and you can be as loud as you want Baby," he promised using the Arrow voice. Painting a strip up Barry's already leaking erection with his tongue, he glanced upward once again to ensure the green eyes were still hidden behind their lids. "So good, Bear," a guttural praise before swallowing him down. 

Unable to control himself Barry cried out, "God, Oliver," 

A low displeased growl vibrated in Oliver's throat, his hands gripped the flesh inside of the thighs with bruising force. He stilled making sure Barry understood before proceeding, occasionally running the tip of his tongue over Barry's head lapping up the precome. Only after Barry was a panting mess on the edge of falling apart did he begin to work up and down the entire shaft hollowing his cheeks loving the quiet mantra of his name being breathed out. He didn't stop Barry from bucking his hips allowing himself to be used until the orgasm was torn from his lover. He tapped Barry's thigh wordless permission to open his eyes when green met blue Oliver swallowed slowly. 

With his body lax, Barry panted, "I think I'm okay with handcuffs now,". He then took the archer's rough face in his restrained hands pulling him into a kiss. "So now it's your turn right,"

Kissing the plush lips gently, exploring with his tongue until they were both breathless he finally answered, "Now I want you to rest," he smiled, replacing the sweatpants Barry had been wearing. Once he had them repositioned with Barry's back pressed to his chest, he nuzzled into the soft brown hair, "I love you,"  
"Mmm, love you too," he answered sleepily.

 

Hal gently tapped on their door a few hours later. "Gotta talk to you," he whispered to Oliver. He was pleased to see the knock hadn't woken the younger man while gesturing out the door to the archer still holding Barry. It was impressive to him the skill with which Oliver maneuvered himself off the bed without disturbing the sleeping speedster. "Had a lot of practice sneaking out of beds, huh," Hal observed once they were outside the room.

"What are we going to do about Barry," ignoring the comment Oliver was feeling better after a few hours sleep. Holding Barry's warm body probably had more to do with how well rested he felt then the actual sleep. It was the look on Hal's face that suddenly raised alarms in his head, he tensed before asking, "What's going on,"

Sighing heavily Hal shook his head, "The ring told me there is someone in the Speed Force tryin' like hell to trap Barry in there and steal his power, but no matter how we work it out there's no way to break the pull," he paused seeing the red hatred in Oliver's eyes, which at that moment flashed the cold calculating intent of a killer. 

"Who is he," he demanded, stalking into the Cortex to gear up. An aurora of malevolence radiated off him so openly that even his sister's reprimand for leaving them died on her lips. There was no question to anyone that Oliver was out for blood. "We have to kill him before he can get to Barry," 

"Look I get where your head is and I'm fully on board with killing this man, thing whatever it may be," he raised his hands in a defensive motion, "But whoever this is managed to get tapped into Speed Force and you can't get in there," here he hesitated. Hal had confidence in his ring, he was even confident in his ability to square off with the archer if it came to it, but Oliver sensing a threat to Barry was a different beast entirely. He knew, THAT Oliver was all instinct, reaction without thought or hesitation and that made even Hal Jordan bravest Lantern in the Corp nervous.

"Then what's the goddamn plan, because leaving him cuffed is not a permanent solution," he spat. 

No one else spoke even Digg found himself anxious about how Oliver would react, he certainly did not want to be the messenger with an arrow buried in him. They had agreed it best for Hal to explain the plan since he had the clearest understanding of the plan.

"So you, all of you can't go in but Barry can and at that point the plan can go one of two ways we pull whoever is in there out, using my ring to keep a tether on Bear I'd pull them both out," keeping his gaze with the Arrow steady he continued, "or Bear gets pulled in and I go in after him," he paused.

"That is not a fucking plan that's a hopeful outline, one clear course of action! The second you have a situation that can go "one of two" ways you no longer have control of the situation," he erupted. "I don't even need to ask who's stupid idea this was," he glared at the lantern. "What make you even think you can enter the Speed Force anyway," he continued. Memories of the last time Barry had entered that place they thought...he had thought he lost him forever. It was not something he was willing to relive especially now that there was actually someone in there wanting to do him harm.

Hal gripped his shoulders firmly, pulling him into the spare room. Backing up slightly when Oliver threw his arms off himself his shoulders squared. "Look there are two people on this planet I trust to keep Barry safe you and myself when I tether Barry it is going to take an extremely large amount of energy, traveling through the Speed Force will take even more. If the Naga come back it will be up to you to make sure they don't get my lantern because then we will lose Barry in there, do you understand me," Hal gripped Oliver again shaking him his voice firm. 

"There has to be another way," Oliver pleaded "I can't lose Barry in there,"

"The only other way is to keep him cuffed, how much longer do you think he can live like that," he sighed pulling at his thick brown hair in frustration. "Barry needs you to be his anchor here, he will need you to believe he can come back in case he has to fight his way back to you,"

Oliver knew Barry wouldn't last more than a few more days handcuffed here, he also knew that if whatever or whoever was pulling Barry in needed to pay for threatening that which was his. Swallowing his emotions was something he knew how to do well, "Okay, pull them out if you can so I can shoot an arrow into the fucker's heart myself," he gritted.

"Oh you're gonna have to beat me to killing him," he promised. "You should probably talk to your Team get them coordinated then when everyone's on the same page we can wake up Care Bear. I hope you're ready for a team up Arrow cause we will be in the thick of it soon,"


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Into the Speed Force, Hal proves his loyalty to Barry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoys this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Sorry, it's a short one but thanks so much for the comments and staying with it. Of course, there's more to come

"What if I can't come back," Barry bit his bottom lip anxiously.

"Hal promised he would pull you back or go in and get you," Oliver reassured, holding his face gently, thumbs rubbing small circles against the smooth cheeks.

"What if I'm gone for months again or years, Hal has to go back sometime," his face pinched with all the possible scenarios. Being trapped in the Speed Force would be bad but what if he was in there long enough for Oliver to give up on him.

The blue eyes studied him for a moment knowing what was behind the troubled greens. "I'll be here waiting, even if Hal can't get you out I KNOW you can do it yourself if you have to. I'll keep your city safe if I have to until you come back to me, Barry," kissing him while he wrapped his arms tightly around the slender body. "I don't think that will be necessary though, you'll come back to me right away and then I'll kill the bastard who decided to threaten you," he rumbled holding Barry, grounding him. 

Barry had the Flash suit on, being anchored in the Arrow's arms was a damned reassuring feeling. He took the older man's hand in his smiling when Ollie pressed it to the bolt emblem in the center. The picture that was hidden in there made him smile, made him realize Oliver was right he would find his way home to the man he loved. "Okay, Ollie I'm ready," he kissed the archer. 

 

He felt strange, he had been in the Speed Force before but never with the weird pull in his middle that was Hal, a soothing safety line home. Glancing around he could barely make out someone moving around him, he tensed and heard clearly, "Don't worry CareBear I'll pull you out the second he touches you,". What stopped in front of him was his mother or the Speed Force impersonating his mother. There was something off about her, she seemed staticky or glitchy 

"You need to run," she warned. "He is going to your future to kill your...," she blanked from existence before the warning was given. 

"Don't listen to it Bear, just hold tight," Hal called through the lifeline.

Barry had a clear glimpse of an older Oliver being killed flash past him. "No," he thought as he raced toward that future to save his boyfriend. It was moving faster and further from him he tapped into the energy of the Speed Force to overtake the moment. Whoever this was was not going to hurt Ollie. The faster he moved the weaker the connection to Hal became.

"Barry, goddammit slow down you're phasing through my construct," Hal cried. He was emitting a blinding green light, drawing all the energy he could from the lantern just to keep hold of his friend. Despite concentrating all his willpower he felt his link go slack as he lost Barry. "Barry, damn you," he despaired.

Cisco was standing beside him offering a comforting hand on his shoulder, "It's okay man. It'll be okay you can grab him, right," he consoled.

Exhaling to brace herself Felicity radioed to Oliver and the rest of the team that Barry had been drawn into the Speed Force. To dampen the screaming profanity coming through she pulled the comm. out of her ear. Just as she loosed a huff she heard Roy curse alerting the rest to an incoming threat. 

"Good," there was anger coursing through Oliver, as he saw the threat approaching. The reptilian creatures moved fast but he had trained his eyes to catch faster movements. "Remember to aim for the stones," he said loosing an arrow into one of them as they neared the fence. Felicity's voice informed them that there were eleven of the creatures around the Cortex. 

"Oliver," Digg's voice called in alarm as he jumped from his rooftop perch. He felt the wind knocked from him when Thea ran a shoulder into his middle to avoid the acidic venom. They dropped some powder Cisco had concocted to stop it from eating through to the team below.

Roy saw Oliver moving like a man possessed, trying his best to cover him seeing as all the creatures had turned their attention to him. He turned toward the other two on the roof in time to see one of the monsters pull itself up he drew back and loosed in a fluid motion at the same time Digg fired his gun. 

Oliver pulled his arrow out of one creatures chest in time to lodge it into the skull of the other. He jumped over the last Naga as she swept he tail beneath his feet. He fired an arrow he had specially made for these monsters, it pierced her hide as she shrieked. "You have killed my children," she hissed full of venom. All around them were sizzling melted spots of acid.

"You came for something that's not yours," he growled, "You crippled a friend and threatened someone I love," snarling at her, he ripped the arrow out of her only to savagely stab it into her stomach. "No matter how many of you come I will kill them all,"

Coughing the being nodded comprehension, "The magic is strong underneath us, but it has failed you," she issued a wheezing laugh, "If you give the magic to me I can return your heart to you," she promised.

The archer hesitated unnerved by her knowledge, wondering how she knew opened the thought that if she knew she might be able to save Barry. He stood rigid, unmoving as he pulled the emerald arrow from her stomach, "How many more of you are coming," he asked.

"I'm all that is left, I'm your only hope," she gasped.

"Good," he muttered piercing her heart, "Good," 

 

The remaining team members watched as Hal powered his ring, his focus solely on drawing as much energy as he could. His ring pulsed its warning in time for him to throw up a barrier. An arrow lay splintered before him, he looked up to see the wrathful glare of Oliver Queen. He only nodded his comprehension, "Bring him back or I'll kill you," the glare vowed. If Barry was lost in there, it would be his fault so he couldn't find it in himself to be mad about the threat.

Knowing full well his ring held dimensions within itself he could tap into others he just had to find the Speed Force by focusing. He also knew that there was no guarantee he could survive for long in there but he was going, so in he went. Surprisingly he was pulled once he felt it he allowed himself to be jerked into a confusing, constantly moving...room? His ring pulsed a warning again as he shot before thinking to hit a form behind him. "Shit, Care Bear you okay," he asked as he leaned down to help his friend up. 

"What are you doing here," the younger man demanded still looking at the ground.

Hal was confused as he gave his reply, "I promised to come get you,"

Still not facing the lantern he laughed cynically, "Yeah you promised a lot of things Hal Jordan. You never were good at keeping any of them," the last sentence came out slightly broken.

"Bear," Hal asked uncertainly, "Let's go home,". When the younger finally looked up it shocked Hal for a moment. This wasn't his Barry, this one was older there was darkness in his eyes, not even the faintest light showed through.

"You promised to come back to me," the other Barry spat "When you became the leader of the Lantern Corps you left, promising it would be an easy mission then you died. leaving me alone," he continued.

Feeling like there was something he was missing some undertone to the meaning of the words he heard he still tried to reason knowing he couldn't remain here long. "Care Bear I'm alive and certainly am not responsible enough to lead the Green Lantern Corps," he reassured. 

Ignoring him Barry just sighed, "It's been a long time since I haven't seen you with grey hair," while touching the side of Hal's thick brown hair gently. "Then that fool Oliver tired to talk me out of coming to find you, to stop you from dying,"

"Wait, what," Hal asked "Barry if I'm meant to die in the future then I'm meant to die," his head reeled as he tried to grasp what was being said, what wasn't being said and most importantly where HIS Barry was. "What did you do to Barry," he demanded.

"I needed to be faster, I got trapped in here trying to stop you. I needed to be faster so I pulled in another Speedster to take his speed from him and..." he was cut off as Hal punched him.

"Sorry Care Bear, but no way in hell am I letting you do that to MY Barry," he shouted. It was hard to suppress the guilt of hitting his best friend but he needed to find his Barry. Still, he had pulled the punch.

The comment left tears in the younger man's eyes, "I AM your Barry, you moron. YOU broke your promise to me YOU died this is all your FAULT," he accused. 

That took all the fight out of Hal for a moment he reached out pulling the other Barry into his arms. "Bear, I'm sorry if I died but you have Oliver and I know even future me wouldn't want you doing this," he soothed. "Just tell me where younger you is, and I promise, I promise I will do my best to not die on you okay,"

"You never keep your promises Hal, that's why we're here," the other Barry answered darkly shoving his hand into Hal's stomach. His face sad as he watched the blood run from the lantern's mouth.

Hal fell to the floor as he saw Barry run, he knew he was running after his Barry the Barry he had failed. His eyes began to close, this was his fault all of it he was the reason Barry was in danger in the present, he was the reason Barry became evil in the future. "Way to fuck up on the astral level, Jordan," he thought. Darkness stole over his vision the pain in his stomach lessening. He heard a voice he couldn't tell where it came from but it was quiet, then it was loud, distant, then close, "Barry needs you too," he recognized the voice, the conversation. Smiling at the banter he repeated the words as he heard them "Yep, You willing to live for him cause that's what he needs,". He focused his will power.

 

The two teams had been waiting around the lantern. It was the only link to what was happening. Thea was being held tightly by Roy as he ran a soothing hand over her arm, Digg was watching Oliver pace like a trapped tiger waiting for the outburst he was surprised hadn't come yet. Cisco was hugging Caitlin as they sat waiting for their friends to return. It was Felicity's gasp that drew everyone's attention back to the lantern. It's light dimmed significantly only growing dimmer.

"FUCK," Oliver shouted throwing one of the chairs. If Hal was dying then either Barry was on his own or... but Oliver shoved that thought away. "Come home to me Barry," he whispered.

A surprised gasp was pulled out of everyone's throat as the lantern glowed so bright the light was momentarily dazzlingly white. 

 

Barry had caught up to the moment but he was exhausted, confused. Standing in the Queen mansion he walked past the piano which was in bad need of dusting. "Hmm," he puzzled. He walked up the stairs noticing an oil painting, thunderclouds which were tinted with green undertones and a red bolt of lightning striking the earth. Curiously he observed it with a small smile curving his lips.

it wasn't until he entered the room he knew to be Oliver's that something seemed off. The bed was much bigger but the room seemed cold. He walked over to the bed stand, noticing the picture on it. It was the same one he carried in his suit, next to that one was a picture of them in tuxes Oliver placing a ring on his finger bringing a happy tear to his eye, finally, the last picture was of them but Oliver was older, still impressive, still powerful looking but much older. He realized the pictures had small lettering on them, The first said "It started with a picture" the second said "Then we promised forever," the last one where older Oliver had his arms around Barry said "Thirty years closer to forever, Happy 30th anniversary," he realized he hadn't aged as much as his partner in any of the pictures, the realization broke his heart. He would outlive the man he loved. "No," he cried out. As he turned he saw a dresser with more pictures. Here he looked slightly older but if not for the piercing blue eyes he would not have believed that was his Ollie lying in a hospital bed. Barry in this picture had a sad smile but Oliver's was confident holding Barry's hand, "50th anniversary, Sorry I got sick on ya Babe," it was dated two weeks ago according to the digital calendar clock beside it. Suddenly the room was too cold, too empty he knew his Ollie wasn't here to warm it anymore and he collapsed. 

A voice made him jump, "It's indescribable when you lose someone you give your whole life to, isn't it," 

Barry started at seeing himself. He eyed the other man warily as he stood again, "Can I stop this," he asked.

"Give me your speed and you and he can age normally you don't have to lose him and I can save who I need to," he answered simply.

"Who do you need to save," Barry asked feeling more fatigued the closer his other self got. 

"An idiot who can't keep a promise," he replied.

Barry fell again just too tired to stand "I why am I so tired," he wondered

"Get the hell away from him," Hal bellowed his voice booming across the quiet room. He was emitting light, his eyes glowing white while energy rolled off of him. Softly he knelt beside Barry, C'mon kid get up. He's trying to trap you here," Suddenly he threw up a domed construct as the other Barry rushed them. 

"Hal, I- I can't he took my speed," he sighed, exhausted.

"Okay kid hang on I'm gonna pulls us out of here," Hal cursed not knowing if Barry could handle time travel. 

"You can't escape the Speed Force and he is going to die here," a maniac giggle from beside him, "Anymore than your stupid constructs can keep me out,"

The lantern turned grabbing on to the man, his eyes wore sadness, he hated hurting his friend but he had to protect the man behind him. "I'm sorry Care Bare," Holding him tightly to his chest his ring pulsed as he drew energy from him transferring it back to the younger speedster. Vibrations were burning through his lantern suit burning his skin. Once he could see his Barry standing he called out to him, "Run Barry get out of here,"

"Ollie dies," he wept "I-I lose him," finally looking up he saw his friend eyes still emitting white light, he was staggering suit falling away in pieces. 

"Barry please, you don't even know if this is your timeline," he collapsed to his knees still holding the other Barry, "Run," he said weakly. He turned to the blurry vibrating form held by enormous amounts of will, "I'm sorry I left you behind, now I can die here holding you Kid," he whispered.

The sight of his friend dying pushed Barry to action, he charged the pair electricity flying off of him. He could feel the Speed Force drawing from it, still drawing from Hal. He grabbed the other two men still moving forward. The world blurred around them it, he hoped he was going in the right direction. He knew beyond a doubt Oliver would be there to finish it when he got there though.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hal makes a choice, Oliver makes a promise and they both make sacrifices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I couldn't stop with my last chapter and had to continue, so a certain reader could see Hal was okay. Hope you all enjoy.

A familiar whitish blue portal opened in the Cortex, belching out three figures before snapping shut. Everyone froze staring at the two Flashes one who was kneeling beside Hal's too still body and the other who was staggering to his feet. He fell as an arrow pierced his heart and second cut through his throat."Oliver what the fuck," Digg screamed muted by the cries of everyone else.

Ignoring the cries he fell to his knees beside his Barry wrapping his arms around his shaking shoulders. He touched a finger to the pulse point on Hal's neck knowing it was fruitless. He could see the charred torso of the lantern his green eyes glassy, lifeless. Embracing Barry's shuddering body holding him through his sobs he tightened his arms as he stroked his hair. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Barry," he soothed. 

"Uhh, guys," Cisco's voice wavered doubtfully.

It was the light brilliant and white that drew their attention. The lantern glowed, firey white light flowed from it to the fallen man. His eyes shocked open, his mouth a silent scream the green of his suit was unmistakeably white. The light shot upward toward the ceiling, leaving everyone blinded when it blinked out. "Damn," Hal coughed spitting up blackish fluid. He looked around trying to clear his throat. "Where's my jacket," he hacked. The Green Lantern stood on shaky legs before collapsing again. 

Barry sniffed a relieved smile on his face as he held his friend. "You're alive! Hal oh, I thought you died," He hugged his friend tighter. 

Hal smiled softly giving Barry a weak one-armed hug, gripping the hand Oliver had placed on his shoulder. "I'm fine Care Bear," he turned to see the lifeless body of the other Barry with two arrows growing out of him. "How did you know you weren't killing your boyfriend," he asked Oliver.

The archer studied him for a moment, "My Barry would only be one of two places when he came back in my arms or by your side," he shrugged "You were dead so of course he'd be by your side,"

"I figured you would've been able to smell the difference or something," He laughed which turned into a choking fit.

Caitlin stepped up to them checking over Barry and Hal, "Barry you need to eat," she insisted handing him a calorie bar. "Umm Hal you look mostly okay," she raised a brow noticing his skin was bright red, sunburnt but nothing worse. "I''m still gonna recommend bed rest for a bit," she instructed.

"You're not gonna have Thea yell at me again are you," the lantern teased.

She fixed him with a stern look "No I'll just grab you by your ear and drag you to the room," she rolled her eyes.

Barry laughed around a mouthful of calorie bar, almost choking. He gave his friend an encouraging push to the room.

"Damn you guys have a thing for strong bossy women in these teams," Hal sighed. "I'll need help walking," he admitted. When Digg stepped forward he shook his head, "Care to tuck me in Ollie Pop," he batted his eyes at the archer. 

Oliver hauled him to his feet roughly, "Call me that again and I'll snap your neck, Kermit," he grumbled, halfheartedly. Finding that the other man was completely incapable of walking he swept him up bridal style, huffing with irritation. "If I bang your head on a wall I don't want to hear you bitching," 

Oliver was setting Hal on the bed, "What do you want, Hal," he muttered. He threw the bomber jacket over the man's shoulders. While crouching down to pull off his shoes, his cold blue eyes were piercing trying to read him. "What are you scared to say in front of Barry,"

Hal cleared his throat, "I gotta put distance between Barry and me," he stopped when Oliver snapped his eyes back angrily. "I do something to make Barry go bad in the future," he pushed on.

"What, what the hell do you do besides be a selfish asshole," Oliver shouted uncaring that his voice could be heard from outside. "Goddammit Hal, what the fuck are you thinking," he demanded furiously.

Felicity rolled her eyes, "Well it didn't take long for Oliver to start ripping into Hal over losing Barry," Everyone nodded unsurprised. "I got it Bear," she reassured walking down the hall. Edging closer she could hear them talking lower.

"What happened to "running" is the easy way out," he gritted, running a thumb over the mask he was clutching. "Do you ever think anything through or are you always stupid impulsive,"

Hal pinched the bridge of his nose, "Look, I'm not the one who was getting ready to propose to the kid then bailed on him," he shot back. "I'm not going to be responsible for killing the light in his eyes, I know what I do will kill me eventually," he shook his head.

"So just come back," Oliver said plainly.

Giving the archer an irritated glare, "I didn't even know I could do that honestly, but I know it was a one-time thing. The power told me so," he looked desperately at Oliver. "If you need me I'll come, but I can't hurt him,"

Scrubbing a hand over his face Oliver held back a snarl. "Fine, Hal, run but if you come back that arrow will be waiting for you because you cutting him off will break his heart," He stormed out bumping into Felicity, he glared at her until she averted her gaze. Walking out to the lab he just rested his head against Barry's shoulder almost apologetically. "I'm glad your safe, Babe,"

"Don't be too mad at Hal, Ollie. I ran when he told me to stay put," he took Oliver's hand in his holding it tightly. "It was my fault," he began.

A blue light drew everyone's attention as a white alien with what looked like stitching across its pale skin in a blue suit similar to Hal's entered. It was followed by a pinkish orange fish like green lantern. "Greetings, I am Bro'Dee of the Blue Lantern Corps and this is Tomar of the Green Lantern Corps. We had received a distress call from our friend Hal Jordan," the alien spoke.

"Oh my god! How cool is this," Cisco exclaimed excitedly. "Dude how many lanterns are there I bet they're all like this super cool alliance," he hopped around enthusiastically.

The pair did not seem perturbed by the outburst only waiting patiently for a reply. The blue lantern made his way to Barry smiling his black eyes blinking. "You have much hope and light within you," he observed. "I can see why Hal gravitates toward you,"

Barry inflated with pride at the compliment. "Thanks," he smiled.

Hal stepped out of the bedroom a grin on his face, "I wasn't sure you would come," he scratched the back of his head. "Guess I made the call too soon seein' as everything is fine," he shrugged.

They walked over to him both smiling "We will always come when our friend calls, but unfortunately the Guardians have summoned you back to Oa, there was a powerful disturbance from you sector that has made them call you back," Tomar gripped his shoulder. Hal shrugged his coat on tipped a wave to the teams, a smirk to Barry and flew off with the other lanterns.

Only Oliver caught the sad down curve of the smirk. He held Barry pressing a kiss to his temple. 

 

The next night Oliver was sitting across from Barry at a small restaurant. The older man smiled fondly watching his boyfriend devour his second plate of spaghetti. "I take it the pasta is good,"

Barry could only nod "Mmmhmm," he approved. A shy smile crept across his face when he realized Oliver was watching him with a bright smile of his own. After a rather large swallow, he looked around before hesitantly meeting his boyfriend's eyes. "See something green do you," he asked blushing.

"No just my handsome boyfriend," he winked. His phone went off, he snatched it up but not before Barry could read the name "Dick Grayson,". Oliver apologized to Barry as he answered the call.

"Hey, Ollie, I don't feel comfortable with this," the voice began

"I made my decision and now isn't a good time, Dick," he huffed. "I'll call you later, Kay? Bye,". He looked at Barry's worried brow fighting the urge to smooth it, "Sorry Bear just work stuff," he reassured.

Barry swallowed a lump in his throat before nodding. 

 

Later in Barry's apartment, Oliver was cleaning his wounds in the bathroom when his phone chimed a text. Barry hesitated he was getting ready to pick it up his hand shaking. "Ollie wouldn't have cheated on me," he thought. The voice on the phone had sounded urgent almost pleading, "We were broken up though," he amended "Maybe he used someone to fill the void," his heart ached at that thought. He knew Oliver well enough to know that was a possibility.

"You okay, Babe," Oliver came up behind him wrapping his arms around his waist nuzzling the back of his neck. "Bear," he asked concern edged his voice as he turned the younger man to him. Searching the green eyes he tipped the smooth chin to meet his gaze.

"Did you sleep with someone else when we were apart," the younger man blurted out. His eyes overly shiny as he waited for Oliver's reply.

Oliver blinked in surprise tilting his head slightly, "What, no why would you think that," he shook his head, eyebrows pinched. "Barry I was either at Wayne Corp or here in Central City watching over it when would I have had time to sleep with anyone. I didn't even sleep," he rubbed a soothing hand up and down Barry's arm.

"I can't really be mad, cause we were broken up, but I just want you to be honest with me," he bit his bottom lip.

"Barry," Oliver looked to the side his jaw slightly clenched baring teeth. "Barry I was waiting for you to get better then I was going to...," his voice got soft, "I wasn't going to live without you," he murmured. "So no there was no one else,"

The reality of what he meant hit Barry like a crashing wave ready to pull him under. "Ollie," he took the older man's face in his hand. "Please don't ever think like that again," he pressed a kiss firmly into Oliver's lips. He pressed himself to Oliver wrapping his arms around his neck. 

Oliver took a deep breath savoring the smell of his partner. Something flashed in his eyes for a moment. He handed Barry his phone, "I'm not keeping any more secrets from you Barry. Don't be afraid to look at my phone or anything else of mine because it's all yours too now," he held the younger man's gaze letting the gravity of his words sink in.

Barry read over the text which was from Bruce Wayne who had his own reservations about buying out Queen Consolidated. While he was willing to and at a generous price agreeing to Oliver's terms to keep Thea on as Junior CEO he was not comfortable with how little it left Oliver with. All money and holdings of Oliver's would be used to ensure all pension and retirement benefits would be protected, as well as covering health care during the transition period. "Ollie you won't have anything," Barry gasped. 

The older man looked at Barry shrugging somewhat wistfully, "I did what I had to do to make sure my father's company doesn't die. I have a little left in my trust and I still keep the mansion," 

Touched by his boyfriend's selflessness he silently took his hand. "Sing to me Ollie," he asked leaning into the older man's chest. Swaying as soon as he heard his boyfriend's voice letting the warmth travel through his chest, "I love you Oliver Jonas Queen,"

Kissing the mess of brown hair, "I love you too Barry," he took his hand leading him into the bedroom. He gently pushed Barry down in the bed taking his time savoring Barry's gasps as he ran his fingers under his shirt pull it off. He ran his lips up Barry's neck kissing just behind his ear "I missed you, Bear," he breathed. 

Barry shivered at the words at the touch, "Show me, Ollie," he whispered back. He gripped the archer's muscled back digging his nails in as he felt the hard grind of Oliver's length against his own. He began working on leaving a deep red love mark on Oliver's neck.

Groaning he pulled away just long enough to shed his clothes. Hungrily he looked over at the long pale body beneath him. Sliding down he took Barry into his mouth, he worked slowly up and down, fingers kneading the thighs spread on either side of him. "Hmmmm," he vibrated low in his throat. 

"Oh god," Barry moaned at the vibration, he bucked his hips upward hitting the back of his boyfriend's throat. He gripped the back of Oliver's head arching his back. "God, Ollie," He couldn't hold back as he came in shuddering bursts. As he was coming down he smiled lazily at his boyfriend, "I want to feel you inside me Ollie," he sighed pulling the older man to him.  
Oliver grabbed the lube off of Barry's nightstand coating his fingers. He slipped one in and began slowly working Barry open. When the speedster pushed down for more he held his hip restricting his movements. He worked a second finger in licking his lips as Barry begged for more. Angling his fingers to brush against his prostate he smiled as Barry moaned out his name pleadingly. 

"Please, F-f-uck," Barry begged. "Ollie, please," pleasure rolled through his body with how slow Oliver was working, it was almost painful. His whole body ached to be filled as he arched his back. "Fill me please Oliver," he moaned out.

"Whatever you want, Babe," he growled lifting the lithe legs to his hips. Smoothly he rolled his hips groaning loudly. The tight heat was overwhelming "Fuck you're so damn tight," he shouted. Still, he kept the pace slow ignoring the urge to take what was his. Thrusting slowly he could feel the smooth walls completely encase him as he brushed his tip against the sweet spot he had been seeking. Picking up speed he thrust harder as he felt Barry tighten around him, "Come for me Barry," he ground out working for Barry's release.

"Ah uh, AH," Barry came pulsing over the hard stomach of his boyfriend as he leaned down to catch Barry's mouth. "I want to feel you come, Ollie," he breathed into the older man's mouth, clenching his warmth around him. When he felt Oliver still working at the same pace he pushed himself down running his mouth over Oliver's shoulder before biting down.

"Goddammit, Bear," Oliver groaned speeding up, thrusting into the clenched tightness as he came, holding himself up on quivering arms. Panting he kissed into Barry's neck before falling to his side. Pulling the speedster onto his chest he hummed contentedly as Barry caressed his skin.

"That was new," Barry leaned up for a kiss. 

Oliver cocked an eyebrow inquisitively, "Did you not enjoy it,"

"I don't think you know how to have bad sex, Ollie," he nuzzled into the older man's neck, "We probably should get cleaned up though," he ran a concerned finger over one of the gauze bandages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up the next chapter will have a bit of a time jump


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Domestic life suits our heroes to a degree which will be remedied, Hal comes back a mess to be mended by an unlikely person and Thea springs something on her brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it has been so long my other work is drawing a lot of my focus away from this, at least I can say this story helped me overcome my writer's block. Thanks so much for staying tuned I love the comments and constructive criticism.

Barry was laying on his bed reading a case file his rear snugged against the small of Oliver's back his feet planted on either shoulder, knees bent. It was a position Oliver could not believe was comfortable but it was one of Barry's favorite positions to relax in. Oliver was sitting cross-legged on the bed reading emails. In the six months since Barry had returned from the Speed Force life between them had become downright normal. Oliver would spend most of his days in Central City and return to Starling to patrol at night. One day a month he would stay with Barry for a full twenty-four hours. Barry would do the same, other than fighting crime and taking down the occasional meta-human they had a normal life. 

Barry rubbed his feet on the older man's shoulders. He loved all the time they spent together but there were rifts in the peace, Hal missing without a word was a rift, Joe completely ignoring their relationship was another. The fact that Oliver for some reason had completely changed how he made love to Barry was the worst rift. Chewing his lip, it was something he was loathed to bring up but still, it nagged at him. He found himself wishing again that he could talk to Hal, to get advice or at least reassurance.

"I can feel you tensing up, Babe," Oliver said rubbing the thigh behind him. He shifted to look at his boyfriend surveying him carefully, "What's wrong, Bear," he asked, expecting Barry to complain about not hearing from Hal again. It was a constant sting knowing how badly Barry missed his friend. Whenever Barry was in Starling he would stop by the Bunker, sneak into the room that held the lantern and try for a few minutes to get a hold of Hal. Oliver would pretend not to notice he left.

A heavy sigh escaped the younger man, shrugging. It was the penetrating blue eyes that made him burst out "Are you happy, Ollie," before blushing all the way down his neck.

A small incredulous laugh escaped Oliver's throat, "What," he asked. He turned to fully face the anxious speedster rubbing the calf of one leg as he waited for elaboration, resting his face on the bent knee. "I'm practically living with the man I love more than life itself, happy doesn't begin to cover it," he assured when Barry said nothing.

Still biting his lip Barry was about to admit his concerns when a familiar green light washed in from his fire escape. "Hal," Barry exclaimed jumping from the bed, ignoring the irritated growl from his boyfriend. He paused when he saw the way his friend sagged against the metal railing. "Hal," he asked concerned, wrenching the window open. 

"Hey Care Bear," he mumbled falling into the room. There were bloody tears all along his suit. He staggered to his feet with the help of his friend. "Hey Ollie Pop," Hal gave a weak grin.

"What are you doing here, Hal," Oliver's voice thick with venom.

Barry was surprised at the hateful reaction from his boyfriend. "Sit down, what happened," Barry sped out grabbing all the first aid stuff, returning to start doctoring his friend. Purposely ignoring his boyfriend standing in the corner arms crossed, an angry glower on his face. Barry huffed, turning to Oliver, "I need your help stitching him up, please Ollie,"

Hal just waved Barry away, "I'm fine, besides I don't think your sweety is too happy to see me,"

Oliver growled in frustration pushing Barry aside, using rubbing alcohol to sterilize his hands before beginning to close up a large shoulder wound. His face a mask of cold concentration, as he pulled the tattered skin taut with the sutures. "The hell are you thinking coming here like this, after all this time," he grumbled. 

"Bear, you mind if I crash on your couch tonight," Hal sighed his suit disappeared, he shed his jacket, revealing a deep slice in his back. The white t-shirt immediately turned red before he tugged it off.

Barry grabbed the shirt using it to staunch the bleeding, "Jesus Hal what happened to you," he choked, "We need to get you to a hospital," shaking his head as his friend shot down the suggestion. With a small sniff, he told Hal, "You can sleep in the spare room as long as you need," he offered leaving to get the room ready.

"I'm going to patch you up, then I want you gone," Oliver gritted. He did not allow the severity of the lantern's wounds distract from the pain Barry had been going through. The blue eyes were just as harsh as his words when they met the green ones of the man he was mending. In those eyes, he saw deep pools of hurt, loss, and weariness, defeat almost. Wordlessly he returned his focus to closing up the gash.

Later as Barry was helping him to bed Hal pulled him in for a tight hug, pressing his cheek to the mess of brown hair. "It's been a while, Kid," he said apologetically. The muscles in his body relaxed at the warm reality that was his friend. "Sorry I've been out of touch, there's just been a lot to deal with,". Laughing he nudged Barry, "So you two are downright domestic how've you been Care Bear,"

"Fine, good things are good," Barry rushed, after meeting Hal's eyes he amended, "Well Joe still refuses to acknowledge the fact that Ollie and I are together and Ollie... he's, never mind," he blushed.

Stretching his body, attempting to pop his back Hal made a dissatisfied grunt, "So he still being an ass," he breathed through the stretch, feeling the stitching pull uncomfortably.

"No, its stupid, really," Barry bit his bottom lip, eyes falling helplessly. He wanted to talk to his friend about this for so long but now that he had the chance he couldn't help feeling ashamed that it was even an issue. Barry had a practically perfect relationship with the exception of Oliver treating him like glass in the bedroom, which was the only place they even did anything anymore. His eyes widened upon realizing his traitorous mouth had uttered that aloud.

"Hmm didn't know you were such an exhibitionist Care Bear," the lantern grinned. "I'm guessing, you haven't brought any of this up with him though, huh," he asked knowingly. He reassured Barry, Oliver was probably having some stupid overprotective reaction to almost losing him before offering his advice, "Take control of things, if you want some loving in another spot make it really damn clear, Arrow isn't disciplined enough to resist you trust me," he winked.

Barry just nodded wishing "Arrow" would retake control like he used to but noticed Hal was getting very sleepy. "Okay, thanks,"

Seeing the doubt in Barry's face Hal got an idea that lit up his face, "I'm gonna grab some sleep is it okay for me to recoup here for a day or two," already knowing the answer. 

When Barry emerged from the room, he saw Oliver standing over his counter hands pressed to the surface straining, back tense. He knew the archer was pissed, wondering how he could still manage to hate Hal for losing him in the Speed Force. Running his hand up the hard sheet of muscle he pressed his lips to the corded neck, "Ollie" he hesitated.

"How long is he staying," the older man exhaled. Oliver turned to face his partner hating the fearful look on him. He took Barry's face in his hands rubbing his calloused thumb along the soft cheek. "Don't be afraid of me Bear," he kissed the soft lips gently, "It's your apartment, he's your friend," he shrugged.

The comment stung Barry in a way Oliver probably had not intended, but Barry had begun to think of this as their place. Rubbing a hand over his face in an effort to cover up the tears he felt prickling. "A couple of days," he yawned turning away. "We should get to bed we have that thing in Starling tomorrow with Scottish," 

Oliver just watched him go into the bedroom silently before grabbing a beer from the fridge placing himself on the couch to think. It was at times like this he missed being in his city where if he needed to think he could go practice in the Bunker. Still, trading that for the one day he got to wake up next to Barry was something he would always do. Replacing the beer he instead went to the coat closet pulling out a nondescript looking clothing bag, unzipping it to reveal the Arrow suit. He changed and went out to clear his head, hopefully doing some good too.

 

Oliver was standing before a man who was holding a knife to a young kid's throat, arrow drawn. He had come across them just as this oaf had decided to stick up the kid walking home from work. "Let him go and I let you live," thunder rumbled from his throat. He tried not to kill but he did not have super speed and if it meant saving an innocent life he would take another. It was at that moment he heard the gravel crunch behind him, he loosed hitting the attacker in his collarbone. In a swift motion, he ducked, turning to face the second assailant, knocking his feet out from underneath him. It was as he broke the man's nose he heard the whisper hiss of a silenced gun, then there was a screaming burn. Drawing another arrow before firing it into the first man's skull, glad to see the kid had run off. "Shit, Joe's going to be pissed tomorrow," he thought, looking at the wound that grazed his rib cage. Opening his jacket revealed he was going to be placing more stitches, "Shit," he seethed. "Barry's going to kill me," the thought made him smile though as he pictured the disapproving glare from his boyfriend.

After climbing into the bedroom window he listened to the gentle snore from Barry. He sat in the window for a long moment savoring the peaceful sleeping figure laid out before him. As Barry turned the sheets revealed an expanse of pale flesh, making Oliver's breath catch. Barry always slept in pajamas unless they had just finished making love. Unable to resist he pulled his glove off, running his fingers over the soft skin. Suddenly jerking his hand back willing himself to calm down ignoring the sudden throbbing in his groin. He left after covering up the sleeping man to mend his wound.

He was surprised to see Hal sitting on the couch head hanging between his legs fingers clutched into his thick hair. Oliver made his way to the fridge grabbing two beers and the first aid kit from off the counter. Silently he tapped the beer bottle against Hal's shoulder, twisting the cap off of his. After a long drink, he set about cleaning and closing his wound, his eyes splitting focus between himself and Hal.

"Thanks," Hal said finally taking a long pull from his bottle, feeling the bubbling tickle down his throat. "My friend died right in front of me and there was nothing I could do to save him," he uttered sadly. "We answered a distress call from Bro'Dee and the other Blue Lanterns. The Red, Yellow and Orange Lanterns have been attacking the other corps in hopes of destroying them...us," shoulders sagged in defeat. "We're getting our asses kicked out there,"

The archer just listened sensing Hal wasn't done, he wondered how long Hal had been fighting this war without letting on that anything was wrong during his time on Earth. Oliver understood this was where Hal escaped the reality that was his war. Offering his own beer when Hal had drained his in a few drinks.

"The Blue and Green Lantern Corps have been the first line of defense protecting the others since we're the closest to the power sources. If we lose there's nothing keeping the mantles of Hope, Will, Compassion, and Love. If they fail the effects will be felt across the Universe but it's hard because we are all so spread out, so separated. Tomar was the first Green Lantern to believe in me even when I didn't and I...I let him die I wasn't strong enough, my will wasn't..." his body shuddered. 

"What could you have done," Oliver asked objectively. "If you let him die then what could you have done to save him that you didn't,"

Hal recalled the event, how they had been attacked en route to the Blue Lantern planet ambushed. His ring had pulsed as he was hit with a red construct. Then Tomar had made a protective bubble around them as orange and yellow energies hammered relentlessly. As he saw four blue figures racing toward them he broke from the construct to intercept the Red Lantern when he was hit with green energy. He turned to see his friend struggling to control the Rage he had been infected with, Hal dodging and blocking both his attacks and those from the other enemies. Tomar looked at Hal, eyes glowing red, his telepathic link warning him to stay away. Hal realized what he was going to do. Green Lantern rings have the power to destroy planets at the cost of the wearer. He rushed to his friend begging him to stop, the force of the blast tore through his suit, burning, slicing leaving his flesh in ruin. The only thing that saved him was the collective force of the four blue lanterns. They told him Bro' Dee had ordered them to come to his aid, as a result, he had been grievously injured. That was too much for Hal he needed to make sure the only other friend he had in the Universe was safe.

"So your friend died to protect you," Oliver tipped his head meeting Hal's weary gaze, "Doesn't sound like you could have done much,". Standing he closed up the first aid kit, walking to the fridge to grab more beers, "Instead of asking how you could have saved him you should be asking what you need to do to make sure no one else loses friends, family. So what are you going to do," he demanded, handing over the beer.

Putting the bottle to his lips he studied the fierce blue eyes locked on his, he could feel the demand, like a physical pressure in them. "I have to unite the other corps one army to fight another but I'm not sure how long it would take if it can even be done," he nodded. "I gotta heal up then I guess I gotta go see if I can band us all together,"

"Two things, first give Barry a damn call every now and then and secondly don't die out there doing something foolish, Idiot," Oliver huffed. 

"Aww Ollie Pop you do care," Hal grinned.

Icy coldness rolled off the archer as he replied, "Actually I wish I had made that arrow considering how many times Barry has cried over you. The fact that killing you would devastate Barry is the only reason you're not dead already," he snapped.

"Noted," Hal stared at him, trying to read past that cold mask was damn near impossible, in spite of the threat though he knew Oliver cared. 

 

Back in Starling, Wayne-Queen Medical Science Technologies was celebrating their breakthrough in bio-mechanical tissue repairs. There was a large benefit-banquet being held and of course, both teams had been invited. Hal had tagged along making Felicity and Caitlin blush at his brash comments. Thea smiled greeting guests, she was coordinating the entire event. Roy at her side keeping on task through an earpiece. They both greeted Oliver breathlessly, "You did good Ollie," Thea smiled as she hugged him. It had taken awhile for her to forgive him for going behind her back but she saw what he had given up, what he had protected and what had been accomplished in his sacrifice. "You give any more thought to our discussion from last week," she prodded. 

"Nope," he said definitively a smile on his face.

She stared at him arms crossed, "You better or I'm going to run it past your boyfriend," she challenged.

There was a thunderous applause as Scott walked into the building with Carol Ferris and some other guests. He smiled uncomfortably when the spotlight fell on him. Thea strode over to him making an announcement that a speech was going to be taking place as the guest of the hour had arrived.

Barry stood beside Oliver as they watched him walk with her over to the podium looking somewhat flustered. They were both pleased and impressed to see the young pilot walking and using his arm if a bit stiffly. Oliver knew he still had a way to go but was on his way to finding himself in a cockpit again.

It was only after his eyes landed on them that his nervous smile became a calm one. "I am lucky to be standing here before all of you today, literally," he laughed to which a small laugh rolled through the crowd, "It was thanks to the hard work of awesome doctors and scientists," his eyes landed in Barry briefly as he said that part, "who are all way smarter than this grateful grunt. I am also grateful to the two companies who helped fund the research. I know it's one company now but before it was a man who made me a promise that he would see me in a bird again when it seemed impossible that I'd ever even walk again. His company started the research and when he couldn't do it alone anymore he gave up everything so he could keep his promise to me and others who worked for him. Thank you Oliver Queen for taking care of the people of your city," here his eyes met Thea's as he grinned sheepishly, "That's why if you ran for mayor I know the city would be taken care of and you'd definitely have my vote," there was applause as the crowd buzzed with the idea of Oliver Queen running for mayor in the upcoming election.

Barry looked at Oliver with raised brows, smiling wide, "Mayor Queen," he teased.

Meanwhile, Oliver was staring daggers at his sister who simply shrugged before walking over to another group of guests. Several people stopped to tell Oliver if he ran he could be assured they would vote for him, so often in fact that soon his shark smile was plastered on his face. "I'm going to kill Thea," he gritted through his smile.

Hal laughed clapping him on the back, "I'm thinking you could use a drink, Ollie," he led the other man to the bar getting ready to execute his plan.The music had picked up and there was dancing because of course, Thea would have dancing. He noticed Scott walking up to Barry and his group of friends intentions clear even from across the room. He noticed Oliver stiffen slightly beside him, a smirk on Hal's face.

"Hey Barry, uh Hi everyone," the pilot started."I just wanted to say thanks to you and your friend Cisco for design input and you know all you guys suggested," he said moving his stiff shoulder awkwardly. 

"Hey Scott," Barry beamed "Of course I'm really glad to see you getting better," his friends all agreed. After a few beats, Barry noticed Scott looking at him somewhat nervously. He raised his brows inquisitively.

"So uh, like I know you and Oliver are a thing," he said in a low tone, "But I was kind of hoping I could um, maybe get a dance with you," he scratched the back of his head.

Felicity and Caitlin gushed as Cisco commented on Barry's mad game. Making him blush as he agreed. "Yeah that sounds cool," he beamed. Felicity was left marveling at how hot guys with chiseled feature seemed to gravitate toward Barry.

"Well I'd like a dance with the pretty blonde in the glasses," Hal whispered by her ear. He and Oliver had walked up to the group. Digg took in the set jaw and fixed stare of his friend debating whether or not to comment on it, unable to resist, "I didn't think you guys were "Out"," he noted almost indifferently amused by the flash of anger. Sometimes it was fun to prod Oliver who rarely displayed his feeling so openly to the public. Iris went dancing with Cisco and Caitlin to avoid the possible eruption.

Barry danced with Scott confused and somewhat charmed, "So I didn't know you liked guys, Scott" Barry bit his lip, his tic.

"Alex," he corrected one hand on Barry's hip the other on his side leaving a respectful amount of space. "I don't really broadcast it, but you're really damn hot and I may not ever get a chance to dance with you again," he shrugged.

"Pilots," Barry marveled with a shake of his head, "I'm not really all that hot you know," he blushed.

Leaning in he whispered "You are incredibly fucking hot and if you were here with anyone but Oliver I'd be tryin' to take you home," he admitted his grey eyes shining, words tickling down Barry's spine causing goosebumps to break out across his skin. The song ended with a visibly flustered speedster. The other man dropped his hands not making any other attempt at seduction, "Thanks for the dance," he smiled. 

Barry smiled again and things went from heated to friendly again between them. He turned only to bump into Hal who grinned at him before whispering, "I'm thinking that the Arrow is about ready to snap, you should dance with your sister," he winked before offering his arm to Caitlin. "Care to dance, Doc,"

Barry glanced over at his boyfriend who was standing with his jaw clenched. He gave a small wave before nodding over to his group. When Oliver only shook his head, Barry shrugged before asking Iris to dance. "You smell pretty," he complimented, taking her hand.

Smiling she rolled her eyes, "So you have a crazy pull over hot guys don't you," wrapping her arm around his neck. She could see the icy glare from Oliver, hiding a grin in Barry's shoulder, "So why is Hal trying to get your, boyfriend, crazy jealous," she looked in his eyes.

"Why, what did Hal say," he innocently asked. His grin completely giving him away, "Is it working you think,"

She laughed, "He was planning in dancing with you before Scott hit on you, then he came and asked me to help you make Oliver jealous," she stole a quick look at the archer, "Oh yeah it's definitely working,"

Oliver observed the pair fighting the urge to go sweep his boyfriend away from the woman in his arms. He could still see Scott's eyes occasionally wandering appreciatively over Barry's body. It was as he was turned to the bar he heard a voice asking him to dance, looking over his shoulder he saw Carol Ferris.

She stood behind him a warm friendly smile on her face as she motioned to the bartender, ordering a Whiskey Sour. "I noticed you looking a bit lonely over here," she sipped her drink. Her eyes, however, wandered over to Hal who was dancing with Caitlin making her laugh.

Oliver shook his head with a laugh, "Trying to make Hal jealous by dancing with me won't work," he was still watching Barry intently as another woman was looking over his speedster. 

As Hal, Felicity, Caitlin, and Cisco made their way to the bar looking flushed the lantern paused. "Uh I'll meet up with you guys in a minute I need some air," he avoided looking toward Carol as he began to move, only to be dragged back by Felicity.

"You promised us all a drink Mr. Jordan," she pulled him closer. Dancing, his shameless flirting and some good drinks had boosted her confidence to make a move. "Besides you said you'd tell us your favorite thing about your job, remember," her smile brilliant.

Carol fixed him with a glare before saying, "Just a heads up Hal can't keep a promise to save his life," finishing her drink, "But he knows how to be fun for a night so long as that's all you need him for," before storming away. 

Digg raised his brows watching her leave in a huff, "She sure isn't shy is she," he noted.

The silence was awkward in the wake of that outburst, broken by the lantern brushing it off with a laugh, "Well I AM gone a lot so its pretty true," he scratched the back of his head, "But I AM a lot of fun for one night," tipping a wink at Felicity. He bought the group a round before ducking out while everyone else was laughing at Cisco's antics.

Oliver followed him to the outside patio, "So you'll face an alien war, but get cowed by an angry ex-girlfriend," he handed Hal a beer. "She seems pretty unhappy with the idea of you with anyone else,"

"Tell me something Mr. Arrow what ran through your head when you got hurt last night? Something along the lines of "Barry's going to kill me," right? My "job" has always bothered her," he shrugged, "Disappearing for months at a time can put a strain on relationships. Not that I'm any good at them, to begin with," he drank his beer indifferently. 

"Hmm, Well make sure Felicity knows all of this before you go hurting her," Oliver advised. Looking into the building he saw Iris leaning into Barry drawing a shy smile from him, Scott standing beside them, hand resting on his boyfriend's shoulder laughing. 

Glancing from Oliver to Barry wearing a smug expression, "So your boy seems to be drawing a lot of attention. Well, who can blame them, he does have that sexy nerd vibe about him that just begs to be taken and worn out," he nodded appreciatively. "Good thing he has you doing that for him, right,"

An unintelligible growl was the only response he got

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be some more time jumps to come just a heads up.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of shameless smut a small bit of angst and some time jumps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So thanks to all of you who have stood with it, thanks to all those who've read it. I appreciate all the comments and Kudos gives me a bit of hope that I actually have an inkling of talent for this. More to come so stay with it and I hope you enjoy.

In the Queen mansion, Oliver stalked through the foyer Barry trailing confusion mixing with trepidation. Right as he was about to ask what he had done Oliver turned on him. Grabbing his ass in both hands, roughly lifting him only to slam him against the nearest wall, "You're mine Barry," he growled possessively. He took the younger man's mouth claiming it, running his tongue inside, fucking into his mouth with it. Teeth raked up the long neck before Oliver began sucking, biting his mark into Barry, "Say it, Barry," he rumbled grinding fiercely against his boyfriend's growing erection.

"What...oh god. Yours, Ollie all yours," he moaned achingly. His body flushed desire coursing through him as he realized how badly he had missed this side of Oliver. Not wanting to lose it he mentioned, "Scott said I was fucking hot tonight," he gasped as Oliver latched onto the other side of his neck working a second deep mark into his neck.

Oliver made a very primal noise as he shifted Barry's weight to one arm pressing him to the wall as he ripped the grey dress shirt from the pale body. "I'm going to mark every part of this pretty body, fuck you so hard everyone knows you are mine Babe," he snarled as he began marking the younger man's chest. He carried Barry to the bedroom lips moving methodically across his lover's body. Throwing Barry onto his bed tearing the rest of his clothes off, "You are so fucking perfect," he stared in awe. Spreading the pale legs he ran his lips up the inner thigh, pausing where it joined with Barry's pelvis, he began marking that sensitive skin before moving to Barry's straining length. Sliding his tongue up the sensitive flesh stopping to circle the tender crown before pulling off completely. Kneeling he unzipped his pants with teasing deliberateness. "I'm going to use your mouth Barry and you're going to let me aren't you," he demanded.

Barry only nodded placing himself before Oliver, mouth hovering expectantly to swallow him down. "Please let me take you, Ollie," he whined.

Oliver placed his thick member onto the speedster's extended tongue, thrusting fully into the open mouth. Fucking into it with barely controlled thrusts he had missed doing this, but still was in control enough to not hurt Barry, "God your mouth feels like it was made for my cock, Babe," he groaned thrusting, fingers clutched into the brown hair. Once Barry began vibrating his throat Oliver roughly pulled himself out of that amazing heat. He knew exactly how Barry wanted this and he was going to give it to him.

Eyes flooded with lust, voice keening, Barry begged, "Fuck me, Ollie," 

The older man nodded reaching over to the nightstand pulling out the small tube, he lubed himself before lining up, thrusting into the warmth, loving how it encircled him so tightly. Snapping his hips hitting Barry's prostate with measured thrusts he growled out, "You're mine Barry, this is mine," he grunted with a hard deep thrust. "Say it," he commanded.

"Uhhh, God yes Oliver," he panted pushing his hips down in time with the thrusting hips of his boyfriend feeling the heat pool in his stomach as he came, hard, harder than he had in a while. "Keep f-f-fucking me," he sobbed out.

However the archer only stilled his motions pleased with the aching cry beneath him, "First tell me Barry, who do you belong to," his body tensed demanding he continue, but not until he heard what he wanted.

"You Oliver Queen I belong to you," his cry almost pathetically needy. 

"Yes you do," he rolled his hips, letting himself lose rhythm letting his need for release take over, a low groan escaped his lips as he shot his warm seed, painting the inside of his lover's smooth walls. "Damn Barry," he panted coming down enough to realize Barry had bitten him on his bicep. A dark chuckle tickled out of his throat, "Mmm pretty sure I'm going to have more bite marks than scars soon, Babe," it had been the first time in quite awhile Barry had used his teeth on him.

Nuzzling into Oliver's slick chest he only sighed deeply contented. "I love hearing your heart come down after sex," he breathed. A small yelp escaped him as Oliver turned them both over quickly, so his head could rest just above Oliver's hammering heart. 

They were just getting drowsy when the green glow flooded in from Oliver's balcony window. "God Dammit, Harold," the archer snapped as Hal came into the room.

"Damn, don't you two shower after," he exclaimed covering his eyes almost falling backward. "God, that's more of either of you than I wanted to see," he laughed.

Barry laughed too in spite of his embarrassment. "Well either join in or get out for a minute while we get some clothes on. He giggled as Oliver shot him a look that was pure shock at his comment. Jumping from the bed to pull Oliver's shirt over his head dragging on his boxers throwing a pair at his partner. He padded out to the balcony glad to see Hal had mended quickly "What's up," 

Oliver watched from the doorway arms crossed, knowing what was coming. Hal looked at Barry with a hint of sadness in his emerald eyes. "I've got to go back. The Guardians have given me a mission, it's going to keep me away for a long time, I honestly don't know how long," he saw the worry in his friend's eyes reaching out, pulling him in for a hug, "I'll keep in touch this time though I promise, Care Bear," he said over the fluff of brown hair. 

Barry worried his lip sad to see Hal leave after only two nights here, "Your room'll be ready for you whenever you come back, just promise me you'll come back," his puppy eyes pleaded.

Breath stopped in the lantern's chest along with his heart, remembering the other Barry, "I promise I will try. That's the best I can do, Kiddo," he exhaled cautiously. Looking at the stoic figure in the doorway Hal nodded his goodbye, "Good Luck in the election Ollie Pop, love ya Care Bear," he smirked taking flight.

Barry stood there watching the green light fade into the dark sky, feeling Oliver's arms around him, warm, strong and sure. He fell into that embrace drawing strength from it. Still looking toward the starry sky Barry allowed himself the hope he would see his best friend again.

 

Time moved quickly as Oliver campaigned. He had also taken to going to physical therapy with Scott after the pilot had a momentary loss of resolve. He learned the exercises himself working through them with the younger man. Though it had not been his goal this added to his appeal as a caring mayoral candidate.

Barry had heard from Hal sporadically gushing with information about the happenings on Earth, never asking Hal how things were going. Hal didn't talk about the details of his mission and Barry was somewhat afraid to ask about them. He told him Digg had gotten married and Felicity was dating some nice police officer from Starling. 

Three months later Oliver's family and friends were celebrating his winning the election at the Queen Mansion. The living room echoed laughter, everyone toasting champagne flutes with a clear ring sounding. Barry eyes alight with joy for his boyfriend, traveled to Oliver, watching his cautiously measured response. Planting a bubbly flavored kiss to the archer's lips he beamed, "I'm so proud of you, Ollie,"

Oliver gave him a strained smile, eyes serious before he stood removing himself from the mirth. He was unobtrusive, leaving everyone to celebrate, except his concerned boyfriend. 

"Ollie," Barry asked softly.

The older man stood, facing a large window, overlooking the expanse of the Queen family backyard. "My mother," he breathed barely audible, "she wanted to run for mayor, to change this city," he trailed off. Tension eased out of him, the gentle press of Barry against his back, embracing him from behind. "Things will be harder for us, Bear," he began the old argument he had been worrying since he first began this endeavor.

"You are a good man, Oliver," Barry hushed, playing a hand through the back of the blonde hair, "You have always done whatever you could to protect your city, to make it better and now you don't have to do it in the shadows. Be the hero I know you are Oliver Queen, the people have chosen you to be their guardian, just like the lightning chose me," pressing his lips the to back of his partner's neck.

Oliver turned, pulling Barry to him by his waist, "I don't want to lose you," he breathed into the speedster's neck, "We won't have time together like we have this past year," his jaw set as he pressed himself to the man he loved so much.

Barry drew back slightly touching his forehead to Oliver's the blades of their noses connected, "We've done this before, Ollie. We'll see each other when we can and I love you always just like you love me," he promised a sure smile on his face.

"I'll love you to my last breath, Bear," Oliver kissed the vow searing it to Barry's lips.

Touched by the sincerity of the promise, joyous tears welled, suddenly Barry was nowhere near close enough to his archer. "Show me, Ollie," he breathed into the other man's mouth, hand clutching the back of Oliver's shirt.

"Whatever you want, Babe," he picked up the shaking body, kissing deeply tongue etching over the soft plains within before pulling the soft bottom lip between his teeth. His hands kneading into the tight muscle of his speedster's ass. 

"Goodnight you two," Thea called into the darkened foyer as he climbed the stairs, mouth never leaving Barry's skin marking every part of his soft neck.

Once in the bedroom, Barry crawled onto the bed hips canted enticingly toward his boyfriend. He rose to his knees, slowly dragging his shirt off, "Fuck me, Ollie," he breathed. A hand running down his own body palming over the hardness under his jeans, a small gasp escaping his lips.

Oliver tugged off his own shirt, climbing onto the bed behind him, pulling his body flush with his own bare chest. Moving his hand deliberately up the carved stomach, over the hard chest coming to rest on the blemished neck of his lover. His other hand traveling in the opposite direction, working on the button of Barry's jeans, fingers playing over the bulge straining against his boxers thumb running over the wet patch at Barry's tip. "Tell me what you want, Babe," his predatory tone sending vibrating shocks through Barry's body causing his hips to buck into the hand placed over him.

Knowing exactly what Oliver wanted to hear, knowing it was what he craved himself, Barry swallowed thickly Adam's apple bobbing against Oliver's calloused hand "I want you to own me, Oliver," he moaned out feeling the grip firm on both his dripping erection and his throat.

Tugging the speedster's boxers to his thighs, bunching them up with the jeans. Hand still firmly around his neck as Oliver reached for the lube atop his nightstand, feeling Barry move obediently with the tug. "Do you want me to fuck you so hard everyone can see you belong to me when you walk, Bear," he caressed his rough thumb along the smooth jawline, tongue pulling in his earlobe to be nipped.

"Yes, Oh my god yes," choking pleas from the younger man.

Oliver slipped his finger into Barry, pressing in a second after a few moments allowing his lover to enjoy the burning ache he relished. Soon he was curling the two fingers milking his prostate in practiced strokes, mouth connecting with a spot at the base of Barry's ear, hand tightening slightly on the younger's throat. When his boyfriend was thrusting backward mewling, Oliver growled out his command, "Come for me, Baby, be a good boy," smiling when it sent Barry tumbling over the edge.

"God, Ollie," Barry cried out, both of them knowing the loud music coming from downstairs gave ample freedom to be as loud as they pleased. Come shot out of Barry with violent jerks of his hips, painting the bed they shared.

Grabbing the soft brown hair firmly, Oliver forced Barry to swallow his throbbing girth, "Suck me like that pretty mouth was made for it," he hissed out practically impaling Barry, a groan pulled from his throat. He rolled his head back in ecstasy as Barry hollowed his cheeks throat vibrating the tip, "Fuck Bear," he snapped his hips in and out of that heat, pulling out with a wet pop. "Lay back and spread yourself for me," he ordered.

The younger man laid back, lifting his legs, spreading himself for him, body trembling with need, knowing Oliver would take care of him in every way he needed, "Fill me, Ollie, spill into me and make me yours," he gasped.

"Fucking hell, Babe," Oliver grunted, entering the tight channel with a harsh deep thrust. Feeling the long legs wrap around him tightly he continued rolling his hips dragging over the sweet spot, building for Barry's release. Using his Arrow voice, "Paint me with your come, Babe," a satisfied grin when he felt the clamp around him, back arching as Barry came calling his name loudly, hot seed spilling. "Who do you belong to, Bear," he snarled. He began hammering his hips into the firm runner's ass, digging bruises into the flesh of his thighs with his fingers.

"Uh...ah all yours Oliver," he couldn't think coherently his quivering body a mess of want, and aching need. He felt the fire burning, building in his groin as a third orgasm was rapidly pulled from him coating Oliver's chest. Drawing a finger over the mess he slipped his come covered finger into the archer's mouth, "Please, please again," he begged.

Now Oliver worked his head with painfully slow drags across the sensitive bundle of nerves, gritting his teeth to push down his own painful need for release. Barry wasn't done yet he pulled the pale body up so he was on his knees lifting and lowering the younger man onto him angling to hit exactly where it made Barry keen his name. He pressed Barry closer to him stroking his length between their stomachs, the friction causing the speedster to loose a gasping moan into Oliver's neck, coming between them. Leaning back he looking into Barry's blown eyes making sure he was ready. Oliver dominated Barry, but Barry still decided when Oliver was allowed his release, each having power over the other's pleasure.

Barry pushed the older man's neck up, burying his face in into the archer's chest, "Harder," he gasped urging the powerfully thrusting hips, loving how quickly he could make the other man lose his rhythm, "F-fuck Ollie," 

"Mark me, Babe," in a primal grunt, demanding. Once he felt the pressure of Barry's perfect teeth in his hard chest, he groaned loudly, choking back his own desperate sob as his come was wrenched from his body, pulling from deep within him where only Barry could touch. He collapsed onto his lover panting his heart thundering in his chest. He rolled them over letting Barry take in the sound of him coming down, pulling the younger man to him whispering "Yours," 

Barry smiled listening to the racing heart slow beneath his ear, hearing Oliver tell him he belonged to him. Savoring the image of the slick coated muscles, the bite clearing showing on his boyfriend, whom he had possession over his heart, just like Oliver had his, "I love you, Oliver," he said with a swallow.

Tipping Barry's head, Oliver caught his mouth in a soft kiss, "I love you too, Barry,". His eyes never leaving those of the man he loved. He knew this admission between them is deeper, knows what Barry wants but he cannot give him that just yet.

Staring into the turbulent blue eyes, Barry gave a reassuring smile, "I know," that smile said. "I want you, Oliver," he murmured.

"I'm yours, Barry," he brushed the sweaty brown hair from his love's face.

"That's all I need," he smiled using a shirt to wipe Oliver's perfect body clean, fingers playing over his mark, "Well that and to know you want me," he admitted shyly.

"You're all I will ever want," kissing the messy brown hair, "I need you and we need a shower, my love," he chuckled.

Oliver snapped awake, bitter fear coating the back of his throat, a sheen of icy sweat over his body. Eyes traveling the darkened room, searching for the threat his instincts were screaming was present. His nerves thrummed, body tensed ready for a fight. It was the quiet breath beside him that finally caused him to lean back against his headboard. Looking over the pale sleeping form beside him, trailing his fingers down the smooth back feather light. Unable to calm the warning fire in his chest, in his gut, he knew better than to ignore this primitive signal. Oliver had survived for five years on the island by heeding that ancient call. It had saved him countless times since he donned the hood. There was a threat present, simply unseen, it spurred him to a course of action, he knew what he had to do. Right now in this moment, his beast was calm enough to permit him the pleasure of taking in the breathing at his side. 

 

Reaching into his nightstand he pulled out a small velvet box, slightly worn from being carried in his Arrow jacket for so long. Oliver opened it revealing a titanium band holding an emerald nestled beside a ruby, a delicate inscription inside the band, "You're my lighting strike, I am you true arrow, both hit exactly where they were meant to,". A smile played across his lips, wanting nothing more than to place it on Barry's finger. He wouldn't though, even if Barry owned his whole heart, all the pieces of his broken soul, Oliver's well-trusted instincts said now was not the time. Right now it was enough that they owned one another in their quiet, private way.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just lots of cute fluff and paranoid Oliver putting everyone on high alert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so very sorry about leaving this story for so long I appreciate all the kudos it has received in my absence. My other novel has been taking up more of my time. Thanks again for all the kudos comments and support my little story has been given. I hope you enjoy.

Oliver was absently twirling an arrow between his fingers, glancing around the Bunker. His eyes had a hardened edge to them, thinking about how he wanted to approach this. Part of him was certain this was the best course of action, but a small voice protested it all the same. Inwardly, he growled at that weak little voice the one that would rather put the people he loved and cared for in danger rather than feeling alone.

"Ol," Digg walked in questioningly followed by Thea and Felicity. 

"Roy is going to be a few minutes late, he's just finishing up some security stuff at work," Thea began, "Ollie is everything okay," she pressed a hand to his shoulder.

"Yeah, Team Flash is coming still, right," he asked Felicity.

She nodded, "Barry promised they'd all be here,". Something was really bothering her about how awkward and stiff Oliver was acting. He was never this distant with his team, it made her nervous. 

"Okay, Ollie what's bugging you and how do we fix it," Thea demanded. 

He looked at his sister, eyes softening, a tight smile stealing across his face. "I have something I need to say but we need everyone here. I hate repeating myself, Speedy," he insisted. Warmed by her set features, the fire in her eyes saying she was ready to take on whatever threat was causing her brother such discomfort.

Digg was looking at his friend contemplatively when a cheerful greeting sounded from the doorway.

"Hey everyone," Barry chirped brightly. Cisco and Caitlin followed behind him waving each holding coffee trays, "We brought Jitters," he beamed handing out everyone's favorites. "And pastries too from Felicity's favorite shop in Central City of course," he hopped on the desk next to Oliver pecking his cheek.

Oliver took his coffee placing a quick kiss on Barry's lips. "Thanks for coming, Bear," he murmured. He looked at the group, his group, his friends and family it stirred up a pang of hurt. "How much longer til Roy gets here, Speedy." He asked sipping his coffee, pleased it tasted perfect, the exact amount of cream and sugar.

"I'm here, I'm here, geeze you try running security for a multimillion-dollar research facility," he blew out in exasperation, "Is that Jitters," he asked hopefully, pleased when Barry handed him, his chai latte. 

Oliver grew serious clearing his throat, "I want to thank everyone for making time," he began sounding like he was briefing a plan. His mannerism drawing everyone's rapt attention. "Now that I'm mayor, I'm a bigger target than ever," he paused swallowing hard. "We all know..." he wavered, "My...our mother," he started hesitantly looking at his sister whose eyes were steady despite a slightly heavier breathing. "I want to make sure none of you gets hurt because of me, so in public, we need to be more distant, it needs to seem like our relationship is one of professional friendliness," he sighed. Looking beside him at Barry's stilled body, eyes averting his gaze.

"Ollie we can keep one another safe," Thea asserted. 

He raised a hand to her, "You'll still do everything as Teams Arrow and Flash, just on the outside I need it to seem like I don't have any...vulnerabilities," he struggled to find the words. "Felicity I want you to make a software fail-safe that deletes all texts and other personal data that would endanger any of us should someone try to access our phones, laptops or tablets," he charged. "Digg I want you to act as security for the research facility, Team Flash you'll likely receive fewer invitations to Starling events and we certainly can't be seen in social settings. Bear, I'd like you and Cisco to design some kind of security system that only allows our teams onto the Queen Mansion grounds, S.T.A.R. Labs, and our own headquarters," the pained look on Barry's face caused him to close his eyes momentarily. 

Digg raised a finger from the hand he had pressed on his chin, "I agree, with Slade still out and about that there is a possibility he would continue to target the people you hold close and we are a liability because each of us is someone you would willingly trade your life for," he started. He made no mention of the fact that Oliver was basically trusting him to help protect Thea, Felicity, and Roy, he simply took it for the compliment it was. "I get that with all of us at Wayne-Queen research it gives us the ability to keep an eye on one another while still explaining why we're always together, but Oliver I'm not going to leave you in the hands of some ill-equipped police security detail," he argued.

"I can take care of myself," Oliver insisted, taking Barry's hand reassuringly as he looked at Digg. 

"Riiiight, and the rest of Team Arrow is just a bunch of damsels waiting for you to ride up in your shining leather armor," Thea huffed. She glared at him, "Ollie you're not here to protect us, we're all strong fully capable people. We are here to protect each other. Barry is the damned Flash for pete's sake,"

"Hey Barry is Team Flash," Cisco tried to dispel some of the tension between the siblings.

Barry remained silent not meeting anyone's eyes, allowing Oliver to rub small circles on his hand with the ball of his rough thumb. His mind was racing almost as fast as his heart, "Why didn't he tell me any of this," he puzzled. 

"I have a suggestion for a security guard for Oliver," Roy offered, "He's better trained than a cop, already dealt with some weird shit and has a deeply loyal gratitude for you, Ol," he continued. 

"No," Oliver and Barry said at once.

Looking rather sheepishly Roy gestured to the door as Digg was opening it, "I already asked him to come since he's got awhile still before he gets cleared for active duty,"

Scott walked into the Bunker glancing around smiling at everyone without looking shocked to be in Green Arrow's secret headquarters. "Hey everyone," he greeted. "How's it going Roy, Digg," he nodded.

"Goddammit, what part of "I'm trying to keep people out of harm's way" is helped by bringing another person in," Oliver snapped. 

"Hey, look I'm here to watch your back while you watch mine," Scott interjected. "The Marine Corps can't clear me for anything until they can assure I won't have any grounds to sue them for letting me reenlist. I can't just sit around doing nothing, especially when my... friends? Might need me, if I can help them,"

Digg nodded approval, "Ol, this kid is fighting fit. He was able to hold his own against both Roy and me, he's got a firing accuracy that would impress even you and more importantly, he's not our usual circle, no one will think he's anything more than a security guard who owes you,"

"Besides as a Starling native it's my duty to protect my mayor," Scott grinned.

"If you want us all at the research facility then, you ARE taking Scott as your bodyguard. Otherwise, it's Digg and Felicity in your mayoral office," Thea challenged.

He looked at Barry who was shaking his head a fond smile on his lips, "Fine, but lastly we are relocating the..." he paused again looking at Barry evenly, "Arrow Cave," He looked at the group knowing he would miss their daily contact but still he had his team at night. "Bear, give me a few minutes," he asked as everyone else staggered their exit.

"Hey Scott needs a codename," Roy proclaimed.

"Oh let me help you come up with it," Cisco offered, "Naming is kinda my thing," he polished his fingers impressively on his shirt. The three of them walking out companionably.

Barry waited shifting from one foot to the other not quite meeting his boyfriend's eyes. Biting his bottom lip he ran a hand nervously through his hair. Eyes darting around the room hopping from spot to spot landing only briefly on the set of blue ones he couldn't quite hold.

The older man walked up to him taking his chin in gently in hand pulling him closer with the other. "Babe, look at me," he soothed. "I have to keep you safe," he whispered holding Barry closer.

"I'm a meta who can speed heal, Ollie," he began his voice quivering.

Oliver placed a kiss firmly to his lips, "I know you're strong, so incredibly strong in more ways than I am," he tipped the face in his hands up to meet his eyes, to feel the gravity of what was being said, "If I lost you there would be nothing, nothing left to keep me here, to keep me human," he emphasized with a pinched look.

"So where does this leave us," Barry sighed dejectedly.

Here Oliver smiled softly, "Well we can't go on dates in my city, or yours very often or at least they can't look like dates. Maybe sometimes you'll randomly show up at a restaurant I happen to be eating at and we catch up, like old friends, or vice versa,"

Barry smiled at that, "I guess that can work, for awhile,"

"It's not a permanent thing, Babe. I'm going to have Felicity running threat assessments and make attempts to flush out any potential threat," he reassured. "If after a few months everything is still fine," here he paused amended inwardly "if my instincts calm," before continuing, "then it can go back to normal,"

Barry nodded biting his lip, he was going to ask a question that was nagging at the back of his mind. Deciding against bringing it up he tried a different approach, he really didn't want to know if Oliver forgot. "My birthday is coming up in a few days," he nudged, "Is Mayor Queen gonna name a street after me," teasing

"Hmmm your birthday, huh," he considered running a thumb over his lip, "Well I was a little busy making plans for our anniversary, but I'm sure I can think of a gift for your birthday too," He pulled Barry in for a kiss, his tongue moving over the soft lips before slipping in to caress inside the mouth he loved. After a few breathless moments, he rested his forehead against Barry's letting out a laugh, "This is where it all started," he smiled so brightly it seemed to make his blue eyes glow.

 

Barry had run over to the Queen mansion speeding up the wall and into Oliver's open balcony door, closing it quickly. He turned looking at the big room with a happy little grin, it smelled like Oliver in this room and he could happily drown in that scent. "Mmm, Ollie," he uttered contentedly.

"Downstairs, Babe," Oliver called to him.

Barry was walking out when he noticed the dresser by the door its surface bare except for a digital clock. He halted before looking over to the bedside table, "No," he thought, "it's a different table just because the dressers the same doesn't mean anything,"

"Babe," Oliver called cautiously walking up the stairs.

Barry could almost picture his archer stealthily making his way to the room, he smiled when he realized Oliver was purposely not calling his name to protect him. "It's me, Ollie," he called back pulling himself out of his fears. He wasn't surprised in the least when Oliver was already walking into the door.

"Hey, Bear, everything okay," he asked looking at the younger man. All of his focus had zeroed in on the tight frown and slightly trembling shoulders. Watching carefully to make sure it was simply a tremble and not vibrating. "Bear," he asked again taking the speedster's hand.

Swallowing down the lump in his throat, Barry looked at Oliver then at the bare dresser again. "I...when I was in the Speed Force I saw," he hesitated scared that saying it would bring it about. With an encouraging tug from Oliver he continued, "Pictures of us on this dresser and a nightstand by your well I guess our bed, but you got older and I didn't," he drew in a shaky breath, "The last one was our... um... fiftieth anniversary, you were in a hospital bed and um it was the last picture," fear and sadness clouded his face.

Oliver's blue eyes flashed something before he looked firmly into Barry's brimming green ones, hands tight on the younger's shoulders, "Was it," he cleared his throat, "Did it look like we had a good life,"

Barry thought about the tear-filled smile as Oliver slipped the ring on his finger, how brightly they were both smiling in all of the pictures save the last one, he nodded with a faint grin.

"Well two things then, there was a second Barry that wasn't from your timeline or didn't seem to be, so who knows what timeline you saw. Secondly, what we do can mean I may get killed tomorrow or," he hesitated, "you could die tomorrow, but that's not going to stop me from loving you today. Is it going to stop you from loving me," he asked hand solid and warm over Barry's.

"No, Ollie," shaking his head gently. He understood completely if Oliver could have that life just to see Barry go before him he would take that trade, most likely following shortly after. Barry realized he would too. "I'd never stop loving you," he smiled.

Pulling his boyfriend in for a tight hug, Oliver tipped the younger man's chin up. He pressed a kiss into the soft plush lips. "Good Babe, cause I'm never going to stop loving you. Now lets go downstairs so I can spoil my boyfriend on our anniversary,"

"I believe it's also your boyfriend's birthday," he hummed with a smirk.

Rolling his eyes the older man laughed, "Yeah he mentioned something about that too. Good thing I plan on taking care of him every way he wants," he winked.

Downstairs Barry was delighted to see that Oliver had gotten Coast City Pizza three of which had Barry's favorite toppings and one for himself. He had it spread on the coffee table along with the Japanese soda that had the glass marble in the neck. A six pack in grape and a few in melon, Grease's title screen playing in the background.

"I even got you, your hamster soda," Oliver grinned.

Barry looked from the television to the food to the man he loved. Love raw and open shining out from his eyes rooted deep in his soul. Even if Oliver never wanted more form their relationship, Barry knew this was where he would spend his life, Oliver was his forever. "I love you so much Oliver Jonas Queen," he whispered eyes brimming.

Taking his hand pulling him close, blue eyes soft, warm and brilliantly intense. "I love you Bartholomew Henry Allen," kissing deeply every emotion he couldn't voice poured into that kiss. "I got you a gift too," he murmured against his lips.

Barry smiled "I got you something too," he offered a shy grin. "Open mine first," he offered a small box wrapped in green paper. "It doesn't mean I expect...you know, it just," he bit his lip nervously.

With a quirked eyebrow Oliver opened the box revealing a red titanium arrowhead pendant with a single word engraved on it "Forever". The archer smiled he reached out to run his thumb over the worried lip. "It's beautiful, just like you," he said softly. He handed Barry a box in return small and slender.

When Barry opened it he looked up curiously. "An mp3 player," he couldn't stop the furrowed brow. "Uh, thanks," he giggled when Oliver gave an eye roll plugging the earbuds. Barry's eyes lit up when he heard a piano starting, he knew that piano. It was Oliver playing Italian Riveria.

Reflecting back to the conversation they'd had during Christmas. "What do you want for Christmas, Bear,"

"I want a CD of you playing the piano, singing our song. I love sitting next to you, listening to you play, listening to you sing just for me,"

"Barry I'm serious," he sighed.

"So am I," he pouted.

A fond laugh with a shake of the head, "I'm not that great a singer, Babe,"

Barry had thought that was the end of it, but now he smiled softly as he heard Oliver singing "Gone, Gone, Gone". "You're such a romantic Ollie,". He scrolled through the playlist delighted to see there was over an hour of music on.

"That's your birthday gift, this is your anniversary gift," he offered another box, looking earnestly at the younger man. "I know yesterday I said we needed distance, but this is just...," he shrugged.

Barry's breath caught for a second when he got the second box, small and long. He tugged the ribbon opened the box and stared. There was a silver house key nestled inside no words, no note just the key and what it offered. At a loss he only nodded, mouth working open and closed before he pressed himself into his boyfriend's arms. "Wait," he drew back, "Are you sure,"

"I know we're not ready to have you to completely move in yet, with Joe still ignoring the fact that we have been dating for a year and you know, us being in code Orange. I just wanted you to know this is your home too, you don't need my permission to come over," sincerity shining from his blue eyes. "The key is just a symbol, I'd actually prefer it if you sped through the door, phasing is harder to see," he added with a serious look.

Barry nuzzled into his neck for a moment breathing in his scent. Wrapping his arms around the older man's neck he kissed him long and deeply, running his lips over the stubble. "I can't believe it's already been a year," he breathed.

"Yea, Babe, but one more thing," he pressed a kiss to the younger man's cheek holding up his cell phone. Barry only laughed, his smile blinding as they took their picture. They both looked at the image remembering how they got started, thinking about where they were headed. "I love you Bear," he whispered into his boyfriend's ear. 

They watched the movie, Barry snuggled against Oliver's chest. The older man's hand playing up and down Barry's back. He had just tipped his head down for a kiss when the Arrow phone went off. "Fuck," he spat. "That's Lance," he took the phone out listened, taking care to keep his face neutral after a few more moments he agreed to something."Well, Baby, I guess you get a makeup date," he said apologetically. He kissed him as he got up.

"Okay, Ollie be careful," he stretched, "I'm going to head home, work on a plan with Iris about Joe," he added breathily, "I don't need the whole date, we just need to finish," he caressed Oliver's thigh. Noticing the pinched expression, Barry tugged his hand urgently, "Please be careful,"

"Always am," he reminded him rubbing his lips over the younger man's hand. "I'd like it if you spent the night. I love coming home to you,"

 

The warm feeling of his evening with Barry was wiped as he stood over a body beside Captain Lance. The body had an arrow in it, the killing blow made by a sword. He looked into the lifeless eyes of Lt. Conahan. This was a message for him he just wasn't sure what it meant. "I'm sorry, Lance,"

"So am I," his voice thick with regret. "Find out who did this Arrow,"

"I'm going to need the forensic report," he gritted. "Hopefully this is the only one," he added doubtfully. "Either way I'm going to put an end to it," He took off after gripping the captain's shoulder one last time. The body was warm enough he might still have a chance of catching this asshole. That quiet thrum of instinct became louder, making him glad he had heeded the warning. Things were just heating up and he wanted his family and friends clear of danger. 

 

Barry was smiling at the key, listening to the playlist as he walked into the bedroom. Pausing as he stood before the bed, he could see his green teddy bear. "Hmmm Ollie," he muttered. His phone chimed a text bringing a warm smile to his face. Until he didn't recognize the phone number. "Hey I hope you don't mind Hal gave me your number for emergencies. Unfortunately, he has been gone too long so Ferris Air has had to let him go. Please come by and pick up his stuff, if its not too much trouble. This is Carol by the way, sorry again for the inconvience,"

His smile faltered, face falling. "Poor, Hal," he thought. "I'll be there tomorrow," he replied. Suddenly he was restless in what was essentially his home, looking toward the balcony. He grabbed up his bear, walking nervously. While his life wasn't perfect, it was good. Meanwhile, Hal's life on Earth was pretty much falling apart while he was selflessly fighting for the safety of whole planets and peoples. Briefly, he wondered if that was the reason Hal spent so much time away. "Correlation or Causation," he muttered.

Unable to still himself he left the room, shooting Oliver a text. He had to go talk to his friend, to hear Hal's voice. He needed to let him know there was still a reason to come to Earth, he still had a home here. So he ran back to Central City, to S.T.A.R. labs.

As he walked into the cell holding the large box Cisco designed emblazoned with Flash stickers, he shook his head with a smirk. Opening the box letting the soft green light wash over him. "Hal are you doing okay," he asked pulling the lantern out. "Come on Hal please be there,"

From across who knew how many galaxies, Hal called out, "Hey Care Bear, how are you doing? Is everything okay," he asked quickly, trying to push away the weariness in his voice.

"I'm good Ollie and I just celebrated our first anniversary," he replied, Do you know when you can come home for a visit," he added, voice sounding slightly wounded.

Running a hand through his thick hair, Hal answered regretfully, "Not anytime soon," followed with a tired sigh. "I'm glad you and Ollie Pop are doing good," just then Barry heard the ring pulse it's warning. "Shit I gotta go, Kid, see you soon," he cursed.

"Careful Hal," a wistful smile on his face. Hal always ended their conversations with "See you soon," even though they both knew that wasn't the case. It wasn't the first time a threat reared during their talks, it made him worry everytime. In the three months since he had last seen his friend he worried endlessly though Hal had seemed fine every time if not more tired after each incident.

Unable to relax he went over to the computer to work on the security system Cisco and he had been designing for the Queen mansion grounds. The plan was for everyone allowed access i.e Teams Flash and Arrow to have a small biometric fingerprint pad on a keychain or similar unobtrusive object. It would send a signal to an invisible barrier system Oliver had shot onto various trees. Without that first Team Arrow would be alerted able to pull up the image on their phone. If it was a threat they could either handle it or alert SCPD. He was rather proud of their ingenuity. They were planning on setting these up around both S.T.A.R. labs and the Arrow Cave as soon as Ollie picked a new one as well.

It wasn't until his phone rang that he realized he had been working for hours. "Hey Ollie," his voice warm.

"I just got home are you, okay Baby, your text was abrupt," he worried.

The happiness that spread throughout Barry at the fact Oliver could read his mood from the length of a text was enormous. His voice was thick with love as he answered, "Yea Ollie, just got a call from Carol Ferris," he bit his lip worrying it. "I know you said we can't be seen in public too much but," he started.

"Yes Bear, I'll be there for whatever you need," he reassured.

"She fired Hal, he has no job and I'm guessing no home anymore," he sighed, "So I gotta go get his stuff later today. I don't want to do that alone,"

"I'll be there, we can meet at Coast City airport," he soothed, come home and get some sleep, Baby. I need to sleep next to my boyfriend for a few hours, please,"

"I'll be right over," he promised saving his work, "I love when you call me that," a blissful expression taking over. 

 

Laying in bed Oliver was running his hand up Barry's smooth back. Head resting atop the soft brown hair, breathing in his scent. Eyes faraway, thoughtful as he considered their situation. Last year, Oliver was laying in a bed with Barry trying to figure out if a relationship between them was even possible. Now he was measuring the risk their relationship would bring down on Barry and his family.

Just like last time Barry started talking when Oliver had thought he was asleep. "We are ready to build the biometric reader chips," he said rubbing his cheek across the scarred chest. "Once Felicity is done with her firewall program our family and friends will be as safe as possible," he played his fingers over the massive scar along Oliver's ribs. Anxiety twisted through him while biting his bottom lip, before pushing it out in a pout. "Almost all of us,"

"Hal will be fine Bear, he still has you here keeping a light for him," Oliver ran his calloused thumb over the red abused lip. Pulling him up into a chaste kiss, "Now get some sleep, Baby," he wrapped his arms around Barry tightly, rubbing his rough hands over the soft skin.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hal visits Barry the only way he can, Oliver realizes something important through Hal's experiences and makes a choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for staying with my story, I'm trying to get a more routine writing schedule for this but unfortunately make no promises. I do promise that it is not done yet there is still more to come. As always thanks so much for comments and kudos, I love hearing what you all think. So please enjoy

Barry was sleeping, he knew he was asleep but something was off. He looked around him he was in space, a faraway, unknown part of it with a purple galaxy glowing. Stars were bright diamond chips glittering against inky blackness, he studied them in wonder. "This is a weird dream," he muttered.

"Hey Care Bear," Hal's smile cocky as he rubbed the back of his head somewhat nervously. The older man had dark bruises on his face, a split lip glaring painfully at Barry. The green suit was a mess of rips and tears just like the flesh beneath it. 

His eyes wandered over his friend's body growing almost comically wide. "Jesus, Hal What happened are you okay? Why am I here? What's going on," he panicked. He walked up to the lantern wanting to help him, to heal him but mostly just to reassure himself Hal was still there.

A small chuckle escaped Hal's throat, "I'm fine Bear. We're at war so yeah, high likelihood of me getting hurt," he rested his hand on Barry's shoulder the grip firm. "You seemed worried and a little sad when we spoke so I wanted to make sure you're okay," Hal answered like that explained how Barry could feel that grip in a dream. 

"Am I dreaming cause this is a very vivid dream," he noted tugging on a torn piece of green energy material. 

"Sorta, I mean we are talking. I used my willpower to draw a part of you to where I am," fixing the younger man with a look he continued, "Now why are you sad or worried,"

"Ollie," Barry began.

"I fucking knew it, I'm going to have to kick his ass again aren't I," Hal spat.

"No, nothing like that," the speedster cut in, "He won the election but because of what happened to his mother he is just on ultra high alert. We are taking measures to make sure everyone, Ollie included safe but, it also means we don't go out together much in public. That and um, well please come home soon, not to Coast City just come home to your room in Central City," he choked.

Hal grabbed him into a tight hug, "Its okay Bear," soothing a hand over the sleep-tousled brown hair, the lantern comforted his friend. He planted a kiss on top of the younger man's head, before mussing it with his hand, "Carol kicked me out huh," he grinned seemingly unperturbed. 

"I'm sorry Hal," he nodded regretfully.

"It's okay really Care Bear I'm glad she's moving on. Is that what was bothering you," he nudged. He attention drawn away as two more green figures closed in on them. A melancholy breath blew from his lips. Turning to the speedster he offered his brilliant arrogant smile, "I'll see you soon, Kid, love ya" he promised, just as two more lanterns joined him, both human.

He awoke with a start, looking around only to have a soothing circle run over his back. Looking to his side he could see Ollie was fully awake and watching him carefully. Barry gave him a lazy kiss, followed by a sleepy smile. "I had a dream I saw Hal," he murmured against Oliver's lips. Sleepily he nuzzled into the older man's chest taking in his solid warmth.

A smile ghosted over Oliver's lips as he said, "I heard you talking to him in your sleep, Baby," he tightened his arm around the slender frame. "I could hear him too though, so probably not a dream," he kissed Barry's head catching the faint scent of aftershave and worn leather. 

 

Barry was sitting at the far end of the bar having texted Carol he would be at Ferris Air at 7 p.m. He had declined her offer to be picked up not really feeling like owing her any favors, after all, she was kicking his best friend out. He tried not to be angry with her but found himself thinking her somewhat selfish expecting Hal to just give up protecting the galaxy. So engrossed in his thoughts he was completely unaware of being watched from across the bar.

 

Scott walked into the Mayor's office tapping his watch, "We have that other appointment, Mayor Queen," he urged. He stood at parade rest in the doorway waiting for Oliver to finish up his phone call. The pilot's eyes were subtly but constantly surveying the windows as well as the office. Oliver grinned to himself as he watched Scott take in the scene then reassess. He had to admit Scott knew what he was doing even the way he purposely kept a thumb hooked on his beltloop close to his gun. His face however never betrayed any anxiety or tension with his easy smile and calm eyes.

Climbing into the backseat of the car, Oliver asked, "So what ridiculous name did Cisco, come up with for you,"

Softly chuckling he told him that Roy was hung up on "Hawk," while Cisco had his heels dug in with "Guardian,". Scott shrugged telling him how he really didn't think he needed a codename. "I mean I get it, Green Arrow, Overwatch, Flash, Arsenal, Speedy, and Spartan all make sense when you guys are talkin' in the field but I'm not you know, it's whatever," he shrugged again.

Oliver watched the younger man, he found his self-depreciation endearing, "I like Guardian. It makes sense and you are one of us, eventually what we do will take you into the field, so Guardian then right," as they pulled up to the airport he was happy to see the pilot swell with pride.

In the car, he and Oliver changed clothes before entering the airport so as not to draw attention to themselves before boarding the plane to Coast City companionably.

 

In a quiet out of the way corner of the bar, Barry was sipping a coke absently worrying his bottom lip when a warm hand came to rest gently on his shoulder, he smiled looking into the brown eyes of a total stranger. He startled for a moment before apologizing, "S-s-sorry I thought you were someone else," he flushed.

"No problem you looked a little lonely and troubled so I thought I'd come give you company," the man said easily, he was well dressed in an expensive suit, smile warm eyes somewhat predatory.

"Uh actually I'm meeting someone," he avoided looking the man in the eyes.

"Aww don't be like that, you've been sitting over here for at least an hour all by yourself. Did you get stood up," he asked looking over Barry's body, "Cause someone would be crazy to do that to you," he continued with another appreciative glance.

Now Barry's eyes narrowed with his reply, "Thanks for the offer but I would like to be left alone of it's all the same to you," his heart thundered in his chest, he knew he could get away from this man if he had to, but that might blow his cover. 

This reaction seemed to have angered the man as he gripped Barry's arm, "Why are you being so fucking rude," he growled. 

"How about you take your goddamn hands off my boyfriend," a voice deadly in its quiet issued from behind them, causing them both to jump as if it had been shouted.

Barry's expression of relief upon hearing the Arrow voice was the exact opposite of the look of shock worn by the other man, who quickly composed himself turning to face Oliver. He took in the firm muscle underneath the soft grey USMC shirt, but it was the cold hatred from the set jaw, radiating from the brown eyes that made his mouth go dry. "I was just leaving," he brushed past Oliver only to be grabbed by Scott who had been standing a ways back.

"How about we talk about keeping our hands to ourselves," Scott gritted leading the man away. 

"Ollie," Barry breathed with relief pausing, to look him over closely, "You're wearing contacts," he whispered. He realized Oliver was wearing a backward cap, and jeans, a pair of aviator glasses hung on his shirt collar. The raised eyebrows accompanied with the goofy grin revealing Barry definitely approved of this civilian look. 

"Planning on climbing on me right here are you," he laughed glancing around before planting a quick kiss on the speedster's lips. 

It was a short drive to Ferris Air from the airport, Oliver held Barry's hand running his thumb over the knuckles softly. Barry bounced his knees anxiously, not sure what he was going to say to Carol. A dull anger smoldered in his chest at the thought of talking to her while she dumped off Hal's stuff on them. A feeling of helplessness began to consume his thoughts realizing Hal was very likely the loneliest person he had ever known, but still somehow managed to wear a smile.

"Babe, it'll be okay," Oliver held him tightly, brushing the stray tears that had run down his boyfriend's cheeks. He tucked Barry into his chest, resting his head on top of the soft hair, his embrace solid. "I love you, Babe," he breathed.

Slowly the younger man began to compose himself, surprised by the tears. "It's just not fair, Hal sacrifices so much and he can't even...," he trailed off so overwhelmed by the injustice of it all. 

"Hal could stop if he wanted to, he could come back and have an apple pie life. He chooses to be the Green Lantern and the ring chose him because he will do whats right, give everything he's got no matter the cost because someone has to," Oliver stated realizing for the first time just how much the other man had surrendered to do his job. "You and I are lucky we have each other, another hero who understands," it occurred to Oliver how very fortunate he was to have Barry and his throat stuck. 

"Here," Scott called back to them, breaking their illusion of privacy. Grey eyes troubled with how hard this was for all of them. "Shit even servicemen get leave," he thought. He knew they never got to stop there was no end to their service. It was with this knowledge he vowed to do his utmost to keep Oliver safe, to protect Barry, and to make sure Hal felt welcomed every time he came home.

"Want me to go alone," Oliver offered.

With a shake of his head, Barry's eyes fixed with determination. Exiting the car only after Scott had done so first surveying the area. They walked into the glassed-in lobby where Scott had been injured almost a year ago. Carol was sitting primly on one of the chairs a box in her hands and another at her feet. All the anger Barry had felt was replaced with sympathy as he watched her holding a glass fighter jet delicately in her fingers, her eyes glossy. 

Oliver cleared his throat, politely looking away while she wiped her eyes offering them a smile. "Thank you for coming to get everything, it's not much," she paused as if that thought in itself was painful.

Oliver grabbed the box from the floor which was light indicating its limited contents. He motioned for Scott to take the box from Carol's lap allowing her and Barry a few private moments to speak. Both of them stood waiting by the entryway. Scott's eyes wandering up the ramp, unconsciously shifting his shoulder.

"Hal told me to stop waiting for him a long time ago," she started, brushing a strand of black hair from her face, "I thought I was strong enough to handle the distance, the time, but I couldn't. He knew I was too stubborn to admit it so he broke up with me and began sleeping with every woman who was willing," her voice gained an edge, "I was so angry with him, but I realize he did it for me in his own stupid way. I want a family, kids, house with a manicured lawn and I know Hal will never be able to give me any of that," a regretful smile on her face. 

Barry found a spark of anger again, "Hal gives, risks everything. He's worth more than a domestic dream you know," he stopped himself. 

"I hope he finds a woman who is strong enough to handle the strongest will in the galaxy, I'm just not her," she shook her head, clearly not looking for a fight.

"Bear, c'mon," Oliver called to him, eyes unreadable. The younger man couldn't see what he did, Oliver could understand her position. Still he found a small amount of anger toward her for not seeing the Green Lantern's worth. 

Back in the car, Oliver sighed, "Come home tonight," he asked Barry tone slightly pleading.

"Sure Ollie," he nuzzled, confused by the change in his boyfriend.

 

At the Queen mansion grounds, all three of them held their thumbs to the biometric readers on their keychains. Barry's was a Green Lantern keyring, he held it fondly. Oliver's was an old leather Queen Consolidated keychain. "Cisco did a good job with these and picking out keyrings," he admitted. Once they were in the door Oliver, pressed a bruising kiss to his lips.

Eyebrows raised, momentarily before Barry melted into the kiss, with a small giggle. "Ollie," he breathed running a hand over the soft fabric feeling the firm muscle underneath. He looked into his boyfriend's eyes but it wasn't quite right, "I miss your beautiful blue eyes, Ollie." he sighed.

A smirk broke across the older man's face as he bit the soft lower lip, pulling it gently. "Go wait in the living room while I go take these out, okay Baby," He ran upstairs slamming his door open.

Barry just giggled to himself walking over to the piano, its black surface glistening in the moonlight. Scott walked in gave him a wave and then went up to his room wordlessly a small grin on his face. The speedster just shook his head lifting the cover and pressing a quiet note on the keys. His home, his boyfriend he had a great life and really could not ask for more, a contented little sigh escaped him.

"Bear, um Barry," Oliver asked sounding nervous.

With a gentle smile reaching his eyes, he offered his hand to the archer. "What's wrong Ollie,"

"Barry I know it's not... I mean I still think...shit," he stammered unable to form the correct words. "I know there are still a lot of things that need to be figured out and this really isn't the best time," he stopped noting the worried look on his boyfriend's face. He pinched the bridge of his nose, "Get it together, Queen," he hissed between his teeth. He just sat at the piano gesturing for Barry to join him. After testing a few notes getting a feel for them he began to play.

Barry just listened for a moment realizing he recognized the song only a moment before Oliver began singing, his face flushed heart racing. There were tears pricking his eyes as his heart swelled, knowing exactly what was happening but completely blindsided by its suddenness. He was sure the smile he was wearing was entirely as goofy as it felt, but couldn't be bothered to care as Oliver finished singing Train's Marry Me. 

Oliver turned fully to Barry offering the very worn velvet box revealing the ring, "I love you, more than I can ever articulate, but I don't ever want you to doubt that you are always what I'm going to want. Bartholomew Henry Allen, will you marry me," he asked offering the ring, eyes filled with his loving promise and a hint of uncertainty.

"Yes, Oliver," he kissed the older man, so deeply. Finally understanding all the stammering, yes, there were things they would have to work out. Of course, there was timing and a million other obstacles but they would deal with them later, right now there was just love.

After breaking off the kiss Oliver took a much-needed breath. His teeth flashed in a brilliant smile lighting his blue eyes, "I was thinking a Christmas wedding that way I could wear red and you could wear green without anyone asking too many questions, I overheard you once in the Bunker, telling Felicity your dream wedding would be seeing me in your color and you wearing mine.

A blush consumed Barry's pale flesh as he said, "Ollie that was over six months ago,"

"It was important to you so it was something I committed to memory," he kissed the words onto Barry's lips.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The happiness never lasts as Oliver makes a choice Barry doesn't agree with. Then things take a turn for the worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and staying with it. I hope you enjoy and as always comments and kudos appreciated.

A loud groan escaped Oliver's lips as he rolled his hips slowly, his entire length caressing inside Barry. He relished the sobbing moan from his boyfriend as he dragged painfully slow over the sweet spot within him. "Tell me what you want Babe," he growled.

"P-p-please Ollie," he panted trying desperately to buck his hips, which were pinned firmly with calloused hands, against the soft mattress. A low whine absconded from his throat in frustration.

"Uh uh, Tell me what you want," he gritted, sweat dripping from his body his eyes burning with the disciplined focus, drawing out his lover's pleasure. He had been keeping this pace for long enough to make Barry's body hypersensitive to his ministrations. A possessive smirk on his face as he watched Barry trembling with need.

"Ah, oh, god, Ollie," he moaned, "Please, harder, PLEASE," he cried out.

A satisfied growl loosed from the older man's throat as he drew back only to slam forward finally allowing himself to take what he wanted. He gripped the speedster's hips pulling him to meet every bruising snap of his hips. The guttural moan muffled as he worked a deep red love mark onto the pale flesh, "Mine," he growled with a forceful thrust.

"Yes Oliver, yes," the speedster panted eyes tearing slightly from oversensitivity as he came in thick shuddering ropes over both of their bodies. His body was racked with tremors from the very prolonged delay to his finish. Lazily, he nuzzled against Oliver's neck for a moment before biting his own mark in a very obvious spot over the archer's pulse point.

"Ngh," Oliver grunted filling Barry's soft, warm channel. He's acutely aware of Barry's hand running down his back he could feel the warm metal wrapped around the slender finger and he smiled, eyes darkened with a fierce possessive fire.

"God Oliver, just when I think I've got a handle on things you find wonderfully new ways to torture me," he sighed, legs still holding Oliver in place, not wanting the emptiness that came with his withdrawal.

"Just getting to know what makes you fall apart, Baby so I can do it better next time," he whispered, as he began to mark Barry again just below his ear. He had learned that was the one place that healed slower for some reason, the mark would last a few hours instead of a few minutes. Laving his tongue over the reddish purple mark he pulled back to look over his work, he saw Barry's eyes hooded and lustful. "You're going to have to give me a few minutes if you wanna go again, Babe. I don't have the refractory period of a speedster," he laughed.

"Mmmmm so we shower then go again," he answered running his fingertip over an old bite on Oliver's trapezius. He watched as the older man drew up to a kneel before him letting him look over his body, take account of all the marks he had made, "Yep, you're definitely going to have more bite marks than any other scars, soon," he muttered.

Rubbing his neck, relishing in the little, pleased look on his boyfriend, no fiance's face he replied, "Just try not to leave any on my neck anymore. What Mayor Queen gets up to in the bedroom isn't a matter for the public," he kissed Barry's hand as he pulled him off the bed.

"It won't last anyway but, fine if you insist," He rolled his eyes, "Geeze, if I knew that being mayor meant I couldn't mark you I would've told Thea to buzz off," he teased.

His blue eyes became serious as he held Barry close, "I'd give it up for you if you asked,"

A flush came over the speedster's face, he looked down unable to face that sincerity, "I would never ask you give up protecting your city to the best of your ability," he swallowed.

"That's why I'm marrying you in eight months," he smiled pressing a kiss to the crown of Barry's head.

After their shower, Oliver's phone rang causing his brow to furrow. It was almost four in the morning, which meant something was probably wrong. "Felicity," he noted as he answered, "Is everything okay,"

Barry hovered closely biting his bottom lip, expression pinched with concern. He could hear her clearly but what she said was confusing.

"Ollie, I'm really not comfortable with your request. I really don't feel right about it. Did you even ask Barry what he thought," she sounded apprehensive.

Oliver pulled away from Barry stalking to the other side of the expansive bedroom, "Can you do it yes or no," he demanded his voice hard.

Barry was left standing awkwardly beside the bed, he was watching Oliver carefully but the other man had gone neutral faced, the only thing betraying him was the edge in his voice, it sounded demanding to anyone else, but Barry recognized it held a pleading note.

"Felicity we've been over all of this, you know why I'm asking you to do this," he said through clenched teeth. "Hmm um hmm," he agreed to something. "Thanks," he said tightly a hint of a smile pulled at the corners of his mouth. "I hope so too, Felicity,"

Barry raised his brows expectantly, arms spread in a gently demanding gesture. "Oliver what are you not telling me about," he shifted uncomfortably, before moving to get clothes not looking over at the archer.

"Bear, do you trust me," he asked walking over to where the younger man stood, turning him to look into his troubled green eyes. When he got a wordless affirmative, he continued, "Do you trust that everything I do is to protect the people I love and care for,"

"Yes, Ollie," he agreed, "Promise me you're not putting yourself in danger to do this,"

"I'm always in danger, but this is just a protective measure," he promised with a firm kiss.

 

They were awoken by a loud hammering on the front door, Oliver already on his feet. Barry looking blearily around as the sunlight blinded him. "Stay here, Bear," Oliver instructed, padding quietly out of the room, seeing Scott already at the door gun drawn aimed at the ground, while he checked the security monitor his body relaxing visibly as he tucked the weapon.

"Oliver, I cannot believe you insisted I return this painting," Thea shouted as soon as the door opened. "It was supposed to go to me and you know it," she snapped refusing to enter.

Scott was pulling a large, covered canvas into the foyer as Oliver made his way down. "Thea, what are you talking about," he frowned in confusion. He was preparing to demand she explain herself when he saw the glimmer in her eye, a soft smile curling her lips. Clearing his throat, he said harshly, "Well I'm glad you didn't force me to take legal action," with an amused quirk of his brow. Both Scott and Barry were confused about the back and forth between brother and sister. "Thank you for dropping off the painting," 

"Uh huh I'll see you around, Oliver," she said with false bitterness, a smile was winning over her face before she wiped it turning on her heel and storming off. He closed the door hard behind her before covering his mouth shoulders shaking with a silent laugh.

"Come down here Bear," he nodded, removing the cloth covering it. They saw a beautiful oil painting of a warm sunrise, resplendent red edged, the bright yellow touching and blending with dark grey clouds highlighted with green undertones, the sky brooding ready to burst a complete contrast to the sun which was welcoming. On the back, there was a small note which read, "Happy Anniversary to the Sunrise, and the Thunderstorm, May you always take turns making one warm while providing cover for the other to hide behind as needed, Love always Speedy"

"Let's hang this over the stairway," Oliver grinned kissing Barry. He stopped, noting the frozen expression on the younger man's face, "Babe," he gripped the slender hand in his.

Scott looked anywhere else still holding the painting, "Uh wanna hold this while I go get the stuff to hang it," he suggested awkwardly.

A dismissive nod was his only reply while the archer waited for Barry to say something. "What's the matter," he urged guessing after a moment, "Is this something else you saw,"

As if a spell was broken, a laugh bubbled in Barry's throat. He let out a relieved breath smile at Oliver, "No it's different," he laughed again, "Its beautiful, god you Queen kids are talented," he giggled relief awash on his face. 

 

Three months later Barry was talking with Iris about how to break things to Joe. He was anxiously rolling the ring on his finger, "I don't know if this is a good idea, Iris, springing this on him, you know," biting his bottom lip.

"Barr, you are engaged, have been for the past three months you have to tell him," she insisted. "Dad loves you, it's just his weird overprotective mode is always in high gear around Oliver," a reassuring hand squeezed his knee, "Still even he won't be able to ignore the loving way Mayor Queen looks at you," she continued. 

"I hope you're right. What time is the reservation for again," he fixed his tie. 

Hiding an amused smile she reached out to loosen it, "Any tighter and you're going to choke yourself. Barr, relax, I'm going to be there, Oliver will be there. You will have a support system. Besides your fiance can be very convincing when he wants to be," she smoothed his shirt.

His phone buzzed, "Hey Babe we just landed see you in 20 at the restaurant, Love you," causing a broad smile to break across his face. 

Iris was pushing him out the front door as his phone rang, "Yeah," he answered.

"Barr, we got a Lantern related problem," Cisco's voice was urgent.

He froze immediately "What's happened, is Hal okay,"

"Don't think it's Hal but there's this orange glowing guy attacking downtown," he said.

Barry looked at Iris apologetically, "Gotta go," as if signaled a police car went speeding by sirens blaring to life. 

"Go get 'em," she smiled.

It was as he was making his circumferential approach he saw a purple-fleshed alien in obvious lantern gear, glowing orange, terrorizing the people below, "Where is the Flash," it demanded. He stumbled for a moment when he realized it was searching for him.

"Barry stay back," he heard a voice coming over the comm.

"Ollie," he asked puzzled. "You can't beat this Oliver," he replied.

The Orange Lantern had picked up a woman, shaking her about violently with an orange construct. Without hesitation, he sped over grabbing the girl as she was dropped. "Get somewhere safe," he told her just in time to be crushed against the ground with a large orange construct. He felt himself flung into a building and then tossed to the ground just as quickly. As he tried to stagger to his feet he collapsed when shooting pain cut razor sharp against his nerves. "My leg's broken," he coughed. He looked up in time to see the lantern stand above him. 

"Pathetic, I can see why Hal Jordan worries so much for you," it spat in disgust. "Let's see how much fight he has left in him when we bring your broken body to him," it chuckled. An orange rope lashed around his neck pulling him in a hard jerk, choking him. 

Suddenly an arrow hit the orange lantern plunging into its shoulder causing it to drop the speedster in another bone-crunching heap. Someone in a grey and midnight blue hood grabbed him pulling him into a fireman's carry. "I got ya, Flash," Scott whispered. Barry watched as an orange shield construct was thrown up, another arrow fired making a sort of low-frequency screech, it broke through the construct penetrating the skull all the way to the fletching. The orange ring flew from the dead body flying back into space rapidly.

 

In S.T.A.R. labs Caitlin was checking Barry's leg to ensure it was healing properly. "Your wrist was broken too but it seems to be almost healed," she looked satisfied. "What's wrong Barr," she asked, noting his furrowed brow.

Outside the medical bay Cisco was whistling his approval, "So you and Felicity thought these up," he held the arrow up turning the head slightly so it emitted a low frequency buzzing. "Good thing it worked," 

Barry came limping in eyes burning, "Did you make those to stop Hal," he demanded already knowing the answer.

Scott who had been relieved to see Barry up and about looked down immediately. Oliver, however, kept his gaze steady. "Yes," he said honestly.

"Is this what Felicity was uncomfortable doing a few months back," he snapped, "At least she WAS, I guess it's okay to plan to kill your friends,"

"Barry stop, listen to me," Oliver walked over to him. "I wouldn't kill Hal but I needed to make sure I had a means to stop him if I had to,"

"So arrows that can go almost all the way through his skull, made sense," He was furious, but there was also a pained look on his face. "Hal doesn't have anyone else and the people here are making plans to kill him,"

It was hard to watch Barry go through this but Oliver couldn't be made to regret his choice to have the arrows made, Barry was alive because of that choice so now anger boiled inside of him, "Goddammit Barry, you are alive because I made those fuckin arrows and if it had been Hal possessed with Red Lantern rage grabbing you, I would've killed him to without a second thought," he snarled.

"Joe was right you do just kill without thinking," he shot back, "Go home Oliver," he practically shouted shoving the archer, nearly falling over.

Scott and Cisco caught him, "C'mon Barr that's not fair and you know it," Scott began.

Eyes neutral, voice cold Oliver stopped him, "Forget it, Alex, let's go home," He turned away not seeing if the pilot would follow, "Bye Barry," his voice wavered ever so slightly as he left. Scott running to catch up, so they left the lab together.

"Oliver, Barry didn't mean it he's just...," Scott began.

"Drop it, Alex," he gritted, using his phone to make preparations to go home.

 

In Starling, he was sitting on a rooftop Guardian standing behind him debating how to approach him. There was a scuffle starting not far down the street, in a fluid motion Arrow was on his feet making his way to the sounds. His partner right beside him, they did this every now and again. Oliver would need to blow off steam so they would go looking for trouble until the grey hours of dawn. Scott knew sometimes he could get him to talk about it and sometimes he couldn't so he just waited, watching his back.

There was a man getting attacked by four other men when Arrow and Guardian made there way down, no arrows because tonight Arrow had something to prove. They had grabbed two of the attackers when there was a strange "phumf" sound, Scott pushed Oliver out of the way in time, a dart protruding from his shoulder. Oliver had just enough time to catch the younger man before he felt a hard burning against his neck falling into blackness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter or two will have pretty graphic depictions of violence/ torture, just a heads up.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So lots of torture for our heroes both physical and emotional

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What two chapters in two days?! Yes alas, my other story evades me again for the moment, hopefully writing this will help again. Thanks as always for staying with me, support in the form of kudos and comments always greatly appreciated. Hope you enjoy the rather dark angsty chapter.

He awoke in a strange concrete room, arms suspended by chains which bit into his wrists. After a few moments he collected the fuzzy memories of the night, his head shot up, "Guardian," he called out. His voice echoed the room returning to him absent a reply. A door opened and a man Oliver recognized but couldn't place stood before him, face twisted in disgust. 

"What the hell do you want," Oliver demanded, testing his chains.

"Funny, your friend had the same fight in him when he came to," he laughed wickedly, "At least until he passed out from the pain," 

"Where is he, what the fuck did you do to him," he strained against the chains trying to get to the man. "Guardian," he called again fiercely.

"Oh Mayor Queen don't bother with that ridiculous code name, Alex Scott is too far to hear you, even if he was conscious," he smirked. 

A hard look was his only reply, icy cold hatred rolling off of him in waves, a promise of pain in return radiating out of his clear blue eyes. "You are a dead man when I get out of these chains,"

The man looked bored as he approached the archer walking past him as he picked up Oliver's bow and quiver up off the ground. Taking several steps back he turned firing an arrow into Oliver's shoulder. His face covered in a dissatisfied glare when the only response to the pain was a grunt. He picked up a vibrant green arrow twirling it consideringly, "What is the purpose of a high frequency vibrating arrow," he asked.

Oliver only glared at him. His shoulder screaming in pain as the suspended muscle was now ripped by an arrowhead. Clenching his teeth he refused to show how much pain he was in.

"Well let's just find out shall we," turning the head to activate the vibration, he drew back and fired with the same bored expression. His eyes widened in surprise as the arrow cut through Oliver's stomach disappearing completely before flying through and burying into the concrete wall behind him. "I meant to hit your shoulder those are hard to control, but quite impressive," 

Oliver's face contorted in pain his breath ragged, it was a struggled to hold in the cry caught in his throat. He wanted to be strong, to deny this sick man the cries he seemed hungry for. His mind was racing as he wondered how Scott was doing if he had been shot with his own weapon if he was alive. Better to focus on that than the pain searing his body.

"You are a monster and you're not leaving here until I hear you screaming for mercy," the man shouted. "How long do you think I've been waiting for this, you will not deny me a drop of blood or cry of pain, we are just getting started you murderous bastard," he stalked up to the suspended archer, grabbed him by his hair and slammed his fist into his eye, he punched him in his mouth, blood marked his knuckles as the soft lip broke open. Fists pummled him until one blow finally knocked him unconcious.

 

Barry was sitting in the cell holding the lantern, "Hal, are you there," he called worriedly.

"Hey Carebear, How are you doing," he called back cheerily. He was glad to hear from Barry it had been too long even by his standards since they last spoke.

"Sorry we haven't spoken in a couple of weeks," he began trying to calm his voice.

"What's the matter Bear," Hal asked recognizing the stress in his voice.

"Ollie killed an Orange Lantern," he sighed.

Hal's voice a forced calm, "Is everyone, are you okay," 

"Broken leg that's already healed. Did you not hear me, Oliver was able to kill an Orange Lantern," he exclaimed.

"Good," there was a coldness in Hal's voice that made Barry swallow audibly. 

It had been a long year only having seen Hal only once for a brief two days and Barry was surprised by his coldness. "Hal, he killed someone with an arrow that could vibrate through constructs," he nearly shouted.

"Barry, we're at war out here. Don't you get that," he yelled, "They sent someone to get you to use you as leverage against me, Oliver did the right thing, please tell me you didn't give him shit about it,"

Barry was quiet for a moment processing why Hal was angry with him. He thought about what Oliver had said to him, "What if he had used the arrows to kill you," he pressed, eyes tearing.

"Oliver doesn't go around just killing people for the hell of it. For fuck's sake Barry I watched a friend kill himself when he was unable to control his actions, in order to save me. So if I came back possessed or whatever I would rather Oliver do what he had to to keep everyone else safe," he loosed an exasperated sigh, "Go apologize to him, Barry. I gotta go," he cut off.

Barry just sat in the cell holding the lantern in his hands. After a few moments, he gathered himself pulled out his phone and called Oliver, it went straight to voicemail before he could record a message it indicated the voicemail box was full. 

Barry was standing in the empty foyer the first glimmers of dawn shining through the large window panes. He had been waiting in the bedroom for Oliver to return, only for him never to come. Now he was pacing the empty, much to empty space, he had called Scott's phone only for it to go to voicemail repeatedly. Fear wormed in his stomach, writhing about as he began to realize Oliver wasn't coming home. "It's fine," he reassured himself, it's fine he probably went to the Arrow Cave," He managed calm for a whole five minutes before his phone rang, Digg's name appearing, his breath caught only managing a squeaking answer.

"Barr, have you heard from Oliver or Scott at all recently," the gravelly voice asked.

His throat stuck no words would come out as his speedster mind filled in all the possible "What-ifs". Finally able to muster a reply, "Uh uh," albeit a short one.

"Shit, nobody has heard from either of them since the incident in Central. Could you maybe...," Digg's voice gravelly as he began to ask.

"Yeah I'm going to look for him, them now," Barry sped out the door.

 

Oliver gritted his teeth a low keen escaping his throat as a red-hot blade was sliced across his chest, tears threatened in his eyes, his breathing labored. It was hard to draw in a steadying breath with his ribs broken. He was fighting to maintain control of his cries, allowing only the minimal sound possible to escape.

"Your friend was almost as stubborn as you about refusing to scream until we found a way to break him, I wonder if the same method is needed for you," he considered "or perhaps you'd like to see and decide for yourself,"

Panting, the archer glared at him from his only open eye, his heart was racing as he wondered just what was being done to Scott. "He didn't do anything to you why are you doing this to him," Oliver demanded, "Just keep me and let him go," his voice, firm, with the slightest hint of a plea.

"Because you would make such a trade. After what you've taken from me I'm going to take everything you love and care for," the other man promised. 

The man held a tablet in his hands tapping it a few times before bringing it to Oliver's view. On the screen, the man was standing over Scott who was shirtless and bleeding. "Who else does Oliver Queen love," the man demanded. Scott's ragged answer was "Captain Alexander Scott, United States Marine Corps Pilot," The man grabbed him by his hair a large syringe in his hand, "Let's see if we can get anything else out of you," he grinned pushing down on the plunger. There was a faint hiss as acid squirted onto the pilot's bare shoulder. The scream torn from his throat was so laced with pain, Oliver turned his head to hide his own pained expression.

Oliver fought against the chains fruitlessly, trying to get to the man. "I swear when I get out of here you will see just how much of a monster I can be you, son of a bitch," Oliver spat. 

A second scalding hot slice was dragged across Oliver's torso the burning smell of melting tissue filling the room, the man's face finally in full view was gnarled in a look of pure hatred. "I know how much of a monster you are, you killed my father you dejected animal," Adrian Chase shouted, "You already took everything from me and after I'm done you will look as monstrous on the outside as you are inside,"

Another wheezing breath drawn before Oliver blinked in surprise, then the sound of Scott's agonized scream echoed in his brain. "Just fucking kill me then because, I'm glad I killed your father he was a piece of shit and apparently so is his son," he spat blood into Adrian's face.

The look of murderous rage filling his captor's face was the last thing he saw before being knocked unconscious by the hilt of the sword he had been cut with. "Bring that fucking pilot in here I've got an idea," he ordered over the radio.

 

Barry was racing around Starling, phasing in and out of buildings frenzied in his searching. He had lost count of how many times he had run through the city looking for his fiance four days ago. He heard Caitlin's voice over the comm. telling him to come back in to eat something. He refused at first but gave in when she threatened to call Joe or Hal.

Captain Lance was in the Arrow Cave talking with Digg a map of Starling laid out before them, two little red pings showing the last place the missing pair's phones were active. Barry had swept the entire area to the point the gravel was showing signs of wear. They both looked up as Barry came in near collapse. "Barr, you can't run yourself thin, Oliver would want you to take care of yourself," Digg reminded him.

Tearing his cowl from his face, he scrubbed a hand harshly over his face to collect himself. "Oliver would be going on four days of no sleep and not eating if it was me... or anyone of us," he grumbled.

Caitlin placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, offering him a calorie bar which is all he would readily eat anymore. "We wouldn't let him do that to himself either Barr," she said softly, "and neither would you,"

He grabbed a large water bottle gulping it down, cramming the bar into his mouth so he could go out and search some more. 

Lance sighed, "The murders stopped the same night Oliver went missing. He was convinced they were a message for him...maybe,"

"NO," Barry, Digg, and Felicity exclaimed at the same moment vehemently. 

Felicity's phone pinged a video call. "Hey Speedy how are things looking," she said in a teary voice.

"Roy confirmed we are getting search assistance in Coast City thanks to Carol Ferris and Gotham PD is looking out for them over here, everything is being kept quiet of course," she said in a steady voice. "I'm bringing in some help to keep an eye on Starling while we search," 

"Okay, we're going to find them, Thea," Digg promised.

Finally, her voice cracked, "I don't want to just find them, I want to find them alive," she tugged a hand through her hair. She disconnected not wanting to cry in front of them.

Barry sped from there unable to sit still, even Thea was losing hope they were alive. He refused to believe they were dead. Oliver would not allow himself to be taken from this world easily and as long as he had Scott to protect he would continue fighting. He found himself in his old home, Joe sitting at the kitchen table.

Joe took one look at his son, before opening his arms, "Whats wrong son,"

Barry collapsed into his arms sobbing hysterically, his words unintelligible. He clung to his foster father needing him to be a solid fixture. Even if he wasn't crying he knew the words wouldn't have come easily so he just hitched and sobbed into the older man's chest.

"Hey Barr, calm down. Come on talk to me," he soothed, bewildered by the emotional outpouring. Barry was not shy about his feelings but was never one to fall apart so completely either. "Barr you have to talk to me, so I can help you,"

Pulling away ever so slightly Barry, hiccuped before pulling frantically at a gloved hand, "Oliver," was all he managed, revealing the ring beneath the glove. 

A look of confusion, then the mask of patience blended across Joe's face, "What's happened to him, Barry," he ignored the gnawing ache at seeing his son in such a torn state. He didn't ask about the engagement ring which is what it obviously was, he needed to help Barry first and foremost.

"He's been missing for four days, Joe, him and Scott," he coughed out. "It's been four days, you're a detective, I'm a forensic investigator, we know what that means and so does Capt. Lance," he wept miserably.

"Listen to me, Barry," his voice commanding, "Do you believe they are alive. Do you think Oliver would let anything keep him from you," Yes he was a detective, yes he knew every day reduced the likelihood of finding them alive, but he also knew Oliver Queen was not a man who could be killed easily.

"I..., no Ollie would find his way back to me," he admitted, "and he'd do anything to keep Scott safe," He focused on the fearsome determined blue eyes he knew so well. Oliver made a promise to see Scott into a jet again, he'd promised they would get married, Oliver didn't break promises come hell or high water Oliver was a man who kept his word, it was who he was.

"Okay well I speak with Captain Singh and we will coordinate a search here, we will begin working with Starling PD. We'll find them, Barr," Joe reassured.

"Gotham, Coast City, and Starling are all searching but keeping the search quiet," Barry nodded knowing they were casting a wide net. 

 

He was back on his plush sofa, Barry's head on his lap, Moulin Rouge playing in the background. He ran a hand through the feather soft brown hair, quietly he began singing softly to the man he loved. 

"I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words how wonderful life is now that you're in the world,"

Barry looked up at him with sad teary eyes "I love you, Ollie," he whispered.

Oliver kept running his fingers through his hair, still singing to him tears blurring his own eyes.

Icy cold water snapped him back to reality, he was kneeling still chained head ducked into a tub of freezing water. After his lungs were burning for air his head was ripped back dripping water down his exposed flesh, stinging the various wounds littered across his body. The chill bit the tender flesh rather than soothing it and he just hung his head breathing through clenched teeth for a moment.

"Just who were you singing to in your sleep," Adrian pondered, "Miss Smoak or perhaps Ms. Lance," he pressed into the raw arrow wound, getting a rough grunt from the archer. "Would you like it if I brought the love of your life here and tortured them before your eyes," he demanded. "Just who is it you love most," he snarled.

Oliver pictured Barry here chained up, being tortured for him to witness knowing it would be his fault for loving the speedster. His resolve to die before betraying that truth burning in his chest. He stuck his tongue between his teeth, preparing to bite it savagely off.

Scalding white-hot heat kissed across his tattoo, ripping a rusty scream from him. A hard rubber bite guard was shoved into his mouth reopening the split in his lip. It seemed Adrian had known he would do this eventually.

"Uh No," the man tsked, "You must really love this person, but you don't deserve them, do you? Seeing as when I find them they will be put through the same tortures as you and your friend over there," he nodded to the crumpled heap tethered to the floor with chains. 

Oliver could see the young pilot's body littered with slashes and acid burns, his chest tightened. "Scott, ALEX," he called frantically around the bite guard.

Adrian looked between the two of them for a moment, a thoughtful expression on his face. He grabbed a bucket splashing the frigid water onto the limp body.

When Scott jumped back into consciousness it was a tired jump, he rolled to his side looking over at Oliver. "I'm sorry Oliver," mumbled, body shuddering. He glared at Adrian for a brief moment before averting his eyes. As tough as he was his resolve was failing him. It had been a full week since they had been taken prisoner and he had been tortured endlessly.

"Guardian," he managed warmly nodding, Scott had been so proud of that name. Forcing the guard from his mouth tearing his lips moreso, "I'm getting us out of here," he vowed.

"Well one of you might," Adrian chuckled. "But you won't get to decide who," he stabbed the hot blade into Oliver's shoulder, drawing a wretched scream, he slammed the rubber bit back into place almost choking Oliver.

At the sound of Oliver's scream, Scott was struggling to his knees, "Get the fuck away from him," he forced out a yell from his raw throat. 

Chase turned on the pilot enraged that he still had so much fight in him, he struck the blade against the raw patch of acid-eaten flesh. Holding it there with satisfaction while Scott writhed in pain tears escaping his eyes pinched eyes, the cry of pain, almost bloody.

An idea lit up the sadistic face as he realized something, "You're with Oliver all the time, now tell me who was he singing to," he asked in an almost soothing tone, "Tell me and I'll kill you quickly all the pain will stop," he cooed.

Oliver's eyes widened in fear for a brief moment. Then his heart stuttered as he realized he'd rather Scott be tortured endlessly than give Barry away. The dark coil of belief began unfurling in his heart.

"Me," Scott coughed. He was curled into himself, weakly he locked his grey eyes with Oliver's blues. "We're always together because he's with me,"

Adrian almost bought the declaration if not for the instant look of relief that consumed Oliver's face before he had a chance to return it to stoic neutrality. "The look on Arrow's face tells a different story," he looked upon the young man sorrowfully, "Don't worry I'll get it out of you one way or another," he strode over to a small basket on the floor throwing it's contents on the ground before them. Rotted vegetables and discarded foods were scattered before them, "Better eat, you wouldn't want to starve to death would you," he laughed as he exited the room.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More torture and Oliver makes a painful choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so now this story is pouring out of me so third chapter and possibly a fourth depending on how much more my brain can churn out. This one is admittedly a bit short. Thanks as always.

Oliver jerked his head away from the nasogastric tube until a gun was held to Scott's head. They had ignored the rotten food on the floor even though Scott at least was on the verge of dying. Oliver refused to succumb to such animalistic urges but would not have blamed Scott. The pilot, however, had decided he had a decent chance of death if he rejected the food offered. Scott was breathing shallowly, his eyes were drawn in, Oliver wasn't sure how much longer he would last. His thoughts were interrupted as the burning tube was forcefully plunged into his nose, followed shortly by some gritty looking ForceVite.

Scott struggled weakly as the same was done to him, "Take it or we start slicing pieces off Oliver," Adrian ordered. He splashed rubbing alcohol over the open wounds on both of them laughing as Scott emitted a low whine. "I think you two deserve a break today," he walked out of the room with the only other man Oliver had ever seen, Scott had said there was at least one more somewhere around. 

Oliver tried to calculate just how long they had been held captive in his head. He knew his team would be looking for them, Barry probably sick with worry and guilt over their last conversation. It always became a muddled guess, but one thing was becoming painfully clear Scott was fading. "Scott are you still with me," he asked, just like he always did when they were alone. 

"Oliver," his words slurred. "I don't think I'm walking out of here Oliver," he wheezed.

A click in the archer's throat which was sore and swollen, "I promised you, I'd see you in a bird again, I don't break my promises," he assured with confidence he didn't feel.

Scott turned over to him, eyes downcast, "S'okay, Ollie. If I don't make it's not your fault, just me bein' too weak," 

Oliver trembled in self-loathing, "You wouldn't be here if it wasn't for me, Alex,"

"Right where I want to be," he laughed which quickly turned into a sob. Shaking his head, he just allowed himself to fall back onto the hard ground. "At least I'll probably be dead before they can do much more," he mumbled to the ground.

The man was breaking, his wounds were looking infected and he was starving, Oliver knew it was a matter of time, Scott knew it too. They had however enjoyed the pleasant illusion that they were both leaving this place together. "Scott please, hold on," he begged. His own mind was beginning to fatigue from the constant broken sleep, lack of nutrients and torment. Their only hope was being rescued by Team Arrow or Team Flash.

 

 

Barry was racing around Midway City searching every corner before he stumbled to a halt, hands pressed on his knees, eyes burning. He was systematically searching the entire country, unbeknownst to his team. It was the only thing he could think to do after two weeks of gainless searching. He refused to give up, hope glimmering in his heart.

Starling City PD was pressuring Captain Lance to release the news Oliver was dead. Joe and Singh had pointed out that Oliver had been thought dead before and survived five years on an island. Still, a deadline was insisted upon, so Lance grudgingly agreed to notify the public if Oliver was still missing in a month's time. 

Felicity, Thea, and Digg had managed to paint a convincing cover for Oliver's absence from the public who only recently noted his disappearance. Thea had procured them a private plane through Ferris Air to a retreat to work on family reconciliation. Oliver having been quoted by Ms. Ferris herself as saying he needed to make sure his own house was in order before he would go about preaching to a city how to best function.

"Barry," a voice called over the comm. "Flash are you reading me," 

"Yeah, Nightwing I copy," he slumped against a brick wall, obscured from view in a darkened alleyway.

"Team Flash has noticed you gone, it's only a matter of time before they figure out, you're not in any of the search cities," he informed him, "Did you eat something,"

"Yea," he said pulling a calorie bar from a pocket. He ran his finger over the bolt on his chest taking out the picture of him and Oliver. "Thanks for patrolling Central for me," he sighed. 

"Well, Team Arrow has Starling under a microscope so they really didn't need me. I can't just go back to Gotham feeling like I've done nothing," he said, "Cisco just asked if I've seen you, you better get back here,"

 

 

Oliver's eyes were closed, he wasn't sure if he was asleep or merely hallucinating, maybe even dead. Behind his eyelids, he saw a warm sunrise breaking over an empty field. Barry was standing there looking back at him with his brilliant smile, and sad, sad eyes. Oliver wanted to take him into his arms, hold him tightly until that sadness was expelled from his beloved speedster. He couldn't move though, he felt like he was being restrained, weighted down. He wanted to call Barry to him but, his mind screamed for him to shut up, "Please come here," he called out instead.

"Oliver, shut up," Barry told him his eyes tearing up in despair he nodded toward the sunrise, "Shut up before they hear you," Barry's voice sounded different, wrong. It took him a moment to realize Scott was yelling in what was left of his scratchy, rasping voice.

"No, please continue, who were you calling to so wantonly, Oliver," Adrian came in. 

Oliver blinked looking at Scott, his blue eyes met with the hazy grey ones in silent gratitude.

Adrian looked irritated, then calmed himself, "Fine, I'm going to ask you one last time then, I'm going to start taking pieces off of your pilot until you tell me," he brought out some handheld bolt cutters, a wicked, pleased grin at seeing Scott edge away feebly, pleading for him to just kill him.

Oliver fought weakly against the chains, while Adrian demanded one of them tell him who Oliver was talking to. Scott couldn't even manage a full scream as his index finger was cut from his hand. "Stop, stop it please," Oliver cried, hanging his head dejectedly, "He doesn't know, please just kill me," he begged. He had stopped trying to bite off his own tongue when Adrian had sliced a large piece of tissue from Scott's repaired shoulder.

"Still nothing," he asked. Grabbing Scott's wrist he snipped the thumb with a crunching snap. Scott's eyes were going unfocused as he began to black out. "Not this time," he pressed into the newly shorn stump, another sharp half-hearted scream. "Oliver promised you'd fly again, did he, well you might still be able to. I'll let you go if you tell me who he was talking to but if not I"ll send you out into the world forever incapable of flight," he said huskily.

Scott trembled, looking more like a trapped animal than ever before as he glanced from Oliver who had silent tears running down his face to the manic grin of the man standing before him. He thought of Barry's gentle smile, how hard he had worked with the doctors to fix his shoulder. "Semper Fidelis," he locked eyes with Chase as he issued his promise, "Always faithful, to family," he pictured Oliver who had given up his company in no small part to keep his promise, "to friends," he pictured Barry and Cisco laughing as they cheered him up in the hospital, "and country," he thought of all the people this man had admitted to killing on his road to them.

Adrian had, had enough he jammed his finger into Scott's eye socket tearing that beautiful grey eye from it fixture letting it hang, relishing in the pained choking scream. He turned to Oliver who was begging for the man to simply kill him and let Scott go. He tugged experimentally on the attached eye, as the pilot cried out hoarsely. "Tell you what Queen, I'll give you three choices. One you tell me who it is right now, Two you kill Scott and I stop asking or Three I torture him until he talks, how much longer do you think he'll last," he ripped the eye completely away from the skull squishing it in his clutched fist.

Oliver's mind was making the calculations, weighing the possibility of them being saved, which now seem nonexistent, versus Scott revealing Barry's identity which seemed ineluctable at this point. A part of him was horrified by this decision, but that part was dim he had begun to accept he was a killer, a monster, Barry had said so himself, Joe didn't want his son tainted by the evil that was Oliver Queen because he had seen him for the monster he was. He is mildly surprised to see Adrian has crept close to him, eyes expectant and maddeningly knowing, "Two," Oliver whispered, fresh tears spilled from his eyes as the man stood up smugly, 

"I'll leave you to it then," he unchained Oliver's wrists, he grabbed a handful of shaggy blond hair, try to kill yourself and I'll bring your sister here, along with Felicity," he warned, "How long do you think either of them would last,"

He exited the room, having left behind a large knife laid out before Oliver's feet. Oliver crawled over to Scott ignoring the blade. He cradled the younger man in his arms, "I'm so sorry, Alex," he wept.

"I heard what he said," Alex said not looking at him, "It's okay Oliver. I was willing to die for our secret," he gripped the older man's hand, reaching up he pulled the archer close lips pressed to his ear, "I was willing to die for him back in Coast," he breathed his assurance.

"I'm so sorry," he cried out miserably as he snapped the Marine's neck, then he began sobbing in earnest, cradling the limp body of the man who had promised his life in defense of Oliver's who had died to protect Barry all because Oliver failed.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hal and Barry find Oliver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm really not 100% pleased with this chapter but if I keep fiddling with it it will never get submitted so here it is my less than awesome chapter. Thanks as always for reading, I appreciate any constructive crit, comments, and kudos.

It was the approaching the third week since Barry had last heard Oliver's voice, proclaiming he would do anything in defense of Barry. Coast City had informed them they were calling off their search with deepest apologies. Gotham had reduced the search to just one detective. Barry sat in the empty bedroom crying, quietly everyone was giving up, he hadn't searched in two days, instead, hiding in Oliver's massive bed. Nightwing still watched Central City. Thea had Team Arrow patrolling but no one was actively searching anymore. 

No one was talking about how they were quietly losing hope they just let it hang in the air like an unpleasant truth no one would admit to. Starling PD and Central still kept up the silent search, but he knew it was just a formality. His phone rang, he looked at it and slid over to ignore. A moment later his text chimed, "Hal is trying to reach you on the lantern," Cisco sent. Barry dragged himself from the bed, he ran back to the lab but not quickly, practically a snail's pace compared to what he could achieve. 

 

Oliver didn't know how long he sat there holding the cold body but he knew it had been a day or two at minimum. When Adrian came back he had both men with him guns aimed at the archer. He didn't move, made no threat against him or protest as he was chained right there with the very same restraints which had held Scott.

Adrian slapped Oliver sharply drawing his deadened eyes into focus, "Just imagine what the poor soul you love is in for if ever I see you with them," he grinned. "Good thing you've come to realize you don't deserve them now don't you,"

Oliver looked over at Scott's lifeless body laying beside him, picturing Barry's lovely green eyes that glassy with a body equally mutilated, slowly he closed his eyes. "No, I don't," Oliver agreed hollowly.

"And why is that," Adrian looked supremely pleased.

"Because I'm a monster," he answered in the same empty voice, two single tears tumbled down each cheek. 

"And anyone else who comes near you offers you kindness or warmth what happens to them," the cruel smirk adorning Adrian's face would've angered Oliver before but now he accepted it as deserved.

"They die because I'm a monster who kills everything he touches," his breath hitched everso slightly, "better to be alone than hurt others," he would willingly forfeit his own life to keep the one he loved so dearly from the same fate a Scott. His hand rested on the cold cheek of the pilot, who would never fly a jet again. 

"If you ever try and take your own life I'll bring your friends here one by one and torture them to death do you hear me? I'll drag their pain out for months as opposed the few weeks you've been here," he gripped Oliver's face in a bruising clutch, "Do you understand me," 

Oliver only nodded. 

When Adrian pulled the blowtorch from behind himself Oliver didn't flinch. It wasn't until the searing tip burned away all evidence of his Bratva tattoo Oliver screamed. He screamed hitched and screamed again the smell of his own skin popping and curling beneath the heat until he faded into oblivion, to the words "From this day forward Green Arrow is dead,"

 

Barry was clutching the lantern, Hal's voice hailing across unknown distance as Barry debated, "Hal," he finally answered.

"Barry thank God," Hal's voice was sharp with worry, "I was afraid you'd never talk to me again after our last conversation. Care Bear I'm so sorry I just don't want anything bad to happen to you guys out there because of me," he rushed.

"Hal," Barry began again before a choked sob escaped, "Ollie's missing," he cried.

"What, how long ago did he go missing," the lantern's voice edged with concern.

Th-th-three weeks ago," Barry sobbed. "I'm so scared Hal, I'm so scared he's d-d-d-,"

Hal drew in a breath, clutching a fistful of his own hair, "Stop it, Barry, he's not dead," Hal began with clenched teeth, "he can't be," he thought pleadingly. "Why didn't you call me, Kiddo," he asked.

"I didn't know if you could come, you're fighting a war, I didn't want to worry you," Barry wept.

"I'll be right there, Barry, I will always come when you guys need me," he replied. "See you soon, Kid," he promised and this time he meant it. 

 

Hal looked up two see the other two lanterns he had recruited from Earth. The one with red hair asked incredulously, "You're not really going are you, this is fucking war, we don't get to check out just because of some little drama back home,"

Hal leveled him with a look, hand clenched in a fist. His rings had picked these two and while he understood the merits of a lantern who would put fight first and foremost in his mind right now Hal was having none of it. The other lantern was careful and measured his words, he knew how Hal worked, "I don't think the Guardians would approve of you just leaving, you are the Commander of the Green Lantern Corps in its entirety,"

This time Hal drew himself up to his full height, "Right now two people, the ONLY two people I have left on Earth need me. I'm going and if anyone plans to stop me," here he glared challengingly at the red-haired lantern, "I will go through them and the Guardians without hesitation," once he was satisfied they would stay out of his way he took off.

"I'd be a better commander," the lantern spat.

"No one would follow a man who can put a price on the life of a loved one," the other lantern said calmly.

 

Hal was in S.T.A.R. labs mind running on autopilot until he saw Barry. He grabbed the young man in a tight embrace. He ran a soothing hand through the brown hair which was slightly greasy from not being washed. "I'm here, it's okay, I'm here," he hushed the shaking frame in his grip, he rested his chin atop the head, looking over at Cisco and Joe, "Give me a few minutes to scan the planet," he thought to them. His ring pulsed to the silent order given coming back with a response in record time.

"He's alive Care Bear, and I know where he is," he comforted. "But the only way I'll tell you is if you let me show you," he looked into the brimming hopeful green eyes. He picked them both up flying them over to the old Bunker beneath Verdant. He had told Joe where they were going telepathically knowing no one would be able to make it there before them.

"Barry, listen to me Oliver is not in great shape, I don't know the full details but the ring indicated multiple injuries. I'm guessing he's been tortured quite a bit so we are going in together but I'll hang back unless I think he'd be a threat to you, deal," he asked.

Barry only nodded absently before entering the keycode only to be denied access. He turned to Hal questioningly. The latter only giving him a shrug. They would have to phase through the wall. Once inside Hal stood guard by the stairway, Barry sped down not finding Oliver. He noticed the remains of the Green Arrow suit on the floor shredded as if by a rabid animal. A quick scan of the main room confirmed Oliver wasn't here, which left the small room where they had made love for the first time. 

It was a crippling sight, the slashes, and bruises that marred Oliver's skin, so many wounds which would become new puckered twisted scars. "Oh Ollie," Barry said mournfully, the relief of having his fiance back completely blanked by the sight of his body in such a state.

Oliver flinched at the sound of a voice but didn't turn he just sat on the cold floor. Quietly he wished Barry would go away so he wouldn't have to turn him away. How would Barry react when he told him he had killed Scott, he wondered. Surely, it would be enough to send him away in any case. Then Barry would be safe, it would be okay because Barry would be safe.

"Ollie, oh Ollie I'm so sorry I didn't find you," Barry knelt beside him, his breath a hiss as he saw the angry charred flesh on Oliver's chest. Then it struck him, silenced every word and thought at once. As he looked into the blue eyes he did not see the warmth he had grown accustomed to, nor did he see the fierce, determined fire that usually burned after Oliver had been knocked down all he saw was absence. The sight reminded him of cadavers from crime scenes, the blue eyes glistened but the emptiness in them was almost enough to drown Barry.

Oliver saw the pain twist Barry's face, the sight of him was hurting Barry. He thought back to Chase's final words as he returned him to Starling.

"What happened to your mother? She died, right? Because of you, same went for Sarah, your father killed himself and his crew for you, you are a monster who takes life and you always have been, haven't you? You cause pain no matter where you go until you extinguish the life of the people around you,"

Here, Barry was in pain the person he supposedly loved tormented by the very sight of him and he had yet to reveal the truth of the horror he had committed. His thumb ran over the metal dog tag, the biometric reader locked down the Bunker after a negative scan. "Get out Barry," he uttered dully. 

"Oliver no, I have to fix you up," he trailed off at a loss of where to begin. 

Finally, Oliver met Barry's eyes "I don't deserve to be helped," he held the bloodstained tags up for Barry to see. 

"Ollie, just stop," the younger man began in a wavering voice. He sped from the room before Oliver could blame himself for Scott's death. He gathered towels from training room there was not much else left inside so he sufficed to soak one in very hot water. He ran back to Hal, "Please go get a first aid kit," 

Hal just nodded walking through the sealed doorway, "Be careful Barry, I'll be right back," he thought to him as he left. 

Barry took the wet towels to Oliver to begin cleaning him off, he hesitated as the older man flinched from his touch. "Please, let me clean you off Sweetheart," 

The pet name caused the archer to snap, Barry wasn't leaving. Chase was probably watching to see who would emerge from here. "I killed him, Barry, I'm a fucking murder now get out of here," he had to save Barry. 

"You killed the man who did this," Barry began in confusion, "Oliver that doesn't make you a murder you did what you had to, to escape,"

"No you're not listening I have always been a murder I've killed so many people and when I thought I was done I killed someone I had promised to protect, to help," He insisted near hysterically. 

Hal had returned, quietly standing outside the doorway listening. He didn't mean for the ring to open the telepathic channel between Oliver and himself, but it had and he saw everything, he could feel the torture the suffering and finally the act that had driven Oliver over the edge. His eyes widened in horror at the sight of Scott's eye losing its life, the feeling of bone snapping between his own arms and how his heart had lurched in his chest. It was enough of a blow that the lantern slumped against the wall for support.

Barry simply shook his head reaching for Oliver again before the older man bellowed, " I KILLED SCOTT! I snapped his fucking neck," The admission caused Barry to jump more than the actual volume with which it had been delivered. Head spinning, the speedster tried to grasp which scenario would justify the need to kill the pilot. Still reeling from this dark truth Barry couldn't just leave Oliver's wounds untended they would deal with everything else later but for right now he wanted to focus on the fact that Oliver was alive and in dire need of medical attention.

Oliver slowly reached for Barry's left hand, taking it in his, heart aching at the touch he would never allow himself again. He saw the look of immense relief in those hopeful green eyes, closing his own unable to see the reaction he turned away as he slipped the ring off of the beautiful slender finger, clasping its warmth firmly in his hand. "I understand now why Hal chooses to cut himself off from the world, Goodbye Barry,"

"I'm not goin' anywhere, Oliver," he trembled, "Even if you don't want me I'm still going to be right here trying to fix you," 

"I need you to leave, please, I need you to get away from me, before he sees you here," his voice was tired but that only made the plea more heartwrenching.

"Oliver I can protect you, let me help you," Barry insisted stubbornly.

Oliver's voice gained a darker more angry edge, "God damn it Barry fucking Allen if you don't get away from me, so help me I will put an arrow through my own fucking skull. I'd rather be dead than with you," holding his ribs as he spat out the words not looking at the younger man.

Hal sat outside the doorway, he banged his head back against the concrete wall. He had stayed away to keep them safe yet an Orange Lantern had come for Barry, Oliver had been kidnapped and tortured for three weeks straight and a good friend of both of theirs was now dead. Now both of his friends were suffering, Oliver possibly broken beyond repair, which in turn would break Barry all because he hadn't come home sooner. If only he had checked in more they could've saved both Oliver and Scott.

He could hear the tormented thoughts screaming in Oliver's brain "Monster," they said, "Murderer," they insisted flashing images of Scott's mutilated body in his arms, his mother dying, his father killing himself. It was with great will Hal drove the thoughts away before the diseased images consumed his own mind. He knew Oliver was bluffing about death he heard the voice of Adrian Chase promising a horrific fate for anyone Oliver loved if he took his own life but he knew Oliver would hurt himself moreso to drive Barry away.

Barry's thoughts were helpless yammerings moving almost too quickly for him to comprehend. He was berating himself for not finding his fiance sooner, for not calling Hal for help sooner, for not saving Scott. He thought of the last words he'd said to Oliver calling him a ruthless killer. Above all other thought was a single clearly ringing belief, "I can still fix this, I can heal him, please don't let this break my Ollie,"

He walked into the room with the first aid supplies, "Bear, give him some room," he set the supplies down gently before the tortured man. Some of the wounds were deep, old half healed they should have been heavily infected, Hal's eyebrow raised slightly. He grabbed Barry's hunched over form pulling him away, "C'mon Bear before he hurts himself," 

"Ollie, please," he begged faintly, "Let me fix you then we can go after this man together,"

The archer's only response was to curl into himself, a shudder rolling through his body. 

 

"Hal what are you doing why are you dragging me away from him." he protested only to have a hand cover over his mouth. Green eyes burning with anger at being shushed and manhandled away from the man he had not seen in three weeks. He was just getting ready to phase out of the lantern's grasp when he was let go.

Hal was no longer in his lantern suit, his own eyes were furious, but a finger was over his lips. "Barry there is someone listening in the building across from us. This was a trap to draw you out. They want to finish cutting out Oliver's heart and now they know that one of us is it. Don't speak just think and I will hear you,"

Surprise colored Barry's face then anger again, "Why don't we just go out there and catch this asshole," his throat grumbled in agitation.

"Whoever is out there is not the one who hurt Ollie, they are simply keeping tabs and reporting back, listening in with a device. Speed Oliver out of here while I create a distraction but first let me talk to Ollie," clear green eyes, swam with the hurt of all the things they had not been witness to but felt.

The old pilot walked into the small room, before kneeling beside his friend. Running a hand through his thick hair clutching it in a fierce tug. "I'm sorry I wasn't here for you Oliver," he whispered. He got no response but continued anyway, "Chase has a man outside listening for Barry, he was planning on taking him and torturing him to death too," here he paused as the man beside him stiffened.

Looking up Oliver saw Hal Jordan not the Green Lantern on his knees beside him. He couldn't look into the troubled eyes, but he could observe the bruising along his jaw traveling down his neck, the crease cut into the corners of his eyes, the grey that was feathering in at the temples of that mahogany hair. They were roughly the same age, but a year of war had made Hal much older. "Don't leave Barry he's going to need you," he sighed.

"I'm not going anywhere, Oliver and neither are you. Adrian is going to come after Barry whether you stay away from him or not. So let Barry help you goddamit because you are still the only person on this miserably evil planet I trust to keep him safe," he shook with emotion.

"I couldn't even save myself or Alex what do you think I can do for him," he demanded.

"Fine," Hal threw his hands up, "Let him kill Barry because I have to go back and fight eventually but Barry will be here alone because you can't or won't fucking fight for him. So just let him die, Oliver," the lantern realized this was probably not the best way to help his friend but also knew that he would be called back to protect the universe. He didn't have time to ease Oliver into this and he also knew that Oliver would fight with a level of ferocity rivaling that of an enraged red lantern to protect Bartholomew Henry Allen.

"It's your call Queen, but either way I can't let you stay here," with that the green suit covered his body as he shot through the ceiling an explosion rumbled from somewhere above him and the wind was suddenly knocked from his chest. His wounds sang in painful protest as air whipped over them, the burn on his chest throbbed with the pressure he felt pressed onto it.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of dialogue as Barry and Hal try to begin to heal Oliver. Hal opens up to the archer and puts things in perspective for Joe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter albeit a bit later than the week I intended on having it out. This is a dialogue-heavy chapter but it does give a deeper glimpse of Hal. Enjoy

A full day of Barry's patient silence sitting beside Oliver had earned him the reward of being able to treat the man he loved. He had resolved to simply sit beside his fiance as long as it took him to relent and allow himself to be touched. Occasionally, the speedster would hear him murmur how he did not deserve to be taken care of, instead of arguing Barry would just gently brush his fingers over any unmarked skin. 

Oliver hissed slightly as the younger man applied the burn ointment over the very large raw patch. When Barry apologized quietly he just shook his head, dismissively. Exhaustion overwhelmed him but he was afraid to succumb, knowing full well what he would see when he closed his eyes. "Barry, I don't want to do this anymore," he admitted tearfully.

Biting his bottom lip Barry only waited to see if he would say anymore. After a long drawn out moment of silence between them, he pleaded, "Don't quit on me Ollie, step back from everything else if you have to but if you...," he paused, "I wasn't strong enough for you Oliver," he cried quietly.

It was the sight of Barry crying that pulled at something old and unyielding in Oliver's blood, the Nordic line that called for him to protect that which was his. In spite, of how certain he was he didn't deserve to, he reached out taking the younger man's face in his rough hands. "You're much stronger than me Bear," he reassured. 

"Then why did I quit looking for you," he demanded, "I gave up and hid in your bed like a fucking child. If I was smarter, faster I would have found you sooner," he bit down harshly on his bottom lip hands clutched into useless fists at his sides, "You never would've stopped looking for me," he added pathetically.

Oliver ran his thumb over Barry's savaged lip pulling it gently from his teeth, "I was somewhere you would never have thought to look. Chase had planned well and waited for an opportunity, which I was stupid enough to give him,"

"I still gave up on you Ollie," he wavered. "Would you have stopped looking for me," he challenged.

"No," he answered, thinking about how his mind kept returning him to Barry, how everytime he saw Barry he felt an unquestionable desire to live just to see the brilliant light that was his. He would have endured months of torture before he would've allowed his body to quit on Barry. "I would have however run myself so thin there was nothing left but for me to rest for a while and I would feel like a failure for needing that rest,"

"I love you, Oliver," Barry said firmly.

This was met with silence, he was afraid, what if Chase was listening again. Oliver tensed, pulled his hands away from the soft cheeks. He was reminded of what he had done to ensure he would see Barry again, causing him to shut down. Turning away from the speedster, he curled into himself. The knowledge of how much he didn't deserve Barry burned into his mind with the image of Scott's lifeless eye.

Recognizing the signs, Barry pulled back again, sitting in the far corner of his bedroom. He sat there waiting for Oliver to open up again to be ready to be touched again, but he would never leave because it was imperative for the archer to know he was not alone. Barry would spend his life waiting if he had to. The little touches and small glimpses of the Oliver he knew would be reward enough for him to live like this if necessary.

 

Hal was standing in the Cortex with Thea, Felicity and Digg, going over what he knew. He had retrieved Scott's body from the island, the ring guiding the way. There was a great deal to plan, foremost was explaining Oliver's injuries and his bodyguard's death. 

"How about a plane crash returning from his trip," Cisco suggested as he walked back in.

Thea nodded, "Yeah that makes sense some kind of landing gear issue, or something do you think Carol can help with that, crashing a plane I mean," she asked Hal. 

Digg studied the lantern carefully. The fact that the man had aged at least ten years in the year he was gone went mostly unnoticed by the teams. Hal was quick with a smile or a joke but underneath it was a weariness, he was extremely battle worn. "I can call Carol if you like Hal," he offered.

"No, if anyone is going to ask her to crash a half a million dollar plane, it should probably be me. Best not to give her a reason to hate any of you," he shrugged, "Besides I'll have to pick it up to crash it anyway, what other pilot do you got," 

Felicity smiled as she said, "Well there's Dick, he can fly and probably buy the plane so Carol won't have a reason to hate you for crashing it,"

The lantern just gave her a confused look, "Who,"

"That's a great idea," Caitlin exclaimed, "He has been so upset he couldn't do more. I'll give him a call," 

 

Barry was asleep in the corner of his bedroom when he felt the warm press beside him. Sleepily he rubbed his face against the soft, worn leather before falling asleep again with the weight of a strong arm around his shoulders. Across the room, Oliver was asleep the hard floor replaced by the glowing green construct of a mattress, a warm blanket covering him. 

Hal sat there head pressed against the wall as he swallowed thickly. "I'm so sorry," he whispered. Even as sleep dragged at the lantern he refused to be pulled under, Barry and Oliver needed rest, needed to feel safe and it was the least he could do. His jaw was clenched as cold hate coursed through his body, a man, one man had managed to hurt the two people he loved most, breaking down heroes into weary ruined beings hiding in a room. Barry would stay in here, indefinitely waiting for Oliver who may or may not ever heal, his body would but his mind, his will that might be lost to them. Really Hal found that frightening, seeing as he believed Oliver had a will as strong as any Green Lantern or stronger. "Ollie can't be broken," he thought desperately a handful of hair clenched tightly, his teeth bared. 

"Hal," Barry asked sleepily, looking at the older man, really seeing him for the first time since he had returned to them. The speedster took in the sight of the frown lines cut into his face, the heavy creases in his eyes and the grey which seemed to have become more pronounced at his temples since he arrived. "Are you okay," he whispered in a trembling voice.

An easy smirk, betrayed by the tumultuous green eyes, "I'm okay Care Bear, just worried about you two," he squeezed the slender shoulders tighter. 

"You look tired, Hal," he said cautiously. He really wanted to say the other man looked old, worn out even, but he couldn't bring himself to admit it aloud. "Thanks for coming and everything you're doing for us," he hugged back, trying to convey his gratitude, his love for the lantern.

Hal looked at him seriously, "I'll always come when you call Barry," he promised, "If you or Ollie ever need me, no matter where I am in the Universe or what I'm doing I will always come for you both,". He didn't need to voice the obvious, that they were all he had left on Earth, that he couldn't lose them.

There was a quiet knock on the door but Oliver jumped all the same. His eyes darted around the room panicked, breathing ragged as he slammed himself against a far wall. Pain shot through his body at the press of old wounds. Both Hal and Barry rushed to calm him pausing as he glared at them, a hoarse scream rising from his chest. 

"Ollie, Sweetie it's okay you're safe," Barry soothed edging closer. 

Joe watched as they tried to calm Oliver, his heart breaking as he heard the desperation in Barry's voice. He had always known that no matter what Oliver would cause his son harm, it was dangerous to love someone like him. He wished they could've saved the archer but he still wanted to protect his son, "Barr I need to talk to you," he was surprised to see the irritated look from Hal still he pressed on, "As soon as you can," 

After Oliver relaxed the slightest bit, Hal nudged Barry, "Go ahead Bear, I got this," he reassured. "Try and eat something while you're out there Kiddo," he suggested gently.

Barry worried his bottom lip watching the wounded man huddled on the floor. He was loathed to leave him even for a moment but he had to eat and knew Joe was worried about him. "I'll be right back Ollie, okay," he placed his hand on the trembling shoulder, taking heart when his touch stilled the tremors. "I love you, Ollie," he uttered softly.

The door shut again, the lantern sitting closer to his friend but still at a distance that kept the other man at ease. His green eyes studied the man before him, not with pity but quiet helplessness. They were alone, Oliver was so damaged and Hal wasn't any more sure how to fix him than Barry was. His eyes pinched, he pressed his knuckles to his eyebrows dragging in a deep sigh. Chase was going to pay for this even if it turned Hal into a murderer, he made this silent vow to the mangled man in front of him. 

"I'm sorry," Oliver mumbled miserably, head pressed into his hands.

The green eyes merely opened, waiting for him to elaborate.

He sat up straighter, meeting Hal's eyes for the briefest of moments, "I know this is where you come to forget what goes on out there," he continued, eyes tearing.

Before he could go any further Hal raised a hand, "No Oliver, you know better than anyone that there is no escaping what happens to us. I come here to remember what I'm fighting for, what I'm willing to die, to live for and if necessary what I'm willing to kill for,"

At that Oliver flinched, "You're no murderer, you're no monster," he gritted. He didn't notice Hal had gotten so close he could take the calloused hand in his. The strength in that grip was a reminder, Hal would fight for him. He gripped back holding the hand tightly in his, "I've killed so many innocent people," he choked out.

"I haven't been fighting a war where we take prisoners Ollie," he rested his head on the blonde hair, a small smile on his face that he was allowed the touch, "I saw Scottish, Oliver, he was dying before you snapped his neck," he muttered.

Oliver pushed him away fiercely, "Don't fucking lie to me Hal," he spat. Turning away he pressed a hand to the gauzed patch on his chest, an easier pain to focus on, he pressed until the pain was unbearable.

Hal watched him for a moment, before he threw his hands up, "Fuck it," the gesture said. He linked their minds allowing Oliver to see what he had, they were thrown into the memory together. A green energy blast shattering the solid wall, the ring pulsed as a man fired a gun at him, Oliver could feel the anger coursing through Green Lantern's body, he was surprised to see the lantern hit the gunman with a powerful construct crushing him against a wall. Hal stalked over to the man as blood erupted in a coughing choke, "Where is the pilot's body," he demanded. A shaking finger pointed down a hallway and the lantern left the man where he was, "If he's alive when I get back I'll drag him out," he thought uncaringly. Stopping at a steel door, he blew through it, Oliver marveled at the power Hal had for a moment before he saw the lifeless form crumpled on the floor. Even though he wanted to turn away this was Hal's memory and he had looked, taking in the missing fingers, the torn eye socket, the ribs which were clearly visible and the green leaking gashes cut across his body. Hal knelt beside the younger man, eyes hardened, he picked up the body. He could've made a construct to carry him but didn't, Scott deserved to be held. The neck sat at an odd angle, Hal's ring assessing all the damage telling him that the liver and kidneys had failed long before he drew his last breath, his heart damaged on the brink of failure, moments before he had his neck snapped. "Let me get you home, Kid," he has whispered flying back to Wayne Queen Medical Research so they could clean him up, "He deserves to be buried like a Marine," he determined.

Oliver's face broke when they came back from the memory, "I...I still killed him. I've killed so many people," he slammed a fist onto the floor, splintering the wood plank and bloodying his knuckles in the process.

Hal looked over the archer debating, "Oliver we can't save everyone, but we try to save as many as we can. My brother and nephew were kidnapped by a yellow lantern, I was able to save them but my brother never forgave me for putting his son in danger. He told me to put down the ring if I wanted to be in their lives, I couldn't...what I do...it saves lives, protects innocent peoples that can't protect themselves, so I blanked their memories of me and stayed away," his voice was strained as he admitted this to Arrow. He looked up when he felt a hand on his shoulder eyebrows raised. He continued, "I have killed my enemies in battle, I have failed to save friends who died right before my eyes, I have failed. Fortunately here on Earth, I found friends, The Flash who can usually take care of himself so I know he will be okay, but if he does find himself in a situation he can't handle he has Green Arrow, they have each other actually. I have found people who understand what this life is like and can be here for me, and I'll always be there for them," his smile so vunerable it was heartbreaking. 

Joe looked at Barry thinking about what he wanted to say, "Barr you can't stay in that room with him forever you know,"

The speedster was eating his fifth sandwich, eyes snapping to the bedroom door when he heard a loud cracking sound. It was only Hal thinking to him that everything was fine that stilled him. "Ollie needs time," he paused, "Right now the only thing I can do for him is be there, Joe and that's exactly what I'm going to do," he finished firmly.

"You only have so much leave from work. You still have rent to pay and a city to protect eventually Nightwing is going to have to return to his own city," he pressed on. 

"Joe, if Francine was still alive, and needed you to be with her, you would be. Someday fate willing Ollie will heal from this hopefully soon and we are going to get married. He's the love of my life and I'm going to do what I have to, to help him heal," he looked determinedly into his step-father's eyes before, going back to the room with a cup of broth and some toast for Oliver.

Walking into the bedroom he saw Hal sitting close to Oliver neither touching but the proximity gave Barry hope. "I brought you something to eat, Ollie,"  
"Really, no sandwich for me, Care Bear I thought we were friends," Hal teased tiredly. "Well, I guess I'll go scrounge something up, love you guys," he threw over his shoulder as he left the room.

"Bear, why are you doing this," Oliver asked quietly when the young man carefully sat himself a measured distance next to the archer. He watched as Barry set the cup and plate down cautious not to touch his fiance. "You know I killed Scott," he insisted.

"I saw when Hal brought him in," he assured. "He was in a bad way and Hal said he would've died probably much more painfully if you hadn't done what you had, his heart was ready to go into cardiac arrest, I read the report, Ollie," he said softly, tears tumbled down his cheeks as he remembered the state in which Alex's body was found. It made him realize how lucky he was to have Oliver with him, a reminder of how close he had come to losing his beloved archer. He tried and failed to stem the flow of tears as he apologized turning to leave.

Oliver reached out, turning the soft face back to him, wiping away the tears with his thumb. "Stay," he said pleadingly. "Stay and I'll try to eat," he bargained.  
Sniffling Barry smiled, "I'm right here, Ollie," 

Joe watched Hal eating, "How long are you here," he asked. 

"Not sure," he said around a mouthful of turkey, eyes wandering to the closed door.

A firm hand gripped his shoulder, "Get rest while you can here, Hal. Barry can't lose the both of you,"

Examining the older man Hal said, "Oliver isn't lost to him, he can come back from this," confidently. He had seen it buried deep inside but there was still fight left in Green Arrow. "Barry is the light Oliver will follow anywhere," he affirmed.

The old cop nodded, "Oliver's life will always put him in danger, Barry is a mess now imagine what would happen to him if Oliver were to die," 

This time Green Lantern actually laughed incredulously, "You're being a bit hypocritical aren't you," 

"A man is dead because he was close to Oliver Queen," Joe snapped at him.

"Barry almost died because of me, not Scott, Barry your son was almost killed by an Orange Lantern because I'M at war in space. Oliver Queen is the only reason he is still alive. You're a goddamn cop you know the risk involved and yet you still got married and had a kid even though YOU could've died, don't tell me it means you loved them any less. Oliver loves Barry would die for him, almost did to keep his identity secret from the monster that mutilated both him and Scott," Hal was shouting at this point. 

Barry came out of the room a worried look on his face, "Everything okay,"

The detective was rendered speechless by Hal's harsh yet undeniable words. A few heated moments passed before he could answer, "Yea. Barr, we're all good here. I'm heading out to talk to Singh about getting you a little more time," 

"Uh thanks," was all his foster son could say.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More dialogue and Ollie begins to heal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks as always for sticking with this. I am trying to stay more consistant with out put on this story so I hope to have another more action filled chapter next week. Hope you enjoy.

It had been a week since Barry had brought Oliver to his apartment, a week of sleeping on the floor in the corner of the bedroom opposed to one another. Oliver woke to the feeling of hardwood beneath him as Hal's construct failed. He looked across the room to see Barry sleeping with Hal's jacket draped over his shoulders, head resting on the older man's chest. The lantern had his head rolled back on his shoulder, breathing steady. He shook his head in frustration, seeing both of them huddled on the floor because of him.

Standing he ignored the aching pull of wounds mending, he grabbed the comforter off the bed covering both of them. Slowly he walked back settling himself against the wall. It was time he went after Chase. Otherwise, Barry would never be safe and God only knew what was happening in the Universal War during Hal's absence. Hal's eyes locked on his for a moment, sharp without even the faintest hint of sleep. "Get some rest first, Ollie," he thought. A green blanket enveloping the archer, soothing him back to sleep, "Stay with Barry for awhile," he whispered as he stood, while Oliver fell asleep.

Oliver tensed as he heard the quiet sounds of distress. His eyes snapped open, for a moment he didn't recognize his surroundings. Surveying the soft empty bed, searching until he saw the slender figure asleep on the floor. He could see Barry's face was pinched, his throat emitting low whimpers. The image awoke that powerful, unrelenting tug in him. It drew him out of his huddled crouch, pulling him nearer to the sleeping form. As he approached the trembling speedster, he ran a comforting hand down the lithe back. 

His whole body ached, not with the various cuts, breaks, and burns littering his body, but with need. He loved Barry with everything he had, but the archer was corrupted, his touch might be enough to darken the glowing light within. He was monstrous, undeserving of the beautiful luminous presence beside him. Oliver Queen, however, was weak. He stretched his body out alongside his love, ignoring the throbbing as the younger man pressed against the burn, pressed into him. He shuddered at how perfectly right this felt, how Barry fit perfectly against him. It was frightening to realize how badly he wanted this touch he had been denying himself. 

Wrapping an arm around the long form, it occurred to him, it was a joke thinking he could ever remove himself from this presence. The older man nuzzled into the soft brown hair breathing in the scent, "God I love you so much," his voice shaking as he pressed a hand to the lean, well-muscled chest. 

Barry had been half dreaming half remembering. He was on the ground beside Joe, two arrows flew past them taking down the enraged S.W.A.T officer. Turning he saw Oliver resplendent in his Green Arrow gear, "Nice mask," he said with a smirk as his eyes locked with Barry's. Oliver Jonas Queen was powerful and timeless in that moment more superhuman, than the Flash.

It changed, Flash was angry, not angry, outraged. Bivolo became Chase as he looked into the speedster's eyes igniting a furious burning fire. He grabbed Oliver who was trying to fight him, to restrain him. Barry, however, was speeding past him, cutting into him over and over again until he was laying on the ground blood pooling beneath him, green leather in tatters hood drawn back. Looking into those blue eyes, there was no animosity only sadness. Ollie should have been angry with him, he had failed to control himself. "Ollie wouldn't have failed me," he thought. The archer had simply accepted it. 

"It's okay Babe, I deserve this," he reached up caressing the smooth cheek, with his roughened hand. He grabbed the red-clad hand, eyes determined as his pressed it to the tattered green chest. 

Horrified Flash wanted to stop, to tell Ollie to stop. The other force inside of him simply began to vibrate, burning a hole into the archer's chest. "Please, you can stop me. Don't give up, Oliver. I love you don't let me do this to you," his mind screamed. Arrow was dead, Flash had killed him with his own hands. He had failed to fight his rage and now his fiance was lost to him all because he hadn't been strong enough to fight for him, smart enough to figure out how to stop any of it. 

He just laid himself beside the lifeless body of Green Arrow. Ollie wasn't dead though, because he curled against Barry's back the strong arms holding him, grounding him, in his ear he heard the broken voice telling him he loved him. 

Slowly he opened his eyes, head cradled against the firm arm, while another was pressed protectively to his chest. The young man froze terrified he would lose this embrace. Unable to resist the urgent desire, he pressed his face into the bicep, nuzzling against the skin. "Ollie," he murmured softly a tear leaked from his eye as the touch pulled away. He laid in place unmoving, not wanting Oliver to see the free-flowing tears he was incapable of stopping. 

Gently Oliver took the yielding face in his hand, "Don't cry, Bear. Please don't cry anymore," lips delicately brushing the pliant ones in his hands. He wasn't sure if he could ever be what Barry deserved, he knew he would never deserve Barry's warm light in his life. Seeing the hero crying was something he would give anything to stop, he would do anything to erase that pain. His eyes hardened as he thought, "I'll protect you, Barry, I'll keep you safe from harm even...even if it's me," face twisting as he turned away, still holding Barry. They sat in silence, Oliver's breathing labored as he struggled internally with his desire to hold his love close and the growing conviction that he was unworthy to have that which was in his arms. 

Barry was tentative, fingertips, grazing the broken lip cautiously. Heart racing he looked into the tired blue eyes he loved so much afraid to see the emptiness. "Please stay with me Ollie, don't go somewhere I can't follow," he pleaded softly. 

"I'm right here, Baby," he reassured placing his arms around the speedster. The archer buried his face into the younger man's neck, breathing him in, jaw clenched. Loving Barry was dangerous, but this was something Oliver didn't have the strength to fight. Here in his arms was not just something he wanted but seemed hardwired into the blood coursing through his veins, it called for the younger man's touch. The instinct he had never fought, had learned to trust, demanded he relent. Barry Allen was his, had been ever since the first moment their eyes locked, long before he had been the Flash. The man in his arms was his to protect, comfort and love, as undeniable a breathing and as instinctual as ducking from gunfire. Oliver was a monster he knew this to be true, but Barry loving him gave him hope he could one day resemble something human. "I'm going to Hell for loving you, for putting you in harm's way," he muttered.

"Then I'll burn alongside you, Ollie," Barry whispered. "Because Heaven would be empty without you," 

Suddenly Barry's phone blared loudly, causing Oliver to jump, hissing painfully as he pulled mending flesh. 

"Sorry, sorry, Ollie," he apologized profusely. Silently condemning himself for allowing the moment to be shattered by his own stupidity. "Yeah," he snapped angrily into the phone before looking surprised and offering a sincere apology to the caller. After making a few hmms and agreeing to something he looked over at the man beside him, torn. "Uh that was Joe, I'm trying to get approved for more time off from work but, I need to go into the station and fill out some paperwork," he bit his lip to stop himself from saying, "to prove we're engaged," He knew Oliver would be against him putting that information out there available to Chase.

 

"How's, Oliver doing," Cisco asked Barry as they drove to the police station.

Hesitantly, "I think he's doing better, he was able to handle being touched for longer today," Barry answered. 

"Does he know we're telling Singh you guys are engaged," his friend asked knowingly. Pulling up the old encrypted texts on his tablet, "Good thing Felicity had the foresight to back up all the data before it got wiped from the phones," he said making a satisfied sound as he found the messages they'd need. 

"Thanks for coming with me to do this," Barry smiled. "Did anyone thank Dick for me before he left," he asked realizing he hadn't even said goodbye to the man who had given so much assistance to a group of people he didn't even know. 

Cisco laughed, "Dude you totally avoided that question," after shaking his head in mock disapproval, he added, "Hal thanked him and offered assistance in return. He's been a great help really I think Caitlin and him had a bit of a thing actually," 

"Oh really? Huh, I didn't notice," Barry raised his brows an approving grin on his face.

Cisco became momentarily serious, "Yeah well you were kinda distracted and had us all worried for a bit," he gripped his friend's shoulder as they parked. "I'm glad things are getting better Barr,"

"Thanks for sticking it out with me, Cisco," his answering smile hinted sadness.

"Of course, Bro we're your friends its what we do. Now let's go piss off Oliver by telling everyone you two are engaged," he teased.

 

Oliver heard the apartment door open as he stepped out of the shower, ear cocked. Carefully he edged around to the bedroom door before he heard the familiar voice of Green Lantern.

"Yea, Care Bear I'm just gonna grab a quick bite then I'm back on Ollie Pop monitoring duty," he loosed a heavy sigh after disconnecting. The couch groaned under the heavy weight as Hal dropped onto it. 

Irritation burned in Arrow as he realized they were afraid to leave him alone. He made a disgusted hiss as he jerked a shirt over the uncovered burn. Hal sounded exhausted, Barry was sleeping on the damn floor and he was the cause of it all. Angrily he glared out the window at the darkening sky. His brow cocked as a blue light glowed inward, he recognized the white fleshed alien. He sat in the room listening to the conversation. 

"Hal Jordan, I have come to inform you the Guardians are summoning you back to your post," the Blue Lantern said calmly.

Couch springs squealed as he pushed off, "Bro'Dee you know I'm not leaving, even if they take my ring," a loud popping as the man stretched. "Until I'm confident Barry and Ollie are safe, I'm not going anywhere," 

"Dearest friend, I understand but only your will is strong enough to power the Blue Lantern Corps in its entirety, we need your will," Bro'Dee implored. "Your mind and heart are leading you down a path that will prevent you from achieving what you have been chosen for. Justice must come before vengeance, Hal Jordan," 

"If I lose either of them that path will be lost to me anyway, Dee. I... I need them to be okay, or all of it will be for nothing," he muttered helplessly.

"You are an exceptional lantern, the call could not have chosen one more worthy. Sometimes one must care for their own Universe before protecting the whole Universe. I will do my utmost to appease the Guardians and hold your ranks, but please come back as soon as you can dear friend, for I am no Hal Jordan," with that the Blue Lantern left.

Oliver came out of the room to see Hal sitting with his head hanging arms resting on his knees. "You don't have to babysit me, Hal, I'm a grown man," he meant it to come out sharply but it was more plea than anything. 

"I know Ollie," he looked up and Oliver was shocked by how haggard Hal looked. "Guess I must be looking pretty rough," he laughed tiredly.

"Let's go after Chase," he gritted. Barry and Hal had endured enough on his part, it was costing lives in a battle far off. Oliver realized Chase had crippled not only him but two other heroes. Oliver tired of failing those he loved, Chase wanted a monster and now he had one. He would not allow Hal to diverge from his destined path, he would not allow Central City to be so unprotected any longer.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chase draws out Team Arrow and the Flash, a conflict ensues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I realize this is not how things went at all but I hope you all still like the chapter regardless. Thanks so much for staying with it.

Thea was just shutting down her computer when her secretary's voice came over the intercom, "Ms. Queen there is a Mr. Chase here to speak with you," 

Her emerald eyes hardened, her voice was even as she answered, "Thank you, please let him in, thumb pressing into the center of the Celtic knot keyring. She was smoothing her blouse sleeves as he entered, covering the letter opener tucked carefully away. Thea wasn't foolish enough to underestimate a man who had so damaged her brother. "Mr. Chase how can I help you," she issued levelly.

Grinning he closed the distance between them until he was at arm's length, "I was hoping to see how our mayor is doing. As I understand it his injuries were quite extensive and he is being treated at a private facility," his voice dripping with sympathy, "So naturally I assumed he was here. Shame what happened to his bodyguard," he added watching her expectantly.

Schooling her expression carefully, her voice carried a slight edge, "It takes a great deal more than a plane crash to put Oliver Queen down. Queens do not die easily and they always come back twice as strong," she brushed a strand of hair from her face eyes never leaving his burning with rage.

"So where is your brother then Ms. Queen," he needled, "I'd like to offer my wishes for a speedy, ha Speedy, recovery. I really hope he gets better in a...Flash," smirking at her knowingly.

Just then Roy entered the room glaring openly at the man standing before him, "Can we help you, Chase," he glowered.

Thea narrowed her eyes at the D.A. before clearing her throat speaking with a cool venom, "Oliver is safe, we're keeping him safe and the only way to get to him is through us, but rest assured Mr. Chase if someone does happen to get through us HE will go through them,"

He laughed darkly waving a dismissive hand all pretense gone, "He is broken, wherever he is hiding behind his friends. However even that glowing green idiot can't keep him safe forever," He brushed past Roy with the confidence that they wouldn't do anything in full view of the office staff. Just before opening the soundproof glass door he chuckled, "He's going to regret not taking my warning seriously,"

Giving nothing away she strode past him pulling the door open, "If that'll be all Mr. Chase," Roy shifted back slightly a smirk on his face, which promised they would be seeing him again soon. As the door swung heavily shut they both stood calmly watching him take his leave. "We need to get a hold of Barry," she growled. 

 

Cisco was sitting just outside of Singh's office as his phone blared loudly, the security protocols had been tripped. He saw it was Thea who had tripped them from her office in Starling. A second ping revealed Roy was responding with Digg following not far behind. "Shit," he cursed lowly calling Hal to make sure Oliver was safe. 

"Yea, he's fine eating as we speak," Hal reassured with a level voice. "So he kinda wants to see the doc and get a clean bill of health, any idea where Cait is,"

He told him she was at the Cortex as he received a text, "Everyone to the Quiver ASAP," 

"Uh scratch that can you grab them both and head to Starling," he amended, "we'll head over as soon as Barr is done here,"

"On it," he said before disconnecting.

Barry had just left the personnel office upstairs when he received Thea's text. Moments later a second text from an unknown number revealed a photo of Oliver chained in what looked like the former Arrow Cave's small bedroom. "Hope for his sake you can make it here in twenty, Flash," He didn't hesitate just put on a burst of speed blurring out of the police department, heedless of Cisco left behind. Even at top speed, he would be over the time allotted so Barry ran like his life depended on it, which it did.

Cisco pulled out his phone again calling Felicity, "Uhm we have a problem,"

 

 

The sun had set behind the buildings as Barry sped into the abandoned club without regard. He was seething with anger wondering how Chase had gotten Ollie again what he had done to Hal to get to him. This time he would pay for hurting so many of the people Barry loved, no way he could outrun the Flash. He saw the man standing atop the platform that allowed someone to oversee the entire club. It was at this last moment he heard Oliver's warning in the back of his mind, "Never run in blind, always case the place from top to bottom," too late.

The smug smile of the man belayed the trap as Barry's feet touched the floor. It snapped with electricity with the contact sending painful currents through his legs climbing up his body. He tumbled across the floor with loud pops and hisses following in his wake before he rolled to the sadistic man's feet just as he descended the last flight of stairs.

Barry's mind was fuzzy while he struggled to orient himself. Barely registering the heavy black maw dangling from a chain in Chase's hands. The man swung it pendulously before it was dropped snapping the bones of his left leg in half. A painful shriek pulled from his chest just as another bear trap closed onto the tibia and fibula of the other leg, shearing the bones. Straining for control he pressed the emergency button on his comm alerting Team Flash as to his situation. Beginning to fade from consciousness he heard Chase ask, "How quickly do you think he'll come," It had been a trick to draw out Oliver and Barry had been stupid enough to give the man exactly what he had wanted."Please, don't come, Ollie," he thought as darkness consumed his consciousness.

 

 

Hal had just lighted down with Oliver and Caitlin when she looked at her phone. Gripping his arm as she sagged backward he caught her. Oliver paused looking at them questioningly, eyes calculating. She only shook her head saying the flight had made her somewhat sick, "I hate heights," she breathed. "Please head down Ollie and ask Felicity to prep the exam room," 

The moment the archer was out of earshot she turned to Hal, "Barry's in trouble go to him," she insisted, texting everyone to keep Oliver in the dark. 

After scanning for Barry he took flight hitting his utmost speed there was a familiar sonic boom as he shot through the air. 

Oliver glanced around the room he had not seen in a month, it had been changed to accommodate Barry's needs including a medical set up similar to that in the Cortex. Everyone greeted Oliver tentatively including Thea who gave him a soft smile, "I'm glad you're home Ollie," There was a flurry of movement as everyone was getting ready Roy testing the tension of his bow. Oliver gave a quirked brow to his sister.

"We gotta head out for patrol Oliver," she shrugged casually. 

"Digg too," he observed. 

Felicity had insisted they wouldn't get past Oliver perceptiveness. So using her last dirty trick Thea inwardly sighed as she stepped over to the case which held a blue and grey hooded costume placing a hand gently on it. A plaque read, "To our fallen Guardian," it worked to draw Oliver's attention, his throat tightening visibly. She eyed Felicity an unspoken conversation to keep Oliver put as she walked out.

 

 

At the former Verdant building, Green Lantern hovered into the building bursting through the doors with an energy blast. Pale blue eyes landed on the still form on the ground, he could see the blood pooling out beneath Barry. "Aw shit Kiddo, why didn't you call us," he lamented. His ring pulsed as he shot an energy blast behind him moving out of the way instinctually covering Barry. Part of the platform had been shattered to pieces with the glowing construct. Suddenly a loud snap heralded the collapse of metal scaffolding over the Flash's still body, Hal threw a domed construct over him as a high whistling sound cut through the air. 

Barry's eyes opened in time to see the construct protecting him from the twisted metal, in time to see one of Oliver's Lantern Killing arrows get knocked from its path to his head making its way to his spine instead. He watched in horror as Hal collapsed beside him, "HAL," he screamed dragging himself to the fallen lantern. 

Adrian hissed irritably at the fact that his arrow had been shot off course, before grunting with satisfaction as it still hit just not where he intended. He turned in time to see Arsenal aiming a second arrow before he grinned detonating an explosion blasting the wall beside the red-clad vigilante. A growl of disgust rumbled from his chest as another green construct came between him and the worst of the explosion. He shot the last of his vibrating arrows into Green Lantern. 

Roy had seen the flickering construct protect him as the wall crumbled away but it was not enough to stop him from slamming into the concrete ground his head knocking with a crack against the ground. "Fuck," he swore as he passed out.

Digg was waiting as Thea made her way in through the rooftop window landing with a thud before the man who had brought so much harm to her family. The plan was for her and Roy to distract Adrian while he pulled out Barry and Hal. "There goes the plan," shook his head taking aim with his gun from the Bunker doorway. He unknowingly stepped onto the electrified ground being thrown back by the jolt. 

A victorious look took over Chase's face as he stared down Thea Queen, "That took no time at all, I knew Oliver was the hardest of you to take down. The rest would fall because you're all stupid enough to sacrifice yourselves for one another. Now there's only little Speedy and her bow which is worthless at this distance," he laughed drawing his sword. 

Thea only glared at him, "Your first mistake was hurting my family," she charged him catching his sword stroke with her bow letting it cleave the string, "Your second was assuming I need a weapon to beat you," slamming her forehead into his nose as she twisted the weapon from his hands they both clattered to the ground. She blocked a body shot crouching to sweep his feet out from beneath him but he grabbed her as he went down. She did a body roll, slamming him against the steel railing of the platform regaining her feet. 

 

 

"So who decided to call it the Quiver," he asked Caitlin who seemed very distracted.

"Huh, oh Dick... I mean Nightwing actually suggested it," her smile became momentarily fond, before twisting into worry again. "Ollie can you wait here for a minute I need to get some ultrasound jelly,"

Nodding he looked away from her, eyes focused on the bottle sitting on the machine still wrapped in plastic. Patiently he waited for her to walk out of the room before following her silently. He heard Felicity gasp before swearing, "Shit Chase just put an arrow through Lantern's spine, took out Arsenal with an explosion and I am not getting any coms from Spartan," 

"Oh god Lyla is pregnant isn't she," Caitlin worried.

Stealthily Oliver went over to the case holding his suit resting a hand on Guardian's case as he took in the empty cases on either side. "No more," he whispered taking his bow down. "No more," He hoped his motorcycle was still in the garage, not that that would stop him.

 

 

Thea huffed as her body smacked against the hard ground, winding her. 

Barry was looking at his bleeding hand where he had caught the vibrating arrow before it could enter Hal's lung. He could hear fighting somewhere above him, distantly he thought he saw Oliver. Over to his right, Roy was bleeding from a head wound, "Hal," his voice cracked, looking at the closed eyes of his friend. The shift was almost imperceptible but the speedster let out a relieved sigh as the eyes rolled beneath the lids.

A loud cry drew his attention as Adrian snapped Thea's arm at the elbow. He was looking somewhat worse for the wear himself nose bleeding and favoring his right leg. Harshly he kicked her down the flight of stairs where she instinctually rolled holding her injured arm closely.

A groan from Hal as he opened his eyes slowly, "We gotta help her," he wheezed. 

"Okay, What do you need," he whispered.

"Will," he gritted.

The sword sang as it cut through the air above Thea where she continued to glare at him. Fearlessly she spat in his direction, "Kill me and see what Oliver does to you, you piece of shit, you are so royally fucked now," she laughed looking over at Barry. 

A dark laugh as he prepared to strike her neck. A loud grunt of disbelief as an arrow impacted his shoulder. He turned to see Green Arrow standing in the doorway blue eyes burning, practically glowing with wrath. "Get away from her," he roared. 

"You really don't learn do you," he tapped the kevlar body armor as he stalked over to Oliver. "I told you Green Arrow was dead, I warned you to stay away and now look what has happened to the people you supposedly love," 

At that Oliver faltered, he took in the scene before him Barry's legs mangled in bear traps, Roy bleeding on the floor, Digg unconscious beside him, Hal with an arrow, one of his own make sticking into his back and Thea cradling her arm forehead bleeding. She looked over at Oliver shaking her head, "We're here because we'll always fight for you Ollie even when you push us away, that's what family does fights for one another," Chase kicked the side of her head savagely.

The archer snapped at that, closing the distance heedless of his still healing body. He swung his bow connecting with the other man. Adrian blocked barely able to keep up with Oliver's movements as he continued his barrage of strikes. His eyes widened in shock at the near metahuman speed and strength with which Oliver assaulted him. Something Thea had said rung in his ears, "if someone does happen to get through us HE will go through them," He activated the stunners on his forearms as Arrow brought his bow down again, hitting his hard leather clad stomach even as the bow snapped his forearm with sheer blunt force. Oliver dropped back holding his middle. Chase had drawn the gun aimed directly at Oliver's head. They both stood frozen for a moment the distance too great for the archer to disarm him. Still rage burned fiercly from the archer's eyes, "You better hope that shot kills me," a feral growl thundered from deep within his chest.

"I'm going to kill you then peel the skin from your sister and your fiance," he chuckled, "I hope you enjoy the show from Hell, Oliver," 

A voice strained but still strong spoke up behind him, "I'm not going to allow that," Green Lantern was glowing brightly floating a few feet from Chase whose eyes were wide with shock, "How does it feel knowing you didn't break shit asshole, we're still together, still stronger than you. All you did was piss us off," It was the distraction Arrow needed as Chase turned the gun on Hal, he closed the distance gripping the injured forearm as he kicked out the knee from under the man dislocating it, landing a rear naked choke.

Chase laughed straining "Kill me and prove me right, you are a monster, kill me the exact same way you killed Scott," he gasped.

Oliver threw him to the ground with a shout, face knotted in disgust, "Felicity call Lance and have him come pick up Chase," he barked into the com. His body was thrumming with the aching need to see this finished to kill the man who had done all this harm. He turned to Hal who was now only being held up by willpower.

"They can't hold me and I will never let you have peace, Oliver Queen," Adrian promised.

Hal saw the pained expression cross Oliver's face the internal battle that raged just below the surface of those blue eyes. He wanted to kill Chase just to stop that struggle to calm the beast within Oliver. It was Barry who spoke though, "Finish this Ollie keep us safe," he rasped through the pain, "Protect the people you love," Instantly the storm cleared from within Oliver, calm dominating where chaos had reigned only moments before. Barry was his moral center, was his beating heart and he would deny him nothing. He pulled an arrow from his quiver driving it into Chase's eye with a yell that would have made his Norse ancestors proud as he drove it in to it's crest. 

Sirens blared as Oliver glanced around unsure what to do. Panting heavily the lantern gave a reassuring nod. "I got this," he pulled everyone close making a large bubble construct he flew everyone back to the Quiver. Oliver was pulling apart the second set of metal jaws from Barry's leg tears running down his cheeks at the cry loosed from the slender chest. 

Cisco was just pulling up in a car with Joe as they landed. "Take Roy to the hospital," Oliver ordered pulling the mask from the still unconscious man. He scooped him up carrying him over to the car holding his head carefully. "Get him out of costume if you can," 

"On it," Cisco got back in the car peeling out as he sped away. 

Joe was kneeling beside Barry, while Digg was coming to shaky feet. Hal tried to create his shakey construct before he fainted, just in time for Felicity and Caitlin to come running up with a stretcher. Joe picked up Thea while Oliver lifted Barry still ignoring the protests of his own body. "I knew you'd come for us, Ollie," Barry whispered arms around his neck, "Even when I hoped you wouldn't because it was a trap,"

Oliver took in the strained sweating face of the Flash before his eyes traveled to the still broken legs. Tightly he pressed Barry to him, turning his face away from the loving green eyes. "I almost lost every one of you tonight," he clenched, jaw tight.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver struggles with his self-worth and his friends try to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it has been a rough few weeks due to knee and back injuries but I'm glad to be back into it. Thanks so much for staying with the story. I apologize for the short chapter but hope you enjoy anyway.

Oliver slammed his fist down on the metal instrument table, denting it while the medical supplies rattled inside. Digg was watching him still holding his side tightly while Caitlin looked him over. She was listening to his heart face serious with concentration but she jumped when Oliver hit the table beside Barry.

The archer's eyes traveled over to Hal who still lay unconscious on the stretcher, at least the arrow had been removed but the bleeding wound caused a guilty churn in his stomach. Stormy blue eyes took in the horribly broken bones of his fiance's legs and Thea who was sitting up holding an ice pack to her head. 

"Ollie," Barry said softly reading the mounting guilt that was rapidly weighing his lover down. "It's not your fault Ollie," he began.

"Look at what's happened because of me, Barry," Oliver shouted arm sweeping over the speedster's injured legs, jaw jutting to the unresponsive lantern. "Look what I did to everyone. What I cost everyone," his eyes still burning with hate. "Digg's child almost lost its father, the Universe almost lost the Green Lantern, Central almost lost you and Thea and Roy...," anguished he trailed off. 

"Oliver stop it now," John's voice cut through the tension, "We would have gone after Chase regardless, he hurt you, killed Scott. Do you honestly think we would have let that slide," he demanded. 

"Why isn't Barry healing it's been over twenty minutes," Arrow snapped at Caitlin.

Here Caitlin looked anxiously at Barry, "Both he and Hal were hit with Naga venom. I gave them the antivenom but it has slowed their healing," she stammered.

"Just fucking great," he snarled as he stormed out of the room. 

Outside by the computer, Joe was watching Oliver prowl around throwing chairs and swearing profusely. Finally, he buckled his body's injuries and the exhaustion of the day taking their toll. He wanted to cry but found himself too empty to feel anything beyond the white-hot self-hate. "Why," he shuddered as the detective placed a hand on his shoulder.

Alarms sounded as the perimeter had defended against a breach. Both eyes snapping to the screen revealed two more Green Lanterns with surprise coloring their faces at the failed attempt to phase through. Oliver glanced up at the stairway as a knock echoed down to them. He grabbed his quiver ensuring there were more of the arrows he needed. "They aren't taking Hal," he rumbled pressing the door release.

The two human lanterns walked down the stairs cautiously approaching Oliver. "We're here to collect our commander," the redhaired lantern stated authoritatively. 

The other lantern raised his hands showing he meant no harm, "We felt a large pull of willpower come into this sector. It drew away from where it was greatly needed and his corps needs him back. He is commander of half of the spectrum after all," 

"He's in no condition to travel and if you want to try and take him you're going to have to go through me," Oliver challenged glaring at both of them.

"Hey asshole I have no problem blasting through you. You and your dumbass friends have cost us enough and now whatever happened here has taken willpower away from where we need it most," 

Notching an arrow Oliver trained it on the redhead deadly purpose set in his face. 

"To be fair it is his own willpower," a calming voice rang out as Cisco entered with the familiar Blue Lantern, "We are simply used to drawing it from him as needed. I would heed Green Arrow's warning if I were you, no one can take from him that which is under his protection without paying a hefty price," 

The other two lanterns eyed Bro'Dee mildly set back by his appearance. He only gestured for them to follow him back out the door, black eyes serenely reminding them if necessary he would pull rank. "Please see him to us as soon as possible, Green Arrow we are in dire need of the strongest will in the Universe," as an afterthought, "And I do very much miss my friend," 

"Can you help heal him," Oliver asked quietly.

"I can certainly try. If you two don't mind waiting for me outside," 

Inside the medical bay, they stood over the unmoving lantern, "In fearful day, in raging night with strong hearts full our souls ignite. When all seems lost in the war of light, look to the stars for hope burns bright. Blue Lanterns give me light," the alien called on the power of his corps glowing blue energy washed over Hal washed over Barry and slowly filled the room. 

Both Hal and Barry stood up, the Green Lantern walked over to his friend gripping him tightly. "Good to see you again," he murmured. He cleared his throat after taking in the face he could read so well, "But now we have to go, right,". Looking behind him, making sure Barry and Ollie were both okay before nodding to the other lantern. "Goodbye Kiddo," he kissed Barry's head. He tilted his head wanting Oliver to follow him.

They stood facing one another in the training room. "Call me if you need me, Ollie, tell Barry to do the same," he grabbed him tightly hugging him closely. "I need you to listen to me carefully Oliver," the other man said seriously. "There is nothing in this entire Universe I would ever trade for your life or Barry's because if I lost either of you I would lose my will to fight," he assured.

Only nodding the archer looked over to Barry who was standing smiling at Bro'Dee. Not meeting his eyes he only walked back to the newly healed group in the closed-off glass room. "Say goodbye to Hal," he instructed Barry taking his hand. 

Reality struck Barry that Hal would be returning to war, one which might still claim his life. They just got Oliver back and yet he still ran the risk of losing a man his considered his brother. "Promise you'll come back to us, Hal," he said hugging the older man, clinging to him. "Promise you'll be safe," 

Once again his throat stuck at the younger man's request, he never forgot what that promise had cost a different Barry, "I promise to be as careful as possible and I'll try to make it back if I can," he reached a hand out to Oliver drawing the archer's arms around the middle of the speedster. 

Ollie pressed himself tightly to the protesting form in his arms as Hal pulled away. Rubbing his cheek against the soft brown hair, humming reassuringly to the man. "It's okay, Barry,". He pulled him flush with his own body allowing Barry to be grounded by his presence as the two lanterns took their leave.

 

Digg walked up to Oliver closing the door to the mayor's office quietly. His eyes were searching the mayor's face debating. It had been three months since that night and things were different, Oliver's relationships with his team, his family were stilted. Hesitantly he wiped his mouth struggling.

"Digg," he asked leaning back in his chair.

"Layla is having a girl but it... it's not looking like we're going to be able to keep it," he muttered eyes pained.

Oliver stood fluidly hand squeezing the older man's shoulder, "Why didn't you say something? Why are you still here you should be home with her," he pushed his bodyguard out the door, "Go home and take care of your family," he insisted.

"Ol, there's nothing I can do there at least here I can protect you," he sighed.

Oliver looked him over stoic face wiping his softened look, "Stress causes complications, Digg and you've yet to give up being Spartan. Your wife knows about everything even..." he trailed off, "Go home John," 

After seeing his friend out the door he mounted his bike riding home gritting his teeth at the thoughts rolling in his head. His chest burned the more he realized what his life had cost so many. Revving the bike he launched himself forward, frantically trying to outrun his thoughts a choked sob escaping him as he failed. Schooling his features as he pulled up to the gate thumb pressed to the keyring granting him access to his home. He pulled his helmet off running his hands through the short hair baring his teeth as he rubbed his scalp harshly.

With the sound of the front door opening, he wiped a hand over his face one last time before turning around to see Barry standing in the doorway. The younger man wore a gentle smile reaching out a hand. Oliver walked slowly to the door stilling himself before taking the offered hand. The way his rough callouses caught on the soft flesh of Barry's one more reminder one more affirmation of how twisted he was compared to the angelic form beside him.

"How was work, Ollie," he asked head bowed slightly.

Tilting the speedster's head up he took a deep breath, "Fine, Bear. Don't do that please," he sighed. Abrasive skin smoothing over the gentle cheek he closed his eyes as he pulled Barry in for a chaste furtive kiss. He didn't let it linger pulling away from his partner before he could draw out more. Heart seizing in his chest when Barry accepted it without complaint.

Barry could recognize his boyfriend's body language and dropped his handhold still wearing his patient gently loving smile. Oliver had not returned the ring and Barry had not asked for it, accepting the step back as a necessity to Oliver's healing. The heartache in his chest, he told himself was at seeing how much pain his boyfriend was still in, not the loss of what they had once had. 

"Why do you do this to yourself, Barry," he asked once they were inside. 

Green eyes sparkled with unshed tears, "I agreed to marry you, Oliver," he pulled the older man to him pressing himself flush with the firm chest wiping tearful eyes on the dress shirt that smelled so much of the man he loved, "That meant I was willing to promise forever with you Ollie, not just the easy parts, if you live in darkness then I'll sit in the shadows with you," he smiled in spite of himself. 

"I'm broken Bear," he shook his head, holding Barry tightly.

Still nuzzling against his chest he took the firm hold as a small victory, "I love all your broken pieces, Sweetheart," he ran a hand up the archer's muscled, heavily scarred back, "I love your scars too," he whispered.

Things fell into a routine for them where Barry would come to stay with him sleeping long before Oliver got home from patrol insisting on being there when Oliver showed up even if it was only for ten minutes of the day. They danced around one another keeping touches tentative. Oliver chaffing at the patient affection he continuously received from the younger man. They kept revisiting the conversation of why Barry insisted on staying in such a dysfunctional relationship. The same answer always ready and unchanging from the speedster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a time jump coming up :)


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dam finally breaks as Digg and Layla bring the baby home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am getting back into a rhythm with my writing as multiple projects are in the works I'm hoping to refocus on my novel at some point but until life slows down or work stops sucking fanfiction away! Thanks for the kudos and as always I hope you enjoy.

Warm water pelted down on Barry's shoulders as he tried to focus on the sensation of Oliver's lips against his neck. His hand moving slowly to draw out the feeling, only to become distracted again by insecure thoughts pressing in. He grumbled lowly hand moving faster as he forced himself to focus, this time on the feeling of Oliver moving inside of him. Still, the thoughts nagged incessantly causing him to loose an agitated groan. Giving up he vibrated his hand quickly over his length no longer trying to draw on the remembered feelings of Oliver. When his orgasm hit he simply stroked himself through it with practiced indifference. Tears threatened as he leaned his head against the cool tile of the shower wall.

As he stepped out of the bathroom he was surprised to see Oliver sitting on the edge of his bed. "Ollie, I didn't expect you until later," he noted the dark circles under the older man's eyes but said nothing. Oliver wouldn't listen to him and it ran the risk of breaking into an argument Barry wouldn't win because the older man would just shut him out or worse leave.

"It's my bedroom, Barry," he reminded him tiredly, debating pajamas.

The younger man only nodded looking away, "Right, sorry," hesitantly making it to his side of the bed, not climbing in, however. A questioning look was pointed in the archer's direction.

Oliver pressed off the bed, a growl issuing from his throat, "Lay down already you've slept in this bed for months why are you asking permission now,"

Again a demure, "Right um right sorry," as he turned his back facing his partner drawing the covers over himself tightly, eyes squeezed shut.

Wordlessly Oliver changed anger seething below the surface at himself for what he had done to Barry but no matter how many times he tried to get Barry to break up with him the younger man stubbornly refused. In truth, he was relieved Barry wouldn't leave he didn't want him to but Oliver knew what he was doing to the younger man was breaking his heart. His mind circled tiredly between wanting the speedster in his life against the toll it was taking on him. Eventually, he knew he was going to lose Barry and it would be right because he didn't deserve him especially now and that eventuality terrified him.

"Digg and Layla are bringing baby Sara by tomorrow," Barry smiled tearfully, back still turned, "We got her some cute toys and an outfit," 

A hand smoothed up the slim back, before pulling Barry closer, "I'm glad she's okay," Oliver responded. "I'm sorry Bear," he whispered. He pressed his head between Barry's shoulder blades. "Please," he begged through gritted teeth unsure of what exactly it was he was pleading for.

Still unable to face the older man Barry only took the hand pressed against his chest, "Go to sleep Ollie," he smiled a kiss to the scarred knuckles. Every touch Oliver gave him was a small victory for him and he would take them. He was still willing to live his life enjoying the glimpses of the man Oliver had once been. He knew his boyfriend would succumb to sleep soon because it had been several sleepless days for him, Green Arrow at night Starling City mayor by day until finally he would collapse dreamlessly to sleep. This was Oliver's routine now ever since that night. 

 

October air had a mild bite to it as Digg pulled the pink car seat out. Layla smiled as she was greeted by Team Arrow in a unison of cheerful exclamations. Oliver hanging back in the doorway his clear blue eyes soft, lips pressed slightly. "Good to see you," he offered once they made it into the door. 

Barry's eyes lit up along with his face as a small hand curled around his finger, "She's so beautiful," he grinned up at Digg. Unable to take his eyes off the slightly scrunched face of the infant, he cooed, "I knew you were a strong little girl," 

Layla laughed as the tiny hand tightened almost as if in reply, "Yea she sure showed us," 

"Okay, Barry let me look at my adorable baby niece, now," Thea teased as she took her turn talking to the baby girl. "I never doubted you for a second, Sweetpea," she assured. It was as she looked up she could see Oliver's face wearing that same softened expression she found herself wondering, "Don't you want to hold your niece, Ollie,"

He only shook his head giving Digg a firm squeeze on his shoulder, "I'm happy for you Digg," he said quietly, getting ready to turn out of the room.

"You know what her middle name is don't you," John asked.

Stopping, Oliver looked back over at the pink bundle before shaking his head, "Bear never told me," 

"We couldn't decide but the second we realized how much of a fighter she was, how strong she was there was only one name that would do her justice, "Olivia"," he announced letting it sink in as he stepped further into the room. 

"How's he been," Thea asked Barry as Oliver left the living room behind. They had made their way to the archway to talk quietly.

"He doesn't sleep. Um well not until he can just pass out at least," he shrugged. When it was clear she wanted more he offered, "He's still...I don't know there are snatches of Ollie under all that hurt Thea he needs time,"

"He never smiles anymore, Barr. I mean there is a sweet smelling perfect little angel in our living room and he walked away from her in indifference," she blew a strand of hair from her face, "Maybe it's time he saw a therapist or something," 

Barry felt himself bristling but forced himself to calm, "Did you notice his expression soften at all cause I did. It's not perfect but maybe that's Ollie's smile now, Thea," he bit his bottom lip a small smile spread over his face, "His smile was beautiful and it still is even if it's just a memory. I'll always hold onto it. He can't tell a shrink about being Green Arrow, just give him time and be willing to accept that maybe he has changed. We can't know what killing Scott did to him and we can't change that it happened but we can be there for him," 

She nodded first five years on the island had changed Oliver and now this event changed him again. It was hard for her, worrying just how much more her brother could take. "You're right Barr," she finally admitted. "I just miss my brother," she said sadly.

"I know," he sighed.

He made his way to the kitchen his stomach growling audibly as he rooted through the fridge. Barry smiled to himself at the remembered feeling of that little hand closed on his finger. He pulled the sandwich stuff from the fridge and closed the door jumping at the sight of Oliver standing behind it. "Geeze you scared me, Ollie," he gasped, swallowing at the serious look the older man was giving him.

"I might not ever get better, Bear," he admitted after a very drawn out silence.

Placing the items carefully on the counter the brunette looked over his boyfriend cautiously, "So you heard the conversation I take it," he questioned.

"I can't keep doing this to you," Oliver continued as if he hadn't heard him. "You are willing to stay in an unhappy broken relationship because you accept that it might not ever change but remember what it was like before and I can't do that to you anymore Barry,"

It dawned on him what Oliver was trying to do and something inside him finally snapped, "Well you don't get to make that call Oliver! I have stood by you because I wanted to not because I "expected" you to do anything but be yourself and heal as much as you could. You took your ring back and I didn't say shit because married not married I'm in this til the day I die just like you would be if our roles were reversed," he slammed his fist down on the counter tears pouring down his cheeks, "So don't you fucking tell me that you are calling it quits for me, because what I want is you, Oliver. As damaged and cold as you are sometimes you're still what I want do you hear me," he demanded. 

Oliver took a step back in the face of all that raw emotion, "Bear, look at you, look at what I did, at what I am doing to you," he tried to regain a rhythm when all he wanted to do was take the younger man in his arms and promise everything would be okay, to promise everything would get better. He couldn't make that promise though and he knew it.

"No fuck you Oliver Queen and your selfless bullshit where only you can sacrifice for the people you love," Barry was sobbing in earnest now, "I WANT YOU! Do you get that? I want to give everything I have for you," he was hitching trying to breathe. Even as Oliver wrapped his arms around him he struggled to push him away still not done. The fight abruptly leaving him as the older man held him tighter wiping away his tears.

"Shhh, Baby stop crying. I'm sorry," he soothed placing a kiss on the tear-streaked cheek. He allowed Barry to fold up into his embrace easing them to the ground, "Please Baby stop crying, I'm not going anywhere," he promised.

"I lost you once Ollie," Barry wept into his chest, "Don't make me do it ever again,"

"Never," he kissed the soft lips closing his eyes to hide his disgust with himself. 

Thea stood by the counter, "You guys know there were guests in the living room," her arms crossed over her chest.

"Oh God," Barry hid his face in Oliver's chest as he blushed.

"And," Oliver glared at her.

"Don't sweat it, Barr," she shrugged "They got the hint pretty quick. Besides Digg was wondering when this would happen. Better sooner than later Oliver finds out he can't push us away no matter how hard he tries," she flitted away unmoved by the harsh gaze her brother was giving her. 

Running a hand through the brown hair Oliver pressed a kiss to Barry's neck. He held the younger man close hating himself for being unable to let go. His lip pulled back in a hiss as he shook his head. "I really don't deserve you, Bear,"

The glassy green eyes met his as Barry cupped his face, "I could never want anyone else but you, Ollie," he kissed the stubble lined jaw.

"Our love scares the hell out of me Barry because I can see what it's doing to you," the man holding him clenched.

"Well I would rather be ruined by love with you than twisted by loneliness without you," he whispered wrapping his arms around the archer's neck, "You're my forever,"


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ollie finds his way home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My deepest apologies for leaving this off for such a long time. Unfortunately, as the saying goes life happens. And I have been feeling a bit down due to my own mind convincing myself I have zero future in writing. Alas, the muses are moving and I hope they continue to inspire. Thank you so much for staying with it as well as the kudos you all have left and I hope you continue to enjoy.

Oliver was frowning at his computer screen, thumb grazing over his bottom lips. There were proposals for a new city center and better water filtration systems opened up before him. He dwelled on the significant improvements these project would bring to Starling against cost. Not for the first time did he find himself wishing he still had billions at his disposal. Gradually he became aware of his secretary's voice over the intercom.

"...a Detective West is here to see you, Sir. He said you were expecting him," she asked carefully.

A sardonic smile played over his lips. It was a true enough statement, "Yes, do tell him I expected him sooner when you see him in please," Standing he set his shoulders back to greet Joe as soon as he entered.

"Oliver," Joe greeted the moment the door snicked shut behind him.

"Joe," a curt nod returned. Pressing his thumb and index finger into the flesh over the bridge of his nose before smoothing out the frown lines. He rolled his head back forcing himself to meet the penetrating eyes of a man he knew disliked him greatly. Deciding it best to get things over quickly he asked, "How's Barry doing,"

The older man regarded the archer carefully trying to ignore the warring emotions within himself, "You tell me," he squared his shoulders.

"I tried to break up with him and he made it clear in no uncertain terms that I did not have that option available to me," a choked laugh escaped him. Really he just felt tired, he knew Joe hated what was happening between him and his son. Oliver avidly believed Joe blamed him entirely for the mess that was their relationship, seeing the truth of it every time he met the detective's eyes.

Wiping a hand down his mouth Joe debated his next words before shaking his head with a shrug, "Oliver why haven't you given Barry back the engagement ring yet? You know he isn't going anywhere,"

The question threw the archer completely his face displaying open surprise, "Maybe I'm hoping he'll realize the truth. He deserves someone he doesn't have to tiptoe around or... Fuck, Joe, I can't even touch him for too long it feels like...," he trailed off helplessly. "You were right okay, I'm just a murderer. I don't deserve him," he tried to glare at the older man but it quickly dissolved into a defeated look.

Reaching out Joe grabbed his shoulder in a biting grip, not to harm but to ground, "I'm not going to pretend that I don't wish Barry had fallen in love with someone he could have an easier life with, but I am glad he fell in love with someone who will do anything to keep him safe Oliver," his eyes searched the weary blue ones to ensure what he was saying was getting through. "You try to protect him even from you. I know that despite everything Chase took from you, you were still willing to let him live. He killed off part of your humanity, hurt your family and you made the choice to allow that asshole to draw breath until Barry told you to kill him," 

Oliver only tightend his jaw, his entire posture tense, "I had to keep them safe,"

Joe who had dedicated his life to the legal system to seeing things done according to due process understood this sad truth. In a world where metahumans could go back in time a destroy his son's life people like Oliver were necessary. Adrian Chase had taken down both The Flash and Green Lantern in a matter of moments, would have killed Barry, killed all of them even if he had been arrested he would not have quit until he had done what he had set out to. "If Chase had gotten Barry, had taken him and tortured him what would you have done,"

A furious fire lit in the younger man's eyes, "I would have killed him," he growled. 

Nodding his head like he expected nothing less, "You can protect him from almost any threat but the only way to protect him from you Oliver is to trust yourself, to trust in that love you have for him because its still there and I can see it," he raised his brows before adding, "And so can he,"

 

Oliver left City Hall early that afternoon, much to his staff's surprise as they had grown accustomed to him staying long after everyone else had left. Climbing his bike he rode out of the garage uncertain of where he was heading, his mind clouded with thoughts of his inadequacy, Joe's firm belief in him and the image of Guardian's...Scott's gear hanging in a case at the Quiver. He rode around until the sky became dark, the air colder, he rode out to the lakeshore. Sitting upon the sand he gazed up at the icy chips glittering back at him, hoping Hal was okay wherever he was up there. Thinking back to their first meeting and how possessive he had been of Barry, how very threatened he had felt by the pilot's presence. He smiled at his own certainty in his love of Barry back then and was relieved to find that unchanged. He loved Barry and even after everything the speedster had been through because of him Barry loved him. He was darkness had maybe always been darkness but even the night sky had glimmers of light.

Slowly he made his way back to his bike stealing glances at the sky. Just as he swung his leg over the machine he saw a small starburst of green flicker, "Hey Hal," he tipped his fingers in a wave. The ride back to the mansion was easier, the doubts were still there, the feeling of unworthiness but he had always had those demons and knew them well enough to be at peace with them now.

 

Barry came home to him standing before his mirror, hair still damp and a towel around his waist. The sight stole the younger man's breath as it had every time before. He stepped gingerly closer to the archer, who hadn't acknowledged his presence. Barry wasn't stupid enough to believe his entrance had gone unnoticed, Oliver was much to alert for that. He watched as Green Arrow scrutinized his own body eyes halting over every scar. Every mark Barry loved because it was a testament to everything he had survived, everything he had overcome to be Barry's. He sat quietly while Oliver finished his examination.

"I love you, Barry," he said finally looking at the brunette from the mirror, "I look at your body and it's fitting how you don't scar because you're beautiful, your soul is beautiful. Life hasn't corrupted you," his fingers touched the burn scar that covered the left side of his chest.

Finding resolve Barry stepped to his boyfriend's side, "You're beautiful too Ollie," smiling softly he brought his own hand to the ruined flesh, "Your body tells a story of how life tried to break you and failed," fingertips ghosting over the shark bite on his hip, while his other hand brushed over the scar where the arrow exited his body on his lower back just above the large burn covering the small of his back. "It reminds me how lucky I am that you're mine because any of these moments," his lips brushed over one of the long keloided marks running down his shoulder, "could've stolen you from me,"

"I lived for you," he admitted, "before I even knew it was you I was living for maybe," He took Barry's hand in his still watching him from the reflective surface, "I know I wasn't willing to die when Chase took me. The thought of seeing you again kept me alive,"

This revelation was greeted with a sunny smile long absent, "I love you," overcome with the powerful emotion brought on by the simple act of Oliver taking his hand. He nuzzled into the archer's neck breathing deeply of his scent. "I miss you," he whispered a slight tremor in his voice. He held the moment like it was delicate glass able to be shattered in an instant.

"I'm here Baby," he took Barry in his arms cupping his face. The significance of his words not lost on the younger man. "I'm sorry it took me so long to find my way home,"

Tears stung his eyes a laugh burst from his chest as Barry realized how painfully happy he was in this moment. He could die happy right now with no regrets. The man he loved was in his arms. Ollie had found his way back to him. "I'm never letting you go, you're mine Oliver," he kissed the older man's lips in a firm press.

This caused the archer to draw back momentarily, "Chase took something else from me," he closed his eyes leaning back, "I let him take them because I showed him how important they were," he remembered the first time Chase had sliced the mark on his clavicle, how angry he had gotten. Then immediately tried to draw back, hating himself.

At first, Barry didn't understand what he was referring to but upon closer examination, he finally saw. Every single bite mark Barry had made on him was either carved beyond recognition or burned away, "Oh Ollie," he mourned, there had been many and Oliver had paid for each one. 

"It was like he took you from me each time," he shook his head with defeat. 

Something about the broken admission lit a fire in the speedster. He slammed Oliver against the wall, coloring the older man's face in surprise. "No one can take me from you, Oliver," he growled "Or you from me," before sucking a mark onto the archer's corded neck. The moment Oliver's hands gripped firmly to Barry's ass, he leaped up allowing Oliver to lift him. One arm wrapped around the scarred shoulder's while he gripped the short blonde hair tightly in his slender fingers. "You're mine, Ollie," he said possessively, grinding his hips.

"Fuck, Barry," Oliver gasped, moving one hand to undo the speedster's jeans while he walked them toward the bed. His blue eyes burned with desire as he dropped the younger man atop the bed, ripping his pants from his legs. His hands traveled up the pale stomach, pulling the shirt over the brunette's head. Eyes stopped to meet with the blown greens, gazing hungrily back at him. 

Allowing his lover a brief moment to look him over, before pulling him into a crushing kiss. It was anything but gentle as teeth and tongue crashed. He pulled Oliver's lower lip between his teeth, fingers digging into the muscled back. A filthy moan escaped him as the blonde ground their hardened lengths together. "Tell me your mine, Ollie," he panted against his boyfriend's mouth.

"All yours, Bear," Arrow's voice rumbled, hotly to his ear, "All yours," he punctuated with another roll of his hips.

Bucking his own hips up eagerly to meet the roll, he pleaded urgently, "Please, Oliver," followed by a loud shameless moan after having gone so long without this touch, when the calloused hand closed over his aching member. "Ollie," he cried at the warm heat of the other man's mouth enclosing around him.

Blue eyes watched intently as pleasure filled the face before him, swirling his tongue over the crown. Swallowing down once Barry threw his head back, crying out again. A growl issued from deep within his chest vibrating his throat around the intrusion. As the hips rocked upward he smirked with satisfaction around Barry, another rumble and the speedster fell apart shooting his orgasm down Oliver's throat while he drank it down.

His body began vibrating with the roughened touch of Ollie's hand traveling up his well-toned body. "Shh I got you Bear," he began sucking his own mark over the smooth muscle of Barry's chest. Hard again he felt an aching want as he rocked against the archer again. "Please, Ollie, please I...I need... I want," he begged.

Reaching into the nightstand he pulled out the small tube which had gone unused in several months, "Slow down, Babe," he steadied the younger man who was still vibrating. 

Shaking his head Barry grabbed the bottle squeezing it over his own fingers. He slipped one into his tight entrance with a sigh, eyes never leaving Oliver's as he worked himself open. A small gasp was pulled from him as Oliver's own finger joined the two he was pumping into himself. 

Breath ghosted over Barry's neck before Oliver began working another purple mark to it. "Let me do this for you, Babe," he whispered. As soon as the slender fingers had been withdrawn he worked a second into the trembling opening seeking the sweet spot which caused the speedster to cry out loudly. He caressed the bundle of nerves, marking every inch of the slim neck beneath his lips. As the body tightened under him, the back arching he rumbled encouragingly, "That's it Bear, let go for me," 

"I n-n-need to feel you, Ollie," he stuttered as he was tipped over the edge a second time. 

Nodding Oliver pressed into the still tight ring of muscle, grunting as he slowly slid into the eager body. "Fuck," he cursed at the intensity of the sensation. It had been too long since he felt Barry beneath him, pulsing around him. Suddenly he was nowhere near close enough to Barry despite being fully sheathed within him, he pulled Barry up so he was flush against his chest. His lips met with the speedster's in a gentle but firm press, stinging with the light current that ran off the brunette. 

The younger man arched his back sliding up and down on the hardened length, rocking his hips to meet Oliver's powerful thrusts. He knew his body was vibrating drawing out desperate moans and shuddery breaths from his beloved archer. It wasn't going to last but he couldn't help himself his control had melted away as Oliver's breath ghosted over a mark on his neck. "God Ollie," he cried out his body sent a sharp current as his vibration kicked up higher, ascending to meet his release.

A hissing gasp as he felt the jolt of electricity snap off of Barry and through him. Still it was met with a loud growl as his own orgasm filled Barry. It took great effort not to simply collapse into his lover. Panting he stretched out beside the pliant form pulling Barry onto his chest. A gentle kiss placed into the soft brown hair said everything.

Sleepily Barry smiled as he said, "Welcome home, Ollie,"


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry enjoys a very happy reunion, a rumor comes out and a new visitor could spell trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my goal is at least two chapters a month for this story as I have countless other obstacles atm. As always I hope you enjoy and am very grateful for all those who have stood with it.

A hazy predawn grey sky greeted Barry when he opened his eyes with a beautifully sleepy smile. It was quickly drawn into a frown as he felt the cool sheets beside him, he snapped awake looking around the room. The familiar ache in his heart of waking alone after such a wonderful dream was always a stab of just how lonely he was at times.

The bedroom door opened to the glorious sight of Oliver in low slung pajama pants. His own smile rapidly dissolved into a concerned frown. "Babe," voice questioning as he closed the distance taking the younger man into his arms.

It was the satiny material of the bedding sliding against his bare skin coupled with being held so protectively close that cemented the reality of what had passed last night. "Oliver," was all he could muster for a moment as he clung desperately to the archer's arms. "I woke up alone and I thought..." he trailed off burying his face in Oliver's neck.

"Hey," the older man soothed running a hand down the trembling back. Pulling Barry into his lap, jaw tightened in frustration with himself, but he knew how to make this better. "Hey, look at me Bear" he looked into the green eyes locking on them as he promised, "You won't ever wake up alone again," he kissed the soft smile before him, "I promise you as long as I live you will always wake in my arms,"

Barry gave a small laugh at how much weight that promise lifted from him. "That might be a hard promise to keep sometimes Ollie," he nuzzled into Oliver's neck breathing in his scent relishing in his freedom to touch and be held once more by the man he loved.

Slipping the ring on Barry's finger again Oliver cleared his throat with a hint of uncertainty, "It one of many promises I intend to keep to you...If you'll let me,"

A dazzlingly brilliant smile which warmed Oliver heart and soul better than the sun ever could, his reply, "Forever," Barry burrowed himself closer to the archer as the well-muscled arms tightened around him. Feeling both well loved and safe he sighed in contentment. 

"Forever," Oliver agreed while he kissed into the feathered brown hair.

Abruptly the lighting changed as blue light penetrated into the room, reminiscent of the familiar greenwash of light. Oliver's head snapped in concern as Barry drew in a sharp breath, only to be held tighter before they both left the bed Barry wrapped in the sheet. Expecting the worse only to see their friend standing in the glass doorway in a Blue Lantern uniform.

"Hal" Barry exclaimed gripping his friend fiercly in a clumsy one-armed hug suddenly very aware of only having a sheet wrapped around himself. He zipped into the bedroom and back in a breath wearing pajama bottoms.

An easy smile greeted them as he let himself into their bedroom, "It smells like sex in here," he laughed crinkling his nose.

"Well this is our bedroom Hal," Ollie rolled his eyes.

"How've you been? I missed you. Why are you in Blue Lantern gear? Did you change sides," the speedster fired questions, his excitement at seeing his friend blatantly obvious.

"Coffee," Oliver offered with a raised brow. 

"God yes. Though I don't think Care Bear needs any more caffeine," he laughed again.

As he watched the older man take his leave his green eyes landed on his friend, "Things seem to be doing better," After only the slightest moment of hesitation, Hal pulled the comforter off the bed before throwing himself across the luxuriously plush mattress. "Damn this bed is insanely comfy," 

Barry smiled sitting against the headboard long legs thrown over Hal's back where he lay taking up the bed long ways. Needing to feel the reality that he was here. He gave a nudge with his heel as he demanded, "So why no Green Lantern getup," 

The Lantern chuckled as he rolled to his side looking up at his friend, "I have quite a few rings now and am working on mastering the last two," he answered sleepily rubbing his cheek into the sheet. Yawning as he stretched himself in a series of pops and protests of his tired body. Looking like the human embodiment of a happy cat lazing comfortably, he gripped Barry's leg. "I'm glad you two are doing better. That's actually why I came to check up on you," 

"Thanks," the younger man said softly.

"Anytime, Kid, you know that," he returned his affectionate smile.

Oliver reentered clearing his throat, "So the second my back is turned my fiance climbs into bed with his transient friend," he growled with fake ire. Leaning against the doorway he took a sip from his own mug a smirk on his lips.

"Aww don't be jealous Ollie Pop we were gonna let you join in," Hal snapped back making grabby hands at the other coffee mug he was holding. Eagerly gulping it down as soon as he took it. He hummed with satisfaction draining the cup before quirking his brow questioningly with a charming smile.

Shaking his head failing to hold in his giggles, Barry kicked Hal in the ribs, "You're not the green hero I'm into, Slick" 

Sighing Oliver handed over his own mug taking the empty one. He leaned over to kiss his fiance's temple, "I gotta get ready for work, Babe. Are you staying here Freeloader," he shot at Hal.

"Nah I'm going back to my room in Central," he winked at him, "You know where I'm not accused of being a freeloader," 

 

At the Central City Police Department, Barry was looking over case files for their prosecutor one last time. Crime scene photos had always bothered him because it revealed how truly horrific people could be to one another, displayed human suffering and now it reminded him of Oliver. He would always look though, details meant a killer being caught and abuser being charged and victims and their families getting justice. 

It was the loud incredulous proclamation "No fucking way is Oliver Queen gay," outside his door that drew his head up to listen more intently. His brow furrowed as his heart raced, wondering how Oliver and he had been outed. He waited for the officers to enter his lab but they didn't, walking past as they continued their very loud discussion before turning a corner.

He picked up his phone to call his fiance just as Singh and Joe entered his lab. "Don't jump the gun Allen," his captain said as his stepfather closed the door. "No one here knows anything about your leave request other than I deemed it, family," he reassured.

"Then what is everyone talking about," he asked hesitantly, still confused. 

Joe just handed him a copy of the Starling Sentinel newspaper. Titled "Is Mayor Queen Fit To Run Our City?" It went on to speculate that Oliver and Alex had been lovers. That was why he was suddenly so withdrawn from the public as he mourned the loss of his lover and bodyguard. It went on to validate this theory with the facts that Oliver had not had any consistent relationships with females. His whole playboy history dismissed as a failed attempt to mask his homosexuality. There were several pictures of him and various men he knew. One of him leaning in to speak to Roy at a dinner, another of him on the balcony with Hal, Scott and him working out at the gym while he had been working on his shoulder.

Barry just laughed at the two-page spread which had not one picture of the man Oliver was actually dating. "This is ridiculous," he shook his head, "I hope no one is taking this seriously," he laughed. 

His captain just nodded leaving them. Joe, however, looked at Barry for a moment, "Barr, I'm glad he gave you your engagement ring back but you two might want to discuss how you plan to handle your future. This newspaper isn't saying Oliver can't lead because he's gay but if you two keep this secret only to get married the citizens of Starling may feel betrayed.

"Right," the younger man nodded suddenly feeling very down. Their relationship was going to make Oliver's life much more difficult he realized. It had never been something he gave much thought to because it had never seemed to bother Oliver. They were both accustomed to keeping much bigger secrets after all. "Right," he said again clearing his throat, "I gotta get back to these case files," he gestured to his desk absently.

Joe nudged him "I'm here for you Barr," he assured.

"Thanks, Joe," he gripped the offered hand with a smile, returning to his work.

 

In Starling, Oliver was wearing a mask of patience as he faced the press armed with their mics and barrage of questions. His PR team was collectively holding their heads upstairs and he really couldn't be bothered. 

"Mayor Queen what of the rumors about your supposed relationship with your former bodyguard," a forest of microphones seemed to grow before him.

"As my office has stated before the loss of Alex Scott was something I felt very deeply responsible for," he paused very real remorse displaying for a moment, "It had been his hope to once again pilot a fighter jet and because of me, that dream was never realized. I would be lying if I denied how deeply I regretted him passing before I could keep my promise to see that dream fulfilled,"

"Are you denying the relationship was romantic then," Another reporter shoved her mic into his space, "Or that you have been lax in your duties as mayor since his loss,"

Here Oliver smiled a small chuckle escaped him, "If you talked to any of my staff you would know that I am usually the first one in the office and most nights the last to leave," he sighed, "I owed Alex a greater debt than I would ever have been able to repay but it was never romantic. I feel his loss as someone I admired, respected and owed so very much to,"

They were waiting for something more concrete to feed their rumors but he just had the same answers everytime they reworded the same questions before he finally apologized for having a meeting to attend regarding how to fund the water filtration system. 

"If you loved and respected my brother so much why didn't you attend his funeral, Mayor," a woman's voice rang out clearly, drawing everyone's attention. There was a young woman with the same grey eyes as her brother's hair pulled into a bun and her neat attire speaking of her military background. Her eyes burned angrily as she met his unwavering, demanding an answer. All the while reporters were snapping pictures and recording, awaiting his reply.

He looked momentarily thrown but quickly regained himself, "I'm sorry we've never met but I was healing after the accident myself. He opened the door invitingly "I'd be more than happy to discuss this with you further. It's an honor to meet any member of his family,"

She only turned sharply on her heel chased by reporters as she made her way back to her car. She threw one more furious glare in his direction as she slid into the driver's seat.


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver makes a decision about his relationship with Barry. Too bad they never get a break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks as always for following this story and the kudos/ comments are food to my writer's souls thanks so much for both. I hope you enjoy the latest installment.

Oliver was only half listening to the meeting, his blue eyes distant. The hateful glare from the woman kept playing over in his head as others were throwing out a few fundraiser ideas. They hoped to minimize the burden to the taxpayers at Oliver's insistence. He tried forcing himself back into focus but instead, he could only see the burning hate emanating from those familiar grey eyes. 

"Mayor Queen are you okay," his assistant asked. She knew better than to try and touch him as he was prone to jumping, since the crash. She also knew it was rare that he was so completely unfocused on important issues. Much more quietly she added, "If you need to postpone this meeting, we can," 

'No," he replied firmly, "Please forgive me I'm going to step away for a moment I'll trust you to continue to come up with some excellent ideas," He stepped away from everyone pulling his phone from his pocket. His voice rough as he strode into his office, "Babe,"

"Hey, Ollie," the sunny smile audible over the distance. Then softer, "I was worried about you. You know when I first heard the rumor had gotten out, it got me thinking," he trailed off.

"Don't worry about that, Baby," Oliver reassured, "Though, I guess we are going to have to come up with some sort of plan on how to break the news to the city," he paused for a moment "If you're still sure it's what you want," 

A snort of laughter was his only answer until Barry settled, "Oh trust me I want that, the wedding, the ability to kiss my husband in full view of the world, all of it. I love you, Ollie,"

Closing his eyes he savored those words, picturing the way Barry's face would light up with the admission, smiling from ear to ear. The image became the forefront of his thoughts and he held onto it. "I love you too Bear. Let me get back to my team so we can work out how to break this. The sooner I get to kiss you in public the better," He disconnected and returned to work feeling much lighter.

Every head turned surprised to see his quick return. His staff knew that the crash had done something to him. Even if the rumors of Scott and his relationship were fake they knew there was a great deal of damage under that calm demeanor. So none of them had expected him to return so quickly, assuming that the interview had torn the wound anew. 

"So what do we have so far," His voice boomed, clapping his hands in front of himself.

After the team had decided on a fundraising carnival and a singles auction. He only shook his head dismissively when they suggested he be the main draw. "I do have an idea for our main draw on that front. I think the carnival will be a great idea as well," he smiled to himself knowing how much Barry loved carnivals an idea lighted in his eyes.

"Excellent Mayor Queen," his PR rep hesitated, "In light of your recent understandable absence, it will benefit the citizens of Starling to see their mayor at both events," 

"I fully intend on volunteering my time," he agreed.

"Yes, well," here the man looked over to his partner for help.

She cleared her throat knowing full well Oliver hated beating around the bush, she simply said, "It would also do well for your image to be seen with a date at the carnival at the very least," her eyes steady as she held her breath along with everyone else in the room. When she saw him rest his chin in his hand covering his mouth, she pushed forward, "We could arrange for something temporary if you aren't yet ready," she stopped as a large grin spread across his face followed by a laugh that reached his eyes.

"I can bring my partner and I'm sure he'll be more than happy to help volunteer alongside me," he looked smugly over at the stunned faces, "I guess you guys believed the rumors too then, huh," his eyes wistful.

Everyone began to talk at once tripping over their words but he only raised a hand to silence them, "Well thanks for standing with me in that case. I know it has been difficult and I have been distant but I want you all to know how grateful I am,"

 

 

Cisco was looking over Hal's suit which was glowing faintly, "So it can even handle Barry's super speed then," He pulled the fabric away from the lantern's body.

"As long as he's not trying to vibrate out of it, yea," he twisted slightly as the younger man moved underneath his arm with an energy reader. Amusement dancing in his eyes at how absorbed the scientist was, heedless of what he was grabbing. "You're gonna have to buy me dinner if you move any more south," he laughed from deep in his chest.

Caitlin came in at that moment eyes widened in surprise. She only shook her head as Hal gave her a wink, his green eyes glittered mischief. "So did you guys hear that Scott's sister came to Oliver's office today. She did a pretty good job of cowing him from what I saw," she mentioned.

"Guardian had a sister," Cisco asked momentarily forgetting the task at hand. 

Hal looked at Caitlin's pinched expression before detailing what he knew, "Yea he came from a military family but he kinda got disowned by his bigot of a father, so the only person he kept in contact with was his older sister, Grier I think,"

"Oliver looked completely thrown by how angry she was at him," she admitted.

Just then a telltale whoosh filled the room as Barry sped in still smelling faintly of smoke from the apartment fire. He beamed at the group eyes bright with a job well done. "Guess what," he gushed, "We're going to Starling to help Ollie with his fundraising," he paused for effect before singsonging "And I'm going as his partner," the blinding smile he offered spoke volumes about how excited he was.

His friends all cheered, Cisco loosing a loud whoop while Hal pulling him in for a hug. Caitlin matched his smile as she exclaimed. They each shared in his excitement and happiness as this made their relationship much more public allowing them more freedom. As he was detailing how he would be helping, the security system triggered on their phones.

"Oh shoot someone is trying to get past the mansion's security system," Cisco observed sitting at his computer and taking steps to increase security protocol, brows furrowing with the effort it was taking. "I'm no hacker so someone wanna get Felicity on the phone asap," 

"I'll go check it out," Hal said as his mask reformed over his face.

Barry pulled his cowl back in place, "You're not going alone," 

Caitlin told Barry there was a bank robbery with hostages in downtown Central City. Glancing sympathetically at him before he sped from the room, she knew he vividly remembered his friend being shot in the spine. They had all been there for the aftermath of Chase's attack and it still shook them how easily their heroes were brought down. "Be careful Hal," she squeezed his arm, "Wait for backup if it escalates to anything dangerous,"

"Damn," Cisco cursed.

Without waiting Hal took off like a shot the boom made the building tremble as soon as he reached open air. His icy blue eyes colder than usual as he determined not to allow for a repeat of recent events. The comm in his ear picked up Felicity as soon as he was within range telling him where the data pull was taking place. He landed ring at the ready as he surveyed the entire area with his ring but no threat loomed near the large grey electrical housing unit. "There's no one here," he informed her.

"Check for anything that could be allowing for remote hacking," she muttered under her breath, about the skill this person had.

Opening the box revealed a flat black box with leads attached to various wires underneath. "Ok you gotta go," he smirked a protective green layer coving his body in case the thing was set to blow up. After carefully detaching all the leads, he heard a whine and then there was a series of flashes. A quick construct thrown around in anticipation of the explosion, "Umm I think it took my picture what should I do with it," he pressed into the comm. 

"Take it to the Quiver," Oliver's voice came out in a throaty growl of irritation. 

Unable to help himself Hal remarked, "Don't you use your sexy voice on me Mr.Arrow,"

 

 

After locating the camera Oliver covered it with electrical tape, "You're sure there's no more cameras on it," his voice the low grumbling timber of Green Arrow.

"My ring doesn't make mistakes but it can still hear or record us," the lantern cautioned.

Handing the device to Felicity, he had given her one of his extra domino masks just as a precaution, "Tell me what you can, Overwatch," 

After fidgeting with her glasses until they rested more easily in her nose she bit her lip. Despite her protests that bringing the device here would connect their team with Oliver Queen here, she stood. "I still think the Cortex would've been a better option seeing as this is a heavy duty piece of equipment," searching both sets of blue eyes she sighed, "Well whoever was using it is skilled like you can't believe they breezed through my first round of firewalls which were DOD level, if Cisco hadn't activated my own programs they would've been privy to all sorts of information," she took a breath blowing it out, eyes wide, "Even with that I had to get hands on because they got through my advanced protocols in minutes. Hal was right by the way," she had it hooked up to a blank laptop with no outgoing or incoming signal "It took several pictures of him, but more than that it took measurements meant for facial recognition software, Someone wants to know who we are,"

Another high pitched whine and another hastily thrown construct as the device fried out with a small explosion. The trio looked over the charred remains of the device each wearing their own emotional mask. Felicity crouched as the construct faded picking up the wreckage murmuring something about serial numbers. The two green-clad heroes only watched silently as she began taking it apart.

Warily, Hal rested a hand on Oliver, "We'll get this figured out," he assured. What he didn't say filled the empty space between them only his hand tightening on the shoulder protectively hinted at the unspoken promise.

"How would you like to be the main attraction at a singles auction Friday evening," Oliver asked tone light, only the hard glint in his eyes betrayed him. 

The lantern really couldn't blame him as he was certain there was a coldness emanating from his own verdurous eyes, "You whoring me out for your city, Green," his brow raised. He knew they had a threat present but this time they wouldn't hide. They would let this person call them out and fight them in the open. 

Oliver laughed at the accusation, shrugging, "Handsome Airforce pilot who loves one night stands, I figured this would be right up your alley,"

Batting his lashes at the other man he made a kissy face, "Aww you think I'm handsome Ollie Pop. Well if it's for you, I supposed I can go charm some rich socialite," he leaned closer resting his head on his friend's shoulder, "Wanna show me how the blue bloods like to make out," 

It was at that moment Barry chose to appear an amused smile playing over his lips as he saw Oliver shove Hal off himself. He chastised the older brunette for trying to flirt with his fiance but really he was just relieved everyone was okay. Then his eyes traveled to the scorch mark on the ground. Quickly his smile dissolved into a frown as he thought, "Don't we ever get a break,"

Pulling his speedster to himself Oliver brushed his roughened cheek across the smooth plain before whispering in his ear, "It's going to be ok, Baby," he took the red-gloved hand in his kissing it on the open palm. "I promise," 

"Guess I won't be helping with the carnival after all huh," he grumbled bitterly. Knowing full well Oliver distanced people when he got wind of a threat to himself.

"Hey Smoak are you and that cop still a thing," Hal called over to the blonde giving them space as he crowded her personal space.

Oliver squeezed Barry's hand as he rested his forehead against the younger man's, "No more hiding, Babe. If anyone comes for me now they are going to have to get through my family too," he kissed the soft lips pulling the bottom from Barry's teeth. "And if anyone hurts my family ever again..." the threat in his voice which would send fear through the most ruthless criminals was reassuring to his partner. 

"Head on out in the open is my kinda fight," Hal called boisterously from across the room.

"Why don't we ever get a break," Barry lamented thinking about how he had really just wanted a fun night beside his fiance without a threat looming over their heads.

The archer smiled at the pout before kissing it gently, "Because we chose to run around in costumes fighting bad guys," he held Barry closely running his fingers over the Flash emblem, "And that's how we found each other so I can't say I regret donning the hood and quiver,"

Barry's fingers vibrated opening the center, he pulled out the picture, Arrow and Oliver sure look good beside Barry and the Flash," he admitted. "I still want funnel cake and cotton candy," he insisted. 

"Anything you want, Babe," he chuckled.


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some smut, friendly banter and dialogue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my tablet went missing for a bit and my grammar software is acting up but my Chromebook was fortunately recovered. Hope you enjoy the short chapter of our heroes getting a quiet moment.

Oliver panted against the sweaty brown hair, fighting his body's demand for release. Hips thrusting in long even strokes milking every drop from Barry's trembling body for the sixth time. The shiny slick back pressed to his chest as he sucked a deep purple mark just behind the younger man's ear. "God, Baby you feel so good," he whispered into the ear with a roughened voice.

Gripping the archer's hip, he turned to look into the very blown blue eyes. Sealing his mouth over the older man's in a heated kiss, lips tender and swollen from how long they had been at this. Tremors shook his body as a small current snapped up his spine and along Oliver's chest, "Are you ready," he gasped against the sensation. 

The primal growl sending another pleasure filled jolt through the pale body as the blonde withdrew from him. He kissed away the whimper, laying the speedster out on his bed. Slowly, Oliver looked over the sweaty quivering form stretched out before him, "So beautiful," he marveled running his hand up the younger's body, savoring the feel of smooth skin and hard muscle. Even with his body aching for the relief of climax he drank in the sight of the man he loved. 

The gentle ministrations were betrayed by the hungry wanting gleam in Oliver's eyes. It left Barry in awe the amount of discipline his lover exhibited, even in his hormonally cooked state. Desire so raw glowed from the man atop him but it was tempered always secondary to the love. Right now Barry wanted nothing more than to feed that desire and see his lover sated, so he flipped them, smiling at the surprised gasp. He eased himself down over the hardened length moaning just as loudly as if it was the first time he felt him. 

"Jesus, Baby," the Arrow voice deep and rumbling. He was starting to move inside that satin soft heat before he was ordered to stop. Gritting his teeth he warred with the urgent need to fuck into that perfect warmth.

Shaking his head, "I want to ride you Ollie," his voice a breathy pant. He dragged his teeth over his abused bottom lip, "Let me make you come," he was sliding back and fourth, rocking teasingly. Only moving in earnest when the older man nodded, hands planted on the firm globes of his ass. Throwing his head back as sensation burned through his body. 

"Fuck Babe," he groaned out hand gripping fruitlessly at his own blonde hair, He could feel Barry's hot channel tightening around him, "God, Fuck," he cried out at the sharp pain which mixed with intense pleasure crashing over him, he shot his release into Barry who was still moving on top of him working him through it. Only after coming down did he notice the slight frown on the brunette's face. Curiously he cupped the face in his hand, "Babe,"

Flushed, the younger man tried to look away.

"Look at me," the command was quiet, as he refused to let his fiance turn away.

"I bit you," looking embarrassed, the green eyes danced away from his.

A dark chuckle loosed from Oliver as he raised a brow, "And I came so what's the problem," he smoothed a thumb over the bitten lip. His other hand traveled to the bite mark, caressing it. "I like, no I love being marked by you Babe," he assured, pulling him in for a kiss. "Your bites will always be my favorite scars," he said between kisses.

Barry only smiled back, "It's kinda deep," he admitted.

"Good," the blonde kissed him harder, his spent member twitched with tired want. "Yours," his voice rumbled.

"Mine," Barry agreed, snuggling closer to him. They were a mess but right now they just held one another, everything else could wait. Even the knowledge of what happened to all the other bites he'd left on Oliver, even the threat that loomed over them once again.

 

 

Hal was watching Oliver fix his tie with a mixture of amusement and impatience. "I don't have to be all dressed up for this right," he adjusted his jacket as he asked.

"No the others will be dressed comfortably too I'm guessing, but I'm the mayor. Gotta look the part, right," he said tiredly. 

The lantern was going to say something else before his cell phone rang, "Hey Care Bear," he answered brightly, "Yea we've just finished getting ready, Ollie is making me get all trussed up and everything," he smirked at the eye roll that earned him from the archer. Then his voice became serious, "I know Bear, I promise," he threw the phone at Oliver. "It's your sweetie,"

The blonde only shook his head as he took the phone, "Hey Babe," 

"Sorry I can't make it to the auction," he sighed, hating not being there.

"It's okay, Baby. Solve crimes, take down bad guys and keep your city safe. I'll see you later," he smiled, glad that Thea had some pressing business in Central so her and Roy would be there. 

"Please be careful, Ollie," he requested softly, "I love you," 

"Promise," the words filled with certainty. "I love you Bear," he added before handing the phone back to the lantern. "So what did he make you promise," he asked knowingly.

"Whatever do you mean, Ollie Pop," he feigned ignorance. His green eyes warmed affectionately as he said, "Our Care Bear may have insisted on me keeping an eye on you. Since you are so helpless and all," he teased.

Later they entered the sweeping archway of the elegant hotel alongside Digg and Felicity. There were already people mingling with the single police officers, fire fighters and paramedics as well as a few other willing city employees. Hal tipped them a wave as he joined the group easily. 

 

In Central City, Barry was just sitting down at Jitter's waiting for Thea and Iris to meet him. Roy having gone on to the Cortex to set down their gear. He watched people with a small smile. He took great joy in seeing people living little moments and just being people. This was what he always drew from during the times when he struggled with the challenges and sacrifices of being a hero. So enamored with his observations he didn't notice a pretty brunette walk up to him.

"Hi," she offered.

He turned to her with his own smile, "Hey," he looked at her, "Can I help you,"

Her blush was obvious as she asked to join him. Her brown eyes were bright as she waited for his response.

His throat stuck as he tried to find a way to let her down nicely. "Umm I'm actually meeting friends," he purposely picked up his cup with the hand wearing the ring. His eyes soft and his smile genuine as he felt guilty even if there was no reason.

Her smile fell a bit as she apologized, "Oh I'm sorry," before she perked up, "That is a very pretty wedding ring," she admired. "What interesting stone choices," she looked it over. Seeming to have recovered from her original shyness she engaged him in friendly conversation. Telling him she was new to town and not used to being in such a big city.

"Oh it's a great city really," he grinned.

"Yeah and the Flash is here," she said excitedly. "I think I've had a crush on him since he first let himself get photographed," she revealed with a self depreciating smile. "I know that's silly but I guess its like anyone with a celebrity crush,"

He nodded agreeably, just then he saw Iris and Thea enter offering them a wave. "My friends are here. I'm sorry I didn't get your name," he began.

"Oh it's not important, nice talking to you Barry," she rushed "I don't want to impose on you anymore, take care," she made her way passed the two girls offering them a demure smile as she left. 

As Iris sat down with her Americano she looked at Thea who was watching the girl with a strange expression. "Worried she's gonna steal him from Ollie she teased noticing the catty glint in the green eyes. 

Laughing the tension broke in the younger woman, "If Ollie saw how she looked at Barry he'd be latched to his side," she nudged Barry sipping her cappuccino. "You know Queens are like the most jealous creatures on Earth," she quirked a brow.

His eyes lit up with his own burst of laughter, "Believe me I know only to well how jealous your brother gets," his heart warming at the thought.

They sat talking for quite a while, something gnawed at Barry's nerves but he couldn't place it. His eyes surveyed the cafe, the people but he kept coming up empty. There was something off and he tried to puzzle it out while trying not to worry his two friends.


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite suspicions, Barry and Oliver enjoy being out at the carnival. Heroics ensue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm glad I have been paying more attention to this story but make no promises this will continue. Thanks as always for staying with it even through the lulls.

"Did you get me that address," Oliver asked once he stepped into the Quiver, unfastening his cufflink. His eyes traveled to the anxious ones of the blonde sitting at the computer. "Felicity," his gaze penetrating.

Finally, she cleared her throat, "Yea but she lives in Gotham,". She chewed her cheek, eyes stuttering to the glass case with the grey hood, "You know you don't have to do this right, Ollie," 

The archer was gearing up like he hadn't heard her. He picked up the mask Barry had made, the first one, the one he always wore even though there were backups now. A calloused thumb smoothed over the hard, flexible material. "I stole her brother from her," his words rigid. Applying the adhesive he pressed his mask to his face, stealing a glance at the case.

"Ol, Chase stole her brother," Digg reminded him, "When he kidnapped you both, put you both in that position," He knew Oliver would never see it any other way in spite of their insistence. It was in Oliver's makeup not to fail people to be the unwavering protector, killing Alex threw doubt on all of that. Digg sighed as he watched Oliver's tense posture. 

"Keep me posted if anything comes up," he left without a backward glance, "And send me that address," he called over his shoulder.

Watching his friend walk down out the door, "Send it to Nightwing first," he glanced at Felicity. He knew she was thinking the same thing by the tight frown on her face. Hal was on that date so he took his phone out and called the only person Oliver would listen to.

 

Barry stopped with a sunny smile as Speedy just finished tying up the last of the gang members he had rounded up. Arsenal pressed his comm to request police pick up when something moved out of the corner of his eye. He stopped surveying the rooftops looking over all the shadowed places with a critical eye. Thea came to stand beside him scrutinizing the area to see what was drawing his attention.

"Everything okay," Flash asked taking in their change in demeanor. He was just getting ready to zoom up to the rooftops when his phone rang. "Hey, Spartan," he greeted warily. Both archers stood closer to him suspecting something had happened to Oliver. He only shook his head to them, his bright smile wilted, a tight frown taking its place. "Yeah, I'll be right over," he disconnected. "Everything's fine, just Green Arrow being his usual flagellant self," he assured happy to see the eye roll from Speedy.

"We've got Central you go pull his head out of his ass," She pushed his shoulder, eye watching the shadow that drew away from the roof. After Barry had sped away she looked at Roy, "Let's go see who our visitor was," As she grappled upward followed by her boyfriend. 

 

Barry whooshed into the Quiver just behind Felicity's chair in time to see the image of a familiar woman with grey eyes, brown hair pulled into a tight bun, wearing digital blue camouflage. It was a military I.D. photo revealing the name Grier Scott. "Scott had a sister," he asked, reading over her impressive military history. "Master Chief Navy Seal, multiple tours ranging from recon to rescue and specializing in tactical warfare. Graduated top of her class and considered one of the best in her field of Cybersecurity," he whistled. 

"He didn't tell you," the blonde asked as she turned to face him. When she saw the blank expression her brows raised, "This chick came to see him the day of his press conference. She kinda made a scene," she paused lips pursed, "How could he not tell you that happened,"

"You know Oliver," Digg said coming up to greet Barry. 

"Why'd she make a scene," the speedster asked frowning slightly.

"I guess its because she's mad at Oliver, blames him for Scott's death," he supposed, "Not that Oliver doesn't agree with her,"

Just then a ping went off on the computer as a message popped up. "Nightwing says the address checks out. It's a loft close to downtown Gotham," Felicity read, just then a second ping went off, "Said the security system was really state of the art. It's definitely her place though,"

Barry's mind moved quickly things started adding up the threat that loomed, this woman with her impressive military background and her grudge against a man who would've given his own life in place of her brother's without hesitation. "Oliver's looking for her," he said dumbly and then cognizance struck him "He wants her forgiveness," 

"That's what we think," John agreed. 

He didn't have to say more. Barry knew that the former bodyguard understood Oliver all too well. Just like he did and he knew how that beautiful, broken mind worked. "Where is he now," urgency tremoring his voice. Instead of waiting he zipped out of the room to search the city for his fiance. 

Oliver had just finished zip tying a man's hands behind his back when the familiar orange blur his eye were always watching for came into view. He opened his arms just as Barry pressed himself to the chest filling the space in less than a second. "Baby what's the matter," he looked at the unconscious man briefly before taking the hero's face in his hands. "Talk to me," a brief brush of lips to the trembling ones.

"Can we go home," he pleaded.

Unsure what brought this on Oliver only held the younger man protectively closer to himself. He hadn't finished patrol, people needed him to be out here since Thea and Roy were in Barry's city. "Tell me what's wrong, Baby," his gloved thumb tracing over the cowl.

"We're getting married right," Barry's green eyes were overly bright even in the dim light of the alley, "You're going to marry me and promise forever with me, aren't you," his whole body was shaking as he gripped the hand against his cheek.

The man on the street groaned and Green Arrow punched him back to oblivion again, with his free hand. "Yes, Barry, December sixteenth at 2:30 in the afternoon. I'm wearing a black tux with a red vest and tie, you're wearing green," he reassured, confusedly. Normally he would never reveal a name or details while wearing the hood, but Barry needed this.

"And you're not leaving right, you're not going somewhere I can't follow. Promise me, Ollie," he whispered, "Because I'm not leaving you, my heart it's...it's yours so I can't decide when it stops beating," 

His face set eyes hardened and determined, "I promise Bear," he kissed him deeply then as he finally understood what Barry was worried about. "No one is going to take me from you and I will never break your heart," inwardly he hated to make that promise, felt it wasn't his to make but it was Barry who demanded this promise. Barry whom he would deny nothing. 

"Come home as soon as you can," he kissed the older man once more before speeding away.

"Fuck," Oliver spat torn. 

 

Oliver was quiet while Hal flew them back to Central City in the grey hours just before dawn. Setting the leather-clad man on the roof his face expectant. Wordlessly the other man pulled off his hood peeling the mask from his face. "Ollie what's wrong," the lantern pressed. When he didn't get an answer he stood in front of his friend, blocking his path to the fire escape.

"How was your date," he dodged.

"Boring now answer my question," the brunette crossed his arms over his chest.

"Do you think Scott would blame me, hate me," he shrugged out of the quiver avoiding the green eyes. He knew he blamed himself no matter what anyone else told him he was the person who snapped the pilot's neck so he did, in fact, kill him. The fact that he was kidnapped alongside him and tortured was his fault too because Alex had been with him.

"I think the kid jumped between a total stranger and a monster without hesitation. He enlisted, promised to lay his life down in service to his country," Hal looked into the blue eyes, "So dying for his friends would've been an easy choice for him," 

"That include being killed by said friends," the resentful tone, loaded with self-loathing.

Hal had nothing to say to that because whatever words he used would never quell the resounding voice of failure Oliver heard within. No one would ever convince him that he had done everything he could. As they eased down the metal stairway, Hal answered the original question, "I think Scott would never have forgiven himself for putting Barry in danger. I think he would've hated himself for being too weak and I don't think he blamed you at all," At that moment the ring pulsed, "Shit," he muttered. "Take care Ollie, tell Care Bear I'm sorry I bailed without saying goodbye," 

"Be careful," Oliver waved. 

Quietly he set his gear down, taking in the sleeping form. Oliver undressed debated a shower but then he ran the risk of breaking one of his other promises. Instead, he stripped to his boxers before sliding between the crisp sheets. Taking the sleeping speedster in his arms, he kissed his soft brown hair. "I love you," the words whisper soft. 

 

The carnival was bright and loud as he and Barry worked one of the food stations together. Occasionally touching hands or exchanging loving smiles. Oliver had thought that the open displays of affection would be hard for him to show, but Barry's excited eyes and giddy smile warmed his heart. Now he was finding it difficult to rein in his affection, the urgent desire to kiss those soft lips and pull him close. People noticed and if anyone had a problem with it they kept it to themselves.

After a few hours of serving food, he took a break with his fiance to walk the carnival buying the speedster a massive cotton candy flower. They linked hands easily then Oliver pulled him in for a kiss to the temple. "I love you Bear," he smiled against the hair.

From under his lashes, Barry's green eyes met his with open adoration, " I love you too, Ollie," he was ecstatic at finally being able to openly display his love for the man beside him. "Can we get some funnel cake now," he asked shyly.

Chuckling, "Anything you want Babe," 

They were just heading back to the booth when a woman came up to them in a panic, "Have you seen a little boy in an Ironman shirt about this tall," her hand came to hip level. "I was just buying him an ice cream and he was right next to me and...oh god," she anguished. 

"It'll be fine Mam," Oliver assured looking at Barry to calm her. He spoke into his earpiece after getting a more accurate description notifying the staff he had working. Speaking into a comm in his wristwatch he told Felicity and the team to be on the lookout. 

Oliver's eyes surveyed the crowd looking for a small boy. Instinct pulled him toward the exit and he followed. His heart racing as he mentally prepared himself. He had left Barry to search with the woman, hating that they had to hide at times like this. The Flash could've been through this whole area in seconds. He stopped as he saw the boy being carried in a man's arms just outside the exit. 

The child was fighting and crying as the man struggled to hold him. Oliver ran not thinking about the comms or security he ran calling the boys name. The child stopped for a moment to the sound of his name and the archer didn't hesitate as he saw the man stop at a car. "Put him down," he commanded his voice carrying the fearsome growl of Green Arrow.

"This is my kid he had to much sugar and he's having a fit. Leave us alone," the man tried.

"Tristan," Oliver called again softly. The little boy nodded. Blue eyes cold and dangerous looked to the man, "Do you know this man," he asked in the same gentle tone all the while glaring at the man who still had a hold on the kid.

Sniffling the boy shook his head, the man jerked the car door open while shoving the boy forward. Oliver caught him easily, holding him for a moment before setting him down "Stand right there," he said. He reached into the car, pulling the man who was fumbling for a gun, out. The guy raked his keys along the vigilante's face but Oliver barely registered it as he punched the man twice with bone-cracking force. He turned to the child who was awestruck as a crowd had begun to gather.

"You okay," he asked crouching down to check him over. 

Nodding, "You got owies," he pointed with his small finger to the deep scratches running from the corner of his eye down his cheek.

"I'm ok as long as you're okay Buddy," he assured taking the small hand. Pressing into his comm he told security about the man and asked that they bring the mother to the exit. The hold on his hand tightened, "I'm not going anywhere, Bud," he soothed. 

A couple stepped up to check on them, "Mayor Queen are you okay," the man asked as he and his wife looked over the unconscious man. Some other guys had taken it upon themselves to stand guard over the dirtbag on the ground. "Did you see how he clocked that guy," one of them commented impressed. The crowd buzzed and gathered causing the little kid to edge closer to him until he picked him up. 

Pushing their way through the mass of people Barry and the woman came up to them. "Tristan," the mother called gathering her son up from his arms. "Oh thank God," she kissed the soft hair as she held her son close. After a moment she turned to Oliver, "Thank you so much, Mayor Queen," her eyes took in the cut on his face. 

He only smiled and shrugged, "Oliver, please. I'm just glad he's safe," They broke away from the gathering but the archer stayed until the police came to arrest the man, giving his statement. 

"That was very brave of you Mayor," a rookie officer commented. "I mean that guy woulda made off with that kid,"

An older officer admonished, "The guy also had a gun, you could've been shot," 

"I wasn't thinking really," he admitted tiredly, "Guess I was just lucky I wasn't,"

Barry took his hand, thumb running over the slightly swollen knuckles. Oliver had hit that guy hard if it had been able to do that to his hand. "Wanna call it a night Mayor," he offered.

As much as that idea appealed to him they still had work to do inside. Besides Barry just loved when it got dark enough for all the carnival lights to come on. The older man wouldn't trade seeing his face when that happened for anything. After he was patched up, they reentered the grounds people cheered or clapped as they passed him. 

Taking their last break Oliver pulled Barry to the center of the grounds where most of the rides were just as they turned on their lights. Just as he expected the rapturous smile stole his breath. Unable to resist he pressed a chaste kiss to the younger man's cheek, wanting desperately to do more.

Barry leaned into the kiss before whispering in his ear, "Thank you for everything. I love you so much, Ollie,"

"No more hiding, Babe," he said, "I love you too,"


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut and an interview

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My sincerest apologies at the hiatus. My health has not been cooperating with me and I am working on getting that back on track. I am going to try to update more often and thank everyone who has stuck with this story and all of my others.

Barry walked holding his fiance's hand, still high off the amazing night. He stole a glance at the blonde before leaning in to kiss the small smile. "I love you, Ollie," he whispered, warm air tickling the archer's ear he smirked as he said, "And when we get home, I want to ride you," he purred.

The older man's brow arched in surprise, a huff of breath pulled from his chest. Taking the younger man's face in hand, "Bear," before sealing his mouth over the brunette's. The fact that there were people around was of little concern to him, pressing himself fully to the slim body of his speedster for a moment. Smugly he pulled away after allowing Barry to feel how hard he was. With barely controlled urgency he began pulling his fiance toward his bike. 

As they were passing the crowds Barry looked back for Diggle who was supposed to be trailing them to offer an apologetic smile. His eyes caught a glimpse of familiar brown hair, a woman looking down at her phone, he'd sworn he'd seen before, but she was gone just as quickly getting lost in the mass of people. Scanning to see if he could pick her out once again only to get tugged into Oliver's arms.

Oliver pulled him to a stop before the bike, "Babe what's the matter," he nuzzled against Barry's neck, eyes surveying the crowd as he waited for Digg to catch up. Instinct told him they were being observed. His body tensed as he held Barry protectively closer, eyes coldly threatening.

"Nothing just thought I saw someone I recognized," he cuddled closer to Oliver. Brushing his lips to the stubble lined jaw, "Take me home, Ollie," he entreated. Feeling the tension on the hard muscles of the archer's back Barry folded himself into the embrace. Knowing that Oliver took comfort in holding him securely, he pressed himself tighter.

Smiling again he looked into the beautiful green eyes, "We gotta wait for Digg,"

Regaining his earlier rhythm, "There are so many ways I'm going to thank you for tonight, Ollie," he hummed.

John only rolled his eyes upon approaching them, "I thought you two would've got that teenage phase out of your system by now," he teased.

"Whatever, Digg just try to keep up we're in a hurry," Oliver snapped back with a laugh.

 

They had barely waved goodbye to Diggle before the door was closed Oliver pressed against it. Barry kissed with crushing force, teeth dragging the bottom lip into his mouth where he sucked it plump. His hands vibrated as he pulled the t-shirt over the archer's head.

Oliver drew in a ragged breath, arms overhead to help Barry undress him, only to be slammed back once more, "Damn, Babe slow down," he laughed breathlessly.

"Been waiting all day to touch you, Ollie," he nipped along the jawline. Working the belt loose, he palmed the rock hard length. "I want you so bad," sucking a mark just below his neckline.

"God, Bear," the blonde growled throwing his head back. He knew Barry was marking dangerously close to where he wouldn't easily be able to cover up but couldn't force himself to care. The thought of the world being able to see he was Barry's turned him on much more than he had thought possible. Hands worked at the jeans tearing them down as he crashed to his knees, mouthing the silky flesh before swallowing Barry down.

Bucking into the wet heat of Oliver's mouth Barry cried out as his release was sucked hungrily from him. "O-O-Ollie," he pushed himself deeper into the open throat.

Slurping he drew back to look up at the flushed face, "Had enough Baby," he stroked the spit-slick length, eyeing his speedster. 

Green eyes darkened as he pulled Oliver to a stand, kissing harshly again. Running his fingertips over the archer's leaking tip, before bringing them to both their lips. A surprised little noise escaped him as Oliver licked both the fingers and his lips. In a breath he was on his knees nose buried in the short blonde hairs, throat working around the large intrusion. Thumbs running down the Adonis belt on either side as he worked his head up and down. 

"Let me take you upstairs Baby," Oliver gritted, gripping the brown hair to pull away.

Humming disagreement, the younger man only swallowed down more, eyes tearing slightly at the accommodation. He kept working his throat around Oliver savoring the almost pained look of pleasure as his fiance fought for control. Eyes locked on the lust filled blues as he gathered his own precome over his fingers, slipping them between his spread thighs. He smirked with satisfaction at the groan from the older man while he worked himself open on his knees in their foyer.

"Fuck Baby," he gasped bucking his hips into the willing mouth, "Going to fucking ruin me," he insisted trying not to thrust with abandon. He bit down on his lower lip in an attempt the rein in his desire. 

Once again Barry had sped himself up legs wrapped around the carved hips, smiling at the way Oliver readily caught him. "That's the plan, my love," he arched up. Hand gripping the hard member as he eased the archer into himself. "Fuck me just like this," he pleaded. 

"Okay, Baby," he slid out to the tip holding Barry's hips. His whole body worked as he fucked into the speedster standing upright. Sucking a mark into Barry's neck he growled as the younger began to vibrate. "Need you to..." a heavy breath, "calm down a bit, Babe," hips snapping up as he bounced the speedster on him.

Barry only held on tighter around his shoulders working himself in time with Oliver. The fact that Oliver could fuck into him standing with no support was immensely arousing. The heat coiled low in his stomach once more as he felt the brush against his prostate, "Ah, ah, OH GOD OLIVER," he screamed as he came between them.

Unable to ignore his need any longer he began thrusting fiercly, "Please Baby let me come," his voice a harsh pant. His head was thrown back revealing the tightly corded neck for Barry, who bit his mark just above the collarbone, teeth breaking the skin while Oliver spilled inside of him with a hoarse cry. 

Working himself through the last of his release he nuzzled into Barry's chest, "Let's get cleaned up," he whispered. Carrying his fiance up the stairs and into their bathroom, placing loving kisses every so often.

"I love you, Ollie," he murmured as the warm water sprayed into his back when he was finally set down. 

Lathering up a washcloth Oliver ran it over Barry's shoulders, "I love you too Baby," a glance in the shaving mirror revealed the bite was going to peak out of his shirt collar. A soft press of lips to Barry's shoulder hid the grin. Thea and Felicity had concealer if it was an issue.

"M'sorry," Barry apologized as he ran his fingers over the bite. "Didn't mean to bite so high up,"

Shrugging, he took Barry's hand in his brushing his stubble over the upturned wrist, "Yours," 

"All mine, forever and ever," he agreed happily, shivering at the feel. Leaning in he lazily wrapped his arms over the muscled shoulders, "This day was so amazing," he snuggled himself closer. Looking up from the corner of his eye, he bit his bottom lip shyly.

The vigilante knew his lover too well, "What would make it perfect, Baby," fingers gently scrubbing shampoo into his hair, messaging his scalp. Stepping them back into the spray he tilted the brunette's head back with a kiss. Lips traveled down the graceful neck as he rinsed away the last of the shampoo, "Let me make you happy,"

"Sing to me," he asked hesitantly. Oliver had not done that since being kidnapped and Barry wasn't sure if he was asking too much. He chewed his bottom anxiously, "Our song...I miss it,"

Holding the younger man closer, his eyes lit up, "My gift is my song," he began softly singing out the words lovingly into his speedster's ear. His eyes slowly made their way to Barry's as he continued to sing to his fiance, finishing with a kiss. "Let me wash up so we can get to bed,"

 

 

Barry was smoothing his grey dress shirt down his stomach, tucking it carefully into the black slacks. Nervously he turned the engagement ring looking himself over. He had agreed to an interview to help people warm up to the idea of him and Ollie together, hell it had been his idea, now he was practically vibrating.

"You look handsome," Oliver came into the bedroom with a coffee, "You know you don't have to do this, right," he adjusted his tie in the full-length mirror beside Barry. The bite barely peeking out. He knew people would be more focused on the deep scratches on his face. 

"I want to. I want the people of your city to be happy for their mayor," he insisted.

"I never wanted this to be something you had to worry about," he sighed regretfully. 

Barry took his hand with a giggle, "Too late for that, Sweetheart. Now let's go show the world the massive dork you love. Maybe one of them can figure out how I got so lucky," he ran his hands nervously down his shirt again, biting his bottom lip, "I just hope I don't embarrass you,"

Cupping a calloused hand over the smooth cheek, "Barry I'm damn proud you agreed to marry me. So there's no way in hell you could ever embarrass me," he kissed him.

 

 

Barry sat back in an overstuffed chair as he was interviewed in Oliver's office. The journalist gave him a somewhat sympathetic glance, "So Mr. Allen how long have you and our mayor been together,"

"Ollie and I? Um a little under two years," he looked shyly at the reporter, smiling slightly as he felt the warm hand take his, "But we'd been...known each other longer,"

"Quite a long time to keep things secret," she pressed, "Was there any particular reason for that,"

Clearing his throat Oliver gave a gentle squeeze of the hand, "Barry enjoys a quieter life than mine can sometimes offer," 

Without thinking, Barry interrupted, "After Ollie sold his company though we spent quite a bit of time together and I knew that I wanted to be with him even if it meant being in the limelight," Realizing he has just blurted that out he flushed a deep red.

The reporter smiled at the little outpouring, but it was nothing compared to the smile on Oliver Queen's face as he looked lovingly at Barry.

"Was it love at first sight," her eyes hopeful as she leaned forward.

"Oh I don't know about that," his grin wide, "I mean he was...is very handsome and I was really thrown by just how handsome he is in person," his thumb rubbed little circles on the archer's hand.

She turned to Oliver, "And what about you Mayor were you as struck by him as he was by you,"

Blue eyes brightened as he withheld a chuckle, "Actually I found his sunny demeanor taxing and slightly suspicious," he held fast to the hand that tried to pull away, "I was an ass, fortunately for me he was forgiving,"

Still looking somewhat affronted, Barry rolled his eyes, "You were so grouchy the first time we met I thought you were a lot older," he shot back shouldering him gently.

"How did you to manage to find yourselves here if there was no initial spark? What with Barry mostly in Central City," she failed to hide the confusion in her voice.

A soft smile came to the mayor's face as he fell into the memory, "Like I said I made an ass of myself. We ran into one another shortly after our first meeting," he looked over at his fiance as he continued, "I came to learn just how much he had been through and found his strength awe inspiring," he kissed the back of Barry's hand, "He's like warm sunlight for everyone who meets him. It was easy to want to stay in touch after that,"

Starry eyed, "So you were friends who fell in love,"

"Ollie has this quiet giving nature so few people got to see until he became mayor and I think I had a crush on him from the beginning. It was hard not to fall in love with him a little and after a few years of friendship he," a brilliant smile as he remembered that first heated kiss, "Let me know he was interested in me," 

"So are you planning to join Starling PD once you're married," her brow quirked, "As I understand it you are quite partial to Central City,"

Trying to sound more confident than he felt, "We're still working that out as we go," grateful for the strong hand in his.

At that moment Oliver's assistant came in with an apologetic smile, "I'm sorry to interrupt, Mayor Queen but there is an urgent matter that needs your attention,"

"Of course, please excuse me," standing he placed a kiss on Barry's temple whispering, "Let me know if you want her gone,"

Meeting his eyes he gave a small smile nodding, "Love you, Ollie,"

"Love you too, Bear," he gave a nod to the reporter before stepping out. "Keep an eye on them and if he looks uncomfortable, cut the interview short, either way, don't let it go on for more than the scheduled time," he asked his assistant.

"Of course Mayor. They are waiting for you in the conference room," she gestured standing dutifully by the glassed window looking into his office.


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And it just keeps piling on for our heroes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for sticking with it and the well wishes. This is a dialogue heavy chapter so please bear with me but I hope you enjoy the plot thickening.

He stepped into the closed off conference room to see a man and woman discussing something which abruptly came to a halt upon his entering the room. 

"Mayor Queen," the man greeted with an outstretched hand and a predatory glance. He winced slightly as the roughened hand closed firmly over his, quashing his attempt to outgrip the older man.

"I am Agent Johnson this is Agent Brown," the woman introduced. She took his hand briefly. A quick glance downward at their hands before she continued, "We are with Amanda Waller's Metahuman Detection and Enforcement Branch," her deep brown eyes studying him carefully.

Tilting his head he asked with seemingly genuine interest, "Is there a metahuman in my city I need to be concerned about," after a moment he gestured for them to take a seat as he slid into the one at the head of the table.

Taking the seat right beside him Agent Johnson continued, "What can you tell us about the vigilante known as Green Arrow," she pulled a photo of said vigilante from a large case file. It was a picture of him perched on a rooftop from a few days ago. Casually her hand pushed the manila file closer to him, baiting him.

Brows raised in mild surprise, "I wasn't aware he was a metahuman. Captain Lance never mentioned it to me. Perhaps you would have better luck speaking with him," he shrugged at a loss. 

Clearing his throat the other agent directed his attention to himself, "One of our bureau's most trusted operatives brought to our attention that there was a low-level metahuman working in this city," his green eyes gleamed as he met Oliver's neutral blues.

Nodding, "And you suspect it's Green Arrow," he surmised before pressing his lips in a helpless gesture, "I can certainly connect you with Captain Lance as he has had more dealings with the man, uh metahuman. As I understand it he is one of the few members of the police force the Arrow with talk to," 

Glaring briefly at her partner she asked, "Tell me what is your relationship with the Captian," eyes boring into him.

"I used to date his daughters when I was younger and much more foolish," his eyes never left hers as he continued, "And now I'm the mayor so I do talk with him on occasion," he offered.

"Of course," she replied blandly, "Were you aware of the recent attempt to breach your home's security system," trying a different approach.

Here he gave her a slightly impatient glance, "It was in fact my home so yes I was aware," an edge of annoyance crept into his voice.

If she noticed his tone she drove on regardless, "Can you tell me was the hacker able to access any data," she pierced his eyes with hers.

Easing back in his chair allowing it to creak slightly, Oliver looked them both over with strained patience, "No, fortunately, I have an excellent security system," 

"Quite advanced actually," the guy noted pointedly, "Better than some government facilities. Someone might wonder what secrets you're keeping mayor," he looked upon the older man triumphantly, ignoring the irritated glare from his partner.

Looking at the agent blankly for a few moments before arching his brow, "I'm sorry would you like my IT people to help you with your security," he asked smugly. Allowing his tone to take on a slight condescending note, "I am the mayor of this city. I bring work home with me often, why wouldn't I want that information kept as safe as possible,"

"Mayor Queen, can you tell me why Green Lantern and the Flash were in your city a few months ago," she redirected. "It was just after your "plane accident","

It was clear to him how carefully he was being scrutinized, "As I understand it there was some scandal concerning my former D.A. and the two heroes. Like you said though I was still in the hospital so I was really never completely filled in,"

His phone vibrated loudly cutting through the heavy silence as he excused himself glancing at the text from Felicity which read, "We have a problem," followed by an attached image of Deathstroke taken from a traffic camera. He cursed quietly looking up at their watchful gaze. Offering an apologetic smile, "Sorry wedding planning is much more taxing than I was led to believe,"

"Mayor," Agent Brown looked at him, "Do you think we could talk to your fiance. Maybe he knows more about what went on with your D.A.," 

"Why would Barry know anything, he was either in Central City or with me as I recovered," face neutral.

"Humor us. We could make the request official if you prefer," green eyes challenged.

Now he glared openly at the threat, "I don't know what more Barry could tell you. Official or otherwise. I have a city to run so you go get your little piece of paper and come back when you're not wasting my citizen's time and tax dollars," 

Upon realizing her partner had overstepped, Agent Johnson stood quickly, "Thank you for you time Mayor," She knew that with the little evidence they had they were no threat to him, but he was a man who would not suffer being treated thus. 

The archer eased back eyes squinting slightly, coldly showing how little he cared for the man's supposed authority. Once the badge was stripped of its power it left the younger man cowed and he was in completely unfamiliar territory. The challenge wilted easily as Oliver showed them both to the door.

 

Barry had just finished with his interview smiling as he and the journalist were stepping out of Oliver's office. They saw the two agents make their way down the opposite end of the hall. Dazzling the woman with one of his best bashful smiles he distracted her, "Try to make me sound like less of a dork if at all possible," 

She laughed shaking her head and offering her reassurances as Oliver approached giving her a fake smile. "Bear," it held a hint of strain.

Barry's phone blared some 70's soul song, "It's Joe," he answered as they both walked back into the office. The speedster's brow furrowed at what he heard and he bit his thumbnail nodding. "I gotta go back to Central City,"

"Barry this is important," Oliver demanded of him gripping his shoulders.

"Ollie someone sent a suspicious package addressed to the Flash to Central City PD. I have to go back," he insisted.

Dread clung to the older man's chest. First the Agents, then Slade's presence and now this it couldn't all be a coincidence. Instinct screamed inside him to take Barry somewhere safe to hide him, to protect him, "Goddamn it listen to me," he snarled.

The green eyes went wide, fear flickering momentarily. Oliver had never spoken to him like that in the entirety of their relationship. Whatever it was it had the archer well and truly afraid. Interrupting the apology Barry pressed himself into the strong arms. His lips pressed firmly to his fiance's. "Whatever it is Ollie we'll deal with it together," he assured allowing himself to be held protectivly closer. 

"Call Hal," it came out a growl, "Before anything else before going to the station call Hal,"

"If people are in danger I can't just leave that box there Ollie," he pushed back gently, "I promise I'll be careful,"

Jaw clenching, he nodded as he allowed Barry to rush from his side.

 

 

At Central City, Joe and Singh were staring at the brown paper wrapped package. Black marker listed the address simply as "The Flash Central City PD Main," the bomb unit was standing by as their dog nose the package. After indicating an all clear they edged closer. Joe cut the twine allowing the paper to fall away revealing a large block of ice with a piece of paper frozen in the center. He realized who this was from just as the Flash appeared in full costume beside him. 

"Detective," he greeted cautiously. He looked over the ice chunk placing his hand in the center and vibrating it until he came to the note. "Flash, Better bundle up as there is a cold front moving in. Apollo can't protect you from this blizzard," he read aloud.

"What does this mean," Singh read the note from over Barry's shoulder, "Who's Apollo,"

"It's a warning from a respected adversary" the hero answered in his vibrating voice.

Joe looked at his son anxiously, "I think you better let Apollo know about this weather forecast Flash," he had pieced together the message within the message. Now he was afraid for his son. The fact that the sender was certain of the archer's inability to protect him tightened a knot in his stomach.


End file.
